Getting Forked Up In Washington
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Dean finds himself on a case in Forks and he's not too happy about it either. He ends up working on this case with Charlie Swan and finds out that he's the father of the girl he has the hots for. Not only that but it seems Bella has some secrets of her own. He finds himself wanting to stake a certain vampire and invest in a shock collar for a dirty wolfboy. What else lies ahead? R
1. Directions

Getting Forked Up in Washington

(Dean Winchester and Bella Swan) I do not own anything! **Please Read and Review thank you!**

(**A story of parody, love, drama and whatever else I throw into the mixture follows no certain story just for fun. Dean meets Bella while she's dating Edward. He's on a case in Forks little does he know just how much this involves her and it doesn't help that she hates him. However he can't help but to find himself drawn to her and he wishes he could stake Edward Cullen and put a shock collar on Jacob Black. Little is he aware just how deep Bella Swan of trouble Bella's in and it's all thanks to the lovely "glittery fairy boy". I've warned people before my stories are rated M for a such as violence, language and slight lems)**

"Hey.."

"HEY!"

She turns to him narrowing her eyes.

"You hard of hearing or what?" He rolls his eyes as she pulls earphones out from her ears.

"I need directions."  
"To?"

"The station here in town."

"Something wrong?"

He sighs irritably he just wanted to get this stupid job over with. It was bad enough Sam was on another case and he had to deal with this Podunk town by himself.

"No genius nothing's wrong I just need directions."

She folds her arms.

"No need to get snippy I was just making sure."

"Look can you give me directions or are you going to just stand there staring at him."

Bella raises a brow shaking her head. She puts her earphones back on.

"Good luck." She hollers back and starts walking away.

He hits the stirring wheel.

"Pain in the ass." He mutters as he watches her rear move about in her tight skinny jeans.

"Damn…" He mutters yet again as he slowly passes her.

Thankfully the town was small enough it wasn't that hard to find but no thanks to the smokin' babe. He looks to the memo pad and hopes he can pull this off. He grabs his badge and places it in his coat pocket. "Swan? Gotta suck to be a dude with that for a last name." He shakes his head and puts on his best front as he enters the doors to the station.

"I need to speak to a Charlie Swan?"

"That'd be me." Dean looks to see a man standing in the doorway with a 70s porn mustache. He was tall and had dark hair and certainly had that don't fuck with me appeal to him. Which Dean knew this meant this was going to be harder to sell… But it was just a few vampires right? Shouldn't take that long to get this over with before this Swan guy suspects anything… He hated dealing with vampires but that just came with being a hunter you don't get to pick your cases they just come as is.

"Dean Winchester sir…" He holds his hand out for Charlie to shake and he flashes his badge.

"A bit far from home aren't we?"

"Afraid so but as you see this is confidential you and I need to talk alone preferably."

Charlie sighs and sips at his coffee.

"What's this pertaining to?"

"Like I said confidential Mr. Swan."

Dean sees a cute blonde secretary at the corner of the station looking over at him.

"Did you just wink at her?"

He clears his throat.

"Hm? What? Why of course not sir. My contacts have been bothering the hell out of me."

"Hmmm" He grumbles and leads him into his office.

Dean gives his best bullshit yet not so much bullshit story of why he's here and how it's just temporary while he deals with case. Dean does his best to make Charlie feel superior and important in order to help with keeping this on the down low. He opens his desk and slides over the pictures to the case Dean was pertaining to.

"What do you think?" He says as Dean looks to the bodies seeing the bite marks.

"I see your station already suspects bear or wolf attacks?" Idiots… It was sad just how clueless some people were to what all is truly around them. Clear as day it even looked like vampire bites what sort of wolf or bear bites with these markings and further more why would they drain you rather than eat you? Dean thinks to himself.

"What do your people think?"

"Sorry…"

"Confidential yeah, yeah."

He hands him his card.

"I'd like to go with you on your next case sir. See what we can figure out."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Thank you sir and it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Dean…"

Deanpov

I leave the station and decide to drive around a bit and get to know the area. I laugh to myself as I see the cute brunette from earlier heading into a library. Decidedly I'm bored and seek entertainment by giving this girl a bit more hell she shouldn't have walked away the proper thing to do was to give me directions like I so quaintly asked.

I seek her out and ironically find her in the mystical creature's isle of the library and looking at none other than a book on vampires. I cock my brow at this. Now what's a girl that looks like that doing reading something like that? Please tell me she's not infatuated with those sick motherfuckers. It seems all women wanted lately was someone that would sink their teeth into them and pledge their undying love whilst knowing their own lives hang in the balance. What the hell is erotic about that? What happened to good ole fashion making out without the desire to have your neck in half?

I make my way directly behind her and grab a random book only I wish I'd read what it said before purposely bumping into her and knocking the book she had out of her hands. She gasps out and then looks to my book and blushes and quickly leans down to pick hers up. I look to my book curiously and my eyes widen at the title "Being Gay Being Christian". Shit… Quickly I put the book back in the case.

Sam would have had a good laugh at that I find myself thinking. Great now ms hottie thinks I'm gay and dealing with religious issues over it.

"Wait aren't you that rude guy from earlier?"

"I don't recall being rude but I do recall you being quite rude."

"Hmmm." She says and puts her book back up.

"So vampires huh?" And I knew then I just opened myself up.

"Coming out huh?" She says with a grin flipping through another book.

I shrug.

"I've been trying for years just haven't got the courage. I thought maybe the book would help."

She looks to me apologetically and blushes.

"I didn't mean… I… ugh I don't judge people on that. I'd never…"

I have a good laugh at this and the librarian shh's us. Her jaw drops.

"You're messing with me!"

I wink and grab another book.

"What is your deal?" She hisses.

"You ask girls for directions stalk them and come out with some sob story about how you've discovered you're gay."

"I didn't quite put it that way… And I didn't stalk I just happened to see you walking inside here. I wanted to thank you for giving me directions."

"I didn't give you directions and how would you thank me? By waiting to find me in a dark alley somewhere and knocking me out maybe dragging me off somewhere?"

"I hadn't thought about that one. That's a good one. Thanks for the tip."

"GRRR!" She slams the book down and walks away the librarian gives me a dirty look and I work on my best smolder as the girl just happens to see as well. I should have kept driving I find myself thinking.

"That's so gross." She says folding her arms about.

Wait she thinks my smolder is gross since when do girls not like the smolder? Is she even a chick? I realize I don't really care as I catch myself checking her out again. She scans through a couple more books but then grabs her bag and starts to exit the library.

"What's your name?" I call out upsetting the librarian once again.

"Charlotte." She says and I tilt my head in wonder watching her get into an old red Chevy truck.

I look down to the book and see the name Charlotte Harrison on it.

"Damn it…" I say shaking my head.

"I know. I know I'm leaving." I say looking to the librarian.


	2. Girl Next Door

Chapter 2 **Read and Review please… This takes place right before Edward dumps her not everything will go like the Twilight Saga though with Dean there it'll have its own twist. **

(Don't own crap.)

Deanpov

You're kidding thought it was an apartment I was renting out not an entire house. I think as I drive up to the white house that looks as if it's seen better days and is in dire need of a paint job. Won't be long I tell myself hoping that's true.

I park the Impala outside of the house and look around the neighborhood. I laugh as I turn to my left and see the familiar red Chevy truck. No freakin way. So I'm neighbors to the mystery woman. I lean against the Impala in thought and twirl my keys about.

"Huh…"

I make myself pull away from the desire to go bang on her door and introduce myself to the neighborhood. But I figured I've given her hell enough for one day I'll wait till tomorrow. I enter the house and see it's not too bad but this is certainly not what the ad said. This is what I get for doing things over the internet. At least the rent is cheap and it was fully furnished. I should have gotten a hotel but the bad thing about that is I'm further away from the woods where all the action seems to take place that and in a small town like this it causes more suspicion. I figure why not act as if I'm settling down here and before anyone knows it I'm nothing more than a mere stranger that passed through once.

I make my way back to the car to unload my things.

I look over hearing the girl outside giggling.

"Stop it Edward."

Of course she's got a boyfriend… Just my luck… I narrow my eyes a bit trying to watch as discreetly as I can.

"Kiss me…" I hear her plea and this tall pale guy shakes his head.

He barely pecks her on the lips. What the hell kind of kiss is that? She asked you to kiss her you idiot. He turns looking directly at me as if I were talking out loud. I simply wave and grab some more boxes out of the car and go back to unloading.

I turn back towards the house eventually to see the man is gone but the girl is still leaning against her truck. She sighs and heads back inside the house. Once I'm done unloading I pop open a beer and kick back realizing there's no TV or internet access in the house.

"Hmm."

I'm half asleep in a chair with my legs kicked back on the coffee table when there's a pounding knock at the door.

"Son of a bitch…" I say spilling beer all over myself as I fall back in the chair.

I open the door with the beer still in hand foaming all over the place.

"I KNEW IT!"

I can't stop the smirk on my face.

"Well hello."

"What the hell who are you and why are you here!"

"You know most neighbors greet newcomers with baked goods you know like pies or pot roast."

She folds her arms looking to me as I leave the front door open but sit back down.

"Let me guess you don't bake?"

She shakes her head and looks around the house.

"You seriously live here now?"

"Sure do sunshine."

"Don't call me that."  
"Why?"  
"It's creepy."

"Hmm but knocking upon the door of a strange man in the middle of the night isn't?"

"I recognized the car."

"But remember you were supposed to wait until I found you in a dark alley before we met again."

"You're such an ass."

I laugh at this and go to drink my beer but realize it's warm now and choke it back.

"Serves you right! Now why are you following me everywhere?"

"I'm not it's just mere coincidence."

"I don't buy it."

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart but it's the truth."

"Don't call me that either."

"Then what do I call you because your name sure as hell isn't Charlotte."

She grins at this with a shrug.

"You first you're the stalker."

"Very well, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Bella Swan."

"Ah, hell no…"  
"Excuse me?"

"Well it was nice to meet you Bella but it's late and I really need my sleep."

She narrows her eyes.

"What's with you are you like mental or something?"

"Nah, I just know better…"

I walk up to the door. She puts her foot to it before I can close it.

"No more following me."

"Trust me lesson learned goodnight Bella."

Of course I shake my head as I lock the door shut.

"Well that one's off limits…" I peek out my window watching her huff her way back to her yard.

"Too bad…"

* * *

Now what's this? I say as I'm about to head into the woods to do a bit of my own investigating. I see another guy at her house now he looks to be Indian with long hair.

"Jake you know I don't feel that way."

"Relax Bella."

I take notice he's got her hand in his and she's yanking back.

"Come on Bells."

What's with this chick? So yeah she's hot but damn…

"I'm sorry Jake but I think you should go."

"It's him isn't it!" he says almost possessively.

I pretend to be working on the car as I pop the hood but continue to watch.

"Just go Jake."

He shakes his head and hops on a bike.

Bella covers her face as he takes off. Before long she heads inside the house and I hear the door slam. I shut the hood of my car about to head into the woods again when a silver Volvo shows up at her house the same one from yesterday. Not this schmuck again. However I force myself away as he comes out of the car. That's the last think I need is to get mixed up in a cops daughter and it's clear she's already got a slew of men waiting in line.

I make my way through the woods looking for any evidence of these vampires that are responsible for all the deaths and other missing people. From what Sammy and I learned it started in Seattle but has made its way here as there have been a couple of deaths right here in Forks but none past this point which I found odd. Why would they stop here of all places?

I head back after a few hours finding nothing.

My cell rings as I enter the door and see its little sunshine's father.

"Hello?"

"I got something here you might want to look at."

"Where at?"

"Five miles outside La Push."

* * *

I see him and a couple of other guys looking to the soil. Only it's not what I expect I came here about vampires.

"That's some paw print."

"Sure is."

"Wolves don't get that big. I take out my cell and take some pictures.

"Think this has to do with the victims?"

"No this is something else."

"Sure is coincidental."  
"Yeah but that's about it. This I can promise you isn't what's responsible."

I scoop a sample of the soil up and put it in an evidence bag. The only way to know for sure was to compare the soil with that of where the victims are found but I knew it wouldn't match. I hand the bag to Charlie. Do you already have a sample of the soil of the victims.  
"Yes."

"Run both of those and you'll see they won't match. This is something else."

I narrow my eyes in thought and walk around a bit further down.

"Isn't there a reservation not far from here?"

"Yes the Quileute's reside not too far from here."

I wondered to myself if that Jake guy was Quileute he certainly looked so. I also speculated if they'd seen any sign of these giant wolves or whatever was leaving these prints.

"Do you know any of them personally enough to talk to."  
"Well there's Billy Black and Harry Clearwater."

"Think they've seen any signs of this?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask."

I take a few more pictures as his men bag it up and go on.

"Thanks for the call."

He tilts his head looking to me.

"You a baseball fan?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then you might as well join me for a beer game starts in 30 minutes." Charlie clears his throat.

"Bella told me you don't have a TV."

I cock a brow at this.

"Um what?"

Charlie laughs.

"It seems my daughter isn't too fond of you. She wanted me to do a background check on you, thought you were a bit of a pyscho."  
I swallow on this. This girls trouble… What's with this chick? Does she ever just chill?

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Well won't that make matters worse if I show up at your house?"

Charlie laughs.

* * *

"Dad!" Bella says as she makes her way down the stairs and sees me sitting next to her father drinking a beer.

"What you brought him here!"

"Relax Bells he happens to be on a case here in town."

"Case?"

I nod with a grin and tip my beer her way.

"So psycho huh."  
"Oh my God dad seriously!"

"He's just watching the game. Isn't that Cullen boy coming over anyhow just like every other night?"

"Yes dad but that's beside the point."

"Don't be rude Bella."

There's a knock at the door and Charlie rolls his eyes and clears his throat.

"That'd be him."

"Stop that dad."

She opens the door and this guy steps in. She takes his hand and starts dragging him towards the stairs. Lucky bastard… He snaps a look at me as I sip at my beer. What's your deal asswipe?

"What a douchebag…" I mutter softly without realizing I said this out loud.

Charlie spits out his beer a little but laughs.

"Oh I couldn't agree more."  
I tried to focus on the game but it was driving me mad for some stupid reason her being up there with him and I swear there was something about him. Something that really put me off and no I don't mean the typical guy jealousy bullshit either.

"You trust that guy to be up there alone with your daughter?"

He takes a pull on his beer and sets it down. "There is no such thing as trust when it comes to another man with my daughter. But I love my Bella, even when I don't always come out and say it. Much as I hate to admit it, she's got to make her own mistakes. Sometimes being a dad means just being there to pick 'em up when they fall."

I look to him then he nods his head, "You sound like my old man. He could be the meanest son of a bitch around, but I'd give anything to have him back you know?"

Charlie just raises his beer to me in a toast, "Kids."

Towards the end of the game Bella and this guy walk back down the stairs, he turns to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?"

I rise up but only respect for Bella and her father as I already hate this bastard.

"Dean Winchester."

He nods and I nod return as we eye one another. I notice the odd color about his eyes and how cold his skin was to the touch. I swore there was something about him.

"Nice to meet you." He says as Bella takes his hand and leads him out of the house.

That was something else. Why was she acting so cautious around him? There was something entirely unnerving about all this.

"I better go as well Charlie. Thanks for the beer and it was a good game."

"About time too."

I shake Charlie's hand before leaving.

"Feel free anytime you want to watch a game and I'll let you know if I hear of anything else. I'll have that sample ran first thing in the morning."  
"Good deal."

I walk out and see this guy penning Bella against his Volvo kissing her. Ugh… really? But it was the way he was with her it was so halfheartedly seeming. It wasn't like now a normal dude would be with a girl especially one like her. I shake my head on this and walk back home.

* * *

I get up earlier than usual not able to sleep. I grab my bucket, sponge and wax deciding to wash the Impala. Irony have it just as I come out my front door with everything in hand Bella's laying down a bucket and grabbing a hose.

"You're kidding." I mutter.

It makes it far worse considering the amount of skin she's showing in her short shorts and tank top. She looks to me and her jaw drops as she sees the bucket in hand. I sigh and shrug deciding I'm not backing down the Impala needed a wash. Bella looks over as she sprays down her truck. I grin ear to ear as something comes over me and I grab the hose as well and spray the Impala down. Both of us grab our sponges at the same time and it becomes a ridiculous race to see who can finish their vehicle first. Another truck pulls up as we continue to eye one another. The sponge slips out of her hand and she almost skids and I fall on my ass trying to get that last area.

I hear her laugh and she looks over placing her hair behind her ear. I can't help but to wink at her and dry off my car as this Jake kid and some other guy come out of the truck. They hand her a bag of something and talk to her for a bit then head inside the house. Bella reaches down to grab her towel to dry her truck off with but thanks to our little race it's sobbing wet. I look over to one of my towels. I grab it and head over to offer it to her.

"Need this?"

"I'm fine."

"Go on take it yours is pretty nasty."

"I've got more in the house." But the way she looks back to the house tells me she really doesn't want to be in there with the present company.

"So what's the story there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he your ex or something?"

"That's really none of your business."

"You really don't like me do you?"

"Wow you are smarter than I thought."  
"Ouch." I say and start wiping down her truck.  
"Don't do that."  
"Why not."  
"Because I can do it and I hardly know you."  
"We're neighbors and I work with your father what else is there to know?"

"Well I already you you're an ass what else is there?"

"Hmmmm."

"You're not a very happy person are you?"

"I'm perfectly happy."

"So how long you and your boyfriend been together?"

"Edward?"

"Is there more than one boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Didn't think you seemed like that kind of girl."

"That's because I'm not and that's still none of your business."

"Your hospitality is heartening."

I finish drying off her truck.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't ask you to do that."  
"What you really mean is thank you Dean. You big sweetie. Let me go make you a sandwich. No. No. You don't have to do that. But I really want to… No. No really it's quite ok. Please let me make you a sandwich Dean…"

She bites her lower lip shaking her head with her cheeks glowing.

"Have a good day Bella."

* * *

"So they didn't match?"

"Yep you were right and let's hurry up and get these pictures developed Bella's birthday is today I still got to get her a gift."

"So how old is the birthday girl?"

"18."

I try my hardest not to react and not to choke. She's only 18? Well she's legal I think then scold myself for even having the thought. I thought she was a bit older. I think of the years apart between us ugh I was about 8 or 9 when she was born. Damn…

"I'm taking her to dinner as well she's not one to make a big deal about things. In fact she'll scold my ass for getting her a gift period but I can't stomach the idea of not getting her anything. She's a bit odd about certain things."

"So I've noticed."

It's later tonight that night that things seem to take twist and everything about this town was coming together piece by piece oddly enough it all seemed to evolve around Bella Swan. She had secrets not even her father knew.

From in the house I hear her and her boyfriend arguing about something. I peek out the window and see her looking to him as he's got his head lowered not looking her in the eyes. I know that look I've made that look. I swallow back but am confused expecting to hear the awful words escape his lips and break her heart but instead he kisses her and for once it's an actual real kiss. She puts her hand to her lips as he says and does nothing else he simply gets in his car and leaves.

It's the very next day that this display comes to a conclusion and in a way I never expected.

I'm outside kicked back drinking a beer not wanting to be in that stuffy house. I take notice of this Edward guy leading Bella into the woods but I think nothing of it just figured it was some silly teenage crap like make out point or something. Only I notice it's been sometime and they haven't returned and it's getting colder and clouds are beginning to roll in. Don't make it your business Dean. I sigh knowing I won't listen even to myself. I grab one of my guns just in case and head out that direction.

"Fuck…" I mumble as sure enough it begins to pour.

I squint and notice someone laying on the ground bunched up in a fetal position. I recognize her jacket and run to her.

"Hey are you ok?"

She doesn't even answer she's just laying there shivering her ass off. I look around for this Edward guy rather pissed. She's drenched and freezing. I pick her up and carry her back home.

"Edward.." She mumbles.

"It's Dean hun, I'm taking you back home to Charlie."

I pull her closer to my chest and for once I've not an ounce of sarcasm flowing through my mind. I do however wish to know where this Edward guy is and why he'd leave her in such a state. I might not be the most stand up of guys but this, this was completely uncalled for. He could have sent her to her deathbed. With both of us soaked beyond reason and freezing beyond belief I knock on the Swan's door and Charlie answers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ya got me, all I can say is the boyfriend's a dick."


	3. Drunk and Disorderly

Chapter 3

(Still don't own squat wish I did though) **Read and Review show your love thanks! If anyone is actually getting to read this chapter let me know I've been told it's not working for some reason I don't understand... **

**Thanks to those that answered. I'm glad the chapter's working. Sorry for words that aren't spelled right and such I get in a hurry as my time is limited. I've had the worst luck with Beta's so I just do what I can. I'm thankful you like the story so far. Dean's rather fun when attempting to pick at his mind :p. I might not be 100 % dead on but I'm trying. He's a fav for sure thanks for the love :)**

"Bella won't even leave her room. She just stays in there all damn day now."

I shake my head on this as I'm jotting down notes but listening to everything Charlie's saying. I can see the lack of sleep in his eyes as well.

"Why don't we stop by the cafe for some coffee after this, on me."

Charlie nods but rubs his face and yawns.

"What about her friends. Surely she's got some girlfriends to help her through this?"

"Bella's never really had any girlfriends that I've known of I think there was a couple of girls she went to high school with she liked. Once she started dating this Edward kid however things rather changed. She only hung around him and his family."

"Family?"

"Yeah he has some brothers and sisters about their age. Odd family but nice enough I suppose."

"Shitty way to do someone the day after their birthday." I say in thought.

"Couldn't agree more but truth be told I never liked this Edward kid anyway but I don't like seeing Bella hurting even more."

"She just needs to get out of the house and realize there's more out there. She's only known that part of her life. Bella needs to venture out and see what else is out there."

"I agree." Charlie sighs in thought.

"What's on your mind."  
"I just want this damn day to be over with. I got a fishing trip to go on."

"Sounds fun."  
"Yeah it clears my head it'll be a nice couple days away but can't help but to feel guilty a bit on leaving Bella. But it maybe best to get out of each other's hair for a few days. Maybe she needs the house to herself."

If he was aware of how many men were willing to bust down the door to get to his daughter he'd never leave the house. If he knew I was one of them he'd put a bullet in my ass. Maybe I needed to go a fishing trip just so I'm not tempted.

I come out the next morning to see Charlie's already left for his trip. Bella's truck is still there and I look up to her window and see her staring out yet again. I've noticed she's not moved since. I find myself wondering if she truly slept? I mow the lawn then wash the Impala once more. I look up to see she's still there. Hell is she even eating or taking bathroom breaks? I head back inside and shower. I tell myself don't even bother just make yourself a Hungry Man grab a beer and go to bed.

But no that's not what I do of course not. I head back outside and see it's almost nighttime and still there she is like a gargoyle perfectly still.

"That's it…" I say and walk over there.

I knock on the door and wait for her to answer. Nothing. I bang again. Nothing. So I keep banging. "I know you're in there and I'll do this all day if I have too." Finally the door opens. She's in her blue jeans, gray hoodie, shoes and her hair is slightly un-kept. I hold out a hand.

"Come on let's get the hell out of here."

She looks to me oddly and tiredly.

"Let's go Bella I'll get you a decent meal and buy you a beer."

She looks to me confused. I sigh and grab her arm yanking her out of the house and shut the door. I lead her to the Impala and open the door for her. She barely even blinks as I guide her inside and it has me wonder if she would have just let anyone taken her at that point even if she knew her life was in danger.

I turn the radio on for a distraction knowing she's not going to want to talk right at this moment. ACDC is playing so that's enough to make me happy. I decide to drive a bit out of Forks so no one recognizes her and starts stupid ass rumors. I knew how these small towns were. That was the last the she needed.

I find a pub and pull into the parking lot.

"Anyone ask you're 21 ok. I'll handle the rest."

She nods but doesn't look at me. I get out and walk around opening the door for her. I escort her inside the bar and find a booth to the far back and in the corner. Perfect I think and lead her over there.

"It's on me get whatever you want."

She scoots down and I set across from her.

"Stay here." I say in thought figuring it best if I don't have a waitress making her way over. I don't want them trying to card Bella. I decide to order the beers myself and the food. I let them know we're to be unbothered and leave them a big tip up front. Sammy and I've learned a few tricks. There've been many times we were working on a case and found it a bit distracting to have a waiter or waitress asking you if you'd like more to drink every five minutes. If you give a good tip you can pretty much make anyone leave you alone.

I slide a beer over in front of her.

"I figured you wouldn't talk to me yet so I ordered you a burger and fries. Why don't you wash down some of that beer?"

She finally looks to me then the beer.

"I don't want to hear how daddy's a cop, I'm underage or what if someone sees me. You're way too uptight and for once in your God damn live you need to let things go."

She looks at me once again and closes her eyes momentarily.

"You don't know nothing about me…" she says so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"I know enough about you… Your father talks about you all the time."

She narrows her eyes and rears her head back as if in disbelief.

"He's concerned you know…"

She sighs and her hand reaches out to the beer. But she just wipes the condensation off of it and stares at it.

"Drink it Bella it's just beer it's not poison."

"Technically it is…" She mumbles.

"Then it's some damn fine poison." I grin and down mine.

She picks the beer up and sips out of it making a bitter face. I can't help but to laugh.

"Keep sipping it grows on you. I'll have you a beer drinking woman by the time you walk out of here. In fact I know just what you need. I'll be right back."

I return with two more beers and two shots.

"I can't drink that stuff."

"You can and will."

I slide the beer and shot before her and once again sit down across from her.

"Together." I say and hold up my shot. I motion towards hers.

"My father's going to kill me."

"Not before he kills me."

Something about that made her laugh. She shakes her head with a big sigh and grabs the shot.

"To the bullshit life hands us."

She grins as I hold up the shot in toast. We both down the shots and she coughs back a little.

"You've never drank before have you?"

She shakes her head still coughing a bit.

"Chase it with the beer it helps. And I better get our food you're going to need it in your system. I'm assuming you're a light weight."

She's sipping at her beer as I yet again get up to gather our food. I smile seeing she's managed to finish off one of her beers and is on the other.

"There you go feel a little better now?"

She nods and picks at a fry. I don't even think she realized how hungry she was as she starts devouring her food. My guess is she hadn't eaten since her father left town.

"Good?"

She nods and surprises me somewhat.

"Thank you."

"No prob." I say and clear my throat somewhat as I down some more beer and look to her.

"So what's the story?"

"What story?"

I press my lips together knowing this chick is difficult…

"No offense babe but I think we both know what I mean."

She pops another fry in her mouth and places her hair behind her ear. Her hand shakes somewhat and I see that bottom lip quiver a little. Ah, damn too soon…

She picks up the beer and takes it to the label.

"It's difficult…" She says quietly.

"What is?"

"Everything."

"Try me."

She has a good laugh at this and bites her bottom lip which is kind of cute actually.

"You were right it does rather grow on you." She says motioning to the beer.

"Told ya."

"I think there's something wrong with me…"

"Well I could have told you that." I tease.

She smiles a bit.

"There really is… I'm not exactly normal. I think differently than most people and run off the one man I thought understood me more than anyone. I hate being so fucked up." She gasps and I notice a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I hand her a napkin. Girls crying isn't my strong suit so I shut up and listen.

"I wasn't good for him he didn't want me…"

I cock a brow at this and take a plunge off my beer and scoot hers closer in to remind her it's there. She nods and her hand shakes around the bottle a bit as she downs the rest.

"Is that what he told you…"

She doesn't even have to answer the look on her face gives it away. Son of a bitch what a loser…

"He wouldn't take me with him… he wouldn't… He didn't love me I thought he did he said he did… He broke every promise he ever made me."

Ugh I think and realize that unfortunately I have been this guy. I've pulled this kind of shit with girls ones I really liked as well. This could very well be some guy listening to some girl whose heart I've broken. The difference is I'd never intentionally put them in harm's way. This loser left her in this state not even caring apparently if she made it back home safely. Little was I aware though just how much danger this asshole truly had put her in.

She starts to laugh a bit behind the tears.

"Why don't we finish this at the house?"

She nods. I didn't want her too drunk in public and I knew she needed to be in a quieter atmosphere without gossiping ears.

I pay upfront and lead her to the car where we head to where I'm staying. I throw down my keys and help her inside a bit as she stumbles around. I sit her down on the couch and sit in my usual spot on the wooden chair next to the couch.

"So back to where we were… these promises what were they?"

She sucks back some air and looks around the house but then picks at the couch with her fingers.

"He said he wouldn't leave me that he wasn't going anywhere. He'd tried to leave me once when James tried to kill me but then his brother didn't mean to but he went to attack… during my birthday party…" Her eyes start to sway and my heart rather picks up pace.

"Wait… What ?" And why is she acting like it's no big deal that someone tried to kill her and this douchebag's brother came after her. What the hell is going on?

Her eyes kind of close and she nods.

"What the hell kind of life are you living babe?"

"No life at all now. He didn't want to turn me."

I rear my head back.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

But she's out cold, she's about to fall off my couch and I lay her down.

"What the hell is going on? What have you gotten yourself into?"

What did she mean by he wouldn't turn her? I think back to the library and the book she was skimming through.

"You've got to be shittin' me."

I let her sleep for a bit but then carry her back home and make my way up the stairs and take off her shoes. I place the covers over her and shake my head in thought. I turn the lights off on the way out and head back home.

Once again there's a knock at my door and I fall out of my chair.

"I've got to start sleeping in the bed." I say rubbing the back of my head.

I open the door and see her standing there but looking awfully nervous.

"Could I come in?"

I rub my eyes tiredly and look around. I nod and step back allowing her inside.

"Fell again?" She says looking to my chair.

"Maybe…"

She picks the chair up and folds her arms.

"What all did I say to you yesterday?"

I sigh and shut the door.

"Enough…"

She covers her face but the returns to her temples. I head to the kitchen feeling what she's feeling rather myself as the night comes back to bite us both in the ass. I look at the time seeing it's barely 7 am.

"Damn do you ever sleep?"

She shrugs as I toss her a bottle of aspirin then a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

I nod and chug some back myself. If I didn't know any better I'd swore I'd caught her staring at my chest. I smirk a bit on this but then am a bit repulsed by the memory of what she admitted to me last night. I swallow back in thought raising a brow. Nothing was a bigger turn off that a chick that actually wants to join that sort of lifestyle. That's not even a life.

"So what exactly do you want Bella?"

She looks to me shaking her head.

"Apparently, I did say something. Something's that have your ass side showing again."

"Let's just say I figured you for a bright girl. I couldn't have been more wrong."  
"Why do you do that? What is with you?"

"Do what exactly?"

"Talk to me that way but then like last night you were almost chivalrous."

"Hmmm." I say and shrug.

I sit down in the chair and kick out my feet.

"Look I actually came here to apologize and to say thank you."

"Apologize?"

"For judging you but now I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I was dead on about you."

I laugh at this rubbing my eyes again.

"You're exhausting."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'll be on my way then."

The look on her face makes me rise as she heads to the door.

"Look Bella we both live different lives apparently."

"It's fine trust me I understand." She says with a sad smile.

"I don't quite fit into anyone's world. Please just keep whatever might have slipped out last night to yourself that's all I ask Dean."

"Time to suck it up cupcake and don't worry you're pretty little head on that."

I take note of that being the first time she's said my name. I also can say that for the first time ever Bella and I have something in common. But I've a feeling that little is she aware of just how dangerous the supernatural world is. She's not seen the things Sammy and I have. If she keeps welcoming herself into their world she could very well find herself dead. I planned on finding out more about Bella but knew at the approach I was going at well I wasn't going to get far. I also need to show her who I truly am. In that area alone Bella and I are night and day I'm afraid.

"God Damn It." I mutter tiredly and head to the shower knowing I couldn't possibly sleep now anyway.


	4. Angel

Chapter 4

(I don't own stuff and things like that) **Be kind read and review please thanks!**

I get dressed and all the other basics, slap on some deodorant and cologne, all this whilst the internal battle continues in my head. I head outside and bang on her door. But there's no answer and her truck is home.

"Oh come on." I mutter figuring she's ignoring me now.

I knock again but look down to see her footprints in the dirt leading towards the woods.

"Oh well there's a smart idea." I roll my eyes and follow the trail.

I look up once the trail ends and see her up in a tree kicked back with her headphones in. Her eyes are closed and I know it's going to be hard to get her attention. Well up I go then. I climb up and decide to sit down and wait for her to open her eyes.

Sure enough she opens her eyes and gasps out nearly falling out of the tree. I raise a brow at this and shake my head. Her eyes narrow at me like she's pissed now and she takes the earphones off her head.

"What do you want?!" She says sounding still a bit startled from nearly falling.

"I wouldn't have let you fall."

"Whatever. I'm sure you'd have a good laugh if I did."

"Actually no if you fell from this height I'm sure you'd at least have broken an arm or leg. Then I'd have to take you to the ER and have my entire day ruined."

"Wouldn't be the first time and you could just call 911 and walk away." She says making her way back down the tree.

"I'm not that heartless."

"Could have fooled me."

She starts walking back towards her house and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"So back to hating me again?"

She shrugs but keeps walking.

"No more than you hate me Mr. Winchester."

"I don't hate you. I just think you're ignorant."

She stops and turns facing me.

"I don't get you. Why are you even here! What the hell could possibly bring you to FORKS!"

"Apparently you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Well you were apparently hanging around vampires were you not?"

She winces at my words and turns her head.

"Quit being so damn dramatic."

She laughs and turns back around.

"Fuck you Dean."

My eyebrows rise a bit in surprise. I didn't think that girl even thought cuss words. I'm rather floored to the point it takes me a moment to gather myself and follow.

"Where you going?"

"HOME!"

"Cool you still owe me a sandwich."

"You're not welcomed."

I ignore her and continue to follow. She opens her door and tries to shut the door in my face. I put my foot to the door.

"Go away!"

I push the door open and step inside.

"Honestly!"

I shrug and shut the door.

"Chill out and sit down."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"If you'd sit down princess I'll tell you."

She shakes her head.

"Fine… Would you like anything to drink? Water, soda, cyanide, rat poison?"

"Cyanide is fine, on the rocks please."

She laughs a little and grabs a bottle of water and tosses it over.

"Isn't what I asked for but will do."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you Bella."

She looks to me as if rather surprised I said thank you. She nods and sits in her father's recliner across from me. I try to ignore that her shirt is loose enough to flash me her black bra and cleavage every time she leans over for her drink. Ugh why does she have to be hot? Why do I have to be such a perv? Now isn't the time.

"Might want to get comfy." I warn knowing I was about to go into a lot of things some very disturbing things but this girl needed an eye opener.

I tell her everything about my mother, father, Sammy even about Bobby. I told her how I learned to shoot a gun around the age of six. I tell her about how I failed to save Sammy from a Shtriga and my father had to step in. I explain to her that it's a vampire witch that drains the blood of children. I tell her of lost lovers or ones that crossed to the other side. I realize hours have gone by as I continue to open my life up to her.

I sit still for a moment catching a breath and looking into her eyes.

"That's a lot to swallow." She finally says.

I nod and raise up.

"Follow me."

I lead her outside to the back of my baby and open the trunk. Her hand goes directly over her mouth and she backs away from the trunk a bit.

"So you really are a hunter."

I nod at this and shut the trunk watching her reaction closely. I notice her breathing is a bit irregular and she just stares at my car as if in thought.

"I'm hungry."

She looks to me completely caught off guard.

"Let's go grab a bit to eat my treat."

She nods but her hands are a bit shaky and I know her mind is going ninety to nothing. I open the door for her and we head to the café. We both get some cheeseburgers and sodas. I go to ask her what she's thinking when that Jake kid comes by and sits next to her ever so boldly. Rather stupid I find myself thinking what if she was on a date kid? I shake my head on this thought knowing that's the furthest thing from the truth I just gave Bella Swan even more reason to hate me and be leery of me.

"Hey loca…" He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in kissing the top of her head.

I clear my throat and offer my hand.

"Dean Winchester."

"Jacob Black."

We nod to one another but I'd like to rip his arm off. It's pissing me off. I stuff a fry in my mouth in thought and chew at it bitterly.

"It's been awhile Bells thought we could hang out sometime. Maybe catch a movie next weekend or something?"

"I don't know Jake…"

He looks to me then to her.

"Wait.. are you two?"

"NO!" She says in a way that slaps me across the face ouch…

"Oh well ok."

He looked way too relieved by that. I remembered that this was the kid that Bella was trying make leave her house that one day.

"Actually we've plans next weekend. Sorry bud."

She looks to me confused.

"Do you now?"

"Yep. Going to be pretty busy in fact she might be busy for quite sometime." I hint.

He half laughs shaking his head.

"Hm."

He looks back over to Bella who's still looking to me baffled. He pecks her on the cheek and she wrinkles her nose and squirms away from him a bit. Something in me rather snaps as he's about to walk away I grab his arm.

"Don't touch her like that again without her permission. Do we have an understanding?"

Bella's jaw drops. He yanks out of my hold.

"Crystal…" He says behind gritted teeth.

I grin and nod as he exits the café.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's yours?"  
"What do you mean?"

"It's clear you don't want him touching you but you let him anyway. What's that about?"

She lowers her head shaking it.

"Well?"

"He's been my friend for a few years now."

"So? Friend or not Bella no one should be touching you if you don't want them to."

"He doesn't mean it …"  
I can't help but to interrupt.

"Um yes he does. He's a pervy teenage boy that has the hots for you. Who could blame him? Point is he shouldn't be pulling that shit. It's a classic asshole thing to do."

She swallows and sips at her drink look looking out the window.

"I'm sorry."  
"For?"

"For everything you had to go through. I'd not a clue. That actually explains a lot."

"Like?"

"Why you are the way you are."

I raise a brow curious on this.

"And just how am I?"

"A mess." She says but with a smile.

I grin in return and raise my soda.

"Touché my dear touché."

She shakes her head laughing.

"Thank you for covering for me next weekend."

"Oh babe that was no cover."

She looks to me in wonder.

"We're going to be busy alright…"  
"Don't you think asking me should be in order?"

"Nah…"

"And what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

"That's hardly fair. What if I had plans?"

"Who said life was fair and that's a joke if I ever heard one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't' really call sitting up in your room with your headphones blaring and staring out the window plans…"

She folds her arms and looks out the window again.

"So you ever going to tell me more about you and this Edward guy?"

She looks around and has that punched in the gut feeling again.

"He really did a number on you didn't he?"

"It's not his fault."  
"Bullshit… I don't buy that even for a minute."

Her hands shake around her drink and she's got that teary eyed glance again.

"You can't hold it in forever."

She looks around the café and whispers as she talks I can tell it's taking all her will power to talk about it. From the way she acts and talks she's a very private person and it makes her uncomfortable to talk about herself.

She tells me about how they met, the van nearly crushing her, about his family and the latest events that had taken place. I feel sick to my stomach and lose my appetite as she continues to talk about the Cullen's, the deadly trio that wanted her dead and about this Jasper fellow that tried to drain her on her birthday. I listen to her defend this entire family and speak of them with respect, admiration and love. Ugh… Once she's done I look to her.

"And you wanted to become one of them?"

She closes her eyes.

"It's not what you think…"  
"And what is it you assume I'm thinking?"

"That I just wanted to be a vampire that there was nothing else to it."

"Well isn't that the case?"

She shakes her head.

"I just wanted to be with him."

I sigh on this.

"What makes this guy so great Bella?"

"He's everything I'm not."

"Bullshit again… I don't get you Bella. You're a freaking gorgeous chick yet you've the lowest self-esteem I've ever seen and you hold everyone even that Jake idiot in higher regards than yourself. You have no respect for yourself whatsoever. I honestly don't get it. Can't you see you're smart? Fun to be around even for the most part…"

Bella blushes.

"This coming from the guy that called me ignorant?"

"You can be smart Bella and ignorant to the things around you. Something's you're a bit clueless about that's all I meant."

Once we're done we head back and both get out leaning against the Impala.

"Does my dad know you're a hunter?"

"No in fact it's best he knows nothing about any of this."

"So you're not really FBI or a cop?"

I grin at this.

"Nope fraid not."

She bites her lower lip and folds her arms looking to the sky.

"Is Dean Winchester even your real name?"

"Actually yes it is but I've used many fake names before."

"Why not this time?"

I shrug.

"I probably should have especially considering how this case is going."

"Now who's the ignorant one?"  
I cock a brow at this.

"So what fake names would have you used?"

I shrug in thought.

"I don't know maybe something along the lines of agent Hetfield or Johnson."

"Both names of band members?"

"Wait you know who they are?"

"I'm not all that ignorant."

I laugh a bit then grow serious.

"Bella you need to realize something."  
"What's that?"

"If the Cullen's are responsible for the killings that have been going on and the sudden increase in vampires, I've no choice…"

"I can assure you they aren't they only feed from animal blood and no offense Dean you seem like a very capable strong man. But you obviously haven't been around too many vampires or at least the Cullen's. You're human…"

I roll my eyes on how clueless she still is.

"That right there is why you're coming with me next weekend, time to make an excuse for Charlie. Bella my dear you need to wake up. You also need to see just what it is I do."

I lean back still in thought and press my lips together. I turn to Bella and take her by the wrist leading her away from the car a bit. I open the trunk and hand her a gun.

"What on earth Dean?" She holds it with two fingers aways from her like it's a diseased substance.

"Easy now that things loaded hold it right now."

"You handed me a loaded gun!"

I can't help but to laugh at her reaction.

"Let me get this straight you wanted to become a vampire yet you're afraid of guns. Not to mention the fact that your father is a cop. Here I'll hand you an unloaded one and when someone comes at you just throw it really hard ok."

She gives me a go to hell look. I grab a gun and a couple of vest.

"Follow me babe."

"Ugh quit calling me that stuff?"

"What stuff?" I say knowing damn well what she's referring to but want to hear her say it.

"That sunshine, cupcake and babe stuff."

"What would you like me to call you?" I grin as she follows me through the woods.

"How about Bella."

"Nah, I need a pet name for you."

"Um no you don't."  
"Let me think on this."

"Dean!"

"I got one."

"What?" I turn to see the grimace on her face waiting for it but I think of the one thing that comes to my lips and find myself in disbelief as I let the word escape.

"Angel."

She looks to me without words and I nod and start walking again. I come to a stop once we're further down and open Sammy and I's bag of goods for target practice.

"I'd put one of those vest on now. You don't want to catch a ricochet."

"A what?!"

"Just get the vest on."

"Ever shot a gun?"

"No."

"Rather odd considering your father's occupation."  
"Yeah sorry to disappoint he didn't take me for target practice…" She veers off a bit.

"I'm hard to offend Bella."

I motion her over.

"First thing you need to get down is stance and posture. Last thing you want is to be trying to defend yourself and fall on your ass because of firing the gun itself."

I shake my head and take the gun out of her hand.

"And never point at someone with a loaded gun."

She blushes realizing how she was holding it.

"Put your foot out Bella this one…" I tap her foot with mine.

"Now put this one back."

I get behind her and almost lose all composure as I breathe her in. Don't do it Dean… I fight with the guy downstairs. I place the gun carefully back in her hand.

"When caring a gun never ever aim at someone unless they're your enemy always hold it downward."

I show her how to use the safety how to load unload all that jazz. I grab maneuver her hand and fingers around the gun correctly. This right here is what you need to do when targeting. And breathe Bella you're too tense it will only cause misfire. Loosen up… I don't even think as I pat her on the butt and she automatically fires.

"Shit!" I yell and she shrieks.

I break into laughter seeing she shot one of the bottles dead on. She goes to turn around.

"NOPE!" I stop her and grab her arms lowering the gun.

"You got to think Bella. I personally don't want to be shot."

"Sorry…"

"No prob you're just learning." Honestly I was expecting to get an ass ringing for smacking her on the rear but I couldn't resist it's just perfectly there. I just didn't imagine the gun to going off which only proves how edgy she really is about all this.

"Have a little fun with it but keep your senses."

She nods but her hand's still a bit shaky on the trigger.

"Relax angel." I say as soothingly as possible and lean against a tree.

"Whenever you're ready you got 5 left in the chamber make them good."

She exhales and looks straight ahead. Bella finally fires hitting one missing the others.

"You did good." She lowers her gun then turns to me.

"I sucked what are you talking about?"

"You got one technically two most people on their first try don't hit a single shot."

I head over and knock out the other four. Her jaw drops as she looks to me.

"Let me line up some more and I want you to try again."

I line them up then grab a handful of bullets.

"Load it yourself this time."

She pushes out the barrel and loads them inside snapping it shut.

"Safety…"I remind and she nods.

"Position."

I watch as she checks herself over.

"Now have fun."

A grin comes across her face as she hits two this time. I smile at this.

"Now reload and keep going until you knock down the other three."

I pay closer attention and see how her hand is lower than her arms during her position. That's why she's only able to get a couple.

"Wait."

She freezes as I come up behind her. I wrap my hands around hers.

"Too low lift it up a bit line up your shot."

I help her to fire off one shot then release as she takes over again.

"Better… just watch those hands."

I put one hand against a tree trying to control myself. Once she's done she turns back around the gun lowered correctly.

"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine…" I say trying to get 'him' to go away feeling like I need an ice cold shower.

"Um ok…"

I sigh and watch her fire a few more rounds she gets to where she can hit at least three not all the time but it's certainly better.

"That's enough for now think it's time to call it a day."

Meaning I was suffering beyond belief. What the hell was my problem I was feeling like a damn teenager? I wanted to run my hands all over her. That'd certainly get me shot and quickly. Then Charlie would come help her finish me off if she hadn't already.

As we're heading back I look over to her and see a genuine smile about her.

"I take it you had fun?"

"Actually yes I did."

I nod.

"Sure helps me when I want to relieve some stress."

Once we get to the car I open the trunk and put everything back and help her get her vest off.

I take mine off as well and shut the trunk door.

"What time does your dad get back tomorrow?"

She shrugs.

"He usually gets back around supper."

"Like barbeque?"

"Maybe."

"Well what would you say to me firing up something for lunch tomorrow? Only a walk a way no sense in the both of us eating some crappy meal alone."

"I suppose that'd be cool."

"Ok I'll see you around 12."

I watch as she walks back home. I do the typical guy fist pump even though I know what I'm doing is very stupid but something about her is magnetic to say the least.

* * *

Why did she have to wear shorts? I think as I flip the meat.

"There's beer in the cooler."

"Would you like one?" She offers.

"I got one."

I sip at my beer and turn to her as she sits at one of the lawn chairs.

"So did you just graduate not long ago huh?"

She nods.

"What plans have you?"

She laughs.

"Now you sound like Charlie."

"Old man giving you a hard time?"

"You could say that?"  
"Let me guess college?"

She wrinkles her nose a bit and nods.

"Not much for the college life?"

"It's not really that. I just can't picture choosing one thing and doing it for the rest of my life. It sounds so… well so…"  
"Cliché and boring?"

She laughs.

"Exactly but to be honest everything as of late rather put a damper on my plans."

"You mean the dreaded ex?"

She nods but sips at her beer.

"What was ya'lls plans then?"

"We'd talked about college."

"Really? Where at?"

"Alaska. That seemed to be the ongoing joke was how many times they'd graduated from certain high schools and colleges."

"I see so they're all pretty old?"

"Centuries."

"How old was he?"

She bites her lower lip and takes another pull on her beer.

"He was created sometime in the 1900s."

"Huh." And I thought dating Bella would be robbing the cradle.

"Kinda gross when you think about it."

Bella shakes her head as if thinking back to something.

"Funny you say that I believe I teased him one day about that in a passing joke."

I see that painful look again and decide that's enough of that subject. I clear my throat.

"Hope you're hungry I think I damn near grilled all I had in the freezer. I wasn't sure what you liked so I threw in a mixture."

I look down to her hand and see the bite mark. I'd wondered how I hadn't caught that before. I walk over and pick up her wrist.

"That James guy?"

She pulls but just before she does I manage to run a finger along it and it's like ice. It actually causes my heart to get that sinking feeling.

"I'm sorry but could we not talk about vampires or anything of that nature today?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"So what's your brother like?"

"Sammy?" I say in thought.

"I think you'd like him actually."

"Is he just as attractive?"

I choke back on my beer a little.

"You think I'm attractive? What happened to thinking I'm an ass?"

"Oh you're still an ass."

"But an attractive ass?"

She shrugs.

"I suppose he is. He has no problem getting ladies that's for certain."

I take out my wallet and toss it her way.

"Flip through those pics and you'll find him."

I watch her face as she skims through them.

"Was this your mother?"

She flashes me the pic. I swallow back.

"Yes."

"She was beautiful."  
"Yes she was."

"Dad?"

I nod again.

"You two look alike. Only you're a bit softer looking somehow. He looks rough."

"He was but he had his reasons and he loved Sammy and I."

"Sam…" She says then looks to me back to the picture.

"I like this picture you look happy Dean."

I look to see which one she was talking about and it's a picture of Sammy and I side by side.

"He's cute."  
"Is he now?"

She laughs.

"Is he as stubborn?"

"Yes and no depends on the situation. We don't always agree naturally. There have been certain cases where we want to kill each other but we always manage to fall back on each other and make it work somehow in the end. We're Winchesters, no matter what, family comes first."

"What's that like?"

"What's what like?"

"Having someone that close to you?"

"At times it's suffocating others it's rewarding and I couldn't picture a life without him. He might be my brother but he's also my best friend." I say feeling hokey as hell but it was true.

"I think I like this side of you."

She says folding my wallet back up and handing it to me.

"And what side is that exactly?"

"I think you already know." She drinks some more of her beer.

"Hmmm, so who's more handsome?"

She laughs.

"You just can't resist can you?"

I shrug and check on the meat. I place it on the plate and look to her as she gets a mischievously look about her and grins.

"Sammy…"

I laugh and shake my head.

"Go figure."

She blushes and kicks her feet about a little laughing.

"So remind me not to let you go around my brother."

She looks to me curiously.

"Why?"

I swallow in thought but choose it wisely and just wink without words.

"You know why I said Sammy?"

I shrug.

"I don't know maybe the hair?"

"Nope."  
"Then why?"

"Because if I said you, you'd let it go to your head and we both know you don't need anymore ego than have you already."

I have a good laugh at this.

"So my brother wins merely by default."


	5. Dear Douchebag

Chapter 5

(I don't own anything) **Read and Review thank you! I've decided to make this story all from Dean Winchester's pov… To me it makes it more interesting hope it does for everyone else as well. **

"So she tells me she's going to stay with Angela this weekend."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I suppose that mean she's finally coming out of it a bit."

"Well that can only be a good thing."

"She seems happier too. Should have seen the supper she fixed last night."

I try to hide my smirk.

"Maybe she really needed sometime to herself after all. Who knows these days?"

I shrug and Bella enters the house as we're watching the game.

"Where've you been kiddo?" I was curious myself but the last thing I need is to bring that to Charlie's attention. So I do my best to look indifferent.

"Just out dad."

"Out where Bells?"

She sighs.

"The library."

Now that was a lie if I ever detected one and I really was in wonder now.

"So why was that so hard to tell me?"

"Dad please."

Charlie sighs as Bella heads on upstairs. What the hell are you up to? Bella comes back down the stairs after too long.

"Hey dad? Did you do laundry today?"

"Um nope you know I don't really mess with that stuff why kiddo?"

"Just can't find a shirt I had out on my desk is all. I probably did something else with it."

She heads back up and I hear her stirring around.

"That'll drive her mad she's a bit ocd at times I swear she won't rest till she finds that shirt." Charlie half laughs.

Bella comes back down not looking to happy.

"You both hungry?" She says looking to her father then to me.

"Is that an invitation?"  
"We'll you're here are you not?"

"Be nice Bells."

When Charlie's eyes are glued back onto the TV she smiles at me and heads into the kitchen... Is she flirting with me? I wondered feeling stupid. I wanted to get up and help or flirt back even a bit but I wasn't stupid either.

She makes some chicken fry, a salad, baked potatoes and rolls. This girl's unreal I think as I chow down on what tasted like one of the best home cooked meals ever.

"Thank you this was awesome."

"You're welcome."

I think that was the most hospitable we've been to one another so far. I could tell Charlie was use to the meals as he continued to watch the TV devouring his plate. Bella ate at the table but was scribbling something down on a notepad with her back turned to us. Charlie finishes his food.

"It was good Bells."

"Glad you liked it dad."

She says without turning around. Once she's done she grabs our plates and rinses them out. I watch her head upstairs and the door shuts.

Charlie's phone rings.

"On my way."

He hangs up and looks to me.

"Seems you got your case."

I jump up as Charlie grabs his gun and holster.

"Bells, I gotta get."

"OK dad." She calls down.

"Lock up the house behind me and I mean it Bells no going into the woods."

"Why did something happen dad?"

"Don't worry about it just keep the doors locked."

I look towards the stairs hoping she'll actually listen. She was stubborn as hell that one.

* * *

"Well I'll be damned…" I say and immediately start taking pictures.

"This was all there was?"

"Yep just an arm."

I place on a latex glove and carefully move the arm around. The arm was that of an African American but it was marble like and the arm itself had nothing human about it other than looks. I took note of the teeth marks around the arm and look around.

"This certainly wasn't meant to be found. Someone or something made sure nothing else was left. Which tells me…" I start walking a ways out looking around.

"Tells you what?"

"This is just where the arm landed the crime didn't take place here but somewhere around here."

I continue to look around until I see an odd patch in the dirt. I look around and realize this wasn't far from where I was teaching Bella how to shoot. In fact the more I look to the area and the hand I think it's been there since. Did we not hear whatever happened here because of the gunshots? Or did the gunshots scare away whatever did this and they'd not time to finish the job?

* * *

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention."

"What for?"

"Don't be a pain…"

"Then quit throwing pebbles at my window."

"Would you prefer rocks? Bricks maybe?"

"Just give me a sec let me get my jacket."

I take notice of her white tank top and shorts and hope for my sake she puts on a full robe. But she doesn't she comes out in a skimpy jacket that's not even buttoned up and clearly no freaking bra. Jesus... she's totally unaware of the show she's giving me as she looks to me clueless. Advert your eyes Dean.

"Are you trying to catch a cold?"

"Just make it fast Dean before my dad wakes."

"I just wanted to make sure you really do stay out of the woods."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I sigh and take off my jacket placing it on her.

"Seems your father's men found an arm. But it's certainly not human whatever it was that and it had bites on it as well."

Bella looks to me narrowing her eyes.

"It wasn't far from where you and I were practicing. I'm not trying to frighten you but I think you need to know these things."

"What did the arm look like?"

I take out my cell and show her the pictures. She gasps out stepping back a little.

"What is it?"

"Laurent…"

"Who?"

"One of the deadly trio."

I rear my head back.

"Wait, wait, wait are you freaking telling me that this precious, perfect boyfriend of yours and his family didn't take care of this bastard before they left? I thought they killed them all."

"No just James."

I close my eyes in thought.  
"Well that certainly fucking explains everything. So there's a possibility of there being one more?"

Bella shrugs.

"What do they look like?"

"She's a red haired woman named Victoria."

"Jesus Bella what did you ever see in this bastard."

She shakes her head and turns away starting to head inside. I grab her arm pulling her back.

"I'm going to need my jacket back."

She nods handing it to me.

"Look I just tell things how it is. I don't like this guy you shouldn't either to be honest but it's your damn life you do what you will and think what you will. But he left you and not just with a broken heart and promises but in danger. I personally don't see how you can be so forgiving."

She starts to tear up a little and that odd feeling comes about me again and I wipe the tear off her face. I sigh confused by my own reactions.

"Get inside angel before you get sick."

I watch as she heads back in. I get back inside and think on this looking to the pictures. I knew this couldn't be a vampire's arm it was nothing like the ones I faced yet Bella said he was… My eyes however were stinging from grogginess and I knew I needed sleep I couldn't function.

* * *

"Jake please…"

I look over from changing the oil to see this Jake kid over there yet again and he's got Bella penned against her truck. I swear he doesn't get it does he?  
"Get off me."

He leans over even after she says this and plants a kiss on her lips.

"JAKE!" She punches him in the face and I laugh but stop once I see it hurts her hand and she grabs at it.

This dickhead laughs about it shaking his head.

"Now why'd you go and hurt yourself for Bells."

She shakes her head and starts to head inside as I wipe the oil off my hands. Don't do it dude or it becomes my business sure enough he does it. He grabs her other hand and pulls her back towards him.

"Come on babe let me look at it."

"I said don't touch me!"

Good Bella I think as she defends herself. He laughs again still trying to force her over. I hurry over and grab Bella yanking her out of his hold then I grab the guy by the collar of his shirt and shove him away from her.

"She said leave her alone and didn't I warn your ass already!"

"This isn't any of your business. Besides we were just playing around weren't we Bells?"

She's still holding her hand and looks to the ground.

"I'm sure her father would like to hear that."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"I don't mind fucking you up dude touch her again and I'll have my foot so far up your ass you'll be spittin' shoelaces."

Bella screams out as Jake punches me the face. I growl out shaking my head and spitting blood out of my mouth. I felt like I just got hit with a mallet. I punch him in return and feel the sting against my hand. I look to him oddly seeing it's hardly affecting him. What the hell is this kid? What's he on steroids? I come back up and he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me against the Impala.

What the fuck? I raise up and pop my hood open.

"Ok enough I've had enough of this shit." I say grabbing my berretta and aiming at Jake. He takes one step towards me and I fire just before his feet purposely missing giving him that one warning shot.

"I never miss…" I hint.

He sneers out but backs away he starts to head towards his bike. I look directly at him but take out his tires. He looks back over at me bitterly. "I told you to leave. I didn't tell you to get on your bike." He gives me a go to hell look and wanders off. Bella runs over checking over my face.

"Stop it, I'm alright, let me see your hand."

"I'm so sorry Dean."  
"Why are you apologizing for that prick?"

She winces and her hands swelling up a bit.

"Let's get some ice on this I don't think it's broken we'll see once the swelling goes down."

"Dean but your face."

I shake my head. I've had ten times worse than this she's not a clue. I lead her inside and pick her up placing her on the kitchen counter I place a package of frozen steak on her hand. She catches me off guard as she places her hand along my face.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine…"

I lean back against the counter.

"If he does that shit again you need to come clean to Charlie."

"This isn't really like him. He just started this not too long ago. It's like something's snapped in him. He's not Jake anymore."

"So he wasn't always so hands on?"

"Never until the last couple months."

"Hormone's maybe?" I shrug and she half smiles.

I move the steak off her hand and look it over.

"Can you move it about?"

She nods as she wiggles her fingers and wrist.

"Good deal and I have to say it kudos on the punch!"

She shakes her head.

"Yeah some punch I can't even properly do that without hurting myself."

"I have to admit Bella something's certainly up with that kid it hurt even when I punched him."

"You didn't show it."

"Well it did. I've just picked up those kinds of things on the hunt its best not to let them know you're wounded can get yourself fucked pretty quickly."

"I better get back before Charlie gets home."

I look at the time.

"Um yeah don't want him getting the wrong idea…"  
Bella face reddens and I help her back down from the counter. She heads towards the door and turns to me.

"Thank you."

I nod and my arms fold as she exits the house and heads back home.

* * *

Once she's inside I quickly gather the douchebag's bike and take it a part piece by piece and box up each individual part in separate boxes. I then have them personally sent to his house all I had to do was look up the Black's address in the phone book. And send a letter with one of the boxes.

"_Dear Douchebag,_

_ I fixed your bike! You're welcome!_

_ Love Always, D.W"_

I go back to my notes and the pictures and even write down some of what Bella's told me even jot down about the cold bite upon her wrist. I lean back in my chair looking over all the evidence and material I have to work with. I can't for the life of me make this out to be vampires… I look towards the door knowing I really need to talk to Bella again but Charlie is home. I rub my face in thought. I decide to risk calling and hope she'll be the one that answers the phone.

"Hello?"

I sigh in relief.

"Hey we gotta talk think you could sneak away?"

"Who is it Bells?"

"Angela."

"That a girl."

"Just give me 10 minutes I'm in the middle of dishes."

"Take your time."

She comes out of the house zipping her jacket and putting her hoodie over her head.

"What's this about?" She ask as I motion her over.

"I just had some questions."

"So what now you're interrogating me?"

"Would you prefer cuffs?"

"Yes Dean please cuff me…" How I wished she was saying that and meaning it. I raise a brow at this with a million comebacks but decide I don't want to be slapped tonight maybe another.

"Hmmm, let's just get to the point." I say as my mind bounces around in the gutter picturing many ways of using cuffs on Bella.

"These so called vampires Bella… How do you know they are actual vampires?"

She sighs.

"Dean I'm not in the mood for your crap."

She starts to walk away and I pen her to the side of the house looking into her eyes.

"I'm actually being serious. I really need to know everything about these vampires."

"Why so you can judge me some more?" She says looking to the ground.

"No because I fear your life is in danger. The vampires you describe, what I've seen in these pictures and Edward himself don't really seem to fit the bill of an actual vampire."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Dean they are indeed vampires I've witnessed their abilities myself."

I take her hand and go on with the risk… I lead her inside my house hoping Charlie doesn't' take notice of this and get the wrong idea.

"What are you doing?"

I pull out my father's journal from my bag.

"This right here has everything my father's journal. His life is in here and damn near everything he's always faced. I myself have faced vampires. Hell I was fucking turned into one of those GOD DAMN CREATURES! I had to be go up against this master vampire motherfucker to get my life back!"

I notice her breathing picking up pace as she looks to me.

I hand her the journal at the part of my father talking about vampires then hand her my own notes and pictures Sammy and I've taken.  
"Do those sound like the vampires you were so close to? Or the one's that tried to kill you." I point to her wrist.

She grimaces at the pictures.

"These aren't vampires Dean." She says skimming through the pictures and reading my notes and my father's journal.

"Yes they are."  
"Dean I'm sorry but I know what vampires are!"  
"So do I!"

"Damn it Dean I don't know what to tell you! The vampires I know look nothing like this. The Cullen's feed from animals not people they weren't violent and out to kill people! For crying out loud they went to school with me! Their skin is cold and like marble they are paler than these hell they look just like us, like Edward and you met him!"

I'm so fucking confused I'm pacing the room.

"What about this James guy and his buds."

"They were violent they did kill people and their eyes were crimson red not golden like the Cullen's."

"But did their fangs look like this? Were they normal humans at first but turn into this!" I show her one of the pictures again and she winces.  
"This was what I was. This was what I looked like Bella! Is this what you want? You want to be this?"

She closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'd no idea."  
"That seems to be an understatement. You clearly know nothing!"

"STOP THAT JUST STOP IT! I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. I'm sorry for the pain you've gone through Dean I really am it hurts me to know you've faced so much darkness. But I'm not your enemy in this. I'm right here trying to figure this out along with you. I'm not against you! You're attacking me as if I am one of these creatures!"

"But you wanted to be!"

"NOT THESE!" She slams her hand down on the pictures.

"The vampires I know look nothing like this. They glimmer in the sun. They don't sleep I mean I'm running out of things to tell you! These here look like monsters they didn't! I was in love or so I thought. All I cared about was being with him and not having him watch me grow old and die one day while he stayed young and immortal."

She leans turns around placing a hand against my wall.

"He didn't want that so you've nothing to worry about! I'm not turning into one of those or these even. So what part do you not understand Dean?" She leans her head against the wall and I walk over to her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Just leave me be." She walks out of the house and I watch from the window as she does her best to compose herself before going back inside her house. She wipes away her tears, fixes her hair and stands up straight as if everything was perfectly fine. But I knew it wasn't so did she.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem kid?" Charlie says following Bella outside.

"Nothing dad."

"You still going to Angela's tonight."

"I don't know dad."  
"Thought you were looking forward to it."

I tilt my head as I hear this from the side of my house trying my best to stay unseen.

"I don't know what to tell you dad."

"Bells hun I love you but you need to get out of this damn house more. Have a life! I wish you'd find something that makes you happy."

"I'm trying dad it's not that easy. It just feels like…"  
"Like?"

"Nothing." I see her shake her head and look to the ground.

"Maybe you should go visit your mother."

"I don't want to go visit Renee right now dad. I just need to clear my head."

"I really wish you'd think about college."

"Dad please!"

"Ok look kid he's not coming back. I know that hurts and I know you two had some sort of lovey dovey plans but he left you high and dry and frankly. I wish that bastard would come back just so I could give him a peace of my mind."  
"Dad it's not him…"

I rear back at this and pay closer attention.  
"What do you mean?"

"It's something else it's just…"

"Just?"

"It's complicated.

"Is this another boy?"

"Boys dad you really want me to talk about boys with you?"

"Well I for one would like to see you out with your friends again."

"OH my god dad."

"What? At least it lets me know he's…"  
"He's what dad?"

"It's none of my business hun I'm sorry I almost crossed a line I shouldn't have."

"I'm ok dad. I promise I just…"  
"Just?"  
"Gotta find my place in this world and I'm sorry dad but college… That's not it. I can get a job for now until I figure things out." She gets in her car.

Charlie calls out to her.

"You forgot your bags."

"I told you I don't know if I'm going dad." Charlie sighs and grabs her suitcase and backpack from the house and places them in the back of her truck.

"Just take them just in case better safe than sorry so you don't have to turn back around. Just whatever you do call and let me know."

Bella nods and Charlie waves her off. I wait till I see Charlie in the house and give it a few moments before I meet her. I felt rather crummy going behind his back like this but I doubt he'd approve otherwise.

Surprisingly she's actually waiting at the rest stop as planned. I roll down my window as I drive up. "Follow me and I know where we can hide the truck."

"I don't know about this Dean."  
I shake my head on this.

"Just follow me angel." Trying to let her know I'm not going to bring up last night. Personally I didn't wish to think of it as well.

I wait for her to climb in to her truck and follow me out. We hide the truck and she climbs in.

"It'll be safe here I promise no one lives here."

She looks to me unsure. I toss her stuff in the back.

"No turning back angel you're doing this."

I turn on the radio and "Carry On My Wayward Son" is playing and I look to her and start singing on top of my lungs. A grin breaks across her face as she shakes her head.

"I hate you so much." She says.

"I know." I wink and head out of town.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises."  
"Then you're damn sure going to hate this one." I pat her on the leg and go back to singing.

She laughs a little and looks out the window. I torture her with my singing skills a bit longer than let it die down a little as I notice her eyes batting a little. I could tell she'd not slept well last night from the circles under her eyes. Once she's out I lay her in my lap and continue on.

* * *

"A hotel? Honestly Dean?!"

"It's just for tonight then we start out early morning."

I get out and get our stuff out.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Clark county just one of my little side missions whilst making sure you don't die back in Forks." She rolls her eyes.

"Side mission?"

I say nothing just head into the office and get us a room.

"We're sharing?"

"Yep."

I open the door to the hotel and she sighs in relief to see two beds.

"Now what were you thinking Ms. Swan?" I tease as she blushes shaking her head.

I gather our things inside and shut the door.

"I'm up for spooning if you so desire."  
"Ugh." She says and heads into the bathroom

"Fine we can make out I'm game."  
"Do you ever stop?"

"Fraid not."

She takes it upon herself to shower first reminding me of Sammy I swore he could be such a girl sometimes. She comes out and I swore I was going to die as she's wearing a pair of pajama shorts that were red and black and a matching midriff tank.

"What's with you?" She says catching me staring.

"Nothing." I clear my throat and head to the shower.

Once I'm done matters only get worse as I come out and she's already passed out but her shorts are raised just enough to bare some cheek right at me.

"God damn is she trying to kill me?"

I cover her up with the comforter knowing if I don't I'll be staring all night and I'm not responsible for what happens after that. I can only play the gentleman for so long then my thoughts go creeping and I'll end up humping her leg.

"Ugh I need to get laid." I mutter as I plop down on the bed and for the first time ever Bella makes me blush as I hear…

"Keep dreaming…"

I groan at this rolling over and bury my face into my pillow.

I awake to see Bella glaring over at me and she's covering face with part of the pillow. I rub my eyes and roll over.

* * *

"What is it?"

"You know possession is nine tenth's of the law." I look down to see my hand on the man downstairs and release only making it far worse as it's now even more exposed.

"You know in some states its acceptable to murder the women that laugh at men's junk."

I hear her laugh again in the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're feeling self-conscious about…" She hints yet again catching me off-guard.

"Well I do work out a lot."

"Quit while you're ahead."

* * *

"So how much further."

"Not much at all." I swallow in thought and decide now's the time I better come clean.

"Look angel, I'm taking you to see what it is I do exactly. What being a hunter truly means. I need you to stay close to me at all times never leaving my side for a split second and do everything and I do mean everything I say."

"You're taking me on a hunt?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you insane?"

"I've been told such things I'm guessing that's a yes."

She has that nervous twinge to her.

"I won't leave your side and I will protect you but I think it's time you know just what we truly face. You need to see the supernatural world for what it truly is."

"And what exactly are you hunting?"

I turn and grin with a wink.

"Just a little ghost."

"Ghost?"

"I'm not talking Casper either. The spirits we face are usually vengeful, full of rage and whatever else depending on how long they've been here the longer the more violent they can be. They can hurt you angel they've been known to kill people. You just don't' hear of it a lot because it's usually covered up or considered unexplained death…"

"Well I for one can't wait."

"There's another thing we both have to watch for though rare and it takes a lot of energy for them to do so they can take possession of us…"

"Why did you bring me along again?"

"Call me crazy but I think you need this."

"You're right, you are crazy."

"I've been doing my homework and it seems the story is about a jilted lover so to speak. Apparently there was some scandalous cheating going about. The spirit that still resides in the house got the short end of the stick whilst hubby decided to bring the woman he'd so boldly slipped and fell on to live in their house not long after she committed suicide."

I look to her face. She looks to me as if I've completely lost my mind. Part of me feels like I have but there's something about this girl. Something that tells me she's going to be just fine. I park outside the house.

"Ever seen Ghost Hunters?"

She nods looking scared out her mind.

"Yeah that's PG compared to what we'll see tonight angel. That and well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm not a plumber during my off time."

I lean back in thought.

"Well you ready?"

She shakes her head. I laugh a little.

"Come on let me get you set up."

I get out of the car and she slowly makes her way out as she keeps looking back to the house.

"Where's the people that live here?"

"Oh well the new wife magically bit the dust and hubby being the great stand-up guy he is jumped shipped pretty quick pissing his pants all the way to Canada."

"You're taking me in the house where there's a potential that the ghost has reason to hate women already?"

I jut my lips out a bit.

"Huh I hadn't that about that one. Guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."

"You really are an ass!'

"Your sweet words are like music to my ears."

I toss her a vest, gun, and flashlight.

"I've had one lesson and you're giving me a gun?"  
"Yep and relax it's just filled with rock salt, now it won't kill her by no means but it'll by us sometime to run.

"Run? And how the hell are you still alive Dean Winchester!?"

I sigh and slam the trunk door.

"Just stay close and do what I say please."

We walk up to the faded baby blue house that's chipping apart and weathered. She grabs on to my arm as I open the door. We slowly make our way inside and I scan the house as she walks directly behind me. The husband was so freaked out by the events he left everything behind. There have been some stupid teenagers coming in this house on dares and end up getting their asses seriously hurt or petrified to the point of parents having high therapy bills.  
"Remember what I said about where to aim your gun rock salt hurts like a bitch." I whisper.

She looks to me wide eyed.

We make our way through each room. I narrow my eyes and decide to sit and wait. I pat the floor next to me.

"What the hell is this Dean?"

"A ghost hunt angel sometimes you got to be patient."

"If you're fucking with me you're so dead."

She sits down but I note she's still on pins and needles as she's practically in my lap. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Relax…"

"You relax."

I snicker a bit at this as she's looking about the house.

"Might be time to provoke."

"You're going to what now?"

She says in a panic as I stand back up. I help her back up and once again walk around.

"Maybe if we make out it'll set her off. You know like bad memories make her think I'm the bad hubby misbehaving?"

"I knew it you're so full of shit Dean."

She starts to head out of the house and Bella gasps as all the other doors in the house slam shut. I yank her back over towards me.

"Stay close." I remind and I continue to course through the house.

"Come out come out where ever you are."

"You're an idiot."

"This is just how the job gets done."

"Don't you find it rather terrible to pick on a spirit that had such a horrible,,."

Bella's eyes go wide and she hides against my chest as the ghost appears directly in front of us.

"OH well hello Caroline." We stare upon the decaying looking ghost that resembles what's left of a woman.

She reaches out to Bella and I yank Bella behind me as I'm lifted up by the collar of my shirt.

"Dean!" Bella yells aiming her gun.

"Shh…" The ghost turns back towards her dropping me.

"Damn it …"I growl out and rush over and watch as Bella fires.

"Nicely done." I say thrown off.

"Did we get her?"

I laugh on this.

"Far from it angel now come on and I suggest you hurry that'll only keep her down for so long."

I take off dragging her behind me. She gasps out and I hear her fire again not able to stop the grin from forming on my face. Most girls would freeze and spend the entire time screaming and crying.

Not Bella Swan… Yeah she was scared shitless but this girl had some balls.

I see we're closer now to where I've already dug up the body and set it up. I know Bella will be furious when she finds out but this was the only way I knew to do this safe as possible yet enough to show her the danger. I'd premeditated this already. All I had to do now was burn the remains. Only things take a bit of a dangerous route when Bella's gun is knocked out of her hand. I'm not about to let the bitch grab her so I shove Bella back and take the hits.

"Burn the remains." I yell.  
Bella looks to me confused.

"HURRY!" I say as I get slammed into a tombstone.

Bella looks to the set up and the body and I can see she's piecing it altogether now. She takes the already lit lantern and smashes it into the grave. She jumps back a bit as the flames began to spread. I'm penned to the tree and Caroline shrieks and burst into the air fading out.

Bella scurries back with her hands and feet watching. She then jumps up and runs over to check on me.

"I'm fine…" I say fixing my collar and shaking it off.

"Good!" She snaps and hits me hard in the chest.

"Ouch what the hell?"

"You so deserved that you set all this up didn't you? Everything was preplanned."

"Good thing to… Do you see how serious things could have gotten? What if we were facing something like that and didn't know where the body was? That's happened to Sam and I quite a bit."

She looks around.

"Are we in a cemetery?"  
"Well yeah where else was I going to find her body?"

Her hands shake a little and she leans against a tree.

"Hey you alright?"

She nods.

"Just give me a moment."

She looks to me and I make my way over.

"Hey you're ok, we both are."

I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"I'm actually quite taken back by how well you did, I mean it."

"What are you talking about I almost pissed myself! I was scared out of my fucking mind Dean."

"Good."  
"How is that good?"

"It still proves your human. You think Sammy or I don't get nervous on damn near every case we face? That just comes with it and this well this Bella is PG compared to what I've seen."

She runs a hand along my chest once she realizes what she's doing she pulls away. I didn't want her to stop. I couldn't stop looking upon her in complete awe to be honest. I was floored beyond belief. I don't even think she realizes just what she's capable of.

I pry myself away from her and starting shoveling the soil back into the grave. I so badly wanted to kiss her. Ok and more but ugh I can't even put it into words what the hell is wrong with me?

"Well whaddya think angel?"

Her hands continue to shake however she smiles shaking her head.


	6. Fight a Ghost Not A Cold

Chapter 6 (I do not own anything just keep dreaming I did) **Read and Review Please**

"Where you just watching cartoons?" She says leaning over me grabbing her brush from the table, her scent driving me insane.

"It's anime…"

"So cartoons…"

"No, no it's anime there's a difference."

"Is there now?"

I nod and shut my laptop and am concerned about my browser history as any man would be in this case. That's the last thing I want her to think is I'm a walking, talking perv even if I am. She doesn't need to know that. Then I remember this morning and sigh to myself. She already knows I'm a perv.

"What are you laughing about it's almost as if you're laughing at yourself."

I lean back folding my arms as she brushes her hair.

"Do you happen to own anything that goes past your knees at least?"

She narrows her eyes at me.  
"What?"

"Nevermind."

She finishes brushing her hair and gets in bed.

"Night Dean."  
"Sweet dreams angel."

I wake up to hear Bella coughing and her nose sounds stuffy.

"Ugh." She groans into her pillow.

"You alright there?"

She nods into her pillow and rolls over facing me.

"I feel like crap."

I laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Actually I just thought it was cute how you're little nose is all red."

She tosses one of her extra pillows at me and rolls back over coughing again.

"Guess we need to make a stop and get you some medicine."

"hmugh!"

I run my hands tiredly over my face and lean over to feel her forehead.

"You got fever, let me run you a bath and I'll get you something at the store real quick."

"You don't have to do that I'll be fine."

"I know I don't."

She raises up and her face is completely flushed from the fever.

"Well you can fight a ghost but you can't fight a cold."  
"Shut up." She half laughs and makes her way into the bathroom as I've already started the water.

"I'll be right back."  
I call out.

I'm almost on my way back when I look to my phone and see it' Sammy.

"Heller?"

"Hey…"

"Yep?"

"Finishing things a bit early over here what about you?"

"Not quite there's a bit more to this than meets the eye I'm afraid."

"Really?"

"Seems we're dealing with something entirely new."

"Thought we were dealing with vampires…"

"Well…"

"Look I can be there in a few days."

"Cool then I'll explain everything then."

I wanted to tell him about Bella and a few other things but I decided to hold off and wait till he got here.

"Later…"  
"Laterz."

"Here ya go." I toss some Dayquil, Ibuprofen and cough drops on the bed.

"You really didn't have to do that." She says blowing her nose looking miserable.

I shrug and sit down.  
"Donut?"

She shakes her head.

"I'm not even hungry." She says prying the medicine open.

Go figure first time I take her on a case and she's coming back to Charlie sick. I sigh in thought.

"Something wrong?" She asks making a bitter face do to the Dayquil she just took.

"Nope. You about ready to head back home?" I ask finishing my donut.

She nods but falls back on the bed covering her face. I offer her a hand and help her off the bed.

"Bath feel better?"

"A little."

I grab our stuff and we head out.

Normally I'd be blasting the music on the way back. But I was rather in hopes she'd open up some about last night. She leans her head against the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Is that all my thoughts are worth?" She says with a slight smile.

"That depends on the thought."  
"There was something I was thinking but…"  
"But what?"

"Well I just thinking that you're not so bad."

I have a good laugh at this shaking my head.

"Is that right?"

She shrugs trying to seem indifferent but the smile's glued to her face giving her away. She blows her nose again looking to be embarrassed about being ill.

"There's something else."

But her smile fades as she continues to look out the window. I say nothing and wait for it. Damn near afraid of what's about to come out of her mouth.

"Something about last night, I think it only further proves there is something wrong with me."  
"What's that angel?"

"I was frightened beyond belief. I wanted to run out of that house take your Impala and leave your as stranded to save my own."

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my mouth.

"But?"

She breaks into that smile again shaking her head.

"There were a few things actually… One was seeing you in danger triggered something in me, two was how you were protecting me, three was the adrenaline that pumped through me when I fired that gun, four well even though you set it up it was rather cool knowing I sent Caroline back where she truly belonged and didn't let her kill your ass."

"Where are you getting at exactly? Where is the part that there is something wrong with you?"

"For the first time in a while I actually felt alive even though I was facing death."

"I'd have never let anything happen to you Bella. I'd let whatever came at us take me first."

She bites on her lower lip.

"About feeling alive, I do understand that feeling. Yet what we faced last night was really nothing in comparison."

I sigh and pull over.

"Angel I want you to look at me please."

She looks to me.

"I've died, Sammy's died, being brought back is a bitch and at times you don't come back. I've been to hell and I'm not talking figuratively. Bella I've literally been to hell. There's just so much we've not even touched base on. This is baby shit what we did."

Bella looks to me in astonishment. I sigh not sure what else to say but felt I'd to get my point across. I start the car back up and pull out. I put my hand out and turn on the radio as I return it back Bella takes my hand holding it for a moment before she releases. I focus on the road but see the concern in her face.

By the time we make it back it's already pretty late and dark. I take her back to her truck hoping she won't' be in too much trouble with Charlie. I place her bags in the back of her truck.

"I'll see you around Bella."

She nods.

"Hey…" I say as she goes to open her door.

"Come here."

I open my arms and hug her.

"Goodnight angel."

"Goodnight." She half smiles and gets in her truck.

I watch to make sure she safely pulls out first and I give her the chance to get home first so there's no suspicion.

* * *

"How you feeling slacker?"  
"Shut up." She calls out from her yard.

"Now that's not very nice."

She grins.

"I'm slightly better."

"Cool. Where's the old man?"

"He's over at Billy's, fish night."

"Ah…"

"What are you up to today?" I say walking up to her yard.

She shrugs.

"Wanna hang out maybe hit a movie or something?"

"You want to hang out?"

"Sure why not?"

"And if we went to a movie what would we see?"

"Something gory full of nonsense and a waste of money."

"Sounds good."

"Thought so."

I take her hand and lead her back to the Impala and open the door for her. We head into town and I know I'm taking a huge risk if this gets back to Charlie but I couldn't stop my feelings on the matter and I planned to keep it casual it's just hanging out though I did terribly want it to be a date.

"Want some popcorn or anything?"

"I'm ok."

"Seriously angel pick out whatever you want or I'll get something and make you eat it out of guilt because I paid for it."

She shakes her head.

"You're really a pain."

"Yep."

"Fine just a soda."

I go to order her soda and some other kid I've never met comes up to Bella.

"Hey babe how you doing?"

"Oh hey Mike."

She reaches over and hugs him.

"How are you lately?"

"Good, good and you?"

"I'm ok."

I clear my throat only proving I'm the ass she truly says I am. But I can't stop myself. She looks to me with that certain look as if already knowing.

"OH yeah!" She says eyeing me.

"Dean, Mike. Mike, Dean."

I hold out my hand for him to shake. I couldn't deny I was getting fucking irritated with how many guys it seemed took interest in Bella. He was foaming at the mouth just as bad as that Jake kid.

"So is he your?" Mike hints with that worried look in his eyes.

"He's a friend."

Damn it… Friend zone sucks ass. I grab the back of my neck and scratch.

"Man, I don't know how many friend's do that in the back of a car."

Bella's jaw drops and she elbows the shit out of me. Yes ok I totally earned it but I was tired of these guys coming around. Mike sighs and grabs his stuff heading into the theater.

"Why do you do that kind of stuff Dean?"  
"What?" I play dumb.

"You know what…"

"Nope fraid I don't."

She sighs but a smile forms on her face as we head over and hand in our tickets for the movie.

I roll my eyes when we first enter as I see this Mike kid already in there sitting down. I pick a seat a ways from him so I don't have to look at the little fucker. Before long the movie starts to play and the theater grows dark. The cheesy ass zombie movie begins and it only causes Bella and I to laugh at the sheer stupidity even more so when we hear other girls screaming and gasping.

"What a bunch of flakes." I whisper and she laughs.

"I thought all men liked bottled blondes."

"Not this one."

As I say this I look over taking notice of someone sitting next to Bella. You've got to be kidding. I put my arm around Bella and lean over.  
"Look I know he's your friend but do you want me to do something about this?"

She sighs looking over to see what I'm talking about.

"Just let it go Dean."

"Ok."

We go back to making jokes and poking fun at the movie when Bella reaches for her drink and the little shit takes her hand. I pretend not to notice but honestly I was steaming. I notice she drops her hand and sighs she grabs her drink and comes around the other side of me and sits down. I force the grin back so not to piss her off. But I do look to this Mike kid and shake my head as in warning.

I don't want our day totally ruined so I do my best to go back to jesting around hoping to make her feel better and return the smile to her face. Thankfully it doesn't take too long and she's laughing again.  
After that I take her to go play some pool not really wanting our day to end just yet. I know I'm not getting laid or anything of the matter but just hanging out with her was refreshing and actually rather fun. It was nice seeing her let loose. I couldn't get enough of her smile and laughter.

"You're actually not too bad angel."

She shrugs.

"Charlie taught me little we use to have a pool table but he stopped playing as much and stored it away."

"Ah." I say as she yet again beats me.

"So that's 3 and 1?" I say shaking my head.

I look at the time and realize I better get her home before Charlie gets back.

"You ready?"

She nods as I put my arm around her and lead her back to the car and home.

"It was fun."  
"Yes it was."

"Now you better get on your side of the yard before your old man see's you over here."

She laughs.

"Scared of Charlie?"

"I'm scared of any man with a gun that's just common sense."

I watch as she heads back and goes inside.

* * *

Of course there is no sweet without the sour not with Bella and I. It's a few days later and I'm expecting Sammy to be here any day now and I take her to practice some shooting yet again. I've been trying to teach her a few things here in there simply because with her lifestyle she needs to know. As I train her best I can I also talk about some of the hunts Sammy and I have had and what to do in order to deal with some supernatural creatures the tricks to each of them and so on. I even tell her of the hellhounds and how those fuckers are some of the scariest bastards ever. I tell her of Cas and she laughs at some of the stories involving him and how he talks when I reenact. She'd a hard time in the whole angel thing ironically so did I when I first met Cas. We discussed religion as well and she's got the faith so to speak... Her choice but myself well I'm not going there… She mentioned how odd it was that I didn't considering what I've seen and what I do for a living. I wasn't sure what to say on that and it's not a subject I'm comfortable talking about even with Sammy.

I notice she grows more and more comfortable with me and smiles a lot when she's around me.

I'm thinking about all these things as I'm watching her shoot her last rounds and I go to pack up for the day. I'd just stuffed my berretta in the back of my pants so I could lift up the bags we'd brought with us.

I give her a hug which is something that's become our usual thing. I don't push her for anything further… no matter how much I want to. That doesn't stop me from flirting with her though. I watch yet again as she enters her house. I open the trunk to the Impala and throw the bags inside. I don't think about the berretta which was lucky for me. Normally I'd have thrown that in as well. I open the door and pull it shut when someone grabs me by the collar of my shirt and tosses me into the kitchen against the dishwasher.

"Motherfucker that hurt!" I growl out feeling my back all out of whack but it's also a good thing because it reminds me I still have my gun as it digs into my back.

The man before me looks of what Bella described pale skin, only his eyes are black which is something she described happens when they thirst, he's got sandy brown hair and looks like a teenager himself. I take out my berretta and fire several rounds. His body crackles and even sounds like I'm shooting at a freaking rock as the bullets hit. I aim for his throat. Figuring the way this bastards body is my best bet is to go for his fucking head. He grabs me yet again and slams me into the wall denting the hell out of it he opens his mouth and goes right for my throat I take the back of my berretta and smack the shit out of him as he tosses me yet again but just where I was hoping he would. I'm up against my couch and wrap my hand around the machete I've hidden underneath something I always make a habit of doing hiding weapons amongst the house just in case. This was exactly what I needed and couldn't have been more perfect timing as he leaps on me once again I withdrawal the machete from under the sofa and take his head. I then gather his head and the rest of his body and drag him out to the metal barrel I have outside and set his remains ablaze. Whilst his body burns to ashes I look to Bella's window.

I'm thankful to see her light is on and make out her shadow through her blinds as she walks around in her room. Clearly with her headphones on as she's not heard a sound. I sigh in relief and look back to the barrel.

"Nice try buddy."

* * *

"Son of a bitch." I groan as there's a knock at the door yet again and yes I fall back in the chair because let's face it I don't use a fucking bed like a normal person would apparently.

I open the door thinking its Bella.

"About fucking time."

Sammy smiles.

"Man what a dump."

I shrug.

"It's not so bad."

"What the hell happened here?" He asks looking around to the kitchen and wall.

"Had a little visit last night, took care of it."

"Huh, is that so?"

"So how'd your deal go?"

"Not too bad. So you going to give me the scoop on what's going on here and why it's taking so long?"

I laugh.

"Ugh well…"


	7. Sammy

Chapter 7 (Don't own crap) **Please Read and Review **

"So you think this so called different species of vampire was trying to take you out so he could get to this Bella chick?"

I nod in thought. I haven't told Sammy much else about Bella other than the situation nothing personal yet. I wasn't sure how to go about it getting too attached to someone during a hunt such as one of the victims is rather frowned upon for either of us. Yet we've both been guilty parties in that.

I go over the notes and pictures with Sam.  
"Seems we're always learning something new."

"Seems so."

"Everything alright? You seem a bit off…"

"Just sore that fucker gave me a bit of a beat down to say the least."

I show him my back.

"Damn."

"Yep hurts to even breathe."

"I imagine so. Man…"

I pull my shirt back down.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

We head to the café for breakfast and talk a bit more about something's involving the case and he tells me about what he'd dealt with.

"Demon nest?"

"Yeah fun to say the least."

After we eat and catch up a bit we head back and of course Bella's coming out of the house. I'd not told him of her being the girl next door either.

"Damn who's the babe?"

I shake my head on this. Yep that's what I figured.

"That'd be Bella."

"Huh, you don't say."

And here we go... Sure enough Bella's heading towards her truck but sees me pulling in. She narrows her eyes and I know she sees Sam. We get out and she's already heading over.

"Sammy?"

Sam looks to me then to her back to her again...

"Um hello? You must be Bella."

She smiles as he offers his hand.

"You didn't tell me your brother was coming down."

"He didn't did he?"

"Nope."

She looks to me almost accusingly and I shrug. Sam does that trying to read me crap already knowing something's up. I play indifferent trying to seem as if I could care less. There's that minute uncomfortable silence between the three of us as well look amongst one another and then to the ground. Sammy and I both fold our arms then look back to Bella.

"Why don't you both come over and join Charlie and I for supper tonight?"

I look to Sam and he shrugs.

"That sounds great Bella."

"Cool. Nice meeting you." Bella says looking to my brother but giving me odd glances back and forth.

"You too."

"Hmmm." Sammy says as she drives away.

"Let it go Sam."

* * *

"Charlie this is Sam my brother. Sam, Charlie Swan. This is whom I've been working the case with."

They shake hands as Bella puts the food on the table. I do my best to hide my annoyance at Sam checking her out. Perhaps we're too much alike at times I find myself thinking and clear my throat as he's staring at her ass while she's taking something out of oven.

"So what is it you do Sam?" Charlie says as he forks a bite of green beans in his mouth.

Sammy starts to open his mouth and once again I can't help myself.

"Sammy's a dental assistant."

Sam presses his lips together. Bella grins but says nothing sipping at her tea.

"Huh…" Charlie says as if not sure what else to say looking rather surprised.

Once Bella and Charlie aren't looking Sam cuts me a dirty go to hell look. I smirk and shrug stuffing my mouth with fried chicken.

"Of course that's just part time. I'm studying law at the moment."

"Ah in the mist of becoming a lawyer?"

"I hope so sir and soon on my last year in fact."

Bella starts to choke back a little on her chicken and hits her chest trying to keep from full out choking. Ironically my brother wasn't exactly lying either…

"Jesus Bells chew your food." Charlie says.

Bella looks down to her plate as if focusing hard on not losing it. Her lips are pressed together and the look of full concentration is about her.

"Bells you could have made a good lawyer maybe you should talk to Sam here about the courses."

"Ugh dad we already discussed this and I'd suck at that and well I hate lawyers…" Her eyes widen at my dear brother as she thinks about what she just said.

"NO offense."

Sam laughs.

"None taken not a lawyer yet."

"Well you could at least…" Charlie starts to say again and Bella cuts him a look.

Charlie sighs shaking his head.

"My daughter is a bit tenacious."

Bella rolls her eyes and I wink over at her when no one else is looking. She softly smiles and leans back in her seat. I help Bella clear off the table and do dishes as Sammy and Charlie talk. Bella places them in the dish washer as I rinse them off.

"Dental assistant and lawyer huh?" She whispers with a grin.

"He's an overachiever."

"Is he now? And all this time I thought you were the overachiever."

"Nah, I'm just the sexy brother."

She blushes shaking her head and closing the dishwasher then starting it. I dry off my hands.

"There's a game about to start if you guys don't have any plans, got plenty of beer in the fridge."

Bella smiles.

"You boys have fun think I'm calling it a night dad."

"Ok Bells hun."

A million urges come over me but I suffer and swallow them all back. I simply watch as she heads up the stairs then take a seat next to Sammy as Charlie turns the game on.

Once the games over we shake Charlie's hand and head back. I plop down on the couch with my legs crossed. Sammy sits in the chair looking to me.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

"Yep…"

"What are you up to Dean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I roll over facing away from him.

"You're so full of shit bro."

"Get some sleep Sam."

"I'm gonna hit the shower first."

"Just don't clog it up with your freaking hair."

"Whatever."

"I mean it Sammy!"

I hear him slam the bathroom door shut and roll back over.

"Damn it…" I mutter.

* * *

I get up and see that Sammy's nowhere in the house. I rub my eyes and hit the shower guessing he's probably gone to the store or out in the woods somewhere doing God knows what. I couldn't have been more wrong only further proving he's certainly my brother when I finally get dressed and head outside. I see him leaning against the tree talking to Bella.

Bella peers over and waves at me as I come out. Sammy looks back and gives me the nod but goes back to talking to Bella. I hear him asking her some questions about the case questions I've already asked her and answers he already knows and I know this is his way of getting to know her and flirting a bit. I've seen it enough to know hell he' learned from the master himself. I shake my head on this with a smirk and sit back against the car watching Bella's reaction.

"So um…"  
Don't do it Sammy oh COME ON! I know that line! I invented that line!

"You want to go out for a drink sometime."

I look away but listen closely.

"Oh, well um I don't think that's such a good idea Sam."

Ouch… haha! I try to hide my snide grin.

"I see, so you're seeing someone?"

She half laughs.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no huh?"

"It's complicated."

Wait… isn't that the same thing she told her father? Wait… Am I the complicated? I wonder to myself. Or is there more to this? I also realized I've yet to figure out where she's been going off and on. Such as that day she clearly lied to Charlie about where she'd been. Is there another guy? Surely not… I mean how would she have the time as much as we've been hanging out? I roll my eyes at how stupid I'm suddenly acting.

"Maybe we could all go out tonight." I randomly put out there but stay where I am.

Bella shrugs.

"You know get something's squared away so Sammy knows a bit more about what lies in Forks?"

* * *

We start to head out later that day and I realized I left something's I needed to discuss with Sam on Charlie's desk at the station. I call Charlie and let him know I'm running by to grab them first. Only when I get in Charlie and I start to talk about the paw print case as he's got more evidence and pictures I'm looking them over. I'm about to leave when I see that cute blonde at her desk again she winks at me grabbing my full attention. I pull Charlie's office door shut and this is where I pull my classic stupidity and want to kick my own ass. The bad Dean peeks through as I've been here in Forks for quite some time and well personally wanted some action. If only I'd known… I take it upon myself to sit on this woman's desk and begin to flirt a bit. I'm asking her about going out sometime and sure enough my brother walks in but he's not alone Bella's with him. I don't think much of it as I smile her way but something in her eyes is afire. She swallows as I foolishly go back to flirting with the secretary. I turn to see her run a single finger along Sammy's chest and hear her softly say.  
"You know I think I'll take you up on that drink after all."

Something in me snaps and I lose my game and all composure I didn't even understand why. I clumsily knock down the cute blonde's cup of pencils flustered. I mutter something incoherent and storm out of the station acting like the ass Bella claims I can be. Childishly I can't even look at her I'm so mad. Which I knew wasn't fair… But I didn't care I was pissed to see her touch Sammy that way and accept his offer anyhow. Should have seen Sammy's face as well he was completely caught off guard like a deer in headlights yet at the same time I saw the gears in his head begin to turn as he looked to Bella.

However on the ride to the pub I see Bella in the rearview mirror her arms are folded and she honestly looked as though she was about to cry. What the fuck did you just do Dean? JESUS! I clench the wheel as we drive on. It's then I realize for sure I'm Mr. Complicated the one she's been talking about. You IDIOT!

"On second thought I'm not feeling so good. I think I better go on home if that's ok."

"Well sure." My brother says and I think he's beginning to piece it together as well as he looks to me in the mirror sitting next to her in the back.

I sigh on this and turn on the radio not wanting to really think. We take her home.

"Another time Sam." Bella says but doesn't even look at me or say a word to me.

We both watch her head inside.

"You really fucked up this time bro…" Sam says.

"I believe you're right."  
_

* * *

A couple days go by and I've not heard from or even seen Bella. I sigh as Sammy and I go over everything.

"Maybe you should take her out for that drink."

Sammy looks to me as if I've lost my mind.

"Come on bro I didn't realize you two had something going when I asked her. You know I wouldn't have if I'd known."

I sigh in thought and rub my forehead.

"It's more like I wish…"  
"How do you mean?"

"You know me more than anyone Sammy. I'm always setting myself up for failure. There's no future for me with a girl like that. Just take her out show her a good time."

"I'm not doing that."

"Come on Sam."

"Brother you really are some kind of stupid."

I shrug and lean back in the chair in thought.

"I'm not asking you to tap it Sammy just make her feel better. Take her out let her get to know you, besides you'd like her. I know she'd like you."

"Why can't you do that? Shouldn't that be your job?"

I shrug again.

"You're so fucked up Dean no wonder this poor girl's confused."

"Yep story of my life."

"Now who's the dramatic one?"

I laugh at this and get up grabbing me a beer from the fridge.

* * *

Sammypov

"He just makes me so mad."

I laugh at this.

"That certainly sounds like my brother."

"Honestly there are times I want to take one of his own guns to him."

"I've had those moments many times myself."

"Seriously how do you deal with it day by day?"

I shrug and sip at my beer.

"There are times even I need a break Bella. That's rather why we went on separate cases this time. We were getting in each other's hair. When it gets to be overwhelming we decide to split it up a bit then we meet back up."

Bella leans back and looks out the window of the pub. She drinks her soda and picks at a fry.

"Dean has a bit of trouble talking about his feelings. In fact I swear at times the more he cares and like someone the more cautious he becomes. He's afraid of getting too close and getting hurt or hurting the other person."

She sighs shaking her head.

"Maybe Dean and I are more alike than I realized." She says looking thoughtful.

"He didn't!"

I laugh as I tell her the story about Dean leaving me at Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie.

"I've hated clowns ever since."

"He really is an ass." She laughs.

We talk about some other things about myself or Dean or cases in general and she grows serious for a moment and looks to me.

"Is it true?"

"What?" I look to her rather lost at first.

"That you've both died and…" She shakes her head as if she can't stomach the words.

I'm beginning to realize just how crazy my brother is for this Bella girl. He's told her things that he'd never discuss with anyone other than myself and even some of things we just don't talk about.

"He told about that huh?"

She nods.

"I'm afraid so…"

"And Hell?"

I nod.

"Jesus…" She runs her hands through her hair.

"A lot to stomach?"

She raises a brow and pushes the fries away from her.

"It's actually a wonder you two aren't more fucked up."

"We've had our moments of breaking."

"He took me on a hunt but it was preset."

I look to her in shock.

"He did what?"

She smiles.

"He had it already planned and set out, said I needed to open my eyes so to speak."

What the hell Dean? I narrow my eyes has he flipped his lid?

We continue to talk about other things and more and more is revealed about everything he's let her in on. This just doesn't sound like him I find myself thinking but continue to listen. Once the night comes to an end I'm beginning to see what he truly see's in Bella Swan though. Even I'd the feeling I could trust in her completely not once did I feel on edge, suspicious or anything of the matter she was easy to talk to. I drive her back home in the Camaro and she turns to me as we're in front of the house and I'm walking her to the door.

"Do me a favor…"

I raise a brow at this curious once again as she grins.

"What's that?"

"If Dean asks tell him I couldn't keep my hands off you."

I have a good laugh at this.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight hun."

I make my way back into the house sure enough I could tell Dean had been looking out the window as he quickly pretended to be on the couch the entire time. I shake my head and throw down the keys.

"Well?"

"What can I say bro? The girl couldn't keep her hands off me, not too bad of a kisser if I say so myself."

"WHAT!?" He sneers in that lion voice of his when he's being severe.

I laugh at this as he sighs in relief and lays back down on the couch.

"Damn did you go through a 30 pack?"

"Damn near." He grunts and rolls over passing out.


	8. Tiger

Chapter 8

(I don't own anything) **Read and Review show how awesome you are thanks!**

Deanpov

"And why are we following her again?"

"Just because…"

"You're such a dick."

"Yeah well it looks like someone hasn't been listening to daddy or to me even."

"You honestly think she's going to listen to you? You really can be clueless when it comes to women Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

"For starters you need to come clean."  
"There's no sense. Once this case is over we're out of here."

Sammy shakes his head.

"Where in the world is she going?"

We follow her into a field with tall grass and lavender flowers.

"She just doesn't listen she's so fucking stubborn."

"Gee like someone else I know."

She puts her headphones on and lays down in the grass.

"Give her some privacy this is probably her sanctuary or something."  
"You don't get it Sammy this area isn't far from where those giant paw prints were and in fact not much further was the arm of that vampire."

Sammy sighs as I crouch down looking around.

"I'm telling you something's not right something about this is all connecting."

I think of the notes, the pictures everything I begin to piece it all together like one giant puzzle.

"She's being hunted…"

I say feeling ill at the thought.

"How do you mean?"

"Something about this all goes hand in hand that's why that vampire was trying to rid of me. They see me as a threat. It's because of us spending so much time together that she's even fucking alive. They know what I am. They're waiting. Waiting to get her alone and I think whatever's causing these giant paw prints is also keeping whatever it is at bay. Which means they live close to the area. Whatever's left these marks is what took care of that vampire whose arm Charlie's men found. The teeth marks even looked of that of a giant wolf or something."  
I watch as she stands up and she takes off her headphones. I'm afraid of her seeing us so I grab Sammy by the shoulders and make him crouch down with me. She begins to say something but looks straight ahead I narrow my eyes.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm sorry but I can't. I'm done. I've got to move on with my life."

Sammy and I look to one another confused Bella shakes her head.

"Forgive me but this is goodbye…" She looks to be wiping a few tears away with her sleeve.

She places her headphones back in stuffs her hands into her jacket. Sammy and I watch as she walks away then make our way towards where she was.

"Who's she saying goodbye to?" Sammy asks.

"That's what I'd like to know." I say looking around.

* * *

I ignore the urges to knock on the door and say hi or call just to hear her voice. Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of her outside the window but I've put myself on the void at all cost mode. The way I should have been from the beginning of this case. Just making myself no more than a protective shadow making sure she's ok.

But tonight things take a bit of a spin and my feelings are yet again tested. Sammy's asleep on the couch and I'm on the internet working. I've been concerned as Bella's not come home yet and she left a few hours ago. I finally hear her pickup pull up and I finally breathe. I peek out and see her looking awfully upset and running into the house. I remember Charlie said he was going on another fishing trip. I step out in wondering what was wrong. She comes back out of the house and my heart plummets as she's carrying one of her father's guns and rushing back to her truck.

I hurry and wake Sammy.

"Come on get the hell up."  
"What's going on?"

I don't take time to answer I just grab him by the arm leading him towards the car. Bella speeds down the road in her pickup and I'm afraid she's going to get herself killed.

"Where the hell is she going and at that speed?"

"I don't know but she has a gun."

Sammy looks to me wide eyed.

"What the hell?"

We follow her out to the reservation where she parks the truck and immediately gets out. She storms up to the house gun in hand.

"Ah, fuck." Sammy and I hurry and get out of the car grabbing our guns.

She bangs on the door.

"A tall Quileute man answers the door and Bella aims her gun at him."  
"Where's Jake?!" She demands.

I narrow my eyes and see that the back of her shirt is ripped and there's claw marks across her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" I say looking to Sam.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"Bella put that down!"

"NO! I want to know where he is!"

I sneak up behind Bella trying to get the gun away from her and yank her back. But I turn to see Jake coming towards her from the side.

"Bella I said I was sorry I didn't mean…" He goes to explain and Bella fires barely missing his package as the bullet goes through his shorts.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I grab her around the waist knocking the gun out of her hand.

However I see Jake transform into this huge ass rustic wolf and he's coming right for Bella.

I shove her towards Sammy and go to fire my gun but get shoved down. He bares his teeth at me and I clock him with my gun. He whimpers out trying to shake it off.

"JACOB!" The man yells and he too transforms.

The giant black wolf knocks Jake off me. I scoot back aiming my gun making my way back towards Bella and Sammy. Both wolves growl amongst one another walking around in a circle threateningly. I fire a warning shot into the air as they both turn around and see Sammy and I aiming at the both of them. More wolves however descend from the woods.

"Oh come on…." I mutter.

"Did he do this?" I look to Bella gently lowering the shirt off her shoulder.

She nods eyeing Jake furiously.

"Very well an eye for an eye…" I say and fire at his shoulder.

Jake whimpers out falling to the ground.

"I wouldn't do that…" I warn the others as the come towards us.

"Stand down! And you two lower your guns."  
"The fuck I will he fucked with my angel!"

Sammy picks Bella up as she's near faint.

"NO ONE TOUCHES HER!"

"What did you do Jake?" This naked guy before us asks looking to Bella.

Jake whimpers out continuing to roll on the ground. I walk over towards him and some of the other wolves growl at me their fur standing on end. I kneel over Jake and put the end of my gun to his throat. I cock the chamber.

"Dean!" My brother yells.

"If you do that we've no choice but to kill you, your friend and Bella."

"Leave him, I will take care of him he's my responsibility I am alpha of this tribe."

"What's your name alpha?" I say digging my gun deeper into Jake's neck.

"Sam Uley, I will personally see to it that he stays away from you all if he doesn't, he will be banished from the pack and I will hunt him down myself."

I wanted to end this mutt's life so much. But I saw the odds and knew we'd not a fighting chance. Bella for one was already hurt and Sammy was occupied with her. Even I'm not dumb enough to try to take on a pack of huge ass wolves with a few more bullets in the chamber hell I wasn't even sure how many I had left.

"He comes anywhere near Bella you'll be down one last mutt. You've my word on that!"

The nude man before me nods and he looks to the other wolves as they slowly back away. Sammy and I walk back cautiously watching our backs as we get back to the vehicles. I take Bella from his arms and place her in the truck. Sammy takes the Impala and we rush her back to the house.

Bella moans out in my lap.

"I'm hurrying angel. I'm hurrying." I put my arm around her.

I rush Bella in the house and lay her face down on the bed.

"No rolling over." I demand ripping the back of her shirt open so Sammy and I can get to work on it.

It's the first time since I've moved in here I find myself sleeping on the bed. I wake as Bella sorely moans out and automatically my hand reaches out to her. She narrows her eyes looking to me as it all begins to come to.

"Dean?"

She raises up wincing. She covers herself seeing she's only in her bra. Crap… I rush over and grab her one of my shirts tossing it over. Bella covers herself with the shirt whilst trying to get it on. I sigh knowing she's not about to get that on by herself.

"Let me help."

She goes to argue and raises her hand.

"NO!" I quickly stop her.

"You'll rip the stitches and that'll hurt like a bitch."

I carefully help her get the shirt on. Sammy leans against the doorway.

"How you feeling?"

She swallows and raises from the bed.

"Peachy." She says and Sammy raises his brows and I chuckle a bit.

He looks to me a certain way and I know what he's thinking. I shrug and lead her into the kitchen I prop her up on the counter handing her some pain pills and a glass of water.  
"How the hell am I going to explain this to Charlie?"

"Sammy and I will handle that ok. You just focus on healing. We can say something along the lines of a bear attack…"

"My father's gun?"

"We already handled that too. Back where it was print free."

"So how'd this come about anyway?"

"He was all up in arms about how an imprint wasn't going through. I'd not a clue what the hell he was talking about. But it was something pertaining to me. He asked if he could try something and I went to get away from him and it went from there. He turned into that and did this. I'd enough of his shit. I didn't mean to put you and Sammy at risk Dean." She looks to me apologetically.

"Risk? What risk and that's what we're here for. Next time don't try to go and handle something on your own come to us. But I have to admit Bella you got some big ass balls." Sammy laughs.

"Jesus Dean."

"No she does damn. She knew she was facing a wolf the size of a fucking house and one that did this yet she went out guns a blazing! BIG, BIG, BALLS!"

Bella shakes her head laughing.

* * *

"How's the shoulder?"

"Better I can move it a bit easier."

"Cool."

She says as Sammy fires off some rounds.

"Hey…"

She faces me.

"Whaddya say to us going on a real date once I take care of this red haired vampire bitch that's trying to hunt you down?"

"A date?"

"Yes angel meaning we go out a few times and I actually get to hold your hand maybe even kiss you things like that?" I shrug and fold my arms.

She blushes.

"Thought you wanted to take Kara out."  
"Who?"

"The girl that works in my dad's office."

I swallow on this.

"Bella…" I sigh in thought showed how much I actually paid attention I didn't even know her name.  
How does a guy explain the difference between that? Without sounding like an asshole?

Kara wasn't the kind of girl men wanted to date… Bella however was. There's a difference but I wasn't about to go into that.

"I like you. Probably more than I should. This honestly isn't something I should be doing especially on a case. That is why I say after I find this vampire and end her. I don't want to take away what I came here to do first."

She smiles.

"Is that a yes, no or fuck off Dean, you son of a bitch?"

She bites her lower lip.

"To be honest I was wondering when the fuck you were going to finally step up and ask me out you ass."

I'm floored yet can't stop the grin that forms along my face.

"My apologies…"

"I'll be waiting."

"I won't keep you waiting long."

"Hell, you two are meant for each other. Foul mouthed little cusses…" Sammy says.

Sammy turns with a wink letting Bella know he's messing with her. She blushes a bit and leans against the tree as I go up for my turn.

* * *

I've the music turned up waxing my baby when "Eye of The Tiger" begins to play and I can't resist. I do my little bit anxious still about Bella not turning me down. The good mood led me into a bit of a dance funk. As I slide along the Impala assuming I'm merely acting a fool only to myself. I've this entire dance number going between me in the Impala. **(FYI there really is a video of Dean doing this its great stuff you should look it up)**

However a few hours later I'm drinking a beer outside with Sammy and Bella comes out to check the mail. I'm admiring her tight pants and tank top when she turns to me.

"Hey tiger…" She calls out and makes her way back inside.  
"Tiger?" Sammy says.

I spit out my beer as it hits and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Ah, man…"  
"What?"

"Nothing…"


	9. Bait

Chapter 9 (Don't own crap wish I did)** Please Read and Review :)**

"Change of plans…" I say closing the blinds as Sammy and I talk to Bella.

We talk as quietly as possible hoping Bella will understand what we're trying to do. Sammy and I were up all night discussing the matter knowing this was probably our best option. What made us come to the conclusion well. Let's just say Bella's a brave chick we've both witnessed this and if she's anywhere like me at the moment we both just want to get this over with.

She shakes her head as we get halfway through discussing our plans as quietly as possible.

"I'm not as capable and strong as you two."

"The hell you aren't. I've seen it and so has Sammy."

Sammy nods in agreement.

"Dean's right Bell."

"You're both insane."

I smile at this.

"But isn't that what you like about me?"

She grins a bit shaking her head.

"Ugh Dean…"

"We'd have this on you the entire time Bell."

I actually find myself liking my brother's little name for her as mine's Angel his is Bell. Sammy doesn't do that stuff which shows me he too thinks a lot of my girl. And yes I am calling her my girl but I can't help it. No one's ever sent me the vibes she does. I dare not say the words but I think them every time I see her lately. Part of another reason why I wanted to rid of this bitch already, I wanted to show Bella once and for all what I truly felt.

Sammy shows her the wire we'd plant on her so we could hear everything that was going on. If her life was in danger or if we felt things were getting out of hand we'd be close enough by to help, yet far enough not to cause suspicion.

"We'd want you to go to that field you were at before."

"Um wait what?"

Oh shit… I think and close my eyes temporarily.

"Please don't tell me you were spying on me Dean!"

She looks to me accusingly.

"Look angel I was but because of concern not because I was being nosy or stalking."

"Ugh this all goes back to the very beginning in that fucking car doesn't it. Tell me Sammy what's his game? What's yours?" She rises looking pissed not that I could fully blame her.

Bella and I were a lot alike in the fact that we didn't like people prying into our personal business yet ironically enough I had. And her life as well nonetheless, only making this seem far worse than it really was…

"Bella angel please listen to me… I'd never intentionally hurt you. Sammy and I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. We'd only be far enough away so not to cause concern to this enemy."

She bites her lower lip looking to me. I can't help myself I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Sammy grab her a beer."  
"But…" He goes to argue and I smile genuinely.  
"This is Bella Swan she'll be just fine…"  
These Walther PPK's are easy enough to conceal. I plant the wire on her and button her jacket back up. I place the hunting knife in her boot. I walk through everything I can think of as I set her up.

Her hands shake a bit as she finishes her beer and looks to me.

"Are you sure I can do this Dean?"

I just smile and nod.

"Time to show off your acting skills…"

She nods and looks to Sammy and I one last time. Sammy folds his arms leaning back against the counter he gives her the go ahead and she storms out of the house. The door slams. Sammy sighs and runs out.

"Let go of me!"

"Just talk to me!"

"No Sam I'm done trying to talk to you about this."

She yanks out of his hold.

"You're a real piece of work you know that!" He snaps.

"Yeah well fuck you and your brother."

"Seem's you've already done that my dear." I chime in as I walk out stumbling around like I'm drunk. I throw a beer bottle down at her feet.

She shakes her head dropping her jaw.

"What you thought I wouldn't find out? " I roll my eyes and start to load shit in the trunk.

"I think we're done here." I say looking to Sam.

"Please!"

"That's cute now you're begging?"

"Fuck you Bella we're done here. Let's go Sammy. We got better things to do than to deal with this harlot."

"Dean…" She says pitifully.

Sam closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"He's right we're done here. I'm no more into the games than he."

Bella covers her mouth with her hand.

"PLEASE!" He shakes his head.

"You're both idiots! Fuck you both I'm done."

I get into the Impala and burn rubber out of there.

I'm listening in as I hear Sammy and Bella finish this out.

"He's right this could never work for any of us. You played us both Bella."

"You were just as willing this was just as much your idea as it was mine! You can't punish me for that."

"I was just as wrong."

"So that's it you're both just leaving me?"

He sighs.

"There's nothing else left for me here. We're done Bella."

"Sammy!"

I hear him get in the Camaro.

"Please!" She pleads as I hear him speed off.

Wire works good I think to myself. She starts to do her fake cry and I hear her running off towards the woods. Good job angel… I lean back and wait. I hoped to get this over with I look to my cell and for the first time truly realize just how long I've been in Forks. I rear my head back… Bella's about to have another birthday and that was around the time I'd first arrived.

"Shit…" Has it really been that long?

I start to go through some ideas of something I could do for her. Mainly to make up for the crappy ass birthday her boyfriend had given her last year. I half laugh in memory at the first few times Bella and I had ever talked. A couple hours go by and still nothing. Bella continues on but I know she must be freezing her ass off.

"Cough for me angel if you're doing ok."

She coughs.

"Thatta girl, sorry I know you're cold."

Another hour goes by. Damn it… this isn't going to work. I sigh.

"Just head back home Bella we'll have to try for another day." I rub my head irritated.

I go to start the car and that's when I hear…

"My, my you have been a busy girl."

I hear Bella gasps.

I'm at full attention now and hope Sammy is too.

"Seems every man in your life keeps leaving you high and dry."

"Victoria…" Bella says.

"How would Eddie boy feel about you moving on so quickly after he left? OH that's right he didn't care enough to stay…" The vampire bitch laughs.

"Don't let her psych you out." I say softly as I'm getting out of the car and heading that way.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"I wanted to have Eddie see me rip you apart limb from limb. But seeing as how he doesn't care apparently the way I thought he had. You pathetic thing… I've decided on something a bit more entertaining…"  
"And what would that be?"

"Turning you… Making you my progeny so to speak love what do you say?"

"You want to turn me?"

The way Bella says this has me stop in my tracks. My heart rather drops.

"Isn't that what you always wanted my dear? To be like the great Cullen's? You might even find your precious Edward again."

"Edward…"

Bella sighs.

"What's your game Victoria? I doubt you waited damn near a year just to turn me?"

"Let's just say after all this time I've had a change of heart. It seems neither of us is going anywhere and has anyone to go to. Why not see what else lies ahead?"

"You didn't wait an entire year nearly for this!"

"Come child let me give you what you've always wanted."

Fuck… I force myself to snap out of it. Why isn't she attacking why isn't she firing what the hell is Bella thinking?

I make my way over enough to physically see her now and I feel sick. Bella's let this vampire get close enough that her arms are wrapped around Bella's waist and she's breathing her in against her neck. Why Bella? I shake my head on this knowing this is what she wants still. She wants to become one of those fuckers. I'm going to have to hunt the girl I wanted to be with. Hell no… I take out my gun watching as Bella smiles and turns around facing this vampire.

"I want you to turn me."

Jesus fucking CHRIST! I cover my face and for the first time ever I'm weakened to the point where I can't focus, move or think. I'm frozen in time.

The vampire smiles and goes right for Bella's throat and I see Sammy running up from behind them but also see Bella's hand around the knife I gave her. As Victoria opens her mouth placing it right on Bella's throat Bella thrust the knife into Victoria's throat and Sammy slams Bella into the ground before the bite takes place. I snap myself out of it and run up Victoria dives after Sammy and Bella. Sammy rolls his entire body over Bella protectively and I start to shoot at Victoria's throat as the knife Bella plunged inside is still there. The vampire sneers at me and swipes her hand out sending me flying. I continue to shoot until I land hitting my head.

Victoria then grabs Sammy wrapping her hands around his neck.

"NO!" Bella screams and fires both her guns at her.

I take out my knife running back towards them as Bella manages to get my brother away from Victoria. I grab the bitch by the back of her hair and don't waste another minute taking her head. But through the damn near heart attack, my disbelief and confusion I look to Bella angrily.

I sneer at her and throw Victoria's head down at her feet.

"I really like you angel but I sure would hate to have to hunt you!"

Sammy looks to me shaking his head as Bella's jaw drops.

"DEAN!" He snaps seeing her face.

I pick the head back up and drag Victoria's body along with me as I make a pile and burn the ashes. Bella looks to me her bottom lip quivers a bit and she shakes her head. She aims her gun at me and my eyes widen she fires at the ground by my feet.

"Don't be an ass." She says and starts to walk away.

Sammy looks bewildered and looks to the both of us. I break into a smile shaking my head.

"Hell you two really are all kinds of fucked up!" Sam yells.

We make her way back to the house and see Bella kicked back on the couch with her feet out on the coffee table. She's eyeing me. I sigh and rub my face.

"I knew what I was doing Dean."

"Did you now?"

She nods.

"And what would have happened if…"  
"Look do you still want that date or not?"

I rear my head back. Sammy half chuckles.

"Well yeah but…"  
"Then goodnight tiger. I'm going to bed before you say something stupid and ruin everything."

I step back in wonder and watch as she exits the house. Sammy dies with laughter.

"Oh brother I do believe you got your hands full with that one."

"I believe you're right…" I say still trying to figure out just what the hell happened.


	10. First Date

Chapter 10 (Once again I find myself owning squat!) **Read and Review please makes me happy! Next chapter will be in Bella's pov… **

"Thanks Charlie…"

"Son I gotta ask are you and my daughter becoming a bit of an item?"

I clear my throat. But I figured this was coming with what I wanted to do for her birthday and if I wanted to properly date Bella well I had to come clean to pops.

"Um actually yes sir I'm taking her on her first date tonight…"

"How old are you?"

I chuckle nervously.

"Ah, hell what am I saying?"

Her father says as I narrow my eyes confused. Charlie sighs and sits down with his beer.

"Sir?"

"That's my little girl Dean but I gotta say if I was going to pick anyone to date my daughter it'd be you."

What the hell? No father in their right mind has ever and I mean ever said anything like that. Is this a trick? Is he about to pull a gun out on me? Seriously what the hell?

"Um huh?"

"I don't know how you did it but she's happy again and different somehow but in a good way."

Ugh if he only knew the truth about whom I was. I'm the prick no man wants his daughter around. Hell I wouldn't want a guy like me around my daughter that's for damn sure. I swallow back and hand Charlie the paper work for what I've got set up.

"It'll be delivered on her birthday. For now just say it's in the shop that you're having something done to it whatever you come up with is fine."

Charlie nods.

"And about what you said. I appreciate it but trust me I'm not all that stand up of a guy but when it comes to your daughter I'll do my damnest."

"I'd expect no less."

I nod and shake his hand before I leave the house.

"It was a pleasure working with you as well Dean. Glad you got your case solved. However you should give yourself a bit more credit."

Charlie was a great man, great father but clueless as hell the poor bastard.

As it came closer time for Bella and I's date I got more and more freaking nervous. Which I thought was silly considering how much we've hung out we practically know each other inside out now. So what the hell? I take in a breath and Sammy laughs.

"You're going to leave a permanent trail if you keep pacing like that bro."

I clear my throat not even realizing what I was doing.

"I've never seen you act this way before a date before." Sammy says with a smile.

"Shut up."  
He shrugs. I look to the time and to the door.

"Good luck."

I nod as I head out and I hear Sammy laughing again as the door closes.

"I can hear you ya know."

I knock on the door and Charlie answers.  
"Bells!" He calls out leaving the door open and he goes back to his game.

I was thankful I wasn't being interrogated or getting the uncomfortable stare.

Bella comes down the stairs and I swore I felt like the big bad wolf in the cartoons that knocks himself in the head with a mallet. I'd never seen her in a dress before. I'd seen her in shorts plenty of times but damn… I was afraid if Charlie turned around and saw what she was wearing he'd lock her up in her room for the rest of her life. The dress stopped just a little above her knees it was black and the shoulders of it draped down causing almost a strapless look flattering every body part she'd about her.

"Something wrong?" She narrows her eyes my way tilting her head as she comes down.

I clear my throat as I lean against the doorway.

"Nope."

"I'll be home later dad."  
"Ok Bells you two have fun. "

Was he already drunk? I shake my head in thought. I don't get a mess with my daughter or no funny business speech?

Bella grabs a sweater on the way out then my arm. She pulls the door shut and I lead her back to the Impala and open the door for her helping her inside. I hear a whistle behind me and turn to see Sammy at the door. I cut him a go to hell look and he grins.

"Not so bad Bell."

"Yeah, yeah knock it off or you'll be needing dentures. Get back inside!"

Bella blushes shaking her head.

"Why thank you Sammy."

He winks at her and nods towards me with his brows raised. Little shit got to compliment her before I did. I get in and we head on out.

"You look amazing angel." I say feeling even more nervous as that escapes my mouth.

"Not so shabby yourself tiger."

I grin at this…  
"Tiger huh?"

She shrugs and laughs a little.

"Suits you for some reason not sure why…" She makes the hint.

I sigh but chuckle a bit.

"I actually like it when you call me tiger. But I don't like it when naughty girls lurk out their windows gawking at my incredible dance moves."

She has a good laugh at this.

"They were pretty incredible."  
I take her hand and eventually we pull up to a restaurant.

"Wait…" I say as I get out and walk to the other side letting her out.

I escort her inside and I request a booth so we have more privacy.

"Order whatever you want."

I can't take my eyes off her as I try to focus on the items on the menu. I also catch her stealing glances over at me off and on only boosting my ego. Millions of very pervy naughty ideas about her run through my mind. I shake my head on this and take back a breath. It was probably a good thing she wasn't sitting next to me at the moment…

"Would you like some wine or champagne or something?"

She wrinkles her nose and I can't help but to chuckle.

"Only if you want…"

"Honestly it's not really my thing either."

We both start to loosen up a bit and become how we usually are together which I was thankful for. Once we're finished eating I lead her back out trying to think of where to take her next. I decide to keep it simple I can tell Bella's like me in the sense that we both don't like making a big deal about things or anything to extravagant. But I know I've got to put on my gentlemen side to this and push perv Dean out or he'll take over.

She looks to me nervously at first and I wink.

"Relax…" I say knowing what she's thinking.

I park the car at the beach and get out once again opening the door for her and I take her by the hand as we walk along the shore. Now if it was someone like that Kara girl I'd have driven straight to a hotel hell probably not even that we'd have remained in the car and I sure as hell wouldn't have taken her to an expensive restaurant. But this was Bella. She might be badass and can put me in my place like no other woman can. But she was also my angel I didn't come up with that name for no reason. Even when it escaped my lips it surprised me but it was how I felt. I can be a dick, a perv, and an ass as she so puts but there was one thing for sure and one thing no one could change and that was how I felt for her. I wasn't about to do anything stupid to ruin this or I was going to at least do my damnest as I promised Charlie as well. I stop walking for a moment seeing how she's shivering I take off my jacket and place it on her zipping her up even though I hated to cover that dress up. We start walking a bit further down and I lead her towards the docks.

We walk to the end of the docks and this is where I put my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder and I swore at just this move alone my heart was damn near going to fly out of my chest. This was crazy I thought to myself. I felt her hands wrap around mine as I held her neither one of us said anything because honestly I think we'd said so much to each other before that for once we didn't need to. We just knew… There were just simple touches here and there and just being together. At one point as we're heading back to the car Bella just leans against my chest as we're walking back I've my arm around her and I turn and kiss the top of her head.

Now I'm still Dean Winchester even Bella Swan can't change that I wanted to raise that little dress of hers once we got in the car. See what she'd going on under there and hear what she sounded like when she moaned in pleasure hell I was getting very tight pants just thinking about it. However I'd like to continue this relationship and take it seriously. For once I actually truly want to win the girl over not run her off.

We head back and sit the car for a moment.

"Well how'd I do?"

She smiles shaking her head.

"I think you earned another date…"

"Did I now?"

She shrugs.

"I suppose."

I chuckle softly at this and open her door for her. I lead her to the front door and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her towards me. I'm going in for our first kiss when I hear her say…

"Edward!?"

I rear back angrily.

"WHAT?!"

I turn back to where she's looking and see the son of a bitch leaning against my fucking Impala. He nods with his arms folded.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yell.

"Dean please." Bella squeezes my arm as I'm heading over ready to deck the fucking shit out of the little bastard vampire or not I didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm not here to cause trouble I just wanted to talk to Bella."

"Did you forget that you left about a year ago?! Ever thought that maybe she's moved on!"

Edward sighs shaking his head.

"I'm well aware of what took place thank you kindly for the reminder. I do believe that is between Bella and I."

"Bella is my business."

I look over to Bella and she's just staring at him. I notice she's fixing her hair and doing that crap of how she used to act when she was dating him before that self-conscious bullshit. I close my eyes trying to control myself. She never does that with me. She doesn't fucking have to! There's nothing wrong with her damn it other than this vampire bullshit.

"Dean!" She says as I start walking off.

I turn around and she walks up to me.

"Let me just see what he wants and I'll be right back."

"You want me to trust you'll be alright with a shark!"

"Shark?"

"He's one of them Bella they're all sharks!"

"I'll be ok he wouldn't hurt me."

I shake my head.

"Dear GOD! REALLY? Have you already fucking forgot? Won't fucking hurt you! That's a riot. Man it's your life do whatever you want. " I look to the son of a bitch.

"If you touch one hair on her head I'll kill you and your entire family! That's not a threat either!"

"I'll be right back Dean. I promise."

"I'll be home." I nod towards her and get in the car and drive it back parking it in our yard.

I take once last glance back and head inside.

Hours pass by and I'm getting more furious by the moment. Right back huh? Fuck this shit. I'm not an idiot. I turn to Sammy.

"Let's pack up we're leaving."

"What?!"

"You heard me I didn't fucking stutter."

"Man what the hell is your problem?"

I don't answer I just start throwing or shit together. I pack it all up then go to Charlie's I explain what's going on so he can go check on her and make sure she's alright, because if I do it Edward Cullen will lose his head.

"Hate to hear that son. Are you sure you won't stay wait it out and see what happens?"

"Nah, I saw the look on her face." I say shaking my head.

Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose.

"God damn son…"  
"Yep… Anyways I'm out it was nice meeting you and thanks for everything Charlie. Hope Bella finds her happiness."  
"Where you guys heading?"

"South just where the devil went, and I'm pissed off enough just to try and take him on."

Charlie nods at this. I nod in return and shake his hand.


	11. The Hunter or The Vampire?

Chapter 11 (I don't own crap just a dreamer) **Read and Review and thanks to those that are! And now on to the story ;)**

Bellapov

Where do I even begin?

What should I feel?  
Amongst me stand the two men that besides my father I care most about in this entire world. The two however couldn't be more different not to mention the fact that one is a hunter the other a vampire both deadly in their own ways. One cussed like a sailor and had a bad attitude however I knew how to deal with him and could make him show his softer side. One was respectful yet very reserved. The other playful and brought out a side of me I never knew was there. The other thoughtful and he two brought out something in me.

I think of these things as Edward looks to me I lean back against the tree. He stares upon me.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking."

I sigh as I close my eyes shaking my head. My nerves are a jumbled mess.

"For once Edward it's probably a good thing you don't."

He slowly makes his way towards me and runs a hand along my face. A wave of guilt hits that I didn't expect and I turn away. I felt slightly nauseas.

"Edward what are you doing here?"  
He swallows and puts his hand down.

"You're scent is far more intoxicating than I remember."

"My scent hasn't changed Edward we both know that. You were gone for a year you just forgot."

"You're angry with me."

I laugh softly at this.

"Actually if I'm being honest, yeah I am. You really hurt me not to mention everything else that took place when you left!"

He sighs.

"I believe your friend so kindly flashed a few of those moments for me. He was more than happy to do so."

"He doesn't know about your mind reading ability."  
Edward rears back a bit.

"I told him of you but not that. So whatever he was thinking it wasn't intentional."

Edward shakes his head.

"He's a very vivid and emotional person."  
"Dean?"  
Edward nods.

"His thoughts were practically screaming."

"Well you did pick the worse timing to pull the I'm back card, can't really blame him."  
Edward looks to me strangely.

"Are we going to cut to the chase?"

"I see you've changed somewhat…"

I shrug.

"I assume I have Edward. Everyone changes it's just part of nature."

"Not you… It's odd…"

"No it isn't Edward."

"I missed you."

I close my eyes at this.

"And when did this missing me take place? Just recently or…"  
Edward laughs as though in misery.

"It's been torture."  
"Funny didn't seem like it that day."

"Bella you believed me so easily. I never stopped caring or loving you. Not a day went by that I didn't wish I was here with you in my arms."

My heart sinks a little and that knot forms in my throat.

"Then what stopped you? Why now? If all this time you were tortured by not having me around then what kept you away?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me huh?"  
He nods.

"Tell me what all did you make out in Dean's mind?"

He shrugs.

"He wants me dead and in various ways… Some other things I don't wish to think about to be honest, some very deep things about you."

"So you're unaware of the part that Laurent and Victoria came back?"

He looks to me wide eyed. I smile on this shaking my head.

"There were some newborns Alice had seen in her visions but the Volturi had taken care of them. We were about to step in fearing they'd make it here. She was never able to see who created them."

"Well I think we have our answer…"

"Are you alright?"

I nod but that twinge of a smile forms on my face and I'm truly beginning to realize just how much he's rubbed off on me. Or maybe it's just that was always deep within and he woke it up.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"So she didn't harm you?"

"No Edward…"  
"What is it? Something else happened didn't it?"

"She was going to turn me."

His eyes widen and he tilts his head.

"Now that's an interesting twist."

I nod at this.

"Did she say why?"

"Merely entertainment purposes and she spouted off some other things but not worth mentioning."

"How do you feel about being turned now?"

I raise a brow at this curiously.

"Why do you ask?"  
He shrugs. Then looks to me and leans his forehead against my one.

"What if I had a change of heart Bella? What if through this year apart it opened my eyes?"  
"What are you saying Edward?" I step back a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I love you Bella. I've always loved you and never stopped loving you."

He grabs my arm pulling me closer in. I realize I'm still wearing Dean's jacket and for the first time ever I realize I don't want Edward touching me. I never dreamed I'd feel this way but his touch was so cold not just temperature wise but it was just cold to me period now. I think about how Dean's touch affected me and get that odd fluttery feeling that Edward use to make me feel only this was far more powerful than anything Edward had ever made me feel. Before I can even truly think though Edward's has his mouth along my neck and is kissing along it and I grab Dean's knife out from his jacket and put it to Edward's throat.

"Enough…"

His jaw drops and he steps back a bit. The tears start to pour down my face as I see the way he looks upon me.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want you touching me not ever again."  
"Bella darling I wasn't going to hurt you. What's come over you?"

"I'm not sure to be honest but I know I don't want you touching me."

He shakes his head on this.

"What have I done?" He says looking heartbroken.

"You left. You made your choice. I'll always care for you and your family but I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. That and well…"  
"Well what?"

"I don't love you, not anymore… and I think this was what I needed. This right here perhaps I should be thanking you."

"You don't love me? I don't believe that! I saw the way you were looking at me earlier."

I nod and wipe my eyes with Dean's sleeve.

"That was a shadow of the old me and she only came out due to shock of seeing you. That old me was a young naïve girl who was afraid of her own shadow. Who worshipped you and your entire family… However that same girl was the one who's heart you broke you and your entire family just picked up and left and you don't return Edward until threatened."  
"Threatened?"

"Yes Edward you must really think me a fool."  
"How's that?" He practically hisses.

"You ironically show up after all this time and just in time to interrupt a milestone on a date. A date in which I honestly didn't want interrupted even by you of all people or should I say vampires."

"You say vampire now as if you've hatred about us."

"I don't hate you but let's just say I've opened my eyes."

I sigh and place the knife back in Dean's pocket.

"So the hunter has stolen my Bella?"

"He didn't steal anything. You can't blame him for any of this. The only one you have to blame is yourself." I shock even myself as I say this.

Edward laughs.

"I really did hurt you didn't I?"  
I nod. He takes something out of his pocket and places it in my hand.

"What's this?"

"Just take it pawn it do whatever you want with it. I've no use for it anymore."

I narrow my eyes at the box in my hand and open it.

"What the fuck?"  
Edward rears back.

"Since when do you talk like that Bella?"

I ignore him and look upon the ring.

"You honestly came here to purpose! You thought I'd just leave all this and marry you and let you turn me and act as if everything was peachy?"

I throw the ring down as though it's lava.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen! You've got to be one of the sorriest…"

He grabs my hand pens me to the tree and locks lips with mine.

"NO!" I shove him off.

"Damn it Edward! DAMN YOU!"

He looks to me confused.

"That was his not yours! JUST GO LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T COME BACK! I can't believe you just did that! You've ruined everything!" I cover my mouth feeling totally robbed and feeling like I've disgraced Dean Winchester.

He reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go Edward or you'll see a side of me you never knew existed."

"I'm sorry I…"

"Just please…"

"So this is it?"

"Yes this is it. Goodbye Edward Cullen."

I feel the gust of wind as he exits my life. However I've grown ill and feel like I can't move or think. I just place my hands against the tree and begin to vomit. I can't even face Dean. The guilt consumes me and I feel like I've failed him. So I slide down against the tree trying to gather myself before I face him knowing he's already going to be rightfully pissed and heartbroken. Though Dean would never admit I hurt him I knew I had the moment I said let me see what he wants. I can't get the image out of my head of the way he looked at me. It was as if I shot him in the heart with his berretta…

I finally make myself get up and I see Charlie making his way towards me. Shotgun in hand once he sees me he takes off in a sprint.

"BELLS!"

I simply nod and he puts his arm around me leading me back home.

"How did you know I was out here dad?"  
"Dean told me hun."

"Dean…" I say with that guilt still riding within me.

"It's late Bells time to call it a night and get some sleep."

"I got to talk to Dean first. He's waiting."

My dad sighs.

"What is it?"

"Bells hun the Winchester's have gone on."

"What do you mean gone on?"

"They've packed up and left Forks."

"No… Dad you must be mistaken… Dean wouldn't leave he just…"  
"Bells hun look at me. They're gone I'm sorry."  
I shake my head and take off running towards their house. I see the Camaro and Impala are both gone.

"NO!"

"DAMN IT DEAN!"

I pound on the door and then pry it open. Everything they owned was gone. Everything. I fall to my knees. I hear Charlie behind me. He sighs.

"Come on kiddo let's go home."

I however can't move. Charlie picks me up and carries me inside as though I was a small child. He lays me down on my bed.

"Get some sleep Bells I know it's easier said than done but you need to rest."

I close my eyes and bury my face into my pillow.

Not sure how but sleep managed to find me but so did the nightmares. I wake up and look out the window.

"Um dad?"

I run outside seeing a new Chevy truck that looks a lot like mine. My dad's leaning against the doorway with his arms folded.

"Dad? Where did this truck come from?"

"It's your truck."  
"Um no this isn't my truck it's the same model but this isn't mine."

"It is Bells it's just been restored."  
"You did this?"

Charlie sighs.

"No Bells hun it was Dean. It's your birthday present from him."

I close my eyes forgetting my birthday was today for one and two what the hell? He had my entire truck restored but the he fucking up and leaves when things get too complicated for him! Then I scold myself knowing that's hardly fair. I'm just as much to blame. Honestly if I was in his position I'd probably had left too. I open the door to the truck and see he's even had the inside redone everything is like new. But something catches my eye as I climb inside the keys are already in the ignition but I see he's had an eight track player installed.

Even through the pain on all this a smile forms along my face.

"Only you Dean…" There's a track already inside but I don't see a label so curiously I start the truck and "Carry On My Wayward Son" begins to play I look to my father and shake my head. I lean my head against the stirring wheel remembering that day and see Dean looking at me with that smirk about him and him singing on top of his lungs.

I get out slamming the door and look to Charlie once more.

"I'm sorry dad but I got to go."

Charlie shakes his head.

"But it's your birthday Bells."

"I know that's why I have to go."

"Go where exactly?"  
"To find Dean."

"But you've not a clue where he is!"

"I don't care I'll find him somehow."

My father steps back.  
"Bells hun…"

"I'm sorry dad you'll just have to forgive me.I have to do this. I can't just let the idiot walk out of my life not before I give him HELL!"

Charlie clears his throat.

"Then you should go if this is what you want. If that's what would make you happy then I can't hold you back."  
I kiss my father's cheek and run up and start packing. I've not a clue where to go but that's not going to stop me. I load everything I think I'll need up.

"You better call and let me know how you are and what's going on."

I nod and go to start the truck.

"OH and Bells?"

I look to him.

"He mentioned something about going south where the devil is… Whatever that means."

I narrow my eyes at this and realize something. Dean Winchester wanted me to find him. He's a man that if he truly doesn't want to be found he won't. But he knew I'd get it that's why he told Charlie the little clue… Which meant Dean wasn't giving up on me and I damn sure wasn't giving up on him.

"Here before you just go taking off. Think of it as a gift and use it how you need doesn't matter how or when."  
"Dad… I can't accept this."

He's handed me a credit card.

"How else are you going to find him?"

I shake my head.

"Just take it and for once let your old man help with something. This is my birthday present to you now go find him."


	12. Pizza Girl

Chapter 12 (I don't own anything unfortunately) **Read and Review please thanks lots! (Slight sexiness warning…)**

Deanpov

"So what case do you want to go for once we arrive?"

"I don't care just pick one, we've still few days before we even make it there."

I'm kicked back on the bed of the hotel room and Sammy's going over the 5 cases that we could currently be working on.

"What's with the pizza taking so long?" I say grouchily.

I'm hungry, still pissed and trying not to think about her… Which is hard because I can't even sleep without her appearing in my dreams taunting me.

"I guess we can decide once we get there." Sammy says leaning back in the chair as there's a knock.

"You get it I paid last time."

Sammy sighs and gets up. I hear him open the door he leaves it open then sits back down.

"On second thought I've not any change for a tip Dean you better get this."

"What the hell cheap skate!"

Sammy shrugs

I don't even pay attention I just grab the pizza and pay. But I open the box my usual thing to make sure it hasn't been messed with and that it's the right order. I narrow my eyes and look to the pizza as the words "YOU ASS!" is sprinkled in parmesan cheese.  
"What the hell?" I turn and almost freaking pass out as the girl smiles and takes off her hat and her hair falls amongst her shoulders.

I hear Sammy chuckle softly and yet again this amazing girl as knocked me off balance.

"Bella?" I say weakened and my knees are locking up on me.

She nods but her smile fades to that of a frown and she looks to me as if genuinely hurt. I yank her over towards me and immediately pull her into my chest. Sammy nods to us rising and leaves the room pulling the door shut. Ah, fuck… She starts to cry against my chest and I focus on not breaking down myself.

"Angel baby…"

"Why did you leave?"

I shake my head but continue to hold her. I go to say something even though I'm not sure what to say but she pulls back and looks to me.  
"It doesn't matter…" She says shaking her head.

"Are you going to kiss me or not!"

I break into an emotional grin and find my tongue amongst hers. I pick her up and her legs wrap around my waist. I force myself back knowing if I didn't I was about to take this much further. I wanted her badly. I sit her on the table of the room and gather myself as I lean against her forehead. Her arms are wrapped around my neck.

"You're crazy angel."

She laughs softly against my shoulder as I swallow back still trying to compose myself. I pull back and she drops her hands looking to me.

"I'm so sorry Dean…" She says then looks to the floor.

"I am too seems we're both knuckleheads."

She grins shaking her head. I lean back against the wall looking to her in thought.

"So where do we go from here?"

She shrugs.

"Does it matter?"

I slightly chuckle.

"Not a bit."

I swallow back in thought.

"So what did he want?"

She looks to the floor giving me the answer.

"That bad huh?"  
She nods.

"He didn't try anything or hurt you did he?"

She shakes her head but something in her eyes tells me he wasn't exactly prince charming towards her either.

"Two more questions and I'll leave it be at that…"

She takes in a breath looking to me.

"Do you still love him by any stretch of the imagination?"

"No."

"Do I need to confront him about anything?"

"No."

"You sure?"  
"That's three tiger."

I grin on this and let it go with a nod.

"Pretty clever I must say…"  
"What is?"

"You finding us…"

"It took me a few days… and even through that it was merely luck. I didn't expect to find you until I hit Georgia even then I knew it'd be like a needle in a haystack."

I smile on this.

"Charlie told ya the little hint I left?"

She nods.

"I knew if anyone would get it it'd be you, even though I'm like you in the fact that this was luck."

"Irony have it I was about to get a room here when I saw yours and Sammy cars I thought I was seeing mirages at first and losing my mind. That delivery girl got a pretty awesome tip. I think she thought I'd lost my mind when I bought her hat and asked to deliver the pizza myself."

"Pretty impressive. We had a case here so we'd been here for a few days I suppose that's what gave you time to catch up to us."

* * *

Sammy and I look to Bella in concern as she's been sleeping for hours straight.

"Damn she must've hardly stopped or rested trying to find my sorry ass."

Sammy shakes his head.

"You shouldn't have left Dean. You realize this will put a damper on things between you both I hope."

"Just how so?"

"You just pulled what that other fellow pulled. You've just given her every reason to fear that you'll one day up and leave her again bro."

I cover my face.

"God damn." I'd honestly not considered that or thought about what it could do I just didn't want to hear the words I'm going back to Edward or witness her becoming one of those damn sharks.

I kick back beside her and move her hair away from her face. I didn't want to take my hands away from her. She moans out rolling over her head buried onto my chest.

"What do I do from here though? She can't possibly join us on hunts and I doubt seriously she's going to want to travel stuck in hotels the entire time."

"Why can't she hunt with us?"

I look to Sammy as if he's lost his fucking mind.  
"Come on Dean we both know she's more than capable."  
"That's not an option. You know what we've been through Sammy! I won't put Bella in that sort of danger or risk."

"So then what Dean? Where are you two going from here!? Cause we both know you'll never quit hunting. You can't drag this poor girl on forever with this sick game!"  
"IT's not a game!"

"Come on Dean for the first time ever you've met a girl that can keep up with you and accepts you for who you are. She knows you inside out and doesn't expect you to give up everything just to be with her. Don't you realize the choice she's made?"  
I look to Sammy confused.

"Her coming here Dean means she just gave up everything to be with you. And we both know she's not taking no for an answer the first time we go on a hunt."  
I close my eyes in thought shaking my head.

"Well shit…" I say in thought knowing he's fucking right.

* * *

Few days later…

"Hmmm." I moan against her kissing her.

"Come on you two we got to hit the road."

She smiles.

"Cock blocker…" I mutter and she blushes.

"I'll see you in Georgia." She says and gets in her truck I don't think I've had bigger blue balls than I do now. Ugh this was going to be interesting to say the least.

She starts to follow Sammy out and I follow behind her. I feel wrong though as there is a slight pride about her joining us. I know the risk I know what could take place and happen, yet the sick part of me is actually happy. What the hell is wrong with me?

Once we get to Georgia we find a storage place for Sammy's and Bella's vehicles knowing we're going to be here for sometime there was no sense in us all having separate cars and the Impala had everything we needed for hunts. I look to Sammy in thought as he takes over the driving so I can be in back with Bella. We find us another hotel and go from there…

* * *

"Ok you two I'm still here." Sammy reminds as I'm rubbing myself against her and we're making out heavily for the first time and he comes out of the bathroom I wink upon her as she giggles blushing. I talk down the man downstairs and Bella fixes her shirt. Sammy shakes his head looking to me. I sigh knowing what he's thinking and before long the three of us sharing a hotel room isn't going to work not unless I want my brother to have a show not particularly favorable.

Sammy and I finally set Bella down and let her know what her options are. We don't sugar coat anything by no means letting her know every dark detail to our lives that we can think of. She shrugs once we're done and looks to me.

"What the hell did you think I was going to do stay back and make sure you both have cookies and milk to come back to?"

Sammy has a good laugh and I raise my brows but look to her seriously.

"If anything ever happened to you angel…"  
"That is why we all work together. You love Sammy with all your heart and don't want him facing death but he does. That just comes with it tiger. I know any real future between you and I will involve hunts whether I join you or not. I prefer to be right there with you rather than on the sidelines. And another thing if anything does ever happen to me then you should both realize this was my choice not either of yours but mine. I know what I want." She looks to me in a way that makes me want to carry her off fireman style and do ungodly things to her.

Sammy and I look to one another.

"Then there's only a couple more things we've to cover."  
"What's that?" She ask.

We both take off our shirts and she blushes at first confused until she sees that we both have matching tattoos.

"You have to get this on you as well Bella there's no way we're taking you on a full out hunt without this."

"What does it mean?"

"It's to keep you safe from demonic possessions a must in what we do."

"So I'm getting a tattoo?"

I nod with a grin.

"Awesome so what else?" She shrugs indifferent.

"We want to take you on a few side cases before we hit the mother load. That way if you decide this isn't what you want…" I hint

All these things being said everything seems to be ok with her. The real test however is when we're full out on a hunt. She could very well change her mind and want to go back home or decide to do things differently. I planned to support her no matter the decision.

The next day however Sammy and I are finally picking at some cases and Bella's kicked back on the bed listening and taking notes for herself about the cases. We come across one that Sammy's determined on doing and the jokes fly never once did I see her face though…

"Haha! I don't think any of us have anything to worry about there." Sammy says.

I myself have a good laugh at this.

"Great a ghost that steals the souls of virgins, you sure know how to pick the cases."

"Well think about it Dean that means children as well, not just teenagers this really is something we should put top of the list and it'd be a good experience for Bell as well."

"This has got to be one of the stupidest cases…"

I turn to Bella expecting her to be laughing as well or smiling but no… She's stone faced and looks embarrassed. I narrow my eyes in thought and fold my arms trying to read her as I lean back in the chair.

"You've got to be kidding…" I finally say looking to her.

She looks as though she wants to hide and then I feel terrible at all the jokes Sammy and I have ever made about the whole virgin thing. I sigh hoping to lighten the mood for her.

"Well I guess it's time for another training course." Her eyes widen and I wink.

Sammy finally gets what's going on.

"Now wait hold on a minute I'm a bit closer to her age group. She might benefit from what I've to offer." He joins in getting where I'm going.

I close my eyes shaking my head.

"You dick.."

Bella raises a brow and gets up from the bed and heads outside of the hotel.

"I totally didn't know…" I say to Sammy.

"Same here."  
"Guess I better get to work."

"Now who's the dick?"

I laugh as he says this but I actually just wanted to console her. I felt like a righteous ass.

"Hey…" I say as she's leaning against the wall outside the door of the room.

"We were just poking fun angel, nothing to be ashamed of."

She nods but stares on straight ahead.

"Honestly I thought you and this Edward…" I hint.

She shakes her head.

"It maybe best you actually stay back on this case."

She bites her bottom lip looking to me a certain way.

"Or not…"

My eyes widen a bit. She says nothing else as she heads back inside the hotel room. I swallow back. She lies back down on the bed going back to her memo pad. I look to Sammy then back to Bella. I lean over Sammy as he's going over something online.

"Get lost." I whisper and throw down some cash for Sammy to get his own hotel room.

Sammy half chuckles as if he was expecting this. He takes the laptop and a few of this things and exits the room. I then fold my arms looking to Bella. She breaks into a smile. I slowly approach actually nervous about how to go about this myself. But I can't think of anything I want more than the girl laying on the bed right now. I'd wanting this for over a year now.

I take off my shirt and crawl towards her on the bed.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

She nods driving me mad as I see her breathing pick up pace her chest moving up and down. Her hips lift off the bed a little as I run my hand along her hipbone.

"Damn…" I say watching how she's reacting just to my touch alone.

"I think you've been backed up for years." I tease.

I unbutton her shirt continuing to kiss her keeping in mind that this is her first time. I think that's what's making me so on edge other than the fact that it's Bella. I gently slide my hand under her back and unclasp her bra. I swallow back as I throw the bra to the ground.

I grab the headboard in support at first as I stare upon her. She covers herself shyly at first. I raise a brow shaking my head and move her hands back down.

"It's me angel…" I remind and gently run my hands along her breast. Her hips move a bit more.

"I think you're going to be the death of me. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" I say as I'm slipping off her jeans and panties along with them.

I finish stripping myself down and crawl under the covers with her. I knew I'd have to warm her up to it at first not be a jerk and just try to go for it.

"Sec ok…"

She nods but the poor girl is shaking.

"Relax and remember anytime you want to stop you say so. We don't have to do this right now. Case or not this is personal… " I sigh suddenly feeling like a big dick.

Here we are about to do this and I've still not told her how I truly feel. This isn't some wam bam thank you mam girl. Bella was the real deal. She needed to know that before we took this plunge.

"Angel…" I say as soothingly as possible knowing I'm about to feel incredibly cheesy as this is way out of my comfort zone but I had to tell her.

"The reason I left was because I feared that the woman I loved was about to tell me she loved another man. I knew I couldn't handle that heartache and I feared I'd break your heart because if you told me you loved him I'd have killed him. I knew I couldn't do that to you. I've had a year now to get to know you I know we've been on only one real date but through everything else… Ugh what am I saying.." I shake my head.

"Look I love you."

Her breathing picks up pace a bit and she looks to me but runs her hands along my chest.

"I love you too tiger."

I crawl over her feeling her breast against my chest and I move along against her and I look to her as she motions that she's ready. I nod and I reach over and pull a condom out from the nightstand which I'd put there just in case of this situation but honestly wasn't expecting it just yet. Playing it safe I place it on before we mess around some more. Even if we don't have sex just yet I wasn't going to take a chance with Bella. This was one girl I'd be damned if I hurt.

The plan was to get her heated up and wet enough she was practically begging so no matter how fucking hard I was and how bad I wanted to slam myself in there. I kept watching and waiting for her reactions and body motions. She gives me the motion once again and I carefully go on guiding myself inside carefully and slowly. Sad as it was I'd not a lot of experience with virgins. Through all the jokes Sammy and I've made about who would want a virgin type bullshit, I realized something as I looked upon her making sure I wasn't hurting her. I was proud to be her first and in an odd sort of way it rather felt like my first time as well.

I suddenly feel that block feeling and her nails dig into my back as she bites her lower lip. I nod and wait for her to urge me on again. She looks me in the eyes and nods again. I give the jab but then wait again. My heart rather skips as I hear her make a painful whimper sound. Before long however she's rocking her hips slightly again giving me the go ahead. I knew it wasn't going to take me long at all as I'm finally able to go a more comfortable speed without causing her pain. I've wanted her for so long that it's almost pathetic how fast I get off. I look to her apologetically shaking my head. She just smiles and wraps her arms around my neck bringing me back towards her and kissing me. This all just seemed so unreal… But here she was and I knew there was no looking back for either of us.

I break into a smile as I gently glide out of her.

"We've got an entire roll of those give me like 10 minutes."

She laughs and rolls over laying across my chest. However I find myself actually praying. Full out praying in my mind that I don't lose this girl and I don't mean like a crappy ass break up. I mean literally lose her. I know without a shadow of a doubt just as I would for Sammy I'd go to hell and back for her and make a deal with the devil himself to keep her alive and that's what frightened me more than anything. Perhaps I should have never taken this case perhaps I should have sent Sammy instead… But none of that mattered now. We were in this and together I wasn't going down without a fight and I knew she wouldn't either. We're both too fucking stubborn I think as I kiss the top of her head and pull her in closer taking her all in like I've wanted for quite sometime.

"Dean…"  
"Yes?"

"Thank you for the birthday gift. It's was one of the best gifts ever eight track and all."

I chuckle a bit.

"You're quite welcome."


	13. Green Eyed Monster

Chapter 13 (I don't own stuff and things) **Read and Review cause its awesome thanks!**

"Good God angel." I say as we're finishing up our little morning rendezvous.

She grins as I roll over.

"I think it's safe to say we better start getting our own hotel room."

She softly laughs.

"You don't think he heard us do you?"

Part of me rather wanted my dear brother to be tortured by that. For him to know I'm getting some and he's wallowing in his own misery. Evil I know but funny as hell.

"Nah…" I say wrapping my arm around her knowing we're about to have to pack it up but honestly I didn't want to.

I wanted to be locked away in here for at least another month or longer teaching her every damn position there was to the Kama Sutra.

We pack it up heading to the tattoo parlor first then we'll start on this virgin's soul's case. I watch Bella through the rearview mirror as Sammy and I break into song singing "Rhinestone Cowboy." She shakes her head laughing. I wink at her and continue on with the chorus. Sammy leans back and hands her a purse set up with something's she'll be needing if she's going to work alongside of us such as fake FBI ID with the name Agent Lita Ford, gun, handcuffs. Bella takes out the handcuffs twirling them around with a huge grin on her face. I wiggle my brows suggestively and Sammy rolls his eyes.

"Ugh you two."

She bites her lower lip and places them back in the purse.

"You ready?" I ask as we pull up to the parlor.

She nods.

"Might sting just a little." Sammy says with a grin.

"If it hurts too much I'll let you hit Sammy."

"Hey now, we both know she'd come closer to hitting you."

We head inside and the tattoo artist is already scoping Bella out. Naturally, what guy isn't? I have a little laugh to myself on this knowing I'm going to have to keep a good eye on this guy and make he doesn't try to catch a glance at the goods when he does her tattoo. We show him ours and tell him that's what she's wanting. He looks to us oddly but shrugs and sets her up.

"I'll need you to unbutton your shirt a bit…"

"Only the first couple buttons angel…" I hint looking to the guy.

She's laying down and I pull up a chair on the other side of her and Sammy's checking out some of the other tattoo art they've displayed. He grins to me suggestively on a naked chick tat he's pointing out. I give him the cut it out wide eyed motion across my throat hoping to God Bella didn't catch that.

"So what's your name baby?"

"Bella…"

"The name is Jackson." The man had those nasty ass earplug looking things for earrings, a lip ring and both his arms were sleeved with tattoos.

"First tattoo?"  
She nods again. He looks to her as he sets up his ink gun.

"I take it these are your brothers?"

She laughs a bit. You wish we were buddy I think shaking my head.

"Only the one…" She says looking to Sammy.

I see the look of surprise on Sammy's face but a pleasant smile forms on his face as he nods to Bella proudly.

"And this one?" This Jackson guy ask as he's about to start.

"Boyfriend."

"Ah I see."

Yeah you do… I take her hand as he starts. She winces here and there but nothing really of a big deal. Once he's done I go to pay and Bella's beating me to the punch.

"What are you doing?"

She looks to me oddly.

"Paying…"  
"Ah, hell no you aren't I am."  
"Dean."

"From now on I'm paying for whatever you need."  
"Um no you're not."

I roll my eyes and hand the guy the cash.

"Dean!" She snaps.

"Here we go again…" Sammy hints.

"Shut your pie hole!"

Sammy shakes his head. I throw the money down on the counter and stuff Bella's back in her pocket then smack her on the rear. She growls out and storms out of the parlor.

"And that's how you handle Bella." I say to Sammy.

"You know she's going to greet you with a knife once we exit."

I shrug.

"Could be kinky."  
"Only you bro."

We step out and she's leaning against the Impala.

"So you wanna make out now? Maybe later?"

"Or never again?" She hints and Sammy laughs.

"Burn…"

"Shut up and who says that shit?"

"Says what?"

"Burn? Only a damn idiot talks that way." I shake my head.

We get in the car and she's still fuming with her arms folded.

"That's just how it is. You're going to be joining us you're not paying for jack understood?"

"No deal!"

"Um yes and we're not discussing this any further."

She shakes her head buttoning her shirt back up. I toss her the ointment she's going to need for the tattoo and start the car. I blare the music so she can't argue. Eventually I turn into a little café and park. "I want some pie."

"Now Dean? Really?" Sammy says.

"Yes now… Is that a problem?"

He presses his lips together shaking his head.

"What about you Bell do you want pie?"

She smirks in the rearview mirror shaking her head.

"Nope."  
"Thought so… see you're outvoted."

"Since when do we freaking vote!"

"Since now."

"Nah." I get out and open the door.

Sammy and Bella stay in the car looking indifferent. I shrug and head inside the café thinking they'll join soon enough. I knew Bella would break for sure. I sit down and order my pie and look out the window watching the two of them laughing and shaking their heads about something.

"What the hell?"  
Sammy turns back facing my chick and she's continuing to laugh and carry on a conversation. I take in a breath. I watch them high five one another and stuff my mouth with the rest of the pie nearly choking myself to hurry up and get out there. No way is he sipping on my Kool-Aid.

I make my way back to the car.

"That was fast." Sammy says.

I look back to Bella then to Sammy.

"Hmmm…"

They grow silent once I start the car.

"So what was so funny?"  
They look to me confused.

"You know earlier when I was in the café?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Sammy says.

"You know you two were going on about something."

Bella makes a face but smiles shaking her head.

"OH that well…" Sam starts to say.

"You don't have to answer him Sammy."

I dart my eyes back to her in the mirror. He rears back but then something comes over him and he smiles.

"What the hell?" I half growl.

Bella leans back and I can tell she's laughing to herself.

"Seems we've got a case right here tiger here needs an exorcism."

I rear my head back at her words.

"Can't seem to keep the green eyed monster at bay."

"Green eyed monster?"  
Sammy is losing it and I'm still not getting it.

"Son of a bitch, what are you going on about?"

"Watch it tiger…" She warns.

* * *

We arrive and give Bella the walk through. My nerves however are on full gear as this is the very first actual full out hunt we're taking her on. Not preplanned not anything like that a full-fledged let's see what the fuck is going on and what could possibly happen case. I look upon her and wonder to myself will she run after this? Honestly I couldn't blame her if she did.

"Keep on your toes, trust no one, remember who you are, and always I mean always watch and listen."

I say looking to her in the rearview mirror. She nods.

I myself know I got remember not to be trying to make out with her every five seconds, smack her on the ass, or calling her angel, baby or anything like that, which will be very hard for me. We're all in our FBI outfits and its scary how well Bella fits right in; her hair is pinned back and ready to go.

"Follow my lead."

I give her the nod and we head into this town that's even smaller than Forks. This was where the last couple of reports were and it was recent enough we should be just in time for whatever's here. However the case wasn't exactly what Sammy and I assumed… Which happens sometimes we only have so much to go on and can be proved very wrong…

* * *

Angel's First True Hunt

Case 1: Sweet Virgin of Mine I Think…

"This is Agent Plant and Ford. I'm Agent Osborne." I say in introduction…

Bella pays close attention as I begin to question the family on what took place. They tell us of the last events of their daughter before her soul was taken. They speak of how she was in her bed fast asleep and the next morning they found her dead, same thing with another young woman in this town that happened to be friends with their daughter.

"May we check the bedroom in which this took place?"

The mother nods and looks as though she's about to break down and Bella place a hand along hers as we head up the stairs. We enter the room Sammy and I work on looking around seeing if there are any clues we need to know about. I find myself highly impressed as Bella leads the mother out so we can do what we need. I hear her soothingly talking to her as the mother breaks down. That a girl… I find myself thinking as Sammy and I quickly scam the room for any information we may need. Looking in areas parents usually frown upon.

Once we're done figuring out what we can here we head over to the house in which the other incident took place. We hand them our cards the usual play by play then we head back to the hotel and discuss the matters between the three of us. Bella's looking to her notes then stands up and looks out the window in thought.

"Something on your mind angel?" I ask afraid the case is bothering her especially considering these girls pretty close to her age.

"It's just a silly thought."  
"Amuse me." I say with a grin.

"Are you certain this is a ghost?" She says in thought.  
"They've all died in their sleep all virgins honestly angel there's no telling for sure. "

"Unexplained…" She says in thought but sits back down on the bed.

Sammy rubs his eyes.

"Let's call it a night we'll figure this out some more tomorrow."

Sammy's out and Bella chuckles at his snore I wrap my arms around her but can't help but to dry hump a little. "Sammy…"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't call out my brother's name during that." She laughs shaking her head.

I kiss along her neck and taunt her running my hand her downstairs. My eyes practically cross as my fingers become soaked but once again she looks to me under the covers shyly.

"Dean we can't do that with him in the room…"  
"The hell we can't he's not even awake." I return to what I was doing and she covers her mouth. I smile upon her devilishly as she does her best to keep from whimpering out.

I'm coaxing her by more seduction and start kissing her. I pull the covers over us and quietly we get down this side position so not to make that springing sound that comes from the mattress or the slamming of the headboard. I pull a Dean though and can't help the words that escape my lips as I get off. "Ah, Fuck angel baby…" Her eyes widen and she quickly covers my mouth softly laughing,

"Oops…" I mumble as we both wait and make sure my dumb ass didn't wake the schmuck.

"Jesus Dean…" She says after a couple minutes irrittated that I almost gave us away.

"Yeah baby now that's what I'm talking about."

She shakes her head but grins.

"You're such a ass."

"Your words melt me like butter." I say and finally roll over and grab her pulling her over towards me as she rests her head on my shoulder.

* * *

It felt as though I'd literally just closed my eyes as Bella and I both jump hearing a couple of gun shots from another hotel room.

"Don't forget your vest." I remind tossing it over as we hurry and dress.

"Advert your eyes!" I yell at Sammy as Bella dashes to the bathroom.

He says nothing tilting his head but looks at her bare ass.

I punch the shit out of him shaking my head.

"God damn." He mutters rubbing his arm.

"That's it from now on you're getting your own room."

"I don't know Dean I rather like seeing this side of Bell…" I cut him a look and he smiles but shuts up.

Bella comes out fully dressed and grabs her gun. We all head out and this is where it all starts to come together somewhat…

We see a man with a shotgun and a young girl in his arms. He's trying to wake her up. I nod towards Bella that cautiously makes her way over.

"Sir…" she says soothingly and places her hand upon his shoulder.

"Help me…" He pleads looking to Bella and rocking the girl.

"That's what we're here to do."

Bella puts her hand to the girl's throat and looks to me. "She still has a pulse." I nod and call for an ambulance.

"We need for you to tell us what happened." Sammy says as I go to check out the hotel room in which this took place.

Bella continues to console the man who we've learned is the father of the young girl. I let Sammy and Bella talk to the man whilst I continue to look around. Something catches my eye and it's then I realize we're not dealing with a ghost. I crouch down and see the small amount of blood amongst the carpet. Whatever this was its wounded the man didn't miss. He at least had one good shot. But what I didn't understand was there wasn't a breaking in or entry from anything I could see. The window was still locked and closed and there wasn't any sign that it'd been touched I even went outside and looked around the area of the window but nothing not even a drop of blood or so much a hair.

The ambulance shows up and I have Bella ride with the father and daughter as Sammy and I follow them.

"She's good with the victims." Sammy says in thought as we follow.

"That's just Bella. She's got a big heart." I say and sigh knowing that at times that's going to be her biggest downfall. There are times that caring too much can get your ass handed to you faster than you can blink. We've both been victim to that. That's part of why I'm such a hard ass. I know my father's rubbed off on me and I hate it at times. Yet other's I'm proud he has. I just hope Bella can deal with the John side of me she's not quite seen just what a total dick I can be. Sammy has, hell he's almost killed my ass and literally because of this side of me. But even if he doesn't like to admit it and honestly neither do I it's what's kept us both alive as long as it has. I dreaded the day I'd have to become my father towards Bella and I knew one day it would happen if she was going to keep hunting with us. I just hoped she'd understand why when it came down to it and not hate my fucking guts.

Once we get to the hospital they take the daughter and father into a room. Bella greets us in the waiting room and starts to explain…

"They are Alex and Janice Holden, father and daughter…" She swallows and presses her lips together than folds her arms looking to the both of us.

"Her father had just come from the bathroom and witnessed someone over his daughter. He said it looked like a man dressed in black he'd dark brown hair and looked to me of a normal man. But he said the man's mouth looked to be elongated and he'd it open over his daughter's mouth. He said there was no sound coming from his daughter but that she was squirming and her back arched as if in pain. The man also hand one hand on her vaginal area. I questioned him on this explaining how important for him to remember everything. He said that was pretty much it. The man was hovering over her in mid-air mouth opened apparently his jaw was elongated somehow and one hand on her private area." She looks to me and quietly says.

"I hope it was ok I'm having them do an exam there as well…"

"You did good Ms. Ford."

She nods and takes in a breath. Poor girl was nervous as hell yet I could see the determination in her eyes.

"The father's beside himself. He said he fired a couple rounds but whatever or whoever it was simply looked to him angrily then vanished through one of the walls of the hotel room."

"Which side?"

"Left towards our room."  
I nod on this noting that's an area I've already checked and there wasn't anything.

We wait for more word Bella however goes to find her a bathroom and gets on the elevator.

Bellapov (Notes)

I'm on the elevator really needing to find a bathroom. My nerves were a mess. I needed to pee badly and I hoped I was doing Dean proud and doing all the right things…

I feel a breath behind me as if someone's standing right behind me. I turn to see no one but felt a hand along me in an area that made me jump. I swallow back nervously seeing no one but as the elevator doors open and I step out I see a man walking away from me black clothes, brown hair… I narrow my eyes skipping the little potty break I needed and continue to follow this guy as he matches the description of the suspect. Only he turns the corner but before he does he turns and winks with nod. Instantly my feet pick up pace as I dart down the hallway he entered but there's no one there. He's gone as if there was never anyone even there. I'd have ignored this if it hadn't been for all the crazy stories Sammy and Dean have told me but I didn't.

I head back once I finally find a bathroom and explain what I felt and what took place. Dean winced at the part of me feeling as though someone grabbed me below.

"What did it feel like?"

"Just a simple touch and it was cold the touch."

"The breath?"

"Warm."

Sammy looks to Dean.

"Not a spook."  
"Then what the hell are we dealing with?"

Dean then gives me that good thing I plucked you look and I can't help but to turn my head with a blush but knew it was true…

Deanpov (notes)

"So is there anything else sir anything at all you think you could tell us so we can help?"

He shakes his head holding his daughter's hand looking destroyed. Bella watches from the corner of the room.

"I've got to gather some of our things. But hate to leave her alone…" The father looks to Bella hintingly.

She smiles.

"That'd be no problem at all sir I'd not leave her side for even a moment. While you get what you need."

"Thank you…" He says wiping a few tears away with his sleeve and looking upon his unconscious daughter.

Ironically the man reminded me of Charlie and honestly I think Bella thought that too.

"Agent Plant and I will go see what else we can find out." I say giving Bella that please be careful stare as Sammy and I leave the room. She nods and pulls up a chair sitting next to the young ginger haired girl.

We walk the father out and offer to give him a ride back so he can gather his car and whatever else he may need. After this Sammy and I decide to talk to the other victims' families once more now that we've more info and see if any of their stories change or something maybe triggered…

However apparently this thing's job wasn't quite done with little Ms. Virgin and Bella was in the way…

I get a call from Bella in the middle of conversing with the parents of one of the victims.

"Hello?"

No answer but I hear something in the background.

"Hey!" I shout into the phone and rise from the couch taking the phone call in another room.

No answer but I hear the sound of something being slammed around and look to Sammy.

"We got to go."  
Sammy nods and shakes their hands. I hurriedly get in the car and burn rubber all the way back to the hospital.

Ugh… even now I shake my head on the image.

We swing the door open entering the room and I see that the victim's bed had been shoved against the opposite wall of the room and this creature has my angel by the fucking throat. I hear her gasping for air and her back arches and body twitches in pain. We hear the sound of this creature like he's sucking back air and something's escaping from Bella's mouth. Suddenly her eyes shoot wide open and she screams in a way I've never heard. We rush over and the creature looks over to us causing whatever he was doing to Bella to stop. She gasps back and then quickly takes her knife slitting his throat. I grimace as Sammy and I see the blood shoot out of an artery in his neck and it sprays Bella in the eyes, nose, and mouth.  
"FUCK!" I immediately pick her up and rush her to the bathroom as Sammy takes care of what's left of the motherfucker.

I start the hospital shower and focus on cleaning the blood out of her eyes knowing it could very well blind her if not. Bella leans over puking out what blood landed in her mouth as I'm cleaning her off I notice that a strand of her hair's become solid white. I close my eyes scared shitless.

"Come on angel." I say as she pukes up more blood.

She finally shoots up looking around. She grabs at her heart. And leans against the shower I put my hand to her back.

"What the fuck was that?" She says shaking all over.

Sammy peeks in making sure she's alright I give him the nod. He however narrows his eyes and enters the bathroom and places his finger along the odd strand of hair. We both shrug in thought. She begins to walk around still her hands shake her knees unsteady as Sammy and I stay close by. Sammy hands me something as Bella checks over the victim.

"He didn't get to finish the job…" Bella says in thought putting her hand to the girl's forehead.

I look to her cocking a brow.

"Huh?"

"He came back to finish the job. He needed this one for something he was desperate."

"I thought this thing only went after virgins…" I say in thought.

She shrugs as if unsure now herself. She grabs at her heart again.

"Hey… you gonna be ok there?"

She nods.

"You go on ahead Sammy. We'll wait here and explain."

"Where's he going?"  
"Thanks to you we got a lead on the address."

I pull her into a corner of the room and really check her over. I can see she's still catching her breath.

"What was that thing doing to you?"  
She looks back to the victim then to me.

"It was taking my soul…"  
"But…" I start to say as the father enters.

Once we've handled the father and daughter situation we head on to join Sam. Bella turns towards me.

"Whatever that thing was doing Dean, my life was being played out before me and it was taking whatever memory I was having out of me and taking it into him."

I shake my head and look to her concerned.

"It was…" she grabs at her temples and looks out the window.

She stops in thought as we arrive at the destination. We enter the house and look around for Sammy.

"A bit ritzy for a soul thief…" I say looking around.

"IN HERE!" Sammy calls out .

We enter the room and he turns to us with these two doors open.

"What the fuck?"  
We both freeze as it's all coming to.

"Artemis?"

Sammy shrugs.

"Apparently this guy or aka Soul Eater was trying to wake this so called Goddess by taking the souls of virgins."

"So a picky Soul Eater and a loon at that? What is virgin soul a delicacy like caviar of the Soul Eater's world?"

Sammy cocks a brow.

"That's not even the craziest part about this…"

He pulls out a blade slamming it down at our feet.

"Somehow he was planning on making a amulet for this once he got the soul of Artemis. From all that's here he was collecting these souls in hopes to raise her then somehow use Artemis in order to make an amulet for this sword."

Bella looks confused and thrown as well. I half laugh.

"This is actually normal compared to what we've heard and seen."

Sammy laughs.

"We should take her to meet the cast of Ghostfacers."

"Ugh…" I roll my eyes in thought.

"Who?"

"Trust me not worth any of our time especially yours."

"Oh come on Dean let's at least show her their website sometime."

"I actually like Bella remember? You dick…"

"Artemis? As in Zeus's daughter the goddess from Greek mythology?" Bella says ignoring our jest about the Ghostfacers.

I nod.

"Huh…" She shrugs looking around.

She takes me by surprise as she sort of laughs but then turns to me.

"What about the girl then? What will happen to her? He didn't finish…" She says in thought and rather steers off it.

Sammy sighs.

"She could very well stay in a vegetative state. If he managed to succeed in too much she'd have no recollection in over half her life."

As he says this I look to Bella thinking on this.

"Shit…"

"Now don't you do that!" She warns.

I shake my head ignoring her just ready to get the fuck out and shut this case. It was for the birds and there was nothing else to this now that Bella ended the sorry son of a bitch. Some cases where like that just sure fucking ignorant crazy shit that never made any fucking sense.

The ride back to the hotel though I'm looking back to Bella and my mind is at work. Once we get into the hotel I look to her thinking on how I saw what that Soul Eater was doing. I see the white strand of hair she has now and this has only been her first fucking case. I don't even know what that thing's fully done to her body or what the hair means.

"I'm taking you back to Charlie."

Her jaw drops and Sammy looks to me folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Don't be an idiot bro."

"Whatever it's not either of your choices. You're going back home!"  
"FUCK YOU DEAN! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU HORSES ASS!"

"You could have died today angel!"

"No shit really? I'd no clue!"

"I won't let you die! I told you once I was never going to let anything happen to you that I'd always protect you! This isn't protection!"

"And just how do you suppose you'll protect me 24/7 everyday all the time Dean Winchester! I could just as well die back in Forks as I could anywhere else!"

"By sending you back home to your cop father and you living a fucking normal life."

"You're not doing this!"

"Doing what!"

"I know you Dean and you're not doing this! Get the fuck over it!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?"  
"KNOCK IT OFF DEAN!" My brother yells.

"You're fucking kidding me! You're on her side? What do you want her to fucking die because that's what's going to happen?"

"Yes I am on her side about this! You're such a fucking prick Dean! You saw what she did today! She saved that girls life and look!" He flashes me the text that the father sent saying that the girl had finally woken up and he was thanking us. I shake my head and reach for the door.

"That's right Dean Winchester…" She says in such a way that makes me turn.

"Go ahead run, run away when things get too tough to handle!"

I close my eyes pushing back my anger on this.

"I'm not running angel I'm getting you a damn straight jacket!"

I head to the nearest bar and douse my stupid ass with beer.

* * *

I head back later but see no one's in the room. I hear someone talking softly and quietly follow the sound. At first I'm pissed and it takes all my will not to go beat the living shit out of Sam. I look over discreetly and see his fucking arms around MY ANGEL! My knuckles pop and I hear the smallest of sobbing and knew it was from her. I lean against the building and listen.

"He's going to ruin this. He's going to run or force me to. He might as well kill me himself if he does this Sammy. He just doesn't get it. I don't want a life without him. Even though he pisses me off more than anyone I love him!"

Sammy sighs and I peer over to see him pulling her closer to his chest.

"Bell I'm right there with you." He half laughs.

"When I first joined his side on all this it was constant feuding. I was never making the right choices, being stupid, going to get myself killed or worse, and he wanted me to quit more than a handful of times."

"How did you get him to stop?"  
He laughs.

"This is Dean we're talking about. He'll never stop. When it comes to my brother, I can see he's just as in invested in you now as he is me. There's no stopping his insanity on that. He cares too much and that's how Dean deals with things is by anger, not talking about the issues on hand and trying to push things away if they get to sticky. The only thing you can do Bell is to fight back like you are. Tell him off let him know you aren't fucking going anywhere and he'll eventually get that point and suck it up. If Dean had his way you and I would never work another case he'd go off on his own and wind up getting himself killed and he'd do so with a fucking smile on his face."

"That's what kills me Sammy…"

"I know. Trust me I know." He sighs.

"He doesn't get that we go through the same bullshit of worrying about him. He never considers his own life or what other's feel about him. In fact I've tried to make him open up. I can see it in his eyes but nothing… He just clowns around or cusses and goes about his day like it's all no biggy it's whatever because it's HIM he's Dean Winchester. Bad ass son of a bitch and nothing's going to take him down. Well he's been proved wrong already on a few occasions and even through that he still seems to forget."  
"I love him so much that I couldn't bare to ask him to ever stop hunting. I know this is who he is. In fact if that side of him died…"

"And that right there is what makes you remarkable and him a fucking tool."

I close my eyes at my brother's words shaking my head. OUCH…

"He's too dumb to realize a good thing when he's got it and I truly fear he'll up and leave you one day. When he does it'll kill him and he'll shut down then truly get himself killed."

Jesus… He really thinks that of me?

"I'm sorry to say but he's done it once and I was surprised he'd even left a clue. That just shows how conflicted he truly is."

"I'd rather die tomorrow by his side then to have him send me back home to Charlie and I live another 60 years or so with a husband I don't truly appreciate or love and children who I wished were from another man!"

What!? My heart drops to my knees and I'm freaking weakened all to hell.

"Exactly, we're together on that one. He's just clueless. He's my brother I'd proudly die by his side any day."

Well ok I get it I'm a prick. I'm selfish. I'm….fucked I think as I force myself back into the hotel.  
"You should have never EVER gone to Forks." I shake my head in shame realizing though if I hadn't she'd have died and I'd never even had known anything about this amazing girl. That or I would have sent Sammy instead and he'd be with her rather than I and I'd be trying to mack on her every five minutes.

They come in later and I'm waiting on the foot of the bed. He looks to me with that oh shit look as he's holding Bella and she's passed out. I sigh rising up and offer my arms for him to place her in.

"Dean…" He goes to explain.

"Don't…" I smile and nod.

"We're ok." I say and lean over cutting off the lamp and wrapping my arms around Bella.

Knowing she really will be the death of me and I of her.


	14. You're Killing Me

Chapter 14 (Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks!**

She's snuggled up against me and I'm breathing her in like a drug. I rub my face with my free hand in thought as the other's been wrapped around her the entire night. I've not slept at all and the sun is coming up. I'll have to let Sammy drive or I'll get us all killed. I sigh in thought and slip out from under her kissing the top of her head before I jump in the shower. The conversation I'd heard between my brother and angel plays like a broken record in my mind. I lean against the shower wall with both hands and feel the steaming water hit against my back.

I turn off the water as I hear her stirring around the hotel. I step out with the towel wrapped around me. She cuts me a look but goes back to what she was doing.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's peachy." She says and I know when Bella uses the term peachy she's not a very happy camper.

I narrow my eyes and go brush my teeth. Once I'm done and get out she rushes past me and slams the bathroom door and locks it. I cock a brow at this and fold my arms as I hear the shower start.

"Ugh…" I groan and fall back on the bed knowing today was going to be a blast with Bella being rightfully pissed at me. Hell I bet Sammy was mad as well. Maybe I should just ride in the trunk? I half laugh at this thought as there's a knock on the door.

I open the door and Sammy throws down a box of donuts and sets down coffee for everyone.

"Where's Bell?"

"Showering."

He swallows and this usually would be where he makes some sort of sexual joke but he says nothing and stuffs a donut into his mouth. Reminding me of those Twix commercials I've seen where they do this so they don't have to talk.

"What no joshing about my girl at my expense?"

He shrugs and leans against the chair. Bella eventually comes out and I thought I was going to nut myself right there. She's wearing this damn near Tomb Raider outfit only complete with cargo green pants, knee high black laced boots and a tank top I desperately want to play around with. Damn it… Why does she have to dress sexy on a day she's pissed off? I turn to Sammy who was checking her out as well but grabs another donut and looks to his laptop. I grin shaking my head on this poor bastard can't help himself.

"Hey Sammy."

"Bell…" He says with a nod and sips his coffee.

I raise my brows as she says nothing to me and doesn't even look my way. Silent treatment? Really? That got under my skin more than actual fighting. I hated being ignored.

"Donut?" Sammy offers.

"Sure." She reaches over between us and grabs a chocolate glazed one.

She swallows it down and Sammy hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."  
I press my lips together and shake my head. After too long she goes back to the bathroom and we hear her cussing under hear breath about something.

"Something wrong?"

"NO!" She snaps but I hear a cabinet door slam.

She comes back out folding her arms.

"It won't wash out."  
We both look to her confused.

"What won't Bella?"

"This!" She says touching the strand of hair.

We both look to each other wide eyed.

"Angel baby I don't think that's going to wash out. I think you'd better just get used to the new look."

She looks to me in a way that if she'd a gun I'd have my balls blown away.

"Great!" She forces a fake smile slamming her hands down.

"It's not so bad kind of suits you actually." Sammy says.

"He's right kind a sexy."

"You're both full of shit." She says grabbing her bags.

I go to help her and she gives me a look that I'm not sure about.

"I got this Dean." She says but looks as though she's about to fucking start sobbing.

I'm beginning to see the trend. All I keep doing is hurting her. She was acting this way not because she was truly angry not even about the hair. I'd hurt her I'm the one fucking person in this world that recognizes that sort of "Acting Out" hell I'm the king of it. Her way of dealing with things wasn't that much different from mine only I was far more of an ass about it and held longer grudges. I knew for Bella to act like this I'd once again really fucked up.

I grab her arm and she yanks away.

"Seriously I'm fine."

I nod deciding it best to let her cool off first. We finish packing up and I open the door for her to sit up front with Sammy. I needed some shut eye anyway so I lay in the back.

A couple hours go by and I'm still trying to sleep but can't but I've my eyes closed.

"Hey.." I hear Sammy say.

"You alright there?"  
"I'm perfectly fine Sammy."

He sighs.

"You don't seem like it."

"Please Sam…" She says in a way that breaks my heart.

"If you need to talk…"  
"I know and I appreciate it."

Bella I knew didn't want to talk even to Sammy at the moment. I peek an eye open and see her feet kicked out of the window and she's got her shades on. The part that sucked and I knew only I could see it was the tears that she was trying to mask. I close my eyes and roll over not able to bear watching them make their way down and her hurriedly wiping them away in hopes that Sammy doesn't notice. Bella hated crying. She hated showing any sign of weakness and thus just makes me add up everything I've said or done she's come back to find my sorry undeserving ass. I'm beginning to realize that maybe I myself am a shark. I was just as well feeding off the life of an innocent girl breaking her heart because of my own hang ups and because of the love I feel for her. I knew the risk I was taking when I left that clue. I knew what could very well happen but honestly I really never thought she'd want to find me. I thought that day was it. That a few years from now I'd pass through Forks and see her either with this "Fairy Vampire Glitterboy" or some other lucky bastard, she might even have children running around and I'd see that she only grows more beautiful with time and I'd want to slit my own wrist because I wasn't the lucky bastard that she settled down with. I half laugh to myself Dean Winchester settling down? That's a joke in itself. That's why this will be interesting to say the least. There is no settling down in the life of a hunter and those that have tried have met death's far more gruesome than I'd like to think about.

* * *

"Dean!" They chorus.

"DEAN!"

I shoot awake and look around they're both looking to me concerned both have a hand on my arm. I swallow realizing they must have heard me talking in my sleep. I think about the dream I was having and look directly upon Bella.

"What did I say?"

"You were screaming tiger… You weren't saying anything just screaming."

I raise up and swallow I see that we're pulled over out in the middle of nowhere.

"Just give me a min I got to take a leak."

I lean against a tree trying to shake it out of my head. I take a piss and head back and they're both still looking to me.

"I'm fine let's go."

I rub my eyes and lean over turning on the radio and I pop in a Metallica cassette "Ain't My Bitch" starts to play as try desperately to get the fucking nightmare out of my head.

The flashes of the hellhounds dragging them both away are burned into my mind, both with claw marks going across their faces and stomachs, both reaching to me as I'm tied up watching them be ripped apart and I'm fucking pissed because I'm not being ripped apart alongside of them.

I look to Bella and reach over undoing her seatbelt. I have her crawl into the back with me and I put my arms around her. I motion for Sammy to pull into a bar and grill so we can grab something to eat. I force a smile and wink upon Bella. But first thing I do is head to the bathroom lean over and puke in the toilet. This stupid fucking ass wave of emotions hit and I start fucking crying like a chick and am pinching the bridge of my nose trying to stop. I clear my throat hearing someone enter the bathroom.

"Dean?"

"I'm fine Sammy just go on you and Bella order you some beers or something."

He sighs. I clear my throat again and come out. He does that fucking bullshit of trying to study me like one of the cases.

"What?!"

"Nothing." He says as he washes his hands.

I see him looking to me in the mirror.

"Everything's going to be ok Dean."  
"Um yeah ok…" I shrug and pat him on the back.

"It wouldn't kill you to let Bella see your vulnerable side every once in a while. She might actually think you're fucking human after all."

I close my eyes at this and grab him by the collar of his shirt penning him to the bathroom wall.

"I'm not the enemy bro…" He says staring me in the eyes.

I let him go and shake my head.

"Go to her Dean show her you have a fucking soul for once!"

I close my eyes again and exit the bathroom. I look to the girl in the booth going over more case notes. I sigh on this and reach over taking the pad away from her and shutting it.

"None of that tonight."

I take her hand and lead her outside the bar. I pull her to the side of the building and kiss her. I then lean my forehead against hers and pull back looking into her eyes.

Something comes over me and I fucking lose it. Bella's jaw drops.

"Dean?" Damn it all to hell…

I try to stop. I try to talk to say something but I can't and it makes me mad at myself for acting like this. I'm supposed to be the strong one; I'm supposed to look after her I'm supposed to be the shoulder SHE CRIES on. Man what the fuck! I feel her run her fingers through my hair and I bury myself into her shoulder.

"What is it tiger?"

"I don't want to lose you."

I gasp out feeling like a complete pussy.

"And I really don't want you leaving… angel I…"

She puts her hand under my chin raising me up looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either. That's why we stick together on this tiger and quit fighting each other. We fight whatever comes our way and go from there!"

"You're crazy you know that!?" I say this but with a smile.

"Yeah I do."

The way she looks at me and says this has me lift her up, her legs wrap around my waist and we're making out, when I hear the clicking of a gun and feel the cold chamber against my head. Son of a bitch really?

"Give me everything in your pocket and I want the girl."

Bella and I look to one another shaking our heads. Bella sighs as if merely irritated.

"How about you give us all your money and I stay right here?"  
The man looks to her confused. I feel her hand in my jacket and continue to stare into her eyes sure enough she fires.

"Sorry tiger I owe you a new jacket." She says as the man shouts out falling to the ground.

I shake my head realizing just how crazy she truly is.

"God damn I fucking love you." And yes I was totally aroused by that wrong as it was that was hot as hell even if I'd a gun to my head.

She laughs at this as I place her down and we focus on the man that's down now. I take his gun and pocket it for my own collection.

"Oops looks like you found the wrong couple. Better luck next time…" I kick the bastard as we leave him with his hip wound.

We hurry inside. I motion for Sammy to come on knowing we better hurry up and get out of dodge now. He looks to us oddly but follows us out as we load back up into my baby and find another town in which to brew up hell in.

* * *

Do to Bella just having her first case and well our little trials in our relationship we all decided to take a couple days off and for once get separate hotels. Ugh and it goes like this… 'naturally'

We'd been going at it pretty hot and heavy and I'd even taken it upon myself to teach her a few more other 'exciting' things. Literally we've spent the entire day just messing around and well frankly going at it like rabbits. We're finishing once again and we both roll over and I'll be damned if I didn't hear the familiar sound of flapping. I sigh shaking my head and cover Bella's mouth to keep her from screaming as he appears at the foot of our bed.

"I waited until you were done..."

I close my eyes on this.

"Cas! I said no barging in and I also said to KNOCK!"

"I heard noises so I thought you were in trouble. But then I got distracted and then I got bored."

Bella covers herself with the bed sheets as she notices Cas looking to her oddly.

"CAS!"

"I notice you spanked her but you weren't dressed as the pizza man. Did she do something wrong?"

Bella's jaw drops.

"What did he just say? And how in God's name did he know what we were doing? AND what PIZZA MAN?" I wasn't about to tell her about the porn he was referring to…

"God?"

"You're killing me CAS!"

"You were doing that in God's name? How does that work?"

"Turn around Cas!"

"Why? Do you need to finish?"

Bella breaks into uncontrollable laughter but she's blushing.

"I'm sorry angel baby remember me telling you about Cas?"

"That's ok I forgive you, but why are you referring to me as a baby?" Cas says tilting his head.

I take in a breath.

"I wasn't."

"You said angel.."

"When have I ever referred to you as angel by name?"

"I thought that maybe..."

Bella's got her face buried into my arm dying with laughter.

"Ugh Bella this is Castiel an angel from hell."  
"Heaven…" He corrects looking to me oddly.

"Yeah, yeah that other place."

"Castiel this is Bella."

Castiel walks around the bed sitting next to Bella and holds out his hand for her to shake.

She shakes his hand but he gets right in her face looking upon her.

"CAS! What did I say about boundaries?"

"That meant her too?"

"Especially Bella!"

"Oh…"

He stands up but still stares at Bella. I fall back on my pillow knowing our little time together was officially over.

"What brings you here Cas?"


	15. I Hate Terms of Endearment

Chapter 15

(Don't own squat) **Read and Review please makes me smile (Find the cookie! :p Fan's of another show will get it…)**

I watch as he leans back over and runs his fingers curiously through the strand of Bella's hair.

"Her…"

I rear back and my heart thumps at a quicker pace.

"What?"

"I thought you to be in danger." He says still looking upon Bella.

"I sensed a faint angelic presence around you and Sam."

"Cas what the hell are you talking about?"

"How did this happen?" He continues to mess with the strand of hair.

"Knock it off Cas!" I say and move his hand away from her.

He nods but looks to be in thought.

"Something Sam and I were calling a Soul Eater. It was trying to take her soul but we interrupted and she killed it. We're not sure how the hair came about whether it was the interruption or the indigestion of blood from the creature."

Bella leans away from Cas and closer to me not that I blamed her. He was creeping me out as well at the moment and I was already used to his odd bullshit. She grabs my arm as Cas leans over once again and puts his hand softly to her forehead.

"Come on Cas you're freaking her out. Leave her alone."  
"I can't she needs protection."

"What the hell are you going on about now Cas?"

"She's rare."

He looks to me tilting his head.

"You meant her when you said angel?"

"Yes but…"  
"So you knew she was part angel?"

"What the hell? NO OF COURSE NOT AND SHE ISN'T you're mistaken!"

He doesn't even look at me. He just nods to Bella.

"You're special."

"Jesus!"

"He thinks so too."

I roll my eyes at this.

"Cas, that's just her nickname, you know pet name! Bella's not part angel or whatever the fuck you're saying."

Cas says nothing else.

"Dean?" Bella says looking scared out of her mind.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Bella hun ok."

Cas looks to us one last time and vanishes without saying another word.

"Um what the hell was that about Dean?"

"Hell if I know."

Bella shoves the covers off us and heads to the bathroom shaken up. Who the fuck could blame her? I wanted to punch the hell out of Cas. I hear the shower turn on and sigh. God damn what else? Before long I might not have to push Bella to leave, if this shit keeps up she might just sneak out on me one day. I open the bathroom door and see her soaping down. I enjoy the blurred view for a moment then decide to join her. I get in behind her and hoped that freaking Cas was minding his own business now. I wrap my arms around her. Bella leans back wrapping an arm around my neck. We just hold each other for a moment then finish our shower.

* * *

Angel's 2nd

Case 2: I Hate Terms of Endearment

"Agent Stanley, Agent Simmons, Agent Chris."

"Nobody wants to be Chris!" Bella snaps folding her arms.

Sammy laughs and I'm blown away that she even knows who they are.

"Fine then you're Agent Frehley!"

"Why do you always get to be the head honcho Dean?"

I have a good laugh at this.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Paul Stanley is the front man actually but I'm Simmons because I can do this with my tongue…" I do my best Gene Simmons act and wink in the rearview mirror.

She blushes but looks to be in thought about that.

"Oh is that what you were doing the other night?" She spouts off.

My eyes widen at this and I swerve damn near off the road.

"What the hell Dean!" Sammy shouts.

"Saw a deer…." I say and clear my throat looking back to the evil vixen in the mirror as she's looking back to me laughing.

We arrive at the house of one of the last victims. I look to Bella and nod letting her know things will go better between her and I no matter how this case goes. I can't keep pulling that shit with her and I know it even if I don't like seeing her hurt. It's bound to happen sometimes and visa versa as long as the three of us stick together and stay alive that's what mattered. And well here we go… I think as I open the door and we all get out.

Bella's taking notes as Sammy and I question the mother. Bella works on consoling the victim an area which rather helps us. However this case isn't something any of us are taking lightly. It's a very disturbing case that even I have a hard time chewing back. But the pieces naturally just aren't piecing together.

This woman we're talking to at the moment had a miscarriage but swears up and down that a demon came and took the child away from her womb. Normally you say bullshit and move on but she showed us a picture of the ultrasound. We hand it over to Bella as well and she looks to me and swallows but nods. The picture looked as though the child had some sort of abnormalities… To me though it looked like it had fucking horns.

We continue to talk a little longer about what took place and I hand her my card. We head to a nearby bar and talk the case over some beers.

"Was it just me or did that baby look like a fucking demon itself?"

Bella looks to me.  
"I thought the same but maybe it's just how the sonogram looked she said the doctors thought it would be born with some sort of deformities. That it rather hurt her and her husband to hear it but they wanted to raise the child anyhow." She shakes her head.

"That's terrible I can't imagine…"

"Well it's about dang time you come back to see me sug…" I damn near choke on my beer as I turn around.

Ah fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck… Sammy and Bella look to me as the waitress that happens to be serving us is an old fling I'd had a few years ago when I'd passed through here on a case.

"Um hey…" Shit kill me now.

"So how long you in town for baby?"

God damn it. I already see horns about to sprout on my angel and know I'm about to die.

"Not long." I focus my hardest on not even looking at the girl which is hard to begin with because I remember what this one looked like tall, brunette like Bella and legs that never ended. Ugh. But I advert my eyes to something way better and hope she's not going to leap over the table with her knife.

"Well then you should come see me tonight."

"Or not…"

"Oh well then how about tomorrow."  
"He's pretty much booked." Bella says with a smile but I know that smile it's the you're so fucked tiger smile…

"Well we have to get together before you leave." She slides her number onto the table.

Bella nods her head and reaches over taking the number.

"Thanks I'll be sure to call maybe we could have a girls night out or something."  
Clever girl damn.

"Um well um…." The waitress is baffled.

Sammy's trying his hardest not to lose it and I'm falling even harder for Bella Swan crazy girl damn… I try to focus back on the case but all I keep thinking about is stripping Bella down and having my way with her.

We finish up and start to head back to our hotel when a young woman approaches us.

"Are you the agents dealing with the William's case?"

"Yes mam may we help you with something."

She looks to Bella.

"Might I just talk to her?"

"Whatever makes you more comfortable."

Bella smiles warmly at the blonde and leads her away as they talk. Sammy and I watch from a distance knowing no matter how young, pretty, old, or anything of the matter you can never trust anyone. Once she's done we watch as she shakes hands with the woman and Bella hands her our card.

"Call us if you need anything no matter the time." Bella says then heads towards us.

"I've just got more info that might help further explain the case." Bella says and we follow her into the hotel.

"Her name was Wanda Hamilton."

"Wanda? Really?" I smart.

"Don't be an ass." Bella warns.

I clear my throat and fold my arms leaning back waiting for the jest.

"She's pregnant and fearful that this thing that's happening that she could very well be next. She told me that there were two other women that this has happened do. And before you both spout off about it yes I asked her if she could talk to these women and possibly get them to come forth and talk to us about their situation. The kicker is they've all discussed these same dreams. Both in which also happened much like this William's case."  
"What the hell is there something in the water around here? Everyone's getting knocked up at once and miscarrying not long after?"

"I felt for her she's really scared. She doesn't want to lose her child. She's got an appointment set up for her first ultrasound in a couple days. I asked her to call me and let me know if anything abnormal showed up."

"Good job angel. Pretty slick you're becoming quite cunning."

"Learning from the best…" She says looking to Sammy and I.

We both grin on this.

"Well I say we call it a night and do some more research on this tomorrow." Sammy says.

"Goodnight Sammy." Bella says as he's about to exit the room.

"Night Bell and Dean."

I wave him off and lock the door.

Bella's leaning over grabbing one of her bags and I come up behind her and handcuff her.

She shakes her head laughing.

"Dean... seriously."

"OH I'm dead serious." I say kissing along her neck and reaching around unbuttoning her shirt.

"You've the right to remain silent but by all means feel free to moan and call out my name." She bites her lower lip shaking her head.

"Whatever you say Agent Winchester…" She teases.

"Hmmm" I moan out rubbing against her and pick her up.

Son of a bitch… I close my eyes seeing fucking Cas standing behind me. Bella's breast are exposed and she's of course handcuffed and I've got major wood. I turn around.

"Is she in trouble?" Cas says.

"Yes! And you're ruining it... Go away Cas!"

"What kind of trouble."

"Damn it Cas!"

"Did she shoot someone?"

"CAS!"

"Maybe you should chain her to the bed." If only Cas realized what he'd said… I loved when he set himself up like that. Great stuff…

I cock a brow at this looking to Bella.

"That's a very good idea Cas. Now you go cover Sammy while I deal with this."

"Ok…"

He vanishes and Bella cracks up.

"Oh I'm certainly taking his advice angel baby…"

* * *

"He wouldn't shut up!"

I shrug.

"Yeah well nearly half a travel size bottle of lotion, 10 dollars charged to my fucking credit card on a freaking pay per view with some very healthy nurses if you get my drift Dean! All gone to waste! You ass! You get to tap something nightly I have to…" Sammy's eyes go wide and he shuts it as Bella smiles coming from the corner of the hotel with ice.

"Travel size?" She says looking to Sammy and continues to walk away.

I'm dying and Sammy's still in shock at her little punt.

"She's becoming a freaking mini Dean!"

"Yeah aren't I a stinker?" I say proudly.

"Ugh Dean!"

"My precious, my precious I must haves it…" I say heading back towards the hotel room

Bella's grinning holding my phone as we come in.

"One of the girls came forth and wants to talk about what happened with them."

"Awesome."

We get our shit together and head to the address Bella took down, same song and dance here as well. That's four women that's miscarried had sonograms with signs of abnormalities and the same dream of a demon taking the baby from the womb all waking up with miscarriages shortly after the dream. What the hell was going on here?

I get another call and I have Sammy finish up here as Bella and I head to this other area where there's been a report. The police are already there and I walk Bella through on how to hold her badge and how to con a cop. She nods looking slightly nervous.  
"You'll do fine. Just act superior to them we're FBI and most our cases are classified keep that in mind when they get pushy… "

We head out and I rather take the lead to show Bella the ropes on how to deal with pigs. Now don't get me wrong there's cops that are decent men such as Bella's father but then there are pigs. Low down scum that think a badge and a gun make them invincible and a god.

I knew this was going to be bad when I saw how small the bag was that the body was in. I lean into Bella's ear and whisper why don't you go see if you can find some other clues. I'd wanted to keep her away from what I knew I was about to see but I needed the evidence and frankly it made me ill and made my heart stop when I saw the body. I had been thankful Bella didn't see it. However…

Once I'm done seeing the body of the poor infant they'd found in a chimney. I go to find Bella and she's alone… In the backyard puking into a corner.

"Agent Fherly?"

She points to something she found and the recent soft mounds in the dirt. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Take a break Frehley." I hint.

"I'm fine sir."

"Take a break that's an order."

She shakes her head but for once doesn't argue.

I sigh looking amongst the ground to see Bella had dug up the remains of an infant and from the looks of it that's what these other mounds were.

It was beginning to seem like an open shut case. Whoever lived here apparently was guilty for whatever was taking place or so I'd gullibly figured at that moment that these babies where the ones being taken from the bodies of the victims. However the more the three of us brainstormed on this we knew that truly wasn't the case this was something else. Even though somehow the circumstances tied together they were both different cases entirely but something somehow looped it all together into one gigantic sick ass mess…

The woman that lived here couldn't be found nor had anyone heard from her.

Bella eventually gets that call and that's where we're headed. She's asked for protection out of fear for her and her baby like all the others her sonogram was abnormal as well.

We get to the house and begin to set up. I'm noticing a pattern though about how all these victims claim they have husbands yet I've not met a one of them. Even this one ironically just doesn't happen to be home and on a night like tonight where he should be.

I'm thinking on all this as Bella and the woman are talking. Bella does her best to try and calm her down. Sammy and I set back colt in hand waiting for whatever may show up tonight or whatever may not show. At this point none of us knew what to expect. All we knew was we weren't getting any sleep not tonight. Hours go by and I'm fighting with myself as I'm staring off and on upon Bella wanting to flirt, touch or wink at her something it was maddening but I knew we couldn't pull that crap we had to remain professional but honestly I was horny and bored out of my mind.

However the horny and bored part was about to come to an end and angel was about to witness her first demon experience ever… That and well her first encounter of something none of us truly expected…

Bellapov

"Simmons!"

He jumps up firing his gun as I try to shove him back. I gasp out as the man looks to me and his eyes are black and he's trying to get past me to get to the girl. I'm shoved against the wall and he punches me in the face. Sammy goes to protect the girl and Dean leaps on the man's back. His eyes however were black and it dawns on me. I remembered what Sammy and Dean said about black eyes.

"Demon…" I say in disbelief.

The demon grins. Dean hears this and nods realizing what we're dealing with now. The demon reaches around and grabs Dean by the shoulder of his shirt and tosses him as if he were merely a fly. I fire some rounds and the man shakes his head rushes me and lifts me into the air.

"NO!" Dean yells and I'm tossed Dean manages to break my fall and we both land on our asses. He nods towards me and goes towards the demon again.

"Where's the fucking salt!" Dean yells to Sammy.

She's out!

"You gotta be fucking kidding me who doesn't have…."

Sammy and I focus on getting the girl to safety and that's when I hear Dean groan out. I turn and my heart comes to a complete stop.

"DEAN!" I no longer keep in fucking character I just rush over and the demon rushes pass me.

I crouch down seeing the massive shard of glass in his stomach.  
"That' really fucking hurts." Dean groans and does that crap of winking at me trying to act tough.

Blood's coming out of his mouth.  
"Damn it."

"Sammy!" I turn and see he's busy dealing with the demon who's already managed to succeed in what he came here to do.

So we've failed the girl after all and my tiger is fucking dying.

"You're not doing this you hear me!" I yell at him.

He half laughs shaking his head, his eyes start to close.

"Dean Winchester!" I scold as the tears are coming down my face.

I take his hand.

"STAY AWAKE DEAN!" I scream on top of my lungs.

Sammy runs in.

"Fuck!"

"Come on Dean damn it!"

"FUCK YOU DEAN WAKE UP!"  
I close my eyes and feel this odd thing coming about me. Something I'd never felt. My heart races, my body aches as something courses through me, a great deal of pain like tiny sharp knives go through my veins. I gasp out feeling like I can't breathe still I hold on to Dean's hand.

"Sammy?" I say confused as I feel myself falling back.

"BELL!"

"DAMN IT NOT YOU TOO!" He yells at me.

The last thing I remember is seeing Cas...


	16. You're My Angel

Chapter 16 (I don't own crap only a dreamer) **Read and Review please thanks a million! Next chapter will be Halloween… hmmm…. ;)**

Sammypov

"Why won't they wake?"

Cas carries Bella as I drag Dean along. We load them up in the Impala.

"Meet you there." Cas says and he vanishes I sigh looking back to my brother and Bell.

"You two better wake the fuck up or I'm going to be pissed." I shake my head on this and get inside and floor it back to the hotel.

Once we get there Cas immediately opens the door and picks Bella up then returns to help me carry Dean. We lay them down on the beds and wait. Just for our own protection I get some salt and spread it around knowing that demon was still out there somewhere. I sit down gun in hand as Cas and I wait.

"How did you meet the girl?" Cas says randomly.

"Actually Dean met her first in Forks on a case."

"What kind of case?"

"Vampire."

Cas tilts his head.

"He's different somehow."

I nod but not sure what to say on that.

"She has a lot of love inside her."

I narrow my eyes and look towards Cas.

"How do you mean?" I say this and can't help but notice the white strand in her hair has become wider somehow. Man… What's going on?

"He's about to wake…" Cas says turning to Dean and sure enough Dean gasps out and shoots awake.

"BELLA!" Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth and he turns to see her laying on the bed beside him.

"She'll be fine she needs to rest." Cas says.

Dean shakes his head confused then looks down to his stomach raising his shirt.

"She healed you."

Dean and I both look to Cas as if he's lost his mind.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Dean snaps.

"She used her love to heal you."

Dean swallows back looking like hell and turning towards Bella. He rolls off the bed and goes and sits beside her taking her hand and checking her over.

"She won't wake not just yet. It will take a lot out of her and leave her vulnerable. Her heart will pump less blood throughout the body once she does this and she will collapse due to this. But she will wake. She used a great amount on you."

Dean looks as though he's about to lose it he keeps shaking his head looking to Cas then back to Bella.

"So you're trying to fucking tell me that my girl is part angel and that part angel side of her is a healer?"

Cas nods.

"It's very rare. It will alter her appearance some as well each time she uses this and depending on how much she uses it could render her."

"Render her just how?"

"It will weaken her incredibly and it is believed it takes a bit off your own life with each use."  
"WAIT WHAT?!"  
Cas looks to Dean.

"Not much but enough that if she uses this too much it could add up."

"Hell no!"

Dean looks pale and I myself feel sick on this. I've grown to love this girl myself and can't imagine losing her. She's a Winchester already in my heart one of us.

"How much Cas?!"

Cas tilts his head again folding his arms looking to Dean.

"HOW MUCH WAS USED ON ME!"

Cas nods.

"Probably half a year of her life."

"Wait if she's a healer can't she heal herself as well."

"Yes but it takes longer. Her love is what makes it faster to work on others. The way her body heals after this is more like her body piecing itself back together on the inside. Her heart will eventually catch up to the speed it's supposed to be. Her cells will repair and become stronger. It rather works like a human's immune system it is natural for her. She doesn't choose to heal herself or when, her body does that for her."

"Then how the hell does she lose time off her life during this?"

"That's just the price of saving someone. This ability was simply awaken through whatever took place with the Soul Eater as you two so called it. Healing yourself is natural you don't choose it your body just goes through the process. Healing someone else though takes a lot of emotion, pain and focus. You've to be completely selfless when you do this or it won't work. Doing this caused her immense pain and great emotion. This human cares for you both a great deal."

"She can't be taking time off her life for my sorry ass!" Dean yells shaking his head.

Cas says nothing but he walks over and takes Bella's hand and pats it.

"What does this mean exactly Cas?" I say wondering myself.

He looks to me as if not sure what I mean.

"I mean say Bella lives to be like 70 or something…" I hint.

"Then she'll live to be 69 and a half. However many times she uses this ability and depending on how many times and how much she pushes out in order to do it. If Dean had been full on dead practically it would have taken an entire year I imagine."

"What the hell!" My brother growls.

Meanwhile, I'm thinking the same thing. What other bullshit could this poor girl go through?

* * *

Deanpov

"So bringing her along I've just fucking shortened her life span?!"

Cas shakes his head.

"This was in her no matter the issue. It would have surfaced eventually."

"What can I do to stop it!?"

"Why would you want to stop this?"  
"OH come on Cas! This girl will be fucking healing other's left and right now and before we all can blink she'll be fucking DEAD!"

Cas nods in thought and presses his lips together.

"You love her."

"Of course what the hell did you think all this was Cas?"

Cas nods yet again and narrows his eyes. Without another word he vanishes.

"CAS!"

I shake my head.

"DAMN IT CAS!"

"Why don't you stay behind I'll finish this case brother."  
"I don't know Sammy this demon is one hell of a motherfucker."

"I got it. I'll be fine I promise just watch after Bell ok."

I sigh but knew he was right I needed to stay behind. I nod and Sammy nods in return and heads out. I pace the room looking to her off and on and I notice the strand in her hair is wider now.

"Jesus…" I sigh shaking my head and run my fingers along it.

She whimpers out in her sleep muttering my name making me feel more like shit. Her head moves about and her hands fold into fist.

"I'm right here angel…" I say softly running my hand along her cheek.

Her eyes snap open and she looks directly at me and raises up automatically her arms go around my neck. I wrap my arms around her and she starts madly kissing me. Before I've any real time to think she has me on the bed she pulling my shirt of my back and fiddling with my pants. I don't say a fucking word. Hell she can do whatever the hell she wants with me. Damn this was one of the hottest sexiest times I'd ever had with any chick I'd ever been with not that any of them could top her off. She's literally riding the hell out of me just looking at me in such a sensual way that makes me want to release myself already but I don't dare. Hell I don't want this to end so I push it back torturously and my hands go to her waist as I move her about me even harder. I close my eyes as that feeling comes again. I growl out a little and Bella keeps going but works her way back down and kissing me. Just feeling her tongue along my own sends me so far over edge that I knew I was done. My eyes practically cross as I feel her drench herself, me and the bed right along with me.

Once we're done she doesn't move right away she stays where she is but lays on me. I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers along her hair.

"I love you Dean Winchester you better not ever fucking die on me!"

Normally I'd laugh or say something highly sarcastic but I say nothing. My mind was still on what Cas told me I'd not a clue how I was going to do this.

"How did you do it Dean?"

"Do what angel baby?"

"Come on Dean you had a fucking hole in your chest from a huge shard of glass. You were coughing up fucking blood. Was it Cas?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"I didn't want to tell her I didn't want her to know out of fear she'd be healing god knows what and who after this and I'd lose her forever."

"Yes it was Cas…" You're going to be in big fucking trouble Dean… I tell myself but planned to tell her when I thought the time was right.

* * *

"Castiel I need you!"

I call to him once Bella's in the shower and Sammy's returned from the case. I can tell Sammy's anxious to tell me the story behind all this but I needed to hurry and get this out before Bella overheard.

Cas appears looking to me.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no." I look to the bathroom door.

"Look I don't want Bella to know what happened!"

"But…" Cas starts to say.

"I mean it Cas! She's completely unaware and I want it to stay that way. She believes you healed me."

"Dean you know I can't lie to her."

"Then you don't say anything to her! If she asks you simply disappear or change the fucking subject, same to you Sammy. I don't want to lose this girl and if this gets out we all know what could happen. She needs to stay unaware for now until we can figure this shit out."

"You may not be able to keep it a secret for too long Dean. This is something within her… Sooner or later she's sure to find out."

"Well then until that day we all shut the hell up like nothing happened! Ok?"

Both of them glare upon me.

"I mean it both of you!"

* * *

Bella comes out of the shower later questioning me about her hair I do my best to play it dumb and act as if I'm surprised myself. She frowns. "Is all my hair going to turn fucking white?" I play indifferent and go to my notes but honesty I wondered the same thing.

* * *

Sammy sits us down and tells us about the case. Crazy ass shit if you ask me…

"Well here it goes…" He says with a bit of a smirk.

"There wasn't one demon behind all this but two and it's some of the wildest shit I'd ever heard."

I've Bella in my lap my arms around her and she's leaning against my chest as he tells the story.

"The demon that you and Bella witnessed was marrying all these girls then knocking them up. He was playing husband to each of them. But here's the kicker… The only reason he kept doing this then destroying the fetus's once the sonogram came back as abnormal was because he was trying to create a normal looking baby. When they didn't come back as normal looking and the doctor warned them that something was wrong. He'd return that night and take the child from the womb so the women weren't really having nightmares it really was taking place. Here's where the plot thickens even more. Thus, leads to what you and Bella were telling me about the infants discovered at the house. This was the house of another demon a woman. Ironically she too was trying to conceive and she too was married to this other demon. Little are they aware of what each other are as they've been hiding it. Well the baby comes out demonic looking once again apparently from the pictures I found. The demon goes to do his job yet again but that's where I enter the house and find his sorry ass already destroyed. The woman is gone however… From the looks of things she wanted the demon child and he a normal child."

"So wait we've still got one more demon running around?"

"Seems so and she's all pregers with this demon child now but hubby has been already taken care of…"

Bella shakes her head and says…

"I think I'm going to need a stiff drink."

"Not alone there."

"I say we chill out here a couple days before we head out on this next case. But before that I want to hit this carnival that's not too far away from here."

"Carnival?"

Sammy looks to me.

"Yeah let's show Bella a good time for once not everything has to be about hunting jackass."

"You know how I feel about certain things that carnivals can lead to and you know as well that Halloween is coming up Dean and you know that…"  
"Shut your pie hole you big baby."

"And we all need to get costumes as well."

"Why the hell do we have to get costumes Dean?"

"All rides are just 1 ticket each if in costume."

"I'm not wearing a fucking costume."

"Oh come on Sammy."  
"Will you wear one angel?"

She shrugs.  
"I guess…"

"Cool I can finally get the French maid I've always wanted."  
"Shut up you ass I'm not going as a slut."  
"Damn it…" I mutter and Sammy laughs.

"Please?" I say growing hard just thinking about her in a tight little maid outfit.

"Maybe a naughty schoolgirl even?"

I know she can feel my excitement at this point as I make it a point to show her my enthusiasm on this. She sighs.

"How about you be the sexy piece of man meat instead?"

"Eh?"

* * *

The next morning I head out to get us something to eat none of us really wanted to be out and we were still trying to wrap things up a bit. My attention is caught however by this attractive blonde haired woman coming out of her car and going into a café. Something about the car stands out to me but even more so as I watch for a moment as she's ordering something. Her eyes flicker solid black for a moment and I dial Sammy.

"Hey can you describe what the she bitch demon looked like?"

I grin as he explains.

"OK cool I might be slightly late getting back…"

"Um ok."

* * *

After while I return and see Bella and Sammy playing hacky sack in the hotel.

"What the hell?"

"We got bored you took too long…"

I watch for a bit.

"You two are complete dorks."

"Watch it tiger…"

"Are you two going to come eat yet."

"Just a minute…" Sammy says kicking the hack about and Bella sends it back.

I catch myself watching rather amazed by how Bella can keep up.

"You've played this before?"

"Nope never even heard of it before Sammy told me."

I laugh at this.

"Wow… anyway time to eat geeks."

"You're just jealous because you know I'm better than you are. You can't play without using your fucking hands Dean."

"I don't use my hands."

"You're so full of it Dean you've never had a game where you don't use your hands."  
"Whatever…"

They finally sit down and I look to Bella with a mischievous grin.

"So what was it like to hold Sammy's sack?"

She looks to me wide eyed and Sammy spits his orange juice everywhere. She looks to me shaking her head and fires back.

"It was leaking…" I choke back on my pancakes a little laughing.

* * *

The time comes to pack it up yet again. Yet I've still got one more thing to take care of.

"What are we doing Dean?"

He asks from the back as Bella's sitting next to me up front.

"Waiting…"  
"For?"

"The finale…"

They both look to me confused as I follow the car out.

"Wait is that the…" Sammy starts to say as we pull up to a red light.

"Well I'll be damned you son of a bitch…" Sammy says laughing as we look to the demon bitch.

We both wave over at the demon with a smile and poor Bella is lost as she looks to me.

We see a baby seat in the car next to her a little fucking blue veined arm sticking out of it and Bella gasps covering her mouth looking to me. I wink and floor it as the light turns green. I look to Bella and reach over opening the glove compartment. I grab the remote and press the red button. Bella turns back as the car explodes.

"What the hell was that?" She says looking around.

"The sound of a closed case."

"We really should do that more often." Sammy says.

"I know huh." I agree.

"Wait was that the demon Sammy was talking about?"

"Yep."  
"How the hell did she already have that thing?"

"You've still a lot to learn about the demon world my dear…"


	17. Damn It Janet

Chapter 17 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please part crack fic, part what the hell?**

**Halloween night…**

"Oh come on!"

"That's what happens when you both try to con me with stupid bet's you ass's."

"We're so not doing this angel you can forget it!"

"You said if I lost the bet I had to wear one of those damn slutty outfits. Well you and Sammy both lost so eat your own medicine!"

"I'm not coming out in this!"

"The hell you aren't!"

"Damn it Bella!"

I noticed Sammy wasn't saying a word. I honestly wasn't sure which was worse his outfit or mine…

"Let's just stay here I really am not in a carnival mood after all."

"Fine… you can stay in the hotel with Sammy then tonight."

"You're using sex against me now?"

"Who said you were getting laid tiger?"

"GRRR!"

"Yeah, yeah just come out already. You too Sammy let's go."

Bella covers her mouth in laughter as we come out.

"I so hate you right now…"

She shrugs.

"Worth it…" She then turns to Sammy who's covering his package with his hands.

"What about you Sammy how do you feel right now?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Alright let's go." She says walking off as we follow.

"Damn it Janet…" I mutter and Sammy sighs.

"Would you mind terribly if I just took out one of her knee caps?" Sammy says.

"Not a bit…" I hiss.

"I heard that Rocky."

"I don't care…"

"Hmmm, and you Dr you better get used to those heels."  
"Bite me…"

We arrive at the carnival and Sam and I just look to one another as Bella gets out of the car.

"Let's ditch her…" Sammy says.

I'm half tempted but knew she would come back guns a blazing if we pulled that shit.

Sammy and I step out of the car and already we're getting the stares and whispers. Meanwhile Bella can't the smile from her face as we follow her like a couple of lost pups. It takes a lot to embarrass me and well this takes the cake as I'm in gold spandex shorts and gold shoes. Sammy's in black heels and black lingerie his face is all made up it scared me how well my brother fit the bill for Dr. Frankenfurter. Bella was in a white skirt and rather than an actual bra she wore some sort of sports bra looking thing but a white sweater over it which I didn't think was fair.

"Hey you need to take that sweater off you know fit the actual character better…"  
"Yeah um… I'm not doing that."

"You suck."

"And since when do you complain?" She hints and Sammy looks to me and I shrug with a grin.

"Lucky bastard…" I hear him mutter.

I laugh at this and we eventually get over the stares and whispering as we make our way around the carnival. I get us all some tickets and we look around deciding what to do first.

"Um no…"

"Come on angel please!"

"Ugh."

"You can face a demon, soul taker and ghost but you can't get on a carnival ride?"

She looks to the ride nervously.

"It's really high."

"Oh come on. Sammy's riding aren't you Sammy?"

He nods.

"Chicken…" I taunt as she shakes her head.

"Oh don't listen to numbnuts he's afraid of flying."

I give Sammy a go to hell look and Bella looks to me.

"What?"

"Are you really afraid of flying?"

I shrug and head towards the ride. She laughs and grabs my arm.

"No seriously are you?"

"I'm not afraid of anything I just don't particularly like it is all."

"So you're afraid of flying but not of these rides."

I shrug.

"So you really are afraid!"

"Shut up!"

She laughs leaning into my arm.

"Why? Are you troubled I'll give you away? Oh no, Dean Winchester can't possibly have a weakness."

I half grin but then look to her.

"I've only one weakness baby." I hint with a wink and turn around heading towards the ride.

She manages to join us on the Sea Ray ride but I can't break the smile on my face as she stays buried into my arm the entire time and grips the handle so hard her knuckles are white. We ride the Star Ship and a few other rides when we come across a funhouse Bella wanted to try. And well things get really weird from there and this begins our next case….

* * *

Angel's 3rd

Case 3: Damn It Janet!

(Case currently still open)

We don't see anyone working the ticket booth hell we don't even see anyone up front. Sammy and I shrug on this and take it upon ourselves to go on through the funhouse. I take Bella's hand as we walk through. Things seem pretty tame and silly as hell until we get to the part with all the damn mirrors. The three of us were playing around making funny faces and trying to make our bodies look all misshaped and laughing about it when this chick comes up to us all smiles ugh and yeah she was hot… I try to lead Bella away not wanting any issues and giving my brother the chance maybe to mack on her some. But this chick I swear at first I'm not going to lie I was fucking turned on as hell the way she paid extra attention to my girl but then things started to get a bit awkward …

Sammy and I both nodded to one another noticing this chick hardly even looked at either of us. She was a sexy little red haired number now not as stimulating as my angel but well you get the drift…

"Hello."

"Hello." We all three say looking back to this girl.

Unfortunately I was dumb enough to do a double take at this girl and Bella cuts me a look. I half laugh at this shaking my head.

"So what's your name baby?"

I being the idiot I am thought she was talking to me.

"Dean…"

The girl raises a brow shaking her head and Bella looks to me like fuck you Dean you ass. Which I couldn't blame her I wouldn't be too thrilled if she was scoping out some other guy.

"Not you. You…" She points to Bella.

Hello now things just got real. Sammy and I both give one another that nod we dumb idiot guys do. Bella looks to me uncomfortably but answers.

"Bella."

"Well hello I'm Bianca."

"Hello Bianca…" My brother mutters just so I can hear.

This woman runs a single finger down Bella's arm. Holy crap she freaking wants Bella. Sammy and I high five one another as we continue to watch this. We walk behind them as she leads Bella through the fun house talking to her asking her questions here and there.

We're about to be done and I'm a little sad that I can't witness this hot chick wanting my incredibly sizzling girlfriend. But it was far from over and not even I can quite remember how it all went…

* * *

Caspov

I watch as Bella, Dean and Sam enter this funhouse but something's not right I find myself thinking. There was something about this funhouse and this woman that was leading Bella around. I watch curiously thinking on how odd humans were as this girl leans over and kisses Bella. I figured it just to be another human thing I'm as Dean would put clueless about. Things seem a bit anomalous though as the three of them don't really seem to react to anything now in fact none of them had any facial expressions that human's often do in certain situations.

I watch as this woman leads them into another room of the funhouse. One that I knew wasn't part of the exhibit so to speak. I know there are times Dean doesn't like me intruding so I decided to stand back unless I knew for sure I was needed.

The woman eventually disappears and I watch as the three of them start to act rather odd and aren't even referring to one another by their real names anymore. They kept calling Bella Janet and Dean Rocky and Sam was Dr or Frank something like that... Were they playing a game? Was this what humans did in this so called funhouse? I continue to watch and listen…

They break into a music number as this woman appears yet again and she's twirling Bella around. Something about a time warp? Dean and Sam are thrusting their hips back and forth and this woman gets Bella to join in as she puts her hands to her hips and is moving back and forth moving her feet about like the boys. Things get even stranger as they finish this song and the woman disappears yet again. I take notice of Sam paying a different sort of attention that I do not understand towards not just Bella but Dean as well. Something I've never seen between the brothers. I wondered why Dean wasn't getting mad when Sam would grab Bella and dance with her in the way he was but Dean had a smile on his face and they'd take turns spinning her about. I shake my head hoping this wasn't something Dean was going to be upset with me for but I decided I'd better interrupt…

I appear and grab Dean by the arm.

"Dean… Do you need me to do something?"

He looks to me oddly yanking away and he grabs Bella as they start to dance yet again and sing another song. Sam tugs Bella away and I knew for sure then something was wrong as Sam pens her to the wall and looks as if he was going to kiss her. Decidedly, I zapped them out of it. They all fall to the ground and stand up looking confused.

"Cas?" Dean says looking to me strangely rubbing at his temples.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean says looking to the situation his brother and Bella were in.

"Were you about to kiss my girl?" Dean rushes over grabbing Bella as Sam and Bella look confused as well.

"I don't think it was his true intention." I defend.

"It better not have been!"

Sam shakes his head.

"What the hell is going on?"

He looks to Bella.

"I'd never do something like that Dean come on!"

This woman appears in the middle of the room clapping. She walks up to Bella and smiles.

"It was lovely to meet you." She says and disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Dean says as we all witness the girl disappear.

Sam and Dean look to one another.

"Trickster…"

* * *

Deanpov

Cas explains to me a bit of what we were doing. Holy shit!

"Hey none of us did anything that well you know…"

"Did what?"

I sigh wishing he wasn't so fucking naive.

"You know…"

He looks to me confused.

"Did any of us do anything that we wouldn't normally do?"

"Repeatedly…"

Bella looks over her eyes widened.

"What exactly did we do?"

Cas tells us everything and there isn't a one of us that's not blushing and none of us can even eye one another at the moment.

"Did anyone kiss anyone or something worse?"

"Worse?"

"Come on Cas you're killing me here!"

"The woman kissed Bella and that's how it began…" Bella winces the poor girls face is beet red.

I look to my brother for a split second.

"Did he and I…"

Sammy looks to me wide eyed at where I'm getting as I remember how this fucking movie plays out. If Bella kissed another chick… Ugh I don't even want to go there I believe Sammy and I would just do each other a favor and fire our guns simultaneously and get it over with.

"No, Sam was about to kiss Bella but I knew something wasn't right."

I grimace at this even though it's neither of their faults.

"Good job Cas." I say patting him on the shoulder.

He nods but I turn towards Bella whose head is lowered and she's turning away walking off.

Sam sighs shaking his head.

"She thinks this is her fault bro."

"Of course she does."

"I will go now." Cas says.

"Thanks." I say to Cas.

I know I don't say that often but we really owed him one this time. The damn angel can be a thorn in my side sometimes but if it wasn't for him there's no telling where I'd be. I was glad he was watching out for us today and knew that something wasn't right. God knows what could or would have happened if he had not.

I catch up to Bella and put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry Dean."  
"Whatever for?"

"I think we both know."

"Hey now look at me."

I twirl her around to face me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at first, deep down I know you love me I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me like that ok. I know Sammy wouldn't either. I just lost my cool you know how I am." I nudge her a bit playfully knowing I'd feel like shit too.

"But I did let that girl kiss me." She says looking awfully embarrassed. I push asshole Dean out the door as he starts to think something along the lines of HELL YEAH THAT'S FUCKING HOT WISH I COULD HAVE SEEN IT! But honestly chick or not I didn't want anyone touching my girl like that. I can be a dick and a perv but there's a fine line between right and wrong and fantasy and reality. Woman or man you better not even think about it. I didn't like the fact that someone else kissed her no matter who it was. But deep down I had to be honest if she'd let Sammy kiss her I'd flipped my fucking lid I knew that was wrong. I knew I was mad this trickster kissed Bella but not near as mad if it was another dude even worse if it was my own brother. I know that probably makes me a jerk but it was how I felt.

"You didn't let her baby we both know that. You've never been around tricksters they're tricky little bastards Sam and I have had our fill of odd events thanks to those bastards. I'd just not run into a female one yet it threw me for a loop."

I'd like to go from here and say everything was how does Bella so quaintly put it? Oh yeah "peachy." But our Halloween was far from over yet again we were slammed with another unplanned case. This just didn't seem to be our night… I found myself wishing I'd had listened to Sammy for once and kept our happy asses back at the hotel.

* * *

Angel's 4th

Case 4: "Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again"

After the awkward night we'd decided to take the Impala back to the hotel and get a cab so we could have a few drinks. We change into some normal clothes which I was thankful for I was beginning to freeze my ass off and the damn shorts were making me sheaf something terrible. Hell try to wash away that bullshit from the carnival.

"No more costumes." I say raising my beer.

Sammy and Bella have a good laugh.

"Couldn't agree more." Sammy says we sip at our beers and Bella leans against me as we try to get our minds off what took place.

After a couple more beers we throw some darts and play some pool. At one point I wrap my arms around Bella as Sammy knocks the last few balls in the pockets. He turns around to see Bella and I making out in one of the booths.

"Really? Couldn't make it to the hotel guys?"

"Nope…" I mutter but continue to kiss her.

Sammy sighs.

"Guess I'm calling the cab."

I nod.

The three of us are already half out of it as we're heading back in the hotel. Sammy's nodding off. I'm horny but tired all the same and Bella's looking out the window seeming rather tired herself but I can also see that she' s still thinking about earlier. I wrap my arm around her and lean her against my chest. I really wish she wouldn't be so hard on herself about something she couldn't control. I'm about to say something on this when suddenly the cab driver shouts and slams on his brakes.

I focus on protecting Bella and Sammy as my free arm flies back against Sammy and my old tightens around Bella. I plant my feet into the ground as the car starts to roll.

"Sammy!" I yell as his head hits the window.

I go to check on him but we hit something and hard Bella bows over and I force her back. I see another car coming right for us full speed out of control. I look to Sammy and Bella who are both out cold.

"FUCK…"

* * *

Bellapov

"It's whatever I'm done with you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means WE ARE DONE I'm tired of cleaning up after your shit! You're weak, pathetic and ignorant as hell. You're no longer worth my time. I don't want you around you're holding me back!"

"I'm trying tiger… I really am."

"And that's another thing don't call me tiger anymore. That's so lame and stupid."

My jaw drops.

"What the hell has come over you Dean?"  
"YOU!"  
"But…"

I gasp out as he turns to me with a smile his eyes black. He takes out his colt and aims it right at me and shoots. I scream out.

I turn and see we're in the cab still and it's filling up with water.

"SAMMY!" I yell as he's already under.

I grab him by the collar reaching around Dean who's been knocked unconscious.

"Come on Sammy!"

I try shaking him and Dean awake but they won't budge. The cab continues to fill up with water.

"Come on guys please."

I look over to see the cab driver is already dead. I try to open the door but the water pressure is built up on it too much.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!"

I try calling for help over and over but the water is coming in faster now and I look around seeing we're in a lake or river somewhere. The car continues to sink. I shake my head knowing I've not much choice no way in hell can anyone hear us down here. I take Sam and Dean positioning them against my chest as I use my feet to break the window. After a few tries it finally bust open and I know I have the matter of seconds to get them out. I grab them both by the collar and maneuver through window managing to my surprise to get them both out. I swim towards the surface and push them both towards the land as I swim between the both of them. I get out and finish dragging them both out.

I start CPR on the both of them. Dean finally manages to cough up the water from his lungs and I roll him over. I'm trying to get Sammy to come to and he starts twitching around. I gasp out as his lip starts to bleed as if someone punched him. He groans out and grabs at his chest. I roll him over as he starts to cough out but look to Dean alarmed at what I just witnessed.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out seeing the look on my face.

Sammy finally turns towards us and his face is beat all to hell.

"Sammy!" I put my hand to his face and he winces.

"Dean this was happening while he was out I saw it start to form on his face when I was doing CPR!"

Sammy looks to me confused.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asks checking his brother over.

He shrugs.

"Yeah I think."

* * *

Deanpov

We all look to one another trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Bella explains what happened when she woke and about the cab driver. Bella hands Sammy an ice pack for his face as his eye, lip and nose is all swollen to shit.

"Are you certain he didn't do that during the car wreck angel baby?"

"No Dean it was as if he was being smacked around by someone he even twitched around as if someone was hitting him."

Sammy clears his throat.

"That's strange considering the dream I was having." Sammy says.

"What dream?" I ask curiously remembering the horrible one I was having before I woke.

He shrugs.

"Well that pretty much was it. I was getting the shit beat out of me, the face too…"

I swallow in thought and notice Bella looking to her shirt as if checking on something she even glances in the mirror sighing in relief.

"Something you need to tell us?"

She shakes her head.

"Just a dream as well." She says as if trying desperately to act indifferent about whatever the dream was.

I look to Bella and Sammy.

"Were we all having some sort of nightmare after this car wreck took place?"

We all look to one another.

"That's strange but not as strange as Sammy's face and for once I mean that without punt intended."

"Hardy har…" Sammy says holding the ice pack to him.  
I look to Sammy trying to lighten the mood ugh I wasn't thinking when I said it until I saw the look on Bella's face and felt like shit for saying it…

"Man, Sammy you'll do anything to get a kiss from Bella." I say referring to the mouth to mouth Bella was giving him. He half laughs but Bella cuts me a look and rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on it was a joke."

She says nothing just looks to the floor.

"So now what?"

Bella sighs and goes to the bathroom.

"You pick the worst timing to make your nonsense jokes you know that?" Sammy says.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings."

"Come on Dean the girl is crazy about you and she feels like she's let you down and you're going to make jokes about it?"

I sigh and shake my head looking back towards the bathroom.

Once she comes out we all look to one another.

"I don't even know if it's safe to go to sleep."

"Oh come on what's going to happen? Freddy's going to come knocking on our door?"

Both Bella and Sammy look to me as if I've lost my fucking mind.

"You do realize you just fucking cursed us right?"

"That's what I was thinking…" Bella adds shaking her head.

"Thanks Dean." Sammy says.

"Oh come on really? You guys believe that shit?"

"I don't know Dean why don't you go to sleep and tell us? You know step it up and volunteer."

"Kiss my ass."

"Dean please…" Bella says looking like she's about to fall over herself.

I sigh.

"I'll go get us some coffee guess we're in for a long night…"  
I return with the coffee and we all are silent for a moment just looking to one another.

* * *

"Look see it's already almost midnight think we're in the clear."

"You really want to test that theory bro?"

I shrug and look over at Bella I rear back doing a double take as her hair is completely white. She looks to me and narrow's her eyes.

"What is it tiger?"

"Angel…." I slowly approach her not wanting to frighten her though I myself was frightened beyond belief.

She smiles but starts to fall back and I'm reaching to her but she keeps falling and the floor beneath us becomes a black hole.

"It's ok Dean it's my time go back tiger. It's ok…"

"NO!"

I reach out barely able to run my fingers along her fingers. I'm desperately trying to grab her as we continue to fall.

"NO DEAN! GO BACK!"

"No! You can't leave me! If you're going so am I!"

I watch as something like a portal opens. I gasp out knowing that place.

"NO, NO! She doesn't belong there she's an angel she's Bella you can't send her there!"

Bella screams out as she sees the fiery pit.  
"DEAN!"

"CAS! PLEASE CASTIEL STOP THIS!"

He appears before me shaking his head.

"You changed her destiny. You created this Dean you helped her cross the wrong path."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT BELLA COULD NEVER BE CONDEMNED!"

Cas and I turn around as I watch them grab her and drag her away her eyes turn black for a moment.  
"CAS PLEASE make them take me instead."  
"Not your time."

I shake my head on this.

"FUCK YOU! THEN I'll join her. I'm coming Bella I'll find you!"

I force myself through the barrier that keeps her.

"DEAN!" I can hear her screaming for me like I did for Sam.

That hook goes through my shoulder again but I can't see her anywhere I just hear her screaming on top of her lungs frightened out of her mind.

"DEAN BABY COME ON PLEASE WAKE UP YOUR BLEEDING! YOU'RE SCARING ME WAKE UP DEAN!"

I gasp out and shoot up.

"Bella and Sammy have their hands on me and Sammy's looking to my shoulder."

Bella's freaking out…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I jump up once I realizing none of that was real.

Bella and Sammy set me back down fussing over my shoulder.

"NO FUCKING SLEEPING!" Bella yells at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I shake all over and pull her into my lap.

"I'm sorry…" Is all I can muster out of my mouth.

"That certainly answers our theory now doesn't it?"

"How the hell do we stop this then we can't just not ever sleep!" Sammy says.

"Hell if I know."

* * *

Bellapov

We finish wrapping up his shoulder and still the chills run down my body at the way Dean was screaming in his sleep. I try lean against Dean's chest and sip at my coffee but I feel so tired it's taking everything I have not to fall asleep.

"I think I'm going to shower make myself wake up a bit."

"Ok angel."

I close the bathroom door and stand in front of the mirror and take my hair down.

"Edward?!"

He smiles at me and moves the hair away from my shoulder.

"So beautiful."

"No Edward what are you doing?!"

"Turning you… Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"No Edward!" I reach for the bathroom door.

"I love you so much. I've missed you." He says penning me to the wall.

I try to call out to Dean or Sammy when he put his fangs pierce through my neck. He smiles.

"Now you're one of us Bella hun. We can be together again. You can be a Cullen."

"NO! NO Edward what have you done!"

I gasp out and Edward vanishes but Dean bust down the door looking to me. He closes his eyes shaking his head.

"What have you done Bella?"

"Dean please! Please you must know this isn't what I wanted! PLEASE! help me, help me stop this, I don't want this! I want you!"

He sneers shaking his head.

"I could never want you! Not like that! I can't believe you let this happen! You're a shark now!"

"No Dean please! Dean! I love you!"

He shakes his head and takes out a blade.

"Please!"

His eyes turn black yet again I go to say something on this looking to him oddly.

"Wait…" I jump back in time for his blade to barely scrap along my waist.

"Wake up!"

"Angel wake up baby…"

"Fuck Dean look!"

"God Damn it BELLA COME THE FUCK ON WAKE IT UP WILL YA!"

I jump up. I look to Sam and Dean.

"It's a demon!"

I say but feel faint as I look down to my waist.

"Dean?"  
"Whoa Bella we gotcha."

He lays me back down on the bed.

"What's a demon?"

"That's doing this black eyes Dean you had black eyes! It wasn't really you!"

* * *

Deanpov

I swallow in thought remembering her eyes did that for a bit as well. I'm raise her shirt enough to check on her waist thankful it wasn't much of a cut just enough to make it bleed through her shirt.

"What about your dream Sammy? Did you see black eyes?"

* * *

Sammypov

Yellow eyes… I saw yellow eyes I think as I remember my dream. I shake my head as Bella and Dean wait for an answer.

I'd come in from bringing back some ice and found Dean and Bella both dead here in the hotel. Blood everywhere I rushed up to them and was reaching out to Dean when I saw the blood amongst my own hands. I rush to the bathroom and see I'm covered in blood. I freak out and start to wash it off and that's when I looked into the mirror. My eyes were yellow and the flashes of me murdering my own brother and his girl flashed through my memory.

I appear before myself only I've black eyes the other yellow and we're beating the crap out of each other. Not a dream I particularly want to repeat so, a simple.

"Yes actually." Should suffice.

I shake my head in thought and look to Dean.

"I think I know what we have to do…"  
"What's that?"

"Remember when we helped Bobby?"

Dean tilts his head sighing.

"What are you saying Sammy?"

"That the three of us need to take on a dream demon…"

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Bella looks to us in wonder.

"We'll have to drink this stuff that taste like ass and pretty much invade each other's dreams until we find this demon."

Bella looks to us uncomfortably.

"Does that mean…" She hints.

"Unfortunately yes… We'll be able to see each other's dreams and nothing censored about it."

"God damn it." Dean says looking to Bella and Bella looks the same way to Dean.

"We all have to do this?" Bella says as if pleading not to have to.

"Yes Bell hun I'm sorry but if we're going to catch this demon the odds are better if we all do this together."

She swallows back nervously and looks as if she wants to cry.

"I know its private angel but we're all doing this. No matter what we see it's just a dream…"

"I'm sorry but I don't want either of you in my head."

"You think we want you in ours?" Dean says.

She shakes her head on this.

"Let's just get this over with." I say afraid if not them two will start fighting again.

I make the drinks and we all line up on the bed in preparation to pass out. We warn Bella first that it will feel like reality until things settle down a bit and she won't even realize she's fallen asleep.

We say our cheers and down the drinks. I wasn't about to tell Bella what was in them. If it was enough to make Dean and us want to vomit I knew she would for sure and we needed that in her system…

"See you on the other side." Dean says with a wink…


	18. Nine, Ten Never Sleep Again

Chapter 18 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Case 4: "Nine, Ten Never Sleep Again"

Continued…

Deanpov

Forks? Why the hell am I back here?

HELL YEAH! I think as I peer over and see Bella and I on the hood of my Impala. I'm pounding away at her. Damn I wonder if I can take my place? I rear my head back at how weird that sounded.

"Damn…" I hear his voice behind me.

"Fuck this is her dream isn't it."

Sammy softly laughs "apparently so".

"Hell I thought it was mine…"

Sammy looks back over.

"Stop that… It's weird you're watching me have sex bro."

"Can't really see much anyhow. Not really fair you get laid even in dreams!" He curt with a shrug.

"What the hell?" I say as we look back and the skies become overcast and dark.

"Talk about dream skipping."

We both turn to one another wide eyed as we look over and see Bella taking off running through the woods. I swallow back confused.

"Dude did I just see me hunting her down?"

Sammy shrugs.

"What the fuck goes through this girls head when she's sleeping. We go from having sex to me trying to kill her?"

We dash towards the woods chasing after myself that is chasing after Bella. We look to one another confused as she's jumping through trees and running at great speed.

("Please I'm sorry!" She pleads as she runs.

"No you're not you got what you wanted!"

"Dean!")

"Fuck dude I'm an asshole in her dreams."

"That's not you Dean that's the dream demon. That's what they do they feed of your fears. Look at the way she's running Dean I think she's a vampire and you're hunting her only it's not really you."

"Jesus."

I look around for Bella.

"So if the dream demon himself attacks you…"

Sammy sighs.

"Great…"

I cock a brow at this.

"We should have called fucking Cas to babysit is while we slept in case something does happen."

"A little late for that now Dean none of us are waking up anytime soon."  
"Well hell…"

"Um Dean…"

We shake our heads and rush over as the dream demon version of me has Bella on the ground now.

"Dean please!" She screams.

"That's not me angel baby! Get away from him!"

She looks to me confused then looks back to the demon. She squirms beneath him as he puts his hand to her heart and starts to dig his nails into her. Sam and I knock him off her I take my knife and jam it inside his heart. He smiles and fades away.

"That's not a good sign." I say looking to Sammy.  
"I don't think it is either."

"If that didn't work then how the hell are we supposed to take him out?"  
We look back to Bella who has her hand over her heart area looking confused.

"Is it really you?" She says looking to me.

I nod and open my arms. She smiles and runs to me.

"So it worked…"  
"Yes but we don't know how to kill this thing yet. We just tried and it vanished I don't think this demon is dead meaning it's a bitch to take out."  
Bella suddenly pulls back looking to me and shyly to Sammy.

"Um what all did you see?"

Sammy looks around as if clueless. But naturally I can't stop the smirk that forms along my face.

"Oh no…"

I laugh a bit.

"Hey I thought it was my dream at first to be honest…"  
"Let's just stick together from here it's safest."

I close my eyes hearing the familiar sound.

"Jesus Dean really? Could you try to think of something less morbid?"

"I can no better control my dreams than you can."

"What's that sound?" Bella says.

"No time to explain but you better run baby and fast." I say grabbing her arm.

"Run towards the house!"

"What the fuck are those things Dean?"

She looks back.

"Sammy and I pry open the old house we were living in."

"Salt where's the fucking salt Dean?"

I shrug.  
"Oh COME ON DEAN DREAM OR NOT I DON'T WANT TO BE ATE UP BY THOSE THINGS!"

Bella looks to us scared out of her wits as the sound comes closer.

"Fuck. I help Sammy look around not finding shit in this house."  
"Dream up some fucking SALT DEAN!" Sammy yells.

I gasp out as one of them starts to pound at the door. Bella scoots herself into the corner as Sammy and I continue to look around. The door crashes down and Bella screams as she's being dragged off by one leg.

"DEAN! MAKE IT STOP HURRY!"

I close my eyes trying desperately.

"COME ON DEAN DON'T MAKE HER GO THROUGH THAT!" He yells horrifically and starts chasing after her as she's being dragged through the woods.

* * *

Bellapov

"Pass me that wrench kiddo."

"Ok dad."

"You help me take good care of this it'll be yours one day Bobby."

"Really dad?"

"Yep."

"Hey angel…"  
I gasp out covering my mouth but continue to watch. Is this Dean's dream?

"Mom, dad said I could have his Impala one day!"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow he must really love you then Bobby hun."

I watch as Dean walks up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me and I'm with child as well. His hands run along my preggy belly with a huge grin on his face.

My heart skips a beat as I watch Dean in this dream sequence. I knew deep down now this was something buried inside of him that he really wished he could one day have. Yet at the same time it saddened me because we both knew the possibilities of that. Not that I was ever going anywhere but we both know the possible outcome of trying to have a family whilst living the life of a hunter. I close my eyes in thought and go to scream out as I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist but I knew it wasn't Dean's touch. They cover my mouth and start dragging me away.

I squirm around trying to break free.

"Wake up princess." I feel ice cold water hitting me in the face.

I wake to find myself bond to a chair and my mouth duct taped shut. I wince as I take a punch to the face and I know I'm in deep trouble as I see the black eyes.

"You're rather in the way…" He says tilting his head.

He grabs me by the hair.

"What are you?"

He takes a knife and runs the blade softly against my throat and down my chest.

"I could end you right here… And I will but our guest haven't arrived yet… For now enjoy the show… oh and stay put…" He says as he slams a blade into my hand through the armrest. I scream out behind the duct tape. "That'll leave a scar…" He laughs.

The tall dark haired demonic man claps his hands and smiles as a slideshow starts to play amongst a white wall. He laughs and pulls the door shut.

"I'll return shortly my dear." He calls…

"WHERE IS SHE?" I shake my head watching as Dean questions Sammy looking around.

"Hell I don't know it's like she vanished once the hellhounds came."

"DAMN IT!"

The pain courses through me as the blood drips down from my hand to the floor. I lean back feeling slightly dizzy and nauseas. My face is swollen and the tears are burning my face as they start to come down.

"Now what?" Sammy says looking around they step back out of the house.

"Bobby?"

Both boys say looking to a man that I'd seen a picture of in Dean's wallet. Was he who he'd named our son after? The man smiles and nods.

"God Bobby…" Dean says so childlike he reaches over hugging him and patting him on the back.

Sammy hugs him to.

"We don't have long boys. This was the only way I could get to you."

"How do you mean Bobby?"

"Dean you better listen to me boy! That girl in your life she's a keeper. I don't want to see you pull any of your usual stupid bullshit. Not only that but she will play an important part in both your lives and you need her alongside of you both…"

Huh? I watch Sammy and Dean look to one another.

"She completes you both as hunters she's one of you now so step it up son."

Dean nods.

"Oh and another thing…"

They both look to him.

"I don't ever want to see either of you in drag again you idjits."

Dean half laughs with tears in his eyes so does Sammy and Bobby disappears.

Sammy and Dean pat each other on the backs and continue to trudge on. Meanwhile, I'm still trying my best to break free. I can't stand to watch them do this alone. I have to be there I must I have to help. I try pulling my hand free feeling the blade scrapping along the bones of my hand. I start to sweat so much it's pouring down my face.

"Hello boys…"

Sammy and Dean turn around my focus goes back to what's going on. What the hell? I see the demon dragging me along by the hair.

"Dean help me please."

Hell no what the fuck!? I squirm around desperately. Dean looks to the fake me wide eyed scared out of his mind.

"Shut it!" The demon says shaking fake me.

"Dean please I'm so scrared."

The demon laughs.

"Let her go you bastard!"

"As you wish…"

I watch as this fucking demon tricks my tiger and Sammy by staging my "fake" death. I shake my head the look on Dean's face kills me.

"NO!" They both yell running towards me.

They watch in complete horror as he takes me and slits my throat then takes my heart throwing it at their feet. He starts laughing. Come on you guys please don't believe it I find myself thinking. Please I'm still here! Please! They chase after the demon as he disappears on them I watch as Dean leans over and pukes against a tree and pinches the bridge of his nose. No Dean come on baby you know that wasn't real. Sammy's got tears in his eyes as well but he grabs Dean by the arm.

"We have to finish what we came here to do."

Dean punches at the tree and pukes again falling to his knees. Sammy wipes his eyes with his sleeve and begins to lose it himself as he wraps his arm around Dean trying to drag him along. I try my hardest to break out to get to them. I squirm around in the chair only to end up tipping it over and I hit my head and the knife bounces around inside my hand only making it hurt ten times worse than it already had.

"Let's get the son of a bitch and bring him to our turf!" Sammy hollers.

Dean forces himself up but looks of death. He simply nods following behind Sam.

I however find myself blushing as things take a bit of a spin from what's going on and I see Sam in a bubble bath with pretty blonde haired girl. I felt like I was invading his privacy as he runs his hands along her and kisses her. I see a wedding band along his finger. He called her Jessica. I wondered to myself if she was a lost love because it seemed Dean's emotions set this dream off to a memory or desire of his that he'd never had or wished he had. But something about this dream told me it was someone he'd lost and that's why the dream was randomly triggered. I just hoped Dean was ok knowing he was somewhere out there in the dream world with this demon still out there. I close my eyes trying my best to give Sam his privacy even if it was a dream it felt wrong to be watching something so personal that I knew he'd not want anyone else to know about. For some silly reason this made me love Sammy even more. The tears don't stop as I realize that the Winchesters are my boys I couldn't picture my life without either of them. I'm in love with one and the other has become the brother I never had…

Sammypov

"We got you now you son of a bitch. Welcome to our world! The world in which you die!"

I hold him back as Dean grabs the demon blade and pierces it through damn near every organ the demon has. Dean then throws down the blade and turns towards Bella. He looks back to me.

"WE FUCKED UP! SHE'S STILL IN THERE!"

"WHAT?"  
"Dear God." Dean grabs her pulling her towards him.

"Come on angel wake up. Wake up baby."

I close my eyes. She needed to go through when we did Dean.

"GOD DAMN IT THE SON OF A BITCH TRICKED US!" He rocks her and we see just how much fun the motherfucker had with her as she's beat all to hell and bleeding everywhere.

"How do we get her back we can't leave her there Sammy."

I myself feel nauseas and see the desperation in his eyes. I take in a breath in thought.

"CAS!"

"Please Castiel we need you."

Dean and I look to one another as he doesn't show.

"Sammy!" My brother falls apart looking to me.

"Castiel !"

"No this isn't God damn it how could I be so fucking stupid how could I do this! What the hell is wrong with me Sammy! She's a fighter and I knew that. I knew. Why did I just give up so easily! WHY!"

I put a hand to his shoulder not sure what else to do or say.

Bellapov

"They're waiting for you."

I blink a wake and see Cas kneeling down looking upon me.

"Time for you to wake up now."

He leans over and puts his hand to my forehead.

"Cas?"

He nods and suddenly it feels like I'm flying back and hitting something with my back as I land.

I gasps out and shoot up.  
"Cas?"

Dean and Sammy both look over at me. I cover my mouth not sure what to do with all the emotions I'm feeling at this point.

"Angel…" Dean says softly.

"Well son of a bitch." Sammy says with a bit of an emotional laughter.

"God Bella you ought to kick our fucking asses. We fucked up baby fucked up big time. I knew better I'm so sorry."

Cas appears in the corner of the room.

"Take care of her… I almost didn't make it this time… I've got to hurry back."


	19. PMS? Sammy?

Chapter 19(Don't own squat) **Please Read and Review thank you bunches…**

Bellapov

I start the shower and watch as the blood drains down the tub. There isn't a part of me that isn't in terrific pain about now. But more than anything I'm a fucking emotional mess. I didn't want Dean or Sammy to see me like this. I come down and bring my knees to my chest and bury my face within my knees. I find myself rocking back and forth as if to ease myself like a toddler would do.

The tears come and they feel like boiling water to my face. I can't breathe as the knot in my throat becomes unbearable. I feel someone come up behind me and I jump.

"Shh… just me…" He says and wraps his arms around me.

Something comes over me I feel ashamed, embarrassed and angry. I whip around and hit him against the chest. I try to squirm out of his hold and he tightens it.

"I'm not going anywhere. Deal with it." He says behind force but also a hint of love behind it.

I close my eyes and bury my head into his chest.

"I got you angel baby. I got you."

* * *

Deanpov

I get up in the middle of the night feeling her absence against me. She's nowhere in the hotel. I nudge Sammy awake.

"You seen Bella?"

He shakes his head tiredly.

"Nevermind" I saw seeing our beer is out and the front door is currently unlocked. I think I know where she is…"  
I grab a beer for myself as well and head outside. Sure enough I see that she's jumped the fence to the pool area and is kicked back in a lawn chair drinking a beer with another one lined up next to her.

I slowly approach not wanting my ass shot if she had her gun on her. She was pretty spooked earlier that's to be expected. I can only imagine what she saw or went through being left alone like that. I see her wipe the tears with her hoodie as I approach she clears her throat and raises up a bit.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She nods.

"I think I've slept enough for a lifetime." She says taking a plunge off her beer.

I grab one of the lawn chairs and pull it up next to her and open my beer.

"I'd like to say it gets easier…"

She half smiles.

"Anytime you want out…"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"You want your ass kicked don't you?"

I half laugh at this.

"By you? Yes mam."

She smirks shaking her head.

"Quit trying to give me the exit sign everytime something happens to me! It makes it sound like you don't' even want me around!"

"The hell I don't angel you know why I do that! Come on!"

She polishes off her beer.

"I love you tiger. I'm sorry I'm a mess right now. I just needed to clear my head."  
"Nothing wrong with that. Hell you're actually handling this like a champ. What you should be doing is firing bullets at mine and Sammy's junk for leaving your ass there."

I shake my head in thought remembering everything that took place.

"I'm not going to lie Dean I was pissed... I was pissed that you were so easy to believe what you saw and not question it. Yet I understood... I was just mad that you off all people wouldn't have said something along the lines of fuck you asshole now where is she really?"

Fuck… I pinch the bridge of my nose hearing that hurt like hell but she was right. She knew me just as much as Sammy or Bobby even. She knew what a hard headed motherfucker I am yet when it came to her I fucking froze. I really wish I knew what the fuck happened I can't do that shit ever again I'll get us both killed!

"You should be mad at me."

"Yes sir tiger."

"You know… I think I truly am cracked baby."

"Why's that?"

"Because I like it when you're brutally honest even if it hurts like a bitch."

She takes in a breath and opens her other beer.

"You know that's never my intention. I'd never want to hurt you Dean."

"I know but you're very good at it."

"Shut up."

"See just further proving now cruel you are."

She grins ear to ear shaking her head.

"And… I love you too angel."

"Then quit trying to send me away every time something happens."

"I'm not trying to I just want you to remember you still have a choice. I don't ever want there to be a time you want out and feel like you can't. That's another thing also. If you ever wanted out I don't want you thinking that would mean things were over between you and I. I don't want that alone holding you back from living the true life you want because you don't want us breaking up or some bullshit. I for one am invested deep into this relationship and don't have any plans of running off or ruining it so to speak. Now I'm not perfect by no means I will fuck up constantly, I will have to be reminded that I need to get back in line but one thing I know for sure is how I feel about you and nothing's changed that and nothing would. I'd do everything in my power to manage to make us work even if you decided to go back to Forks."

"Are you done?"

I cut a look her way and she's smiling but chugs at her beer again.

"Getting a bit long winded there tiger."

I have a good laugh at this.

"So what did he do to you?"

She winces as if I'd hit her, my heart drops.

"Let's just say he opened my eyes to something's…"

"While beating you to a bloody pulp?"  
She shrugs.

"It's just for once in my life I want to say it how it is. For so long I kept everything inside. We may really get into some heated fights Dean but honestly you're the one person I trust most to be able to say things for how they truly are. I've never had that with anyone else. The closest maybe Charlie but even something's I'd never be able to share with him. I think you get me more than anyone."

I nod and felt completely swept away. I was beginning to wonder if there would ever be a time Bella Swan just didn't blow me completely away.

* * *

"Um sure Dad.

She looks over to me as she talks to Charlie.

"Ok I will. Love you too."

She hangs up the phone and looks to Sammy and I.

"Guys I might need to call it a break soon. Charlie's missing me a bit and wants me to come home and visit just for a bit. He seems down which is odd for him I'm sure it has to do with me leaving."

I shrug.

"We could go with you. If you want that is. If not won't hurt our feelings any."

"I don't want to put a damper on any cases you might need to get done."  
"To be honest Bell I think we all need a bit of a break."

"I agree so let's go visit pops."

Bella grins.

"Ok then looks like we're going back to Washington."

"Huh… I think I had a bit of an old flame there once…"

"Did ya now?"

"Yeah so if we run into her again you've been warned… not much I can do if she calls upon me yet again."

Sammy laughs but rolls his eyes.

"Ok well when you two are done role playing I'd like to grab a bite to eat."

"Hell, he thinks we actually take breaks angel…" I wink as she grabs her purse.

"Yeah especially when I invite her in…" She taunts Sammy and smiles my way.

"Son a bitch…" Sammy mutters.

I high five her as we watch Sammy walk away blue balled and in misery. Poor bastard.

"We need to get him laid…" I say to Bella.

She narrows her eyes.

"Sorry tiger I don't have many prostitutes in my black book."

"Fine just find some loosey goosey chick." She hits me on the arm.

"Sammy doesn't seem like the type to go for that…"  
"He's my brother of course he does." My eyes widen at this and she shakes her head.

"You really were an ass before I came along weren't you tiger…."

I scratch the back of my neck.

"Eh…"

"All I know is you better have that out of your system or you'll find your balls in a vise…"

I grin at this.  
"Could be fun baby."

She looks to me a certain way. Sammy gets to the car and I turn to her.

"Hey…"

She stops looking to me.

"I'm a lot of things angel but I can promise you when it comes to you I'm as faithful as a pup." I say with a wink and for once I realize I fucking mean it… Wow what's wrong with me have I actually hit a maturity point or has Bella Swan taken my ball privileges? Hell I didn't care. I look upon her and fuck everything thing else. There will always be other women but there's only one angel no one could replace her. I've been a low down dirty cheat before and I'm not about to tell her that. But things are different now. So as Johnny Cash so eloquently put "I walk the line"… And as long as she'll have me no matter what trials we face I know deep down I will keep my word and I'm all hers I'm not about to stray…

* * *

After we eat, we head towards the town we'd originally left Sammy and Bella's vehicles. We'd decided to let Sammy take the Impala and Bella and I would take her truck. That'd give me and Bella some alone time and Sammy a breather. That and well I figured it better in case she did want sometime alone with her father or whatever else may come along. Last thing I want is to smother the poor girl to death with our presence if she needed the space.

"Um what are you doing?"

She asks as I get in the driver's seat.

"Driving?"

"Um no this is my truck."

"And?"

"Well I've yet to drive your "baby" and technically this is my baby. You can't just have claims to all vehicles Dean. So move I'm driving."

"Hey I had all the work done to it baby."

"Yep and thank you but it's still my truck."

I shrug and start the engine.

"Don't be a pain in the ass get in."

"No it's my truck I'm driving so scoot your ass over."

"Um nah, I'm not feeling it but nicely done…"

"Dean Winchester scoot your ass down or you'll be driving the Camaro!"  
"Son of a bitch you've got to be kidding."

She smiles devilishly shaking her head.

"Not even a little."

I look to the Camaro then back to her. I was going to hate not driving but honestly would hate having to drive in a separate car from her even more, especially when I think about the fact that we'd finally be alone and could have some "fun." Why do I get the one girl that's even more so a pain in the ass than I am?

"FINE!" I put on my best I'm pissed mood.

She folds her arms shaking her head as I scoot down. She starts laughing as she gets in the driver's seat. I do my best pout and turn on the radio. I skip through some of the stations as we're making our way down.

"Hey I liked that song!"

"Come on that's garbage!"

"It's Adam Levine."

"Who?"

She shakes her head rolling her eyes.

"You now the Maroon 5 guy?"

I knew damn well who she was talking about but wanted to make her suffer a bit. I shrug indifferent. It's that scrawny tattooed singer that all the girls are nutting themselves over. I wondered if she was one of them.

"So is he hot or something?"

She gets that evil grin on her face again.

"Incredibly." She says as she turns at the light to hit the highway.

"You remember when I said l like it when you were brutally honest?"

She nods.

"Yeah I take that back."

"Can't now tiger…"

"Hmmm."

"You asked the question…"

"Yeah and I was hoping maybe you'd have said something along the lines of… Oh Dean Winchester there's no one hotter than you baby you know that… And I'd have been all… Oh well shucks angel… No I mean it tiger you're so fucking sexy… Now, now calm down we got a long trip ahead of us. Got to keep those hormones under control…. But Dean… No, no I'm serious eyes back on the road we can't have you gawking over here so much so that it's a distraction…"

She takes in a breath but is laughing.

"You're so full of yourself."  
"Well apparently someone has to be. Hell my own girl doesn't even think very highly of me."

"Shut up you big whiny baby."  
I sigh and lay in her lap kicking my feet out.

"And you really are clueless Dean."

"Just how so?"

"Well for one you're hot as hell but something tells me you already knew that, two well I'm willing to follow you to the ends of this earth and you still question what I think of you?"

Now who's blushing? I say nothing but nuzzle up against her breast. I wanted to raise her shirt up and spend the entire time nursing but I was sure she'd not be too thrilled if I started that especially while we're still close to town traffic.

A few hours in and I must had fallen asleep as she's got the music off the station I had it and I pretend to still be out but cutely hear her singing softly to some song on the radio. I'd never heard her sing before. The song ends and ironically another song starts and it's Aerosmith's "Angel." I couldn't resist I burst out along with the lyrics.

"JESUS!" She says swerving a bit.

"No, once again I'm Dean. But you can call me tiger if you want to I don't mind…" I say with a wink and go back to singing.

"You're my angel. Come and save me tonight. You're my angel. Yeah, come and make it alright. You're my angel. Come and save me tonight. You're my angel."

She's blushing ear to ear shaking her head. Bella yawns a bit as I rise up finishing the song. Once the song is done I lean back over but kiss along her neck and shoulder.

"Are you trying to get me to have a wreck?"

"Um no I'm trying to get laid…"

She has a good laugh at this.

"Oh is that so?"

I nod and work one of my hands downstairs.

"Hmmm apparently someone else would like to get some too?" I felt the wetness soaking through her shorts already.

"Damn Bella." I say with a swallow.

"Yeah we need to pull over…" I say with suffering.

"Besides we've yet to break in the truck."

"Is that so?"

"Yep…"

"Hmm."

She finally manages to find us a place to pull over and I can't get my pants unzipped fast enough. I was in overdrive and I wanted her right this moment. I yank her shorts down and brace myself clinging onto the back of her seat as I dive myself inside. She must have been thinking about sex for a bit herself I think as she's already beyond wet and the warmth is surrounding me.

"Damn…" I mutter trying to last a bit longer.

"Fuck Dean…" She says and hello…

I look to her with a grin and kiss her. Hell a dirty talking Bella during sex? And saying my name that? That only made me stand even more at attention…

* * *

"Where the hell are you two?"

I tiredly stretch out looking to the time on my cellphone and gather where we were.

"Ah, hell…" I say raising up and shaking Bella awake realizing we both must've passed out right after we had sex.

"Um… Dunno where you at?"

"At the fucking hotel dude."

"Ah…"

"I swear!"  
"Don't it's not nice Sammy."

"Man, shut up I thought something happened!"  
"Well technically it did."  
"Oh well that's nice. Real nice, I've been over here worried sick about you both and you two were off having some sort of sex marathon."

"Marathon?" I look to the time and realized we'd been out for damn near three hours.

Bella gathers the time too and gasp covering her mouth.

"Oh no…" She says starting the truck.

"I bet he's pissed." She says peeling out.

"He'll be fine."

"OH yeah I will no worries."

"Damn Sammy what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing ok look I'm going to bed so don't come a knocking."

"Um whatever."

"Yep." He hangs up.

"Oh no…" Bella says as I hang up.

"He's fine he just gets this way sometimes."  
"I've never heard him sound that upset."

"You've not been around him as much either angel baby. Being on the road after too long can get to him sometimes as anyone of us for that matter."

"I'm sure me tagging along Dean doesn't help. Maybe you two need a guy's night or hunt or something. You know just the two of you. I don't want to be getting between what you two have. I'm sure the pressure of him not having a girlfriend and watching the two of us doesn't help with his feeling as well."

I nod at this.

"He also acts like this when he's just flat out worn out or tired of my ass all together."

"Well maybe he's tired of me now." She says with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well think about it tiger it was just the two of you and then I rather jump in."

"You didn't jump in and he wanted you along with us just as badly."

She looks as if she doesn't believe me.

"I'm serious. Hell Sammy rather let me have it when I said I didn't' want you hunting with us. He got a bit miffed with me."

She rears her head back.

"Sammy wanted me to hunt with you?"

I nod.

"Huh well how bout that…"

"Yep so whatever it is I highly doubt it's anything to do with you."

* * *

"Well if you didn't have such a fucking problem with flying we'd already be there."

I roll my eyes.

"Dude what the hell are you on your man period or something?"

He rubs his face as Bella comes out of the bathroom. He just shakes his head.

"You gotta chill before she starts thinking this is about her." I hint hurriedly before she comes to the table.

"Sammy." She says with a smile.

He nods towards her and sips at his coffee. I pat her leg and hand her some sugar for her coffee.

"Sleep well?"

"I suppose but not as well as you two apparently."

She bites her lower lip and looks down.

I cut him a look.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Sammy." She says.

"Yep…"

He says and rises from the table. I shake my head and raise up grabbing his arm.

"Dude what the hell?"

He shrugs me off and throws down the tip.

"I'm going on ahead." He says and leaves.

Bella sighs.

"Maybe you should go with him."

"You think I want to be stuck in a car with him all day especially in that mind frame he's in."

"Maybe he needs to talk?"

"Or maybe he doesn't."

"Come on Dean he's your brother."

I sigh and head outside as he's getting in the car.

"Hey…"

He looks back.

"You want me to come with?"

"Nope."  
"You sure? Be like old times?"

He shakes his head and leans against the door.

"That's not what this is about."

"So there is something?"  
He sighs and is shaking his head.

"Let it go Dean. I'll see you and Bell later."

I sigh in thought.

"You want her to go with you?"

He looks to her in the window.

"Nope."

He gets in and starts the car.

"Later."

I nod on this but knew something was up. I just wasn't quite sure what but the way he acted it had to something to do with Bella after all. Was he truly tired of her? Or what?


	20. Dirty Wolves

Chapter 20 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review because it's awesome and I love it! Thanks to those that do!**

"Dean!"

"What!"

"Quit that!"

"Quit what?!"

"Eating like that!"

"You want me to quit eating?"

"UGH DEAN That's so gross!"

"What?" I say stuffing my mouth with more of my burger.

"Oh my God Dean I swear!"

I look to her confused.

"Did you seriously just throw that down on my floorboard?"

I shrug looking down the hamburger wrapper I balled up.

"Um problem?"

"No of course not I like it when you eat like a slob and then throw your trash down in my truck."

"Oh well ok then."

"Ass…"

I stuff some fries in my mouth and she jabs a trash bag at my chest.

"Don't be a dick Dean."

"Thought you liked my…"  
"Dean!"

"Ok, ok moody woman you!"

"I'm not moody."  
"Oh really?"

She cracks a smile.

"Nope never I never get moody."

"Yeah huh…"  
"I'm a frickin ray of sunshine until you fuck with my things…"

"I love it when you talk dirty baby."

She pulls into the hotel. I go to the office and get us set up. Not wanting burger breath I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth then gurgle with some mouthwash after. She raises a brow my way as she's brushing her hair.  
"Were you just gurgling to the Addams Family?"

I shrug and spit.

"Was I?'

"Totally…"

"Huh. Well whaddya know!"

I pick her up and place her on the counter. I'm kissing her and throbbing against her when there's the knock. I half growl in misery.

"Damn it." I mutter.

"Easy tiger."

"But I want to play."

She laughs and hops down from the counter.

"Sammy." I hear her say as she opens the door.

He says nothing and sits down opening his laptop at the table. Bella narrows her eyes my way but closes the door.

"Hey…" I call out.

He nods.

Bella sighs looking as though her feelings are rather hurt. I was getting pissed. If he keeps this up I'm gonna knock the shit out of him. There's no need to be disrespecting my girl brother or not I'll kick your fucking ass.

"Think I'm gonna take a shower Dean."

Ugh damn it I wanted to join her. I was already picturing her all wet.

"Don't think we really needed to know."

She cuts Sammy a look as he's jotting down something and scrolling around a website. She presses her lips together and folds her arms looking to Sammy in disbelief. Meanwhile I'm focusing on not taking a beer bottle to his head.

Bella shakes her head and grabs her purse.

"On second thought I needed something at the store anyhow. I'll be back."

I'm fucking furious now as I look upon her face. I however wait until she leaves and I cut him a look.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"What?" He says not looking up from what he's doing making me madder.

I take his laptop and slam down the top.

"Why are you treating her like that! What the hell is your deal?"

He leans back and sighs. He rubs his face a bit then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't trying to upset her. But honestly she doesn't have to announce things like that."

I narrow my eyes. What the hell? Since when did he have an issue with that sort of shit we all pull the I'm going to this or that card.

"You need to quit being a dick towards her dude. I'm not playing around if you got a fucking issue then you need to tell me about it otherwise quit taking it out on her. She hasn't done shit to deserve that. Damn Sammy if it wasn't for her we'd both be fucking DEAD by now."

Sammy sighs.

"I'll talk to her when she gets back."

"Hell if she fucking comes back you horses ass!"

"Look Dean I don't know what else to tell you."

"She's already thinking she's getting in the way of us bro."  
"Jesus… she said that?"

"Hell yeah thanks to the way you've been acting she thinks she's causing some sort of drift between you and I."

Sammy swallows back but I can see it in his face there is something. Something more to all this but he's not about to spill the fucking beans and I hate when he pulls this shit because then it ends up blowing up in our faces later. All I know is it better not drag Bella into something later or I'll have no problem slapping him around a few times till he gets the fucking point. I love Sammy but he can be a righteous dick when he wants and I won't put up with his shit. Doesn't help that he's learned from the best… I shake my head in thought and decide to let it go for now.

Bella returns an hour later and throws some bags on the bed.

"What's all that?"

"I got ya'll some beer and somethings for the road." I grin as I can see a box of condoms through one of the bags.

I go to make a joke but can see she's really not in the mood for jokes thanks to Sammy. She plops down on the bed. Sammy looks over.

"Hey Bell…"

"Hey…" She says barely even looking over her legs crossed and hands stuffed in her jacket.

"Look I wasn't meaning to be a dick. I'm just tired lately that's all. I'm sorry hun."  
Now I'm the one studying him for a change like he's a case. Something's still not right. What's going on? I thought I knew Sammy more than anyone but at this moment I've never been so lost. Something in his eyes, man, I can't get a read on him.

"Don't you worry on it Sammy. It's bound to happen and I'm sure I'm easy to get on ya'lls nerves from time to time."

"You've never gotten on my nerves. Dean does but not you." He says and rises shutting his laptop.

"Thanks for the beer." He says clearing his throat.

She nods.

"I'm gonna call it a night."

"Night Sammy." She says as if some sort of apology which irritates me because the poor girls not done a damn thing wrong.

"Sweet dreams Bell. You too Dean."

I give him the nod and that's that… For now…

* * *

"Hey…"

"Come on angel wake up it's just a dream baby."

Damn girl nearly made me piss myself with the screaming she was pulling in her sleep. She scoots back looking around as if trying to remember where she was.

"I'm sorry…" She says.

"Why? Not your fault. Just scared the shit out of me that's all."

She nods but still looks startled and her hands are shaking. She pulls back the covers and heads to the bathroom. I watch from the bed as she washes off her face. I narrow my eyes as she's checking her body over. She peers into the mirror and runs her hands along her face then leans over the sink. Poor girls still shaking something fierce, she washes her face off once more and dries it off.

Bella comes back to the bed and practically lays on top of me not that I'm complaining that'd make me an idiot if I did. I couldn't help but to be concerned. The way she screamed damn it was like that toe curling horror movie chick scream. I swallow back on this thought and wrap my arms around her.

What I didn't expect was how she eventually crawled on top of me and began ridding me like there was no tomorrow, running her hands along my chest. I placed my hands around her hips egging her on. My hands go over her breast as I blow my load and bring her towards me kissing her lips. I certainly could understand those sorts of nightmares. My guess what that's what she needed she wanted to forget whatever it was. I've had those kinds the ones that fuck you up so much at first you believe it to be real. I can't even begin to count how many times I've been back to hell or purgatory even in my dreams. At times I feel I'll never wake. I think on this as she's still laying over me I run my hands along her back.

"I'm here if you need to talk." I say softly knowing she's like me in that aspect but wanted to put it out there just so she knows.

I feel her nod against me but she says nothing. After a few more minutes I feel her fall asleep against me. I continue to run my hands along her wishing I could invade her nightmares and fight off whatever it was that was frightening her.

* * *

"Dean!"

"Huh?" I say whilst brushing my teeth.

She looks to the hotel table then to me.

"Why do you have to be so messy!"

I shrug.

"I'm not messy." I say after I spit.

"Ugh you totally are!" She says grabbing the hotel trashcan and starts throwing away the fast food trash I'd gotten from yesterday.

"The housekeepers will get that."

"You're such an ass. You think they have nothing better to do than to clean up after you?"

"Isn't that what they're paid for?"

"GRRRRRR!"

I laugh at this and fold my arms watching her nest my mess.

"You're cute you know that?"

She cuts me a go to hell look shaking her head as I continue to watch. She heads outside loading her stuff in the truck.

"Hey…" I hear Sammy call to her and see he's loading his stuff as well.

"Hey…"  
"Something wrong?"

"Other than how messy your brother can be?"

He laughs.

"Ah, you've just discovered that."

"And his atrocious eating habits."

"Atrocious?" I say to myself.

"You've not even begin to hit the surface I'm afraid with that one Bell."

"Ugh."

"I'm right here you know."

"We know!" They both snap.

Great now I got two asses… It's not until we hit a certain bar and grill that night that I begin to realize why Bella was acting on edge and it was certainly interesting yet almost gets us all killed…

* * *

Sammy and I go hit the head and Bella claims us a booth. This is one of those times I wish Sammy and I paid more attention. All I could think about is how badly I needed to piss from the long drive. That and well I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with my brother. He still acted off and there was still something in his eyes that wasn't right. Sammy and I step out of the bathroom and my eyes automatically lock to hers as she looks to me and four other men have joined her at the booth. One has his fucking arm around her and is literally sniffing her. Sammy and I look to one another and I turn to realize they are all sniffing the air around her.

I clear my throat.

"Sammy what was the name of this bar again?"

We were in Colorado now and I remembered there was a certain pack here and I'll be damned if we didn't stumble across their personal bar. Shit... But why were they acting like this? Yeah ok Bella's fucking hot as hell naturally but there had to be more to this I'd been around wolves before but I'd not seen this the way they clung to her.

"You've got to be kidding." I knew then by the way they were acting how and remembering this morning that Bella must have been in heat. It's like a fucking drug to these assholes. Heat equals pms… pms equals I hate you for the rest of the week Dean. Thankfully though Bella was nowhere near as bad as most women during this time but she did have her certain moments where I just knew…

"What?" Sammy asks as he takes out his gun preparing.

I walk over and reach out my hand for Bella.

"Who's this yutz?"

I look to the man that easily could fold me in half. Shit…

"I'm her man now let's go angel baby."

"You're with this dude?" One of them laughs looking to me as if I'm nothing more than a joke.

"That's right Scooby she's with me and you'd better get your hands off her." His eyes flicker only proving I was right.

"What are you going to do? Cry?"  
"Why would I do that again?"

"Because we're taking your girl away."

I grin on this.

"Oh really?"

They nod.

"Angel darling would you be so kind to demonstrate what they might be getting themselves into? You know just so they're warned and all that jazz."

She nods and I hear the click of her gun. They all freeze. I lean against the booth next to them and fold my arms.

"I never could get her to leave her pets at home. It really puts a damper on our relationship."

"Get your hand off my fucking crotch." She snaps and now they've seriously awakened asshole Dean!

I grab the son of a bitch and slam him into the table only to see it doesn't do much but sting him piss him off. I just added fire to the flame as all these bitches are huge. Even Sammy looked small in comparison. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Let him go or you'll be eating lead for a month."

The tall man built like a fucking house sneers at Bella.

"Do it bitch and I'll have to mess up your pretty mouth."

"Then I'll have to splatter your brains across this bar." Sammy says cocking his gun.

If I'd never felt like I was in a Clint Eastwood movie I sure as hell did now. I'm being held in the air by one of the motherfuckers. My angels got a gun aimed at him. She's a gun aimed at her now and Sammy had a gun aimed at him. Then the silliest of notions plays about in my mind. Werewolves carry guns? Huh… who knew?

"Come on guys don't be messing my fucking bar up yet again! You're costing me a GOD DAMN FORTUNE! Take it outside!" The man behind the bar calls out.

The big one that's holding me shakes his head and places me down.

"We'll be going now." I say keeping my eyes on each of them. I hold out my hand for Bella to take and she and Sammy continue to hold their guns out as we exit the bar. Little were we aware that a couple were already outside waiting for us and I'll be damned if I didn't let Bella walk out first…

Her gun goes off and I turn around to see it's on the ground and kicked away from our reach. She's being penned against a truck and I grimace as they rip her fucking shirt open. Sammy fires his gun. I'd wish I hadn't left my fucking colt in Bella's truck but I did however like always have my knife. I walk up behind one of them and stab them right in the kidney. I grab Bella pulling her towards me but then shove her back towards Sammy who had a gun and could protect her better.

I hurriedly take my jacket off and toss it over to Bella.

"You both shortened your lifespan."  
"Dean we gotta go." Sammy says.

"Not until these two are dead."

Sammy sighs and hurriedly fires headshots and drags Bella along with him shoving her into the Impala.

I get in the truck as I see these fuckers coming out of the bar now and here comes even more fun. I get in Bella's truck and Sammy and I do our best to hightail it out of there but know we're being followed. As they get in their trucks and race towards us. Fuck… Bella's truck wasn't in any shape to be trying to race away from something like this.

Sure enough the fuckers are catching up to me. I notice Sammy slamming on his brakes thinking that was odd. But see Bella storming out and heading to the trunk of the Impala. I swallow hard on this seeing Sammy grab her around the waist trying to drag her back in the car. She shoves away from him and grabs one of our damn grenades.

"SHIT!" I watch as she runs towards the truck behind me takes the pin out and tosses it in the back of the truck. I race away not wanting to get caught in the backfire. I park and take cover.

"What the fuck are you crazy!" Sammy yells at her.

She says nothing. I get out and see her grabbing our shot gun and heading towards the aftermath. Sammy grabs her arm she yanks away.

"She's fucking insane you know that!" He yells at me.

I nod but grab the other shotgun following her. She opens the truck as its still ablazing and aims the shots at their heads.

"Fucking wolves." She mutters.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" My brother grabs her by the shoulders looking to her and shaking her.

"Are you trying to get yourself fucking KILLED!"

"Let go of me Sammy."

He sneers at her shaking his head.

"You're a god damn idiot."

"Sammy." I gruffly roar a warning.

"And you! You're going to let her aren't you! Learning from the best isn't she Dean you stupid ass motherfucker!"

Bella cuts Sammy a look.

"What would you like me to do Sammy read them a fucking bedtime story? Offer them cookies and milk! Don't you realize what they were going to fucking do to me!"

"Yes they were planning on raping your fucking ass just like that damn Jake kid wanted to yet again you go and try to act all fucking tough just like his sorry ass. That'll get you killed! Keep acting like him Bell keep it up and we'll be burying you before the year is up."

She grimaces shakes her head on this and looks to the ground as if my brother had hit her. And at that point I wanted to kill him.

"Fuck you Sammy."  
She says shocking us both. She's never talked to my brother that way but then again he had never talked to her that way as well. She looks to neither of us and gets in her truck.

"I don't' get you Sammy what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"What the hell Dean you should be mad too did you not see what she just pulled! I had to stop the car just so she didn't leap out of the damn door and nearly kill herself! Then this bullshit?"

"She only did what either of us would. Come on Sammy she was just fucking humiliated! What they did to her of course she's fucking pissed and not thinking clearly!"

"She's becoming too much like you! You want her to end up in hell one day as well?"  
I grab him by the collar of his shirt and punch the shit out of him.

"Fuck you! Sammy, FUCK YOU!"

I get in the truck and take off leaving his sorry ass in the middle of the street with a fucked up face and that was getting off light. Brother or not you don't fuck with my girl…


	21. Jokes Dean?

Chapter 21 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks!**

"Hey…" I clear my throat a bit seeing as how she looks completely broken at the moment.

"You wanna talk?"  
"Nope." She says and turns on the radio full blast "Wanted Dead or Alive" is playing.

I'd only seen her this mad at me ironically enough. I sigh in thought remembering how she referred to Sammy as her brother I knew that had to hurt something fierce. Which only further drove me into anger it just wasn't like Sam to talk to girls that way maybe demon bitches sure but Bella Swan of all people? I look back over at her and simply take her hand hoping at least the smallest of gestures helps her.

Eventually she falls asleep in my lap and the latest events play out in my mind. I try to piece them together like a puzzle. Yet no matter how much I try to come up with a solution I can't it just gives me a god damn headache. My eyes start to bat as well and I know it's time to find another hotel. This would normally be the point where Sammy or I ring one another and meet up or set up something. But I was to god damn pissed still. I knew if I saw Sammy I'd only fucking hit him again. So I let it go figuring tomorrow we can hash things out.

I pull up to a hotel and get a room then carry her inside. I take off her shoes and jacket and tuck her in. I sigh in spite of myself and just kick back in one of the chairs at the table and watch her sleep.

"DEAN!"

"No, No… You can't take him! Please!"

I fall back in my chair and stumble around trying to gather where I am.

"Please you can't take him!"  
I hurry over and see she's covered in sweat tossing around on the bed clawing at the bedspread. Tears streaming down her face as its solid red from screaming. I narrow my eyes a bit and shake her. Once she wakes she pops out of bed and dives into the corner of the room.

"Hey…" I slowly approach and kneel over.

"Dean…" She says looking to me and checking me over.

"Dean…" She says softer and gets on her knees putting her palm to my face.

"It's me angel everything's ok."

I help her up and her arms go around me and she leans into my chest.

"You ever going to tell me what these nightmares are about?"

She pulls away shaking her head.

She sighs and I cut on one of the lamps sitting next to her on the bed.

"I saw it Dean…"

"Saw what baby?"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"Just before Cas came for me I saw one last dream... It was yours Dean."

I swallow back knowing this isn't going to be good.

"What'd you see?"

"I saw you in hell."

"How do you mean?"

"I saw it Dean I saw the fucking hooks… I saw how…" She goes pale on me her hands shake.

"I keep seeing it won't go away since… I heard you screaming hell I still hear it!"

"JESUS BELLA!"

I stand up and pace the room a bit.

"That's something you should have never had to see."

"It was like a flash I saw it just before Cas sent me out. It was right after Sammy's dream."

"What was Sammy's?"

She blushes shaking her head.

"Ah, one of those…"

She half smiles but wipes her eyes and tucks her legs under her. She reaches out to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry you had to see that… That's not right. God angel."

"See it? Hell Dean baby you had to go through it! You had to live it! I can't imagine I don't even want to."

Her grip goes tighter around me.

"And you don't need to. I don't want you thinking on this any longer. I want you to fucking let it go. You understand me?"

I kiss the top of her head.

"I mean it let it go. It happened and it's all over now. I'm fine. Sammy's fine. You're fine." I wink.

"Well you're always fine…"

"Jokes Dean?"  
I shrug.

"Why not? I'm here aren't I? Who all can say I've been to hell and back and really mean it? I can't think of a better time for a joke baby. Hell sometimes laughing in the face of this bullshit is what keeps us going. You're a hunter now baby. That sometimes means pushing everything back and saying FUCK IT! It's the only way to keep sane through all the fucking insanity we face. So yeah, jokes why not?"

"I love you so much tiger…"

"How much?" I hint suggestively.

She shakes her head laughing softly.

"I love you too but I mean it no more ok?"

She nods but pulls me into the bed with her.

"And FYI you being fine is not a joke…"

She smiles and runs her hand along my chest.

* * *

Bellapov

I roll my eyes as I see him against the Impala his arms folded about looking over at me.

"Morning…"

I nod and keep walking to gather some ice for Dean when he wakes.

"Hold up…"

Sammy walks beside me. Something comes over me though and I stop and turn.

"If Dean had talked to me the way you did yesterday I'd have punched the living shit out of him."

Sammy sighs.

"Looks like Dean took care of that for me." I notice the shiner on his eye.

He shakes his head with a bit of a smile.

"I deserved it."

"I happen to agree."

He grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes.

"Bell hun I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just was in a bit of shock to see you pull something that I'd only expect out of Dean. I just…"

"Just what Sammy?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I understood why you did it. I just hate seeing you of all people…"

"Me? Me of all people? What's that supposed to mean Sammy?"

He sighs shaking his head.

"I'd hate to see that sweet girl from Forks turn into one of us."

I rear back.

"What?"

He sighs again.

"You know what I mean Bell."

"Um no actually I'm afraid I don't."  
"Jesus Bell I just don't want to see you lose yourself."

"Sammy this is who I am it was always buried inside me. Dean just happened to of light a match in me so to speak."

"Some match…"

"What are you trying to say Sammy? Are you saying you don't like who I've become or might become? You miss the sweet naïve girl from Forks?"

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just… Hell I don't know Bell hun I'm trying to apologize and make amends but apparently I'm just going to keep putting my foot in my mouth."

"Now that's a trait you and your brother have in common."

He shrugs looking to the ground.

"Why did you want me to hunt with you then Sammy?"

He looks to me confused.

"Dean told me."

He sighs yet again.

"Because I knew you could handle it. That and I was tired of seeing my brother push away every good thing that comes his way. My brother will never stop hunting. Even for you Bella you must realize that if the choice was ever put out there he would fucking leave you high and dry. Sure he'd want to kill himself for doing it but he would and will always be a hunter. I for one don't want this for the rest of my life. I want to settle down one day lock up the fucking guns and have a god damn family. I don't want to die knowing this was it? And frankly I don't want that for you either but it's your life. You just need to realize what you're getting yourself into and the deeper you invest in my brother the more you could get hurt in the end."

"So you go from supporting Dean to not?"  
"That's not what this is about anymore. This is about your life! About you as a person! Not about my brother not about me but you! He should love you enough to…"

"To what?" My skin crawls as I hear his voice and I see Sammy's reaction…

I stumble in my thoughts and go to the first thing I can think of.  
"Dean let's go get something to eat maybe some pie?"

He eyes Sammy without even blinking.

"You know that's a good idea." He says and I drag Dean away from yet another confrontation.

* * *

Deanpov

I pop in Metallica as we head out of town. Bella's driving and I'm looking out the window.

_"Because I knew you could handle it. That and I was tired of seeing my brother push away every good thing that comes his way. My brother will never stop hunting. Even for you Bella you must realize that if the choice was ever put out there he would fucking leave you high and dry. Sure he'd want to kill himself for doing it but he would and will always be a hunter. I for one don't want this for the rest of my life. I want to settle down one day lock up the fucking guns and have a god damn family. I don't want to die knowing this was it? And frankly I don't want that for you either but it's your life. You just need to realize what you're getting yourself into and the deeper you invest in my brother the more you could get hurt in the end."_

"_So you go from supporting Dean to not?"  
"That's not what this is about anymore. This is about your life! About you as a person! Not about my brother not about me but you! He should love you enough to…"_

This plays over and over in my mind as I do what I can to keep my anger in check. I was glad to see we'd finally be in Washington by tonight even though after all the bullshit I wasn't sure how things would go from here. I look to Bella with mixed emotions.

Would she stay behind when go to leave again? Hell did I honestly even want her to go with us anymore? I close my eyes already knowing the answer to that. Selfishly yes I want her to hunt by my side. Since she's joined us I can't picture doing this without her now. But after everything she might not feel the same. She might want what Sammy wants. Something I could never give her and it fucking kills me. I want to believe me. Sammy thinks I don't want those things he's fucking mistaking! I'm just logical I know what happens I've seen it. You can never let down your guard… Never… God Damn It! I close my eyes on this my nerves are completely shot. Hell maybe I should have fucking sent Sammy! My knuckles pop in thought. I felt as if I was going to have a damn anxiety attack.

"Hey baby can you pull over for a bit?"

She looks to me concerned but nods and finds a wooded rest stop. She pulls over and I force a smile. I'll be right back. I peck her on the lips and head out into the woods. I had to get out of that truck before I scream out irrationally, punched something or started a fight with her. Last thing I wanted to do was hurt this girl any further. I growl out and punch at a few trees pull at my hair a little just releasing all frustrations or at least some of them anyhow. Anything that to someone else I'd look incredibly insane but at the moment I felt like I was heading there.

I return and Bella's leaning against the truck twirling her keys about.

"Feel better tiger?"

I nod. But my eyes widen as she grins and flashes me.

"How bout now?"

I say nothing I pick her up in a fireman carry and take her out into the woods. I pen her against a tree thankful she was wearing a skirt today as I pull her panties to the side and get her prepared for me. Once I'm inside her I take her shirt off and toss it on a branch. I couldn't get over how sexy it was watching her arch her back against that tree her breast moving about with each thrust I gave.

* * *

We finally arrive but it's a bit too late to be waking Charlie so we all stay in the house we stayed in before. I'd not dropped the rent on it just yet do to certain events before I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it. Besides it was a cheap dump anyhow.

Thus awkward to say the least as the three of us sit amongst the living room. No one's really eyeing one another or talking.

"So I was thinking about getting a tongue ring…" Bella randomly says and we both look to her.

Sam rears back and his jaw drops. I smile and wiggle my brows a bit but I got what she was doing. She wanted to break the ice.

"So when do you want to get this little piece of art done?"

"Oh as soon as possible after that I wanted to get that tattoo of that girl Sammy was admiring when I got this one."

Sammy breaks into laughter finally getting what she's doing. So she did see what he pulled that day hell.

"And then on my ankle I'm getting a tat of you Dean with a set of horns and a halo only the halo is a bit crooked."

"I'm ok with that…"

She laughs but we both see the tiredness in her eyes.

"You guys take the bed I got the couch." Sammy says.

I nod towards Sammy and lead Bella into the bedroom.

"Dean…"

I sigh and turn.

"Let's just let it go. Trust me you don't want to dig into that with me bro. I'm not in the right frame of mind."

He nods but looks to Bella a certain way one that rather unnerves me. I narrow my eyes at him as she's falling asleep against me. He clears his throat and lies down on the couch. What the fuck? I shake my head on this knowing I'm just to fucking tired to deal with any of this shit.


	22. What's With Pops?

Chapter 22 (Don't own squat) **Read and Review please thanks.**

"Hmmm…"

"Dean stop…"

"Emmm Hmmm…" I continue nursing on her beneath the covers.

"He'll hear us."

"So?" I could give a rat's ass if the little bastard heard us now.

I flick my tongue against her nipples and hump her like there's no tomorrow. She squirms around giggling. I half growl pulling her towards me. She bites her lower lip and slightly groans out and I hear the front door slam. She looks to me covering her mouth.

"Damn it." I mutter as she crawls out of the bed.

"He's mad again."

"So what? Let him stay mad. Now get back here."

"Dean baby… I don't want to add fire to the flame."

"What flame?" I reach out to her.

She sighs and starts getting dressed. Fuck, the little shit is keeping me from getting laid now too? Why does she have to care so much especially about his feelings he's been a righteous douchebag to her yet she still concerns herself with his feelings?

"Get over here…" I say in my best Scorpion from Mortal Kombat voice.

She grins shaking her head. I sigh and jut out my lower lip.

"P…p…p…pllleeeeeeeeease?"

"Roger Rabbit now? Really tiger?"

"If it gets me laid I'll be fucking Al Pacino or Jack Sparrow even whatever you want."

"Well there is this one guy I rather have the hots for…"  
"Do you now?"

She nods.

"What's he like?"

"Well he's got deep green eyes, tattooed, rather nice physique, a huge …"

"No, no go on I really liked the huge…"

She blushes and points to the bed sheets.

"A huge boner…"

I laugh.

"Well come get it damn don't make a man suffer…"

She raises an eye brow and starts to leave.

"Ah, damn…"

She laughs as she gets to the door.

"That's cold angel baby real cold…"

She smirks but then slams the door shut the rest of the way and comes back plopping down on the bed beside me.

"So what had you in mind Mr. Winchester?"

"Hell a little of everything." I say pulling her under the sheets with me.

* * *

"Hey kiddo I was beginning to wonder…"

Charlie steps aside as we all come in.

"How you boys doing?"

"Good sir…" We all shake hands and he gives Bella a hug.

"You ok dad?"

"Sure and you kid?"

"I'm fine." She smiles and we all sit down.

Something however was off about Charlie Swan. I couldn't quite but put my finger to it but he seemed a bit shaken up about something. The way he looked upon Bella had me a bit on edge too. It was an odd look. Hell he looked damn near like he was about to break down. Did he really miss his little girl? Or was there more to this? That was another thing. I swore that Forks had a different feel to it. It was almost as if everything the three of us had been dealing with rather followed us back here. Only it seemed much darker. The skies were overcast; it was cold and windy as hell. Everything about this had me on edge. Something wasn't right. It didn't help matters that I was still trying to piece Sammy together and now what was going on here?

"Dad?" Bella says and I see she's noticing it too.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep just missed ya that's all. You boys want a beer or something?"

Charlie however looks to Bella's hair. Ah, crap I hadn't thought about that.

"What's this kiddo some sort of new fashion statement?"

She nods and swallows looking to Sammy and I rather nervously.

"Um yeah just something I was rather playing with."

"Ah, well it looks cool I guess." He shrugs.

Her smile returns and Charlie clears his throat as he goes to the fridge and brings Sammy and I a beer.

"So what have the three of you been up to?"

Well let's see what part do I freak Charlie out with most the ghosts, soul eater, demons, dream demons, the trickster? I half grin at this feeling like a son of a bitch because I'd blow my brains out if I was Charlie.

"Just hanging out dad doing some traveling."

"Well that's good Bells hun. I'm glad you're getting out there and having fun."

Fun… I wink at her as she looks my way and picks at her jeans biting her lower lip.

"You both being nice to my little girl?" He looks mainly to me.

I cut a look upon Sam.

"They've been perfect gentlemen dad."

Now that's gotta be the biggest god damn lie I've ever heard. I nod however and smile. Sam however has that look of guilt upon his face, little bastard should I swallow back on this.

"Thought we could go to the diner my treat."

"Oh yeah…" Bella reaches into her purse and hands her dad his card back.

"Keep it Bella. I've no use for it."

"I don't need it dad. I've only used it a couple times." She says trying to give it to him.

He folds his arms.

"I don't want it back now put the damn thing back up. You never know…"

Now I was studying Charlie as I'd been Sammy. What the hell was going on?

"So how long you kids sticking around?"

"A few days at least dad we're in no hurry."

He nods.

"Well stick around as long as you want but in a few days Bella I'll be leaving town for a bit."

"You?" She says surprised.

He nods.

"Got some business to take care of but you stay as long as you want Bells hun."

"When is this business dad?"

"I'm leaving Thursday…"

I look to the calendar and realize that's just in 3 days. Why would he have his daughter come here just to be leaving shortly after?

"Gee dad were you aware of this before you asked us to come?" She says sounding rather hurt.

He sips of his beer and nods.

"Thanks for the heads up dad."

"Sorry Bella I just wasn't thinking about it I just missed ya that was all."

She sighs and looks out the window as the wind's still picking up. Once Charlie and Bella have their backs turned I look to Sammy and he's already look to me. We both give each other that what the fuck look… and for the first time in a few days it wasn't pertaining to each other. Something was fishy around here.

After we visit for a bit Bella goes to her room for a moment then she storms back down.  
"DAD!"

Sammy and I once again look to one another as we were watching the game with Charlie. We all watch as she slams something down on the coffee table.

"What the hell is this and why was it just out on my desk?"

I look seeing it's his will. Charlie clears his throat and looks to her.

"It's just so you know where it is that was all Bells calm down."

"That's so freaking creepy dad who does that? Who puts their will on their daughter's desk like that? Get that away from me!"

"Bells come on now…" He says softly.

"No dad I don't ever want to see that again! Keep it out of my room!"

Charlie sighs and shakes his head.

"Bells hun you really need to know where that is just in case you know."

"What the hell dad! What's with you! What's going on! Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Charlie breaks into a smile shaking his head and I'll be damned if that wasn't the fakest smile I'd ever seen on a father's face.

"Are you dying or something?" She spouts off.

He looks to her but laughs.

"Of course not Bells you really need to chill. It was just a precaution so you'd always know where it was. I figured you'd be going back with the boys rather than staying here with your old man. Which is what I want you to do, you look happy Bells."

"Well I was until this shit!"

"ISABELLA MARIE!" He snaps.

Oh hell… I'm the one getting her in trouble there. That's my mouth coming out of hers. I swallow back and look to her shaking my head and giving her the cut it out motion.

"Well how did you think I would react dad?! JESUS!" Her bottom lip quivers a bit.

"You promise nothing's wrong right?"

Yet another lie leaves his mouth.

"Yes Bells hun everything is perfectly fine and watch that mouth of yours kid. What you say around these boys on your own time is whatever. But on my time you will have some respect understood?"

She nods but still looks shaken up.

God damn Charlie what the hell are you up to? I was afraid he was dying that maybe he'd gotten some sort of cancer or disease… However the plot continues to thicken …

We go eat and Charlie and Bella do that thing of the uncomfortable glances every once in a while trying to read one another. Both look like their afraid to open their mouths about anything else. Yet you can see they are concerned with the other. We head back and Bella looks to me.

"I'm going to stay with my dad tonight is that ok?"  
"Of course angel whatever you want baby."

"Thanks." I take her hand and give it a little squeeze.

She sighs as Sammy and Charlie are talking about something outside the door. She and I are by the Impala and she looks back over to her dad.

"He's so full of shit Dean."

I raise a brow at this.

"He's lying to me Dean. I know it to! Something's up! Something's wrong."

I nod feeling the same way but I didn't want to stress her out or cause more issues between her and pops. She goes to head inside I pull her back.

"Hey just remember if you need us we're right here…"

She kind of has a certain look form on her face. I wince at this knowing what she's thinking…  
"Hell angel I'm not going anywhere ok."

She nods looking to me as though an innocent child. God damn I wish I'd have never pulled that crap poor girl.

"I'll be right here." I look to her sincerely.

She pecks me on the lips and heads inside with her father. Sammy and I look to one another and the both of us say.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Bellapov

I lay in my old room but find myself already missing Dean, which is silly as hell considering he's just down the way. I knew I'd grown spoiled to him holding me and feeling him against me when I'd slept. I raise up and look around the room that now felt foreign to me. It still had the purple comforter, pictures everything was still original. But I was still mad at Charlie.

What the hell was my dad thinking? Why would he do that to me? Why would he want me to think about him dying? I mean yeah I get that it'll happen one day but not for some time or at least it'd better not. Had he just rather lost part of his mind once I left? I honestly just couldn't figure it out. That just wasn't what Charlie did that wasn't his sort of thing. Why the hell was he so concerned with making sure I knew where his will was if he wasn't dying?

I try to relax thinking that maybe I am overreacting. He was right I would want to go back with Sam and Dean after this to me that was home now but if something was happening here… I'm overreacting I tell myself but knew deep down I'd never forgive myself if I left with Sam and Dean and something happened to Charlie.

I get up in the morning with having got hardly any sleep and start my dad some breakfast. I was sure he'd not had a proper meal since I'd left. Charlie wasn't one to cook and he sure as hell wouldn't for himself.

"What are you doing Bells?" He asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Fixing you some breakfast dad."  
"Come on Bells I don't need all the fuss. And where are the boys?"

I shrug.

"Why don't they eat with us?"

"To be honest dad I think they need some one on one time themselves."  
"Ah, things getting a bit overwhelming?"

"Not really just little drama here and there, typical brotherly love."

I grin on this.

"Huh. Not involving you I hope."

"Nah…" Ugh I hated lying to Charlie but I wasn't about to tell him what was going on that was personal.

"So how's things between you and Dean?"

"Good actually."

"You two getting pretty serious?"

"You could say that."

He nods as I slide him a cup of coffee.

"Treatin' you right?"

"Yes dad he treats me right."

"He'd better be."

I fix his plate and sit down with a bowl of cereal.

"You not eating anything?"

"This…"

"So you cooked this just for me?"

"Just eat it dad."

He grumbles but takes a bit of his bacon.

"So this business what does it pertain to?"

I say as I pour the milk over my Cheerios.

"Just work Bells."

"Huh. So it's outside of Forks?"

"You could say that."

"Well which is it dad is it or is it not?"

"What's with you kid?"

I sigh. Maybe I am overthinking all this?

"Nothing…"

I look outside and see the weather is still trippy as hell it's been like this since we arrived.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"How long has the weather been like this?"

He shrugs look outside.

"A few days odd huh?"

"Certainly so."

I finish my cereal and clean off mine and Charlie's dishes.

I then grab my jacket and step outside watching the clouds. I see the Impala's gone and that inkling of fear comes over me but I shake it off remember what he said last night. Trust Bella trust, don't go snooping to see if they've left town… I nod at this and lean back making myself relax.

"So it is true…"  
I jump back and look.

"Alice?"

She smiles.

"Um what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you talk to me after so long?"

She looked genuinely hurt.

"Sorry Alice I just well…"

She softly laughs.

"I know…"

She opens her arms and I reach over to hug her. This felt too weird.

"So um how are things?"

"They're ok I suppose. How about you?"

I nod wondering why she's not bitching me out for hurting her brother. She looks to my hair and grimaces a bit.

"What the hell is that Bella? Please tell me you didn't purposely…"

She stops and sighs folding her arms. She looks so sad.

"What am I saying?" She says looking down.

"I missed you Bella I'm glad you're ok and I must say your fashion has picked up a little."

I smile on this.

"Has it?"

She nods.

"Are you happy Bella?"

"Actually yes Alice."

She smiles.

"I'm glad." She didn't even say it with sarcasm or anything she truly looked relieved that I was ok.

"So how's everyone else?"

She presses her lips together.

"They're ok. We've decided to reside here a bit longer Carlisle's back at the hospital."

I nod.

"That's great Alice I'm glad to hear that."

"So are you back for good?"

"I doubt that to be honest."

"The hunter?"

I nod.

"He's cute from what I've seen but quite an attitude."

I laugh.

"You could say that."

"I must say I do hate you didn't take that plunge with my brother but I understand. Things happen and things are always changing."

I just look to her not sure what to say on the matter.

"He misses you greatly…"  
"Alice…"

She softly laughs.

"Don't you worry now he doesn't even know I'm here. But I couldn't resist I missed you too much."

But her smile turns into a frown.

"I also came because I'm concerned."

"About?"

"You're future with these boys hun."

I close my eyes in preparation for what she's about to spout off.

"Bella hun you bounce around all to hell in my head and since when did you become a hunter yourself?"

I bite my lip and shake my head.

"Don't you realize the danger?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I do not understand."

"I don't expect you or anyone else to."

"But your future with us you could have been protected we would have…"

"Alice please. I really like you but don't do this. Please…"

She nods and that sadness returns to her face. I hated seeing her like this I always loved Alice but even she's got to know how I feel by now.

"I can't see you... you know later down the road. I can't see your future."  
"How do you mean Alice?"

"I mean you just vanish. You will leave with these hunters and somehow you just later pop of the globe to me."

She looked frightened by her own words.

"When you were with Edward I always saw something but when those boys entered your life. Gees I got to say Bella you hop around more than anyone even more than the nomads we know of."

For some reason I smile on this.

"And you're different somehow."  
"That's what he said."

"Who? Edward?"

I nod.

"Is it wrong that I rather like the new you? You dress better for one thing, you smile more and you seem far more confident. Now I'd never tell Edward that…"  
I laugh a bit at this.

"You must really love this Dean Winchester."

"I do."

"If I'm to be honest you never looked this way with my brother."

"I loved your brother Alice it's just…"

"Just that you two couldn't honestly be more opposite?"

I look to her confused.

"Oh come on Bella even I saw it. He made you uncomfortable; you shut down around him and was always second guessing yourself. It was as if you were overcompensating and trying to become someone you weren't just to appease him, through what I've seen this right here this is the real you, the Bella Swan that was scratching at the surface begging to get out. My only concern is that we could protect you better than these boys. I keep seeing you hurt… Then there are times I can't see you at all but you somehow come back…"

"That just comes with it Alice. Sam and Dean are always facing death and getting hurt."

"Yes but I see Sam and Dean still it's you that vanishes Bella."

I swallow and look to her.

"When?"

"That's hard to tell but it will happen unless something changes."

I look back to the house then back to Alice.

"What about Charlie?"

She looks to me oddly.

"Have you seen Charlie?"

"Honestly I haven't looked. Why are you concerned?"

"I think he's hiding something from me. I think he's been lying to me nonstop since we arrived."

"I can try Bella but not guarantee anything."

"I'd appreciate it."

She nods and we turn to hear the music blaring and the boys pull up. I instantly look to Alice.

"You might want to go." I say seeing their faces, ones of complete disapproval.

"You'll protect me won't you Bella?" She winks and steps towards the boys bravely…

Alice what the hell?


	23. Pleased To Meetcha

Chapter 23 (I don't own squat) **Read and Review please thanks a bunch :)**

Bellapov

Dean and Sam come out guns already in their hands eyeing Alice and I.  
"Who's the ice bitch?" Dean gruffly says with a sneer.

I sigh.

"Put your guns down she's a friend. This is Alice Cullen."

"Did you just say Cullen? As in the family of assholes that left you to die?"

"Dean please…"

He shakes his head.

"Alice…" I half hiss as she takes a closer step.

"Damn it Dean lower your fucking gun!" I snap as he's still aiming at her.

Alice turns to me wide eyed.

"Since when do you cuss like that Bella?"

I shake my head.

"The fuck I will I'll light the little vampire princess up if she doesn't watch it."

"She's not going to hurt anyone Jesus Dean she just wanted to meet you."

"She can meet me from there."

Sammy shakes his head and places his gun back down.

"Thank you Sammy." He nods.

"What the fuck you got to be kidding me?" He snaps at Sam.

"Come on tiger put the gun away."

He looks me in the eyes but cuts Sam a certain look even I can't read.

"Whatever." He places his gun in the back of his pants but watches Alice's every move.

I make my way over and for extra caution and to also pass back my own personal message to a certain someone. I grab Dean's arms and wrap them around my waist. Alice takes it upon herself to shake hands with Sammy first. He nods respectfully and gives her an honest shake. Dean however grumbles in my ear but I force one of his hands out.

"I'm Dean Winchester pleased to meetcha." I mock.

"Watch it Bella…" He warns in my ear.

"I am tiger and you're doing just fine."

"Hmmmm."  
Alice smiles and nods her head.

"Like I mentioned… Attitude."

"He's got his reasons."

Alice presses her lips together and tilts her head looking to both boys.

"I just wanted to meet the one that stole our Bella away."

"Yeah we'll we're not planning on giving her back either ice princess."

"Stop that. Please Dean."

He drops his hands shaking his head.

"I knew it. We come back here and…"

"Dean…" Sammy says.

"Don't you even get me started on you boy!"

Sammy rears back.

"Boy?" Sammy questions.

"Yes boy! That's what, you've been acting like a little shit a little fucking boy."

"DEAN!"

"Look apparently my girl here wants me to smile and make some sort of joyous communion with you. She obliviously cares a about you a lot. But let's face it I'm a stubborn son of a bitch and Bella knows this! She's not facing anything new and she also knows how I feel about you Cullen's or any of you vampire motherfuckers to begin with."

Alice nods.

"What we did was wrong." She admits.

"For once we've something to agree on! You're all a bunch of cocksucking giz…"

"That's enough!" I snap at Dean and take Alice's hand.

"She might be a vampire Dean Winchester but she's my friend and a lady at that!"

"A lady? Ha! Now that's a joke if I ever heard one! You're a lady Bella! She's nothing more than a…"

"Come on Alice…" I say taking her hand and walking away.

"Really Dean?" I hear Sammy say.

"Look say one more word to me Sam just one more I fucking dare you."

I walk her towards the woods leading back to her house.

"I'm sorry about all that."

"It's ok Bella you don't have to apologize. I was the one that decided to meet them. I'd only seen them in visions I wanted to meet them in person."

I say nothing not sure what to say.

"They really aren't so bad once you get to know them."

Alice laughs.

"I've a feeling it's only because it's you Bella Swan. They'd never like any of us Cullen's your man especially. I better go but I'll get back to you about Charlie if I see anything but I want you to promise me you'll take care of yourself, stay alive and watch your back Bella."

"I will Alice you do the same."

We hug each other goodbye and she leaps into a tree vanishing.

* * *

Deanpov

I lean against the Impala waiting for her to return. I don't even trust the pixie looking bitch to be alone with her for too long. I don't care about Bella's feelings on this issue as well. I'm tired of the games when it comes to these fuckers. The only reason I don't go kill the damn Cullen's off myself is because I actually truly love this girl and I'd never want to do anything to hurt her like that. But personally they all deserve to die. They all left her in danger and all supported that little shit in breaking her heart. I just don't get her god damn infatuation with them.

She's already giving me the fuck you Dean go back to hell look as she comes back out of the woods. She walks right up to me and slaps the shit out of me. I grit my teeth and shake it off by no means would I ever hit her back. She can hit me the all she wants. She goes to walk away and I grab her arm and pull her towards me.

"I love you angel but you got to realize there are things about me even you can't change. The only reason I don't go after your precious Cullen's is because I care about you and love you. If it wasn't for you and I they'd be fucking dead every one of them."  
She nods but the tears come down and she yanks away yet again. I sigh and watch her head back to Charlie's.

Bella comes out later that night and the look on her face has Sammy and I both jump up as we're out on lawn chairs as we were drinking beer.

"What's wrong?" We simultaneously ask.

She shakes her head folding her arms and grabs the beer from my hand taking a swig and placing it back into my hand.

"Bell?"

"He asked me to go fishing with him tomorrow, just one on one."

I smirk at this and Sammy sighs sitting back down.

"Um ok…" I say with a shrug.

"You both don't understand. He doesn't do that. He's only gone with Harry, Billy or alone…" Her hand shakes a bit.

"I think you're overreacting hun." Sammy says.

"Here angel baby just polish it off. You need it more than I." I hand her back the beer and pull her into my lap.

She says nothing just stares towards the house like it was a death sentence. I run my hand along her back.

"If I lost Charlie…"

She starts to say and drifts off…

"What about your mother wouldn't she know if something was up?"

"Sammy I haven't talked to my mother in years. We aren't exactly on the best of terms which is why I moved here since I've moved here it's been nothing…"

I lean back in thought and look to Sammy.

"Look angel we'll snoop around and see what we can figure out but I really think you've nothing to worry about." Ok I was lying there as something up even I could see that much but this is my angel and I myself have witnessed how close her and Charlie are. I look to Sammy and even if he pisses me the fuck off I wouldn't want to lose him and I know he felt the same about me. Just as we both feel for Bella as well now even though I fear my brother's getting a bit more attached then I'd like. But I'm not even going there at the moment because it sickens me with anger and betrayal if I ever found out he wanted to take this girl away from me. Though the anxiety was there but I knew deep down he could try all he wanted. I knew how she felt about me. I knew deep down I could leave them stranded on an island for months and nothing would happen because she'd be waiting for my sorry ass however I was beginning to wonder about my brother… Would he spend the entire time trying to catch her in the buff or humping her? Jesus I'm making myself nauseas on just the idea. He's my fucking brother man you don't even think about shit like that. But something about the way he looks at her told me he'd already taken that stupid ass leap and if so he was seriously going to see a side of me and we'd just might go down like Cain and Abel ironically enough… But the part that threw me was this wasn't even like him. Which only proved how intoxicating freaking Bella Swan must be.

She finishes the beer and raises and she looks to my face. She runs her hand along it.

"I'm sorry tiger I can't believe I did that."

"You did that?!" Sammy says.

"Yeah, yeah try not to sound so excited over it."

Sammy half chuckles.

"Damn Bell good hook."

"Actually it was opened."

"Even more impressive."

She winces shaking her head.

"I'm such a jerk I can't believe I hit you."

"Yep still stings too."

She laughs a little.

"Why do you have to be ass though Dean?!"

I shrug. Why do you have to love those fucking vampires so much? I think but don't voice it because frankly I'm tired of fighting. It's bad enough with Sammy I sure as hell didn't want to continue that as well with Bella.

"Anyways home cooked meal coming up if you wish to join us."

Sammy and I look to one another practically foaming at the mouth. We jump up and follow her like a couple of lost pups.

* * *

I'm walking around the woods trying to clear my head. Charlie and Bella are on their fishing trip and Sammy was kicking back on the internet at the house. I honestly didn't want to be around Sammy to much out of fear I'd start a fight or knock him around some more. We've been pretty quiet around one another we say a few basic words or talk about upcoming cases or Charlie even but we don't get personal by no means about anything especially Bella. I'm hoping it'll just play itself out and whatever it is Sammy's going through he'll work it out.

I'm thinking on all these things when I catch something from the corner of my eye, something leaping through the trees. I roll my eyes I wasn't in the fucking mood…

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Easy now."

I roll my eyes seeing the ice princess herself.

"That's close enough…"

She nods.

"We need to talk."

"I highly doubt that I've got nothing to say to any of you!"

"This concerns Bella."

"What does?"

"I had a vision…"

I have a good laugh at this.

"Vision huh? That's rich."

She nods looking to me stone faced.

"Bella wanted me to come tell her if I saw something wrong with Charlie."

I snap into attention at this but still didn't get what the fuck she was going on about.

"She was right something is wrong I'm just not sure what. My vision it was so…"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

Alice rears back looking to me.

"She didn't tell you about our abilities did she?"

"Apparently not!?" What the hell is Bella still keeping things from me?!

She swallows back shaking her head.

"Then this will be far more difficult for me!" She half hisses like it's my fault.

"Well I'm sorry for making YOUR pathetic excuse for a life difficult."

She shakes her head.

"Look we both care for Bella and it's her life that hangs in the balance."

I look to her in wonder.

"I can't see everything but something's coming for Charlie. You need to get her out of town Thursday morning or sooner."

"If Charlie's in trouble how does this involve Bella?"

This vampire chick looks to me like she actually has fucking feelings or something.

"Bella will give her life protecting her father. I've seen it. You and your brother go handle a case not far from here. Something comes for Charlie…"  
"What comes after Charlie?"

"I can't see whatever it is but I see him being dragged away and Bella will offer herself to save him and whatever it is will take her instead. I just don't know I've never seen these kinds of things before in fact since she's been around you two idiots I've seen nothing but horror around her yet oddly enough she's happy? I don't get it. She should be running far as she can away from you both!"

I sneer at her.  
"Sorry ice princess not sure what to tell you guess she's lost her mind."

But I felt sick and lean against nearby tree because I now knew what we were dealing with now and I was about to go have it out with pops!


	24. Three Named!

Chapter 24 (I don't own anything just a lowly dreamer) **Read and Review please I loves it!**

"You're kidding!"

"Wish I fucking was. But now I'm going to have to talk to pops and see just what the hell is going on!"

"Damn dude that's jacked. Charlie Swan of all people?"

"That's another thing Sammy and you'd better fucking listen to me. I don't want this getting out to Bella in any way shape or form."  
"Jesus Dean more secrets? She's going to blow a damn gasket when all this comes out!"

"You know why we can't tell her these things."

"I think she deserves to know about what her own body is doing and about her ability. Hell she needs to know so she can take extra precautions about it and she deserves to know about her father!"

"Man, don't be such an idiot! You talk about keeping Bella safe then fucking listen to me. I'm serious Sammy if this any of this gets back to her I'll kick your god damn ass."

"It's whatever keep it up Dean when this all unfolds you may very well lose this girl forever."

"You'd like that wouldn't you!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not about to get into that with you!"

"Whatever…" Sammy folds his arms

"Look here's the plan I want you to take Bella on a couple cases while I handle this. Nothing that's too much just something simple that's around here but clear of Forks. Don't come back until I give you a ring saying its ok. You don't let her out of your fucking sight."

"You want me to take Bella on a case just her and I?"

"Yes. I need to be here to handle things and make sure Charlie doesn't get himself killed or dragged off to hell." My stomach continued to knot at this even Sammy knows how much those damn things scare the living shit out of me. I know what they stand for and I know where you go once they're done with you. I try swallowing this back.

"You'd better be careful yourself Dean."

"I will Sammy you know that. No way am I letting those fuckers take me or Charlie for that matter."

This will also make Sammy see he doesn't stand a chance. Now I'm not a damn idiot. There's always risk in this but to be honest. I needed to know if there was even the slightest bit of an off chance that Bella might actually see something in Sam. Its better I know now then find out later. Now I'm fucking human so this hurts to no end setting this up and a million stupid things run through my head of what could happen. But I'd rather it be that then for her to stay here and get dragged away by those motherfuckers. I also wasn't ready to send her out on a case alone either. Hell I can barely handle things on my own and Bella bad ass as she maybe she's still pretty new to all this and doesn't know all the tricks. That's why I didn't question the ice bitches vision crap. That sounded just like something Bella would do. And I also knew that when she returned no matter the situation I'd need to tell her about demons deal making and what it consist of so hopefully she's never foolish enough to fall for any of their tricks.

I wanted to give Sammy a thorough warning as well something along the lines of touch my girl and I'll fuck you up like there's no tomorrow. Keep your god damn hands to yourself. No trying to accidently catch her in the shower or something stupid. All these things came to mind but if I was going to do this I needed to just do it. No threats or any such crap it's just a let's see what the fuck happens and go from there. At least she's safer with Sammy doing some light cases to the side rather than getting herself killed her in Forks. Thus also explains why Charlie wanted to leave town. He didn't want to risk Bella's safety he knew they were coming for him but something must have changed this vampire's vision if she saw it taking place here. I'd already had this Alice chick promise me she wouldn't say something to Bella. She surprisingly agreed she said that's why she came to me first. Even she knew if she said anything to Bella that Bella would stay behind for certain.

"When do you want us to leave?"

"First thing Thursday morning and I mean before the sun rises type bullshit Sammy before Charlie gets a chance to leave town. I want her gone so I can talk to Charlie and settle this shit."

Sammy sighs shaking his head.

"I'll have her stay with us so you can hurry and get gone when it comes time."

"How are you going to convince her to go with me Dean and leave you and her father behind without causing suspicion."  
"I've already thought of that. Charlie's leaving anyhow she knew this so it's to be expected. However I know she'll be suspicious when it comes to me not joining you. I'm going to be very sick that morning and pissed off…" I hint with a wink.

"Ah, so you're going to put on your best act for Bell?"

In my head I'm thinking it won't be that far of a stretch. I'm sending my girl that I'm crazy about to be alone with my brother who clearly wants her. Hell there's a chance they could come back and admit to me… I grit my teeth on this thought and shake it off. Think Dean, think. It's better to lose her to your own brother than to have her fucking die. And this is ridiculous you know how she feels about you… I continue to argue this in my thoughts but I knew my own down fall the one reason Bella might actually chose Sammy over me. I knew he knew that as well. That's what the god damn hint was about, Bella didn't get it but I did. Sammy could if he truly wanted, promise to quit hunting for her, to give her marriage, children the whole package. That's where the fear came from what if deep down that is what she really wants if so then I'd have to say goodbye to her and my brother…

"You alright?" He asks as I'm still in my own world of torment.

"Yep…" I clear my throat and rise.

But inside I was having a nervous breakdown. No woman has had this much of a pull on me… Hell Bobby was right. She's the real deal.

* * *

"How'd it go angel baby?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist and moving her hair over so I can kiss upon her bare neck, which was causing me to feel awfully frisky.

"It was rather nice actually. We mainly reminisced a lot and he poked fun of course at my fishing skills or lack thereof."

"Ah, you don't fish baby?"

"Not really."  
"Hmmm…" I keep kissing along her neck.

"Maybe I am reading too much into this. This is the longest I'd been away from Charlie. Maybe he's having some sort of midlife crisis?"

"It's possible and you're his baby girl Bella that's only natural that he'd go through a little bit of sadness on you moving on that's to be expected."

"This weather I swear it's getting crazier we had to drive way past La Push just to have a bit more peaceful weather to fish in."

I nod but don't dare comment now that I knew why.

"I'm going to need you to stay with us tonight angel if that's ok. There's a case around here that really needs to be tended to it involves a child making it one a priority. We'd have to leave before sun up."

Bella nods.

"Charlie's leaving in the morning anyhow as well I'll just make sure I pack up and say my goodbyes tonight." She sighs.

"Something on your mind?"  
"Just hope he'll be ok that's all."

"He will be baby he'll adjust he knows he had to let you go sometime he probably just didn't realize how it would affect him. We'll just make sure to call and visit more. Hell maybe Sammy can teach him how to use Facetime or something."

Bella laughs at this.

"My father using modern technology?"

I shrug.

"I bet he would for you."

We turn and Sammy tosses us both a beer. Now I'd wished I had a god damn video camera for this…

For once (it's been awhile or seems like it anyhow) the three of us are kicked back chilling out joking around. I have the music going in the Impala and I wink over at Bella who is bobbing her head to the music. Her legs are kicked back beer in hand she couldn't look more like a Winchester than she does now.

"Bella?" We all turn and this Edward douchebag ex of hers normally I'd be pissed but the look on his face was priceless.

He looks to her clothes, the beer, and apparently saw the way she was kicking bacck. His nose is wrinkled as though he smelt something dreadful.

"Problem glitterboy?"

"I was just coming to check on Bella."

She sighs.

"Jesus Edward really?"

She takes a swig of her beer and raises up.

"I feared you maybe in trouble…'

I look to him wide eyed this fucker better not give us away and ruin my damn plans or I'll have to take his head!

"Well as you can see I'm not and you've yet again broke another promise to me!"

"Bella please… Don't you realize what could happen if you continue this sort of lifestyle. Bella darling look at me… You're not even the same girl anymore! Since when do you drink, cuss and listen to crap?" He waves his hand over towards my "baby."

"That's not crap Edward you need to go. You're pissing me off."

Sammy and I smirk like proud parents.

"What happened to you Bella?"

"I got a life. It's time you got one."

DAMN WOOT! I look to him with the shittiest grin I can come up with.

"Bella I think it would be wise if you came with me and let my family protect you."

Bella closes her eyes her hands clasp so hard around her beer bottle I'm afraid it'll break in her hand.

"Edward Masen Cullen I'm kindly telling you to fuck off. I've already told you once this makes twice I better not have a third because I'd hate to hurt your family like that…" She hints and I swore I was getting fucking wood.

"Dude she three named him." I whisper to Sammy and he chuckles.

Sammy and I ding our beer bottles together in a playful toast. Edward shakes his head irritably.

"Whatever… You're acting mighty immature and ignorant Isabella Swan. I'm not sure what's come over you but I don't like it one bit."  
"THANK GOD!" She snaps.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means take a hint, I don't care if you fucking like me anymore or not. Since when do I have to worry about pleasing you?"

Sammy and I high five one another just pissing the little fucker off more.

"Hope you enjoy death Bella because that's what's going to happen and when it does I will come after these two fools."

Bella marches over towards him and Sammy and I rise in preparation.

"If you touch my boys Edward Cullen I will raise havoc. If I die and find out you laid a hand on them I will find you and haunt your god damn ass for eternity. You and I are over! Get over it move the fuck on and leave me alone!"

His fist fold and he looks as if he's about to pop her one.

"Do it buddy and I'll send you back in a pretty little vase…" I warn as I saw his hand raising.

He grits his teeth shakes his head and takes off.

"Pussy." Bella says and that's when we realize she'd had her gun out the entire time as she places it back in her pants and both our jaws drop.

* * *

Bellapov

"You sure you got everything you need dad?"

"Yes Bella quit fussing over me kiddo."

I sigh.

"So you'll probably be gone before me?" He says.

I nod at this with little knot in my throat.

"Yes dad we leave before sunup."

"Ok well I guess this is goodbye kiddo until you stop around again."

Still the look in his eyes had me entirely on edge. I kept feeling as though my father was saying his last goodbye. Something comes over me and I wrap my arms around his neck like I was a little girl still. "I love you dad." He clears his throat and hugs me.

"I love you too Bells hun. You take care of yourself and you don't let those boys push you around either."

I nod but unfortunately my emotions take over and I have a few stray tears trail down my face. I try to wipe them away before Charlie saw but it was too late.

"Ah, shucks kiddo please don't do that. Everything's fine ok. I'll see you again soon."

I swore he was about to cry himself. I nod however and swallow it back.

"Goodnight Bells hun."

"Goodnight dad." I give him one more hug before I grab my suitcase and walk across the way where Sam and Dean are waiting.

* * *

Deanpov

Once Bella and I get to bed that night I give her my all not just sex but cuddling anything you name it. Silly as it was it felt I was saying goodbye as well but I didn't dare want to think about that. It was hard enough what she was going through with Charlie last thing she needed was to worry about my sorry ass.

"Dean…" She mumbles arching her back biting into the pillow as I give her my best tongue work.

Nothing was a bigger turn on then watching her when I messed around. There were times I'd have to try not to cream myself just from seeing her reactions and hearing her moans when I was pleasuring her. That's what tonight was mainly about for me I wanted to make her forget everything and have her leave in a more serene peaceful state. What's a better way than sex? Hell that's how I'd like to go. She's pleasured me plenty of times hell especially on the road trip. I grin in thought at this. Damn… Once I get her good and rocking those hips of hers I crawl over and take my time taunting her a bit before I finally can't bear no more and we thoroughly rocked the headboard for sure, damn near all night.

The alarm sounds and that's my cue as I dash to the bathroom and make myself throw up so she hears it.

"Dean?"

She rushes in and wrinkles her nose covering it.

"Are you ok tiger?"

I groan out and lay on the floor grabbing my stomach.

"Dean baby?" She reaches over checking my forehead.

"Ugh angel I feel like shit…"

"You're clammy."

"Let me run you a bath."

"No we got to go we got to get to that case."

But I raise up then rush back over hugging the toilet doing my best fake puking noise.

"Dean! I don't think you can go!"

"The hell I'm not!"

"Dean please you're sicker than a dog."

"Something wrong?"

We hear Sammy's voice and Bella ties her robe.

"Your brother's sick as hell yet he's wanting to go on this case after all because he's an ass."

"Thanks babe."

I say and do my best puke act I can yet again and do a side courtesy flush. Sammy sighs and peeks in.

"Why don't you let Bell and I take the case Dean."

"Hell no I can go just give me a god damn moment would you." Ugh she's so going to fucking kill me when she realizes I played her especially with this being my "first" time sick around her. Hell when I actually get sick for reals she might just walk away and watch me suffer after this.

"Nonsense Dean! I'm staying here with you and helping you!"

"I'm going to need an extra set of hands on this one Bell it's not a one hunter sort of deal. Not unless I want to get my balls handed to me."

Bella sighs.

"I guess it's just you and me then Sammy."

"Damn it Bella I said I could go!"

"Um no you aren't you're going to get in that bath and get your ass back to bed Dean Winchester!"

"Whatever, mom…"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

When Bella's not looking Sammy cuts me a look and shakes his head as if telling me I'm indeed a dead man after this. And yeah I knew I was…

"Are you sure you'll be ok tiger?" she says fussing over me and tucking me in.

She places everything I might need even my gun on the nightstand.

"I'll be fine baby quit fussing now." I pretend to still be a bit miffed about staying back.

"We better go." Sammy says and takes Bella by the arm leading her out.

"Love you tiger."

"Love you too angel."

I wait it out and listen for them to leave. Once they're gone I jump out of bed and dash over to Charlie's I knock on the door a few times before he finally answers looking of death already.

"Hell son what is it?"

"I think it's time we had a little talk pops…"


	25. Brother' Where Art Thy Hands

Chapter 25 (I don't own anything damn it) **Read and Review pretty please! Thank you!  
**

Angel's 5th

Case 5: "Brother' Where Art Thy Hands?"

Sammypov

"You ok there?"

I look to see she's rather nodding off a bit.

"Yep just tired is all."

"Same here."

"So what's the case?"  
"Dean didn't tell you?"

"Fraid not. He seems a bit distracted lately. He just mentioned it involved a child."

I nod and try my best to focus on the road straight ahead as I talk.

"We need to send a spirit of a little girl where it belongs. She's stuck so to speak."

"Are you serious?"

I cock a brow her way.

"Unfortunately."

"Is she violent or what's the story?"  
"She's been looking for her parents. She's confused sometimes they become confused and…"

Bella closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"We aren't going to hurt her are we?"

"Of course not just give her the push she needs Bell."

She nods but I can see how upset she is. Ugh this case might be a little rougher than I imagined.

"You can turn the radio on to whatever you want Bell hun I'm not as picky as Dean."

She laughs.

"That might help me stay awake actually."

She shakes her head laughing again as she cuts the radio on.

"Something Dean would hate…" She says.

"That's no lie." I say as Matchbox 20 "Meltdown" is playing.

She leans back as if to mock my brother. We can both agree there when it comes to Dean he's not much into the music that's more Bella and I's age. He's old school all the way.

I swallow back as she parts her hair placing it behind her ear. Lucky bastard I keep thinking as I look upon her. I swear he's totally unaware. I turn back to the road scolding myself for the thoughts I'm having. What the hell is wrong with me? I'd never hurt Dean like that he might not deserve her but he's my brother just the same. I wanted so badly to come clean to her about everything that we'd been hiding from her I felt like such a jerk. This girl deserved a better life hell better everything yet here she was being sucked in and once you get to deep there's no turning back…

I take in a breath and turn into a wafflehouse.

"You hungry Bell?"

"Sure I could eat I really need some coffee."

"Cool."

She smiles and damn… That smile. I break into one myself and walk behind her admirably as she enters the restuarant this would normally be the part where Dean normally smacks me in the back of the head.

We sit down with our coffee waiting for our food and I go over some case notes with her on this.

"That poor girl."

"Yep but we're going to help Bell hun we're not just about killing things sometimes it's about the simplest gestures."

She smiles warmly on this.

"Was this her?" She picks up a picture from my binder that was sticking out.

"Yep."

"What a cutie such a shame."

I nod in agreement looking to the blonde haired pigtailed girl.

"Why she can't be any older that 7 or 8 Sammy."

I press my lips together looking upon Bella's eyes as she looks to the picture. I shake my head my arms folded. So she does like kids? Then why the hell would she want to continue this? Surely she realizes hell I've warned myself. I say nothing though not wanting to start a fight, hurt her feelings or bring up Dean.

They bring our breakfast to the table and she leans over to grab a piece of fruit out of her plate. Her shirt lose enough to show me her light pink bra that nearly matched her skin a bit too well and I had to do a double take to see if she was even wearing a bra. Don't pull a Dean, Sam look away jerk.

"_Not bad…" _I roll my eyes as I look over to the side of her.

"Get away from her."

"What'd you say Sammy?"

"Nothing Bell hun. " I say as I look back over and the bastard is gone.

I grab at my temples.

"_So what's to stop you now?"_ He whispers in my ear.

"_Look at her Sam. Don't you want to eat her up? I know I do…"_

I shake my head in thought.

"I'll be right back."

I head inside and wash off with some cold water. He mocks and laughs at me upon the mirror.

"_Now I must say this is something. Just how honorable are you Sam are you so far gone you don't even care anymore?"_

I close my eyes and grip the sink.

"You're not really here." I say and exit the bathroom.

"You ok?"

Bell asks as I sat back down.

"Yep just washing the sleep away."

She smiles and picks at her fruit some more.

"I hope poor Dean gets to feeling better. I know he's sick when he misses a case."

I give a simple nod. Last thing I wanted to do was lie to this girl. Obviously my brother took no shame in it but I however didn't care for it. I especially didn't like being dragged into his manipulative ways. Hell he'd done me this very way before many times thinking he's protecting my ass acting as if I've no right to know what's going on even though it's involving me! I hated Bella being dragged into his ways as well. It's like no matter what it's his way or nothing.

* * *

Deanpov

"Well what the heck? What time is it?" Charlie looks back and I welcome myself inside and sit down on the couch.

He narrows his eyes.

"Well why don't you come on in. What's with you Dean?"

"You…"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on you can lie to Bella all you want but you can't lie to me Charlie. So tell me what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Charlie runs his hands through his hair.  
"I don't know what to tell you Dean. I don't' quite get what the hell you're asking me son."

I grit my teeth.

"Who'd ya kiss pops? Huh? How's lips did ya have to smack to get yourself all into this big mess?"

Charlie shoots up looking to me

"What the hell is your problem Dean?"

"Don't you even try to pretend with me! Are you trying to get Bella killed?! HUH!"

"You best get the hell out of here before I fill you full of lead boy!"

"Not if I don't fill you full of it first Charlie. Now come on tell me what the hell is going on! Why are you trying to hightail it out of here? Why are you leaving a will on your daughter's desk of all things and why would you have us come down to visit when you were leaving shortly?"

He shakes his head looking to me in disbelief.

"Look Charlie I don't sugar coat things but you've put someone I greatly care about in danger making whatever kind of stupid deal you made! That pisses me off! You want to know the truth? HUH? You want to know what we deal with on a day to day basis? People like you the ones that think they can't make it through their pathetic lives without making some sort of deal with these jackasses. My brother and I are the ones that get to risk our lives cleaning up YOUR MESS! A mess that this time you've not only involved someone you love but that I love too! Haven't you any idea what you've done!"

Charlie looks to me and rather pale like as he sits upon his recliner.

"What the hell?" He says softly….

I sigh and kick back looking to Charlie.

"How bout some breakfast? Like old times? On me Charlie…"

"I'm about to leave town shortly."

"No you're not you're sticking around with me. Time to get to know one another going to be a long next few days if we even make it through tonight that is…"

Charlie looks to me shaking his head confused as hell.

"Look here's the deal for every question I ask and you answer you can ask me one…"

"Just who the hell is my daughter with?" He says looking to me as if I'm insane.

I grin a bit.

"I suppose you're about to find out whether we both like it or not. Now my turn…"

* * *

Sammypov

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

I turn to see the bastard licking on her cheek and neck.

"Sammy?!" Bella says jumping damn near out of her seat.

He winks at me.

"_Damn she tastes so fucking good. Seriously you should have a lick you know you want to."_

I look to him wide eyed. What the hell? I roll down the window.

"Bee… I saw a bee."

She narrows her eyes.

"Scared of a tiny bee Sammy?" She teases.

"I'm allergic.. I think…"

"You think you're allergic?"

"Ya um…"

I clear my throat. Idiot…

Bella about to reach over to turn on the radio when my cell rings.

"I'm Johnny Knoxville welcome to jackass!" The theme song to Jackass starts playing.

I close my eyes momentarily.

"Son of a bitch Dean…" I mutter as I see Bella laughing.

"What?!"

"Hey… Jackass."

"You really are a dick you know that?"

"Hmmm. So how's things?"

"Fine Dean we only left Forks a couple hours ago."

"Yeah and?"

I shake my head.

"How's my angel?"

"She's fine Dean."

"Is she? What's she wearing?"

Really must I suffer more than I am already? Dick…

"Nothing…"

"Wait… What did you say?"

"Dumbass. I'm not telling you what she is wearing you saw her just a couple hours ago you already know."

"Is that you tiger?" Bella calls out and he's laughing.

"Put her on the phone."

I hand Bella the phone.

"I'm wearing a white bikini… What the hell kind of question is that tiger?"

"A very observant one…" I hear him say on the other end.

"You don't sound so sick now…"

"Yeah I got some pepto…"

"You need to be lying down."

"I am I can talk and lay down."

"Was that a horn?! DEAN WINCHESTER ARE YOU LYING TO ME!"  
Shit, you idiot Dean.

"It was the TV." He finally says.

"You don't have a TV what the hell are you up to? You're sick Dean you shouldn't be out running around get your ass back to bed."

"I will I just had to get something's. Chill out angel baby."

"I swear Dean…"  
"Don't it's not nice."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'd love to."

_Hell kiss it? I'd rather plow it. _

I swallow back looking to him in the rearview mirror. I shake my head and close my eyes yet again trying to get him to go away.

"Ok love you too tiger." She hands the phone back.

"Hey…"

"You ok?"

"Yep."

"You better take care of her Sammy."

He appears again laughing and holding his gut. I take in a breath…

"You know I will."

"Later."

"Later bro."

"Couple more hours Bell hun."

She nods tiredly.

"Why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you once we're there."

"I'm ok Sammy."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

She shrugs but within a matter of minutes she's out. Making matters worse as about 10 to 15 minutes in she's leaning against my shoulder out like a damn brick. I shake my head on this and swallow hard. She's fallen asleep against me before and it was no big deal what the hell is this shit?

I'm fighting all these damn urges. I wanted to put my arm around her, look down that shirt that I remembered was so loosely fit, I wanted too…

_Put your hand down her shirt or maybe down her pants? _I wince at this.

"Do you ever stop?" I whisper to him as she's still out.

"_Do you?" _

"Man, knock it off. Leave her alone. Have some fucking respect."

"_What like you do? Come on take a peek Sam…"_

"Fuck you dude she's like my sister."

"_Now, that's the funniest shit I've ever heard! Who thinks of their sister that way? Oh wait…" _He laughs again.

"Just go away man. Leave her be."

* * *

Deanpov

Charlie sips at his coffee his hands shaking a little bit. Hell I've never seen this man scared of anything but as the time progresses and we sit in this café I'm picking at my bacon in wonder. He's growing more and more tense looking.

"Charlie… I can help you or at least try my damnest if you'd just come clean. I need to know everything."

"With all due respect son how the hell are you going to help me?"

"By doing what I do and I'm just going to need you to trust me. Your daughter trust in me now I need for you to try and do the same."

"Hell, are you even a real agent or cop any of that crap?"

I cock a brow.

"When I want to be."

"You know that it's ille…"

"Yeah, yeah it's not my first rodeo Charlie I've been doing this for years. My dad was a hunter, I'm a hunter, my brother's a hunter, my uncle and now…" I stop myself before I let that slip.

I need him focused on this right now last thing either of us needs is him worrying about Bella at the moment…

"A hunter just what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll be learning soon enough. I could go on and on for hours Charlie about what it is we do but seeing it for yourself well that's sure to come quick." I look to the skies and notice it's grown even darker.

"I think it's my turn now…"

He looks to me tilting his head.

"When did you make the deal Charlie? Like exact year, date, time?"

He shakes his head and sighs.

"Ten years ago, this very month of November and this particular day, the time was around 11: 20 pm."

I look to my watch.

"That buys us a little time I'm afraid not long enough to find the demon you made the deal with though which could prove to be a problem."

"Say I'm buying all this hunter crap… how the hell would you be able to stop this?"

I smile and lean back.

"Gotta kill the demon you made the deal with."  
"Are you insane?"

"Now if I had a dollar for everytime…" I hint and sigh.

"Why'd you do it Charlie?"

He shakes his head.

"What was it? A promotion? Money?"

"Bella…" He says in a way that strikes a chord within me.

I swallow back and he's got my full attention now.

"Did you just say Bella?"

He nods the man looking completely broken. He clears his throat looking out the window.

"She was 10 years old when Renee and I found out she'd been diagnosed with cancer."

My heart fucking drops to my damn ankles as I listen.

"Leukemia."

He sips at his coffee nodding.

"Bella never told me about that."

"That's because she never knew and I don't ever want her to know."

"God Charlie…"

He sighs in thought.

"I'd just found out a few days ago when the reports came back in. I'd plenty to drink that night and couldn't stand to be in the house. Renee had her during that time and…" He takes in another breath and I can tell it's to keep from flat out losing it.

"Needless to say I ran into this red eyed man and made a deal. He offered me an offer I felt I couldn't refuse. Bella's health for my soul he gave me 10 years."

What I didn't understand is if Bella's always had this angel blood so to speak within her how come she ended up with cancer or why wouldn't she just end up healing herself? That was a question I'd have to call to Cas for later. I doubt Charlie had a clue about that.

"So yeah son I sold my soul to the fucking devil because my little girl's life meant more to me than my own and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

I shake my head on this. I understood why he did it now but he seriously needed to be set straight on the danger this could have caused her anyway. That was to rid of the fucking cancer they'd have no issue taking her now if she so willing put herself in pops place the idea sickened me beyond belief not only that but whether she did or not those fucking hellhounds could rip her apart! What people don't realize is there's always a loop hole to something and what I wanted to know was why this cross demon chose Charlie? What did they want with his soul or was there something I was missing?


	26. Samantha

Chapter 26 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please and thank you!**

Angel's 5th

Case 5: Brother' Where Art Thy Hands?

Continued…

"You ok Sammy?"

"I'm fine Bell."

"You seem like something's bothering you."

"Nope." I force a smile as the son of a bitch is still sitting back there smiling.

Thankfully he's fucking quiet I just wish he'd go away. I just prayed he'd leave us alone during this case. She brushes her hair as we arrive at the house.

"Does anyone live here?"

"No Bell hun well besides Samantha."

I note how she swallows back. For once I think this is the most nervous I've seen her on a case. It's as if this one was more bothersome to her. I suppose I can understand why.

"So how do people know about her?"  
"The parents called us… From our father's phone which is rare but it happens. It's usually his old clients not realizing our father is no longer with us we take the cases as they call."

Her jaw drops.

"Oh my god Sammy are you saying?"

I nod looking to her.

"That's horrible! Those poor parents and the little girl!"

She covers her mouth looking to the house.

"They couldn't bear to stay in the house seeing her stuck there every day. They tried everything to help her find her way but she wouldn't go. So they moved hoping that she would move on. Well she didn't and now she's there all alone."

"Oh my god Sammy how could they leave her knowing that. That's horrible!"

"I thought so to be honest. It takes all kinds I suppose. So anyway now no one wants to buy or rent this house"

"I couldn't leave her. That's still their daughter spirit or not. I'd stay until I found a way."

I nod at this seeing her anger towards these parents.

"They called so I suppose in their own way they are trying to help but I agree I couldn't leave the house until I knew she'd found her way."

"How are we going to help her?"

"Honestly Bell this is one of those cases where even we are in the dark. I've got a few things in mind but other than that I'm not 100 percent sure hun."

I open the trunk and get out our sleeping bags, lanterns whatever else we may need.

"No guns Bell hun she's a child we don't want to frighten her so this is a weaponless case."

She nods and takes her gun and knife and places it in the trunk.

"What's that stuff though?"

"Holy water and…"  
"Wait is that Latin?" She looks to the book I'm holding.

I nod.

"You and Dean know Latin?"

"Dean?" I half laugh.

"Not so much but I do. Not great but good enough I suppose."

"Wow who knew?"

She runs a hand along the book.

"That's pretty cool Sammy."

"Why thanks Bell."

We make our way inside as she helps me carry a few things. Sadly she's more helpful than Dean. He usually wanders off leaving me doing all the lifting and dragging this shit inside. I unlock the doors and we head inside.

"Oh wow this is actually a really pretty."

She says coughing in the dust and dodging cobwebs. She gasps out as I'm directly behind her and there's a huge ass spider on a web right in her face. Bell stumbles back and my arms go about her waist breaking her fall.

"Sammy! I'm so sorry are you ok?"

She's blushing and helping me up. I'm fine Bella.

"Ugh, sorry I fucking hate spiders."

"Not too fond of them myself." I knock it down and stomp on it.

"My hero." She teases.  
"Hey now, that was a pretty big spider." She laughs.

"_That's not all that was big…" _

I roll my eyes on this doing my best to ignore him.

"_Oh Sammy, please rescue me, please, Sammy… Now fuck me Sammy please. I need you now!"_

I turn back and he raises a brow waving at me.

"_You're cute when you're angry but not as cute as her. Erm damn look at that…" _He tilts his head and I turn back around as Bella's walking around looking to each of the rooms.

"I swear to god you better not even think about touching her!"

He smiles.

"_It's not me you have to worry about…"_

I close my eyes shaking my head on this.

"Go away leave me the fuck alone."

My jaw drops as Bella's looking to me.

"Sammy what's with you?"

She says peering over from the stairs.

"I had a damn spider on me."

"So you told it off?" She smirks.

I nod.

"Hell Sammy why didn't you just take your gun out and shoot it?" She says with a grin and heads upstairs.

"Wait up Bell."

* * *

Deanpov

"So where's Bella?"

"Sammy's looking after her I didn't want her mixed up in this." I wasn't about to tell him about that vampire chick's weird voodoo vision stuff.

"Maybe you shouldn't be getting mixed up in this either. If all you say is true it'd kill my daughter if something happened to you."

"And you think it wouldn't for her to lose her old man? Sorry pops I'm not going anywhere. Not until I make sure you're out of this deal alive and kicking."

He shakes his head and leans back in his recliner.

"You chill out while I start setting everything up."  
"Get what set up exactly?"

"You've really not a clue what we're dealing with do you?"

He shrugs.

I sigh shaking my head.

"Charlie you don't just randomly die or something. You will be hunted down by these giant bitches known as hellhounds. You can't see them either… well not without these. Even with these it's not perfect but you can at least make them out." I flash him the glasses Sammy and I use.

"Anyway they pretty much rip you apart and drag you to hell. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

Charlie shakes his head looking ill.

"If you do what I say and exactly what I say you will be ok Charlie…" But deep down I was freaking out wondering just how many hellhounds they'd be sending our way because I knew I was going to have to face them alone and kill each one of them in order to get this crossroad demon to come forth. He'd come a looking once the hounds hadn't returned with the bacon.

I think on all this as I begin to set up thinking of damn near everything I can think of.

"But I'd wanted to call and check on Sammy and Bella once more knowing I'd not a chance once 11 pm came tonight."

I take my cell out and look to the steaming picture of Bella first and smirk a bit before I dial Sammy.

"What do you want now Dean?"  
"You warm my heart bro? What if I was calling you and dying or something or needed your help?"

I hear Bella giggling in the background about something.

"What's she laughing about?"  
"Ah we were just poking fun about something, trying to create an atmosphere to bring out the girl in."

"Oh…" I clear my throat feeling rather left out now but at least Bella sounded happy.

She laughs again and I wondered what he was doing to make her laugh. Ok Dean knock it off you prick she's allowed to have fun even if you're not around you ass.

"Oh I get it your pants must be down if she's laughing that hard."

"Dick…"

"Exactly."

"Dude shut up."

"So what are you going to do if you can't get her to come out?"

"I don't know guess we'll give it a couple days and see."

"You'd stay there in the house for two days?!"

"Well yeah…"

"That doesn't even makes sense."

"It's more Bella's idea Dean so be nice…"  
"Why the hell would she want to stay there for that long with this sort of case?"

"I don't know Dean maybe because she actually has a fucking heart?"

"Don't play the bad guy card with me Sammy. It's been a long day."

He sighs.

"So what's the deal?"

"Long story I'll have to tell you about later."

"Ah…"

"Look I'll let you guys go I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"We're fine Dean. Just watch your back tonight."

"Don't I always?"

He doesn't answer right away and once again she's laughing. I knew I needed to hurry and hang up before my stupid paranoia started up.

"Look just tell Bella I love her."

"Yep will do."

"Later Sammy."

"Yep." He hangs up.

"Little bitch…" I say shaking my head.  
I finish setting up then grab Charlie and I a couple of beers as we await literal hell to come find us…

* * *

Sammypov

I toss Bella a piece of beef jerky and a water.

"Thanks."

I nod as we both are leaned against the wall of what was the little girls room. It's still done in purple and pink walls with white speckled dots. Bella and I had a red ball that we'd been rolling back and forth trying to coax the girl hoping maybe she'd want to play.

I however toss the ball at her again like we had been when Dean was on the phone.

"Hey no fair!" She spouts off as I hit her in the arm.

I shrug and she returns the ball hitting me in the chest. She laughs as I grab it and am about to hit her again with the ball. Bella however suddenly looks to me and rather gasps out a bit.

I place the ball back down watching her.

"You alright?"

She nods but looks a bit shaken up.

"An odd sensation came over me was all I felt like I was having vertigo or something and it got freaking cold as hell."

I nod and look around the room not wanting to alarm Bella but I knew damn well what that meant…

"Stay there Bell hun ok."  
I roll the ball towards Bella and wink so she gets what I'm doing. I smile as she rolls the ball back.

"I wish Samantha would come play."

"Me too." Bella says with a nervous smile.

"I don't know of anyone that can play ball better than she can."

Bella looks to me as we hear a giggle.

Bella clears her throat a bit but positions herself tucking her legs under her lap.

"I guess she don't want to play with us…" Bella says pretending to be sad.

"I guess not that's a shame." I play along.

"But I do want to play mommy!"

Bella looks to me wide eyed. I wasn't expecting that part either… Mommy? We look around the room. The girl giggles. She appears right before Bella and puts her hand to her cheek. I swallow back amazed. She was the girl in the picture alright only she was wearing some sort of blue overalls and pink shirt underneath her shoes were white. She didn't even look like a ghost. She looked fucking real as Bella and I did.

"Hey sweetie." Bella said but I could see the way her chest moved and her hands shook a bit.

The girl smiles.

"You came back mommy! I knew you would!"

She takes Bella's hand and Bella rises.

"Daddy? Are you going to play too."

Um what?

Bella and I look to one another.

"Sure daddy wants to play to. Don't you daddy?"

I nod feeling a bit freaked out. She smiles and places Bella's hand in mine as we follow her. Bella looks to me as if what next? Hell I didn't even know this rather threw me even.

"We didn't get to finish our tea party mommy and daddy you wanted cookies remember!"

Damn… Bella's fucking shaking like a leaf and I myself aren't feeling that great. It's one thing to deal with cases where the son of a bitch wants to kill you but this was entirely different even I must admit this was way out of my comfort zone by far. This tugged at my strings like no one's business and I was afraid Bella was about to break down bawling. I squeezed her hand a bit and we were lead into the basement that had more toys and a tea table set table and everything.

As Samantha sets up I look to Bella and whisper.

"It'll be ok…"

Bella nods but her hand shakes around the teacup Samantha handed her.

Samantha hands me a fake cookie and I pretend to eat it.

"Are you ok mommy?"

Bella nods.

"Yes I'm fine hun." Bella forces a smile and sips at her teacup.

"You look sad."

"Mommy just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too!" Bella's eyes widen as she wraps her hands around Bella's neck.

Bella puts her hands on the girls shoulders and rears back looking to her.  
"Sammy?" She says scared out of her mind.

"Samantha can I talk to mommy for a moment we'll be right back I promise."

Samantha folds her arms and frowns.

"I promise." I pat her head.

I take Bella's hand and lead her towards a corner of the room.

"Sammy she's real…"

"She isn't Bella she's just managed to create enough energy to make herself seem very real."

"Come on Sammy I can touch her just as I can you! I can feel her just as you! She's not a damn spirit she's a real girl!"

I sigh shaking my head. Poor Bell she'd not a clue she's hardly been around this enough to know what they are capable of. She looks back to the girl.

"I'm sorry Bell hun but she's not human not anymore."

Bella nods but I see the tears in her eyes.

"Let's help her that's the best we can do. Let's get her home ok."

Bella nods and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her. I wasn't used to seeing this side of Bella. She wipes her face and takes in a breath. I wasn't sure how we were going to open this little girls eyes and I knew things were about to get bad because Samantha would be in denial at first and it was going to break Bella's heart to watch this but Samantha didn't belong here. What I didn't expect was how things were truly about to go and this would be the first time I'd ever seen Bella Swan completely fall apart. Making me wish I'd never dragged this poor girl on this case. I'd seen her upset before but I had grown used to bad ass Bella that was hard to take down she wasn't here not today…

Bella heads back over and picks the little girl up and kisses her cheek.

"Daddy wants another cookie. He said they were very good."

She winks at me sadly and I nod.

"They were." I rub my tummy.

Samantha giggles and kisses Bella's cheek.

However we both noticed that Samantha was starting to become more transparent looking and that meant our time was running out to make this work. Samantha's energy was running low. Her hand went through Bella's cheek and Bella slowly placed her down looking to me. I swallow back in thought.

Bella however surprises me as she takes the lead on this.

"Samantha hun can mommy and daddy talk to you for a moment?"

"Am I in trouble?"

Bella softly laughs.

"Of course not sweetie."

Samantha smiles pouring Bella more 'tea'.

"Samantha hun… I want you to listen to me ok?"

"OK mommy."

"Mommy and daddy we need you to come home."

"Home?" She looks around.

"Mommy your silly we are home."

"No baby we aren't that's why we came here to come and get you. We want you to come home."

"But mommy…"

"Mommy's right Samantha…"

"We miss you so much. It's not the same without our Samantha and mommy's so sad without you and daddy he misses his cookies you make so well."

Samantha smiles.

"So where are we going mommy?"

"Heaven baby girl that's our new home now…"

I rear back though as something in Bella changes even her voice somehow was different. My nerves pick up a bit as I watch.

"Heaven?" The little girls bottom lip quivers.

"Yes hun Heaven we're all waiting for you."

"Ok mommy and daddy."

She takes our hands.

"Let's go to our new home."

Bella looks to me as if not sure what to do or where to go next and I go to say something on this when the damnest of things happen. Bella's hand glows around the child's hand and Bella looks to me alarmed.

"Sammy?" She says softly but alarmed.

The little girl looks to Bella smiling.

"Mommy! It's so pretty!"

"What is baby?"

"I see it! I can see it!"

The girl becomes more translucent and her hands are going through both ours now. Bella's eyes close and a soft glow escapes Bella and flows through the little girl.

"Bella?" I say in wonder.

"I'll be waiting mommy." She says and vanishes as Bella passes out cold.

"HEY!" I rush over trying to shake her awake.

"Come on Bell hun.. Wake up…"

I shake her but she's completely zonked out. Shit!

"Bella…"

"Come on hun please…"

"Bell…"

I pick her up and carry her out of the house.

"BELLA PLEASE!" I gently slap at her cheeks.

She finally gasps out but her hands clasp tightly around my wrist.

"SAMMY!" She says her eyes widen in fear.

"Hey what the hell was that?" I say shaken up myself.

"Sammy…" She says standing up and stumbling around.

"What the hell just happened?" She says looking around.

"Fuck.." I mutter seeing her hair.

"Sammy I saw it!"

"Saw what hun?"

"I saw the gates I saw her go through."

"What?"

"Didn't you see?"

"No Bella."

"I was there Sammy! I saw the gates open I saw. I watched her walk through she even waved at me!"

Her eyes start to bat a bit and she's falling back again.

"No Bella you stay awake damn it."

I catch her she falls to her knees before me. Breaking down completely I'd never seen her this way. She was sobbing beyond belief and grabbing at her chest.

"Bell?" I pull her towards me and she's bawling into my chest.

"Sammy what's wrong with me?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I'm not normal something's wrong I can feel it something there's something wrong with me Sammy please! Make it stop I don't know what to do with this."

I sigh knowing damn well what she's going through. I've felt that way my entire life. The irony however is I'm the demonic one and she's the angel. How bout that? I shake my head in thought as I envision the angel side of Bella over Dean's shoulder and I on the other side. Hell… How do I help her?

Then another theory comes over me and I'll be damned I think as I wonder.

Is Bella a key?

I look to her in thought. Surely not… I don't even want to imagine what that could mean for her hell for all of us if that's the case.

* * *

Deanpov

"What's with you?" Charlie asks looking to me as I suddenly had an odd feeling go about me.

I clear my throat trying to shake it off.

"Nothing."

The strongest urge to call Bella came about me. I suddenly felt very emotional and frightened and I knew it wasn't what Charlie and I was dealing with at the moment. It was a very strange feeling. Once it hit I thought of Bella for some reason. I grab my cell and dial as I'm sitting there colt in hand demon blade hidden on me.

"Damn it Dean now's not a good time."

"Hell what's with you?"

I hear Bella crying in the background.

"HEY What's going on! IS she ok?"

"She's fine!" He snaps.

"Let me talk to her."

"Now's not a good time Dean. Just leave her be."

"Excuse the fuck out of me?"

"I got to go she needs me right now."

"What the HELL!?"

He hangs up and I'm fucking PISSED. What the fuck? Who's he to say when I can or can't talk to my girl! If she needed comforting shouldn't that be my fucking job?

"SON OF A GOD DAMN BITCH!"


	27. Saving Pops

Chapter 27 (Don't own shit wish I did) **Read and Review please makes me happy! Thanks to those that do!**

I down my beer and shake my head doing everything in my power to control my anger. All I knew is Sam better be praying I don't fucking have a gun on me when he returns. I love the son of a bitch but he just crossed a line. I look to the time and see we still have a few more hours till these bitches come a pounding. I take notice of Charlie flipping through a few photos in his wallet.

He tosses me the wallet with a certain picture facing me.

"This was Bella when she was 10."

Damn… talk about a cute damn kid. I swallow back in thought. She hadn't changed hardly at all just got prettier over the years. She was hearing a purple sweater with flowers and she'd a black hairband in her hair same big chocolate eyes.

"Cute kid."

"Yes she was always has been." He says with a nod and I hand the wallet back.

"Damn kid's the only thing that ever could keep me in line. She sure doesn't mind telling me how it is when I mess up." He half laughs and I think of the irony on that.

"She's got to be one of the brightest, most loving, unique kids I've ever known. I never once had to worry about what sort of person she'd become. It's like no matter what she faces she just knows what she wants sure it might take her a few trial and errors to get there and a bit of heartache but it always seems she knows what to do. She's always been a good kid."

He laughs in thought.

"You want to know where the gift thing comes from?"

"Gift thing?" I say thinking he meant the angel part of her.

"You know... how she doesn't like people buying her gifts?"

I nod.

"This kid was only 7 years old. Renee had taken her to some sort of Christmas event that pertained to children around the world that had nothing. Such as no shelter, shoes, food things of that nature. This event was being set up by my ex' wife's business she worked for then. I'm telling you she was only 7 and she was so intuitive to what was going on at that event with the gathering of gifts for these children that had nothing that when she'd come back home and even when she visited me for Christmas she had Renee and I give her gifts to charity. She didn't want them." He laughs again tearfully.

I swallow back amazed myself I don't know of any 7 year old that would do that.

"She stomped her foot and cried because I didn't want to do that. She screams at me with her hands amongst her hips. Daddy! Those kids don't have anything! I have toys, shoes and you feed me. Big ole crocodile tears streamed down this girls face because I didn't want to give her gifts to some child I didn't know. I'm telling you though once I buckled down and did what she wanted that kid was happy as hell and smiling even skipping to the car once we left. She's been like that since. She's gotten better over the years of letting me do a few things for her here and there but my daughter's all about helping others. She doesn't voice it and never will but every year Renee sends her Christmas or Birthday money I get a bit irritated with her because she always gives it to some sort of charity or goes to the orphanage to see who has a birthday that day or coming up and leaves an anonymous gift for the child."

Holy shit who the hell am I with? Mother Teresa?

"That girl's easy to love." Charlie says stuffing his wallet back in his pocket.

"That she is." I say in agreement looking out to see the wind is getting even worse.

The clouds are rolling in and it's lightening.

* * *

Sammypov

She passes out yet again and this time there's no waking her. I remember what Cas said about what her body would do but I thought that only pertained to healing someone so what the hell was all this. I've her in my lap as she sleeps trying to find a hotel. I run my hand along the even wider strand of white hair now. My stomach turns. Did whatever take place just take more off her life? I pinch the bridge of my nose I feel fucking sick as hell I find myself doing everything I can to calm down she doesn't need me falling apart what good would that do her?

"_There's one turn in here. You should get one with a queen… Then she has no choice…"_

I don't even look back just shake my head. I park outside the office and turn back to the motherfucker.

"I'm getting two rooms and you better not fucking touch her."

He smiles raising both hands in the air. I sigh and head into the office looking to the car keeping an eye on her. I hurriedly get two rooms and make my way back to the car. She's rolled onto her back but still... I lift her up enough to slide in underneath and park where we need to be. I take her to her room first I lay her down and get her stuff inside. I then set up my room but return to hers in plans to watch after her till she wakes I wasn't leaving her alone until I knew for sure she was going to be ok.

I take her shoes off and places the covers over her.

I then decide to get online a bit and grab me a soda to help keep awake long enough for her to wake. I laugh to myself seeing that the Ghostfacers aren't far from here doing a case of their own. I look to Bella in thought and jump up.

"Get out of that bed."

"_Cozy…"_

He says and starts humping her.

"God damn it I'm not playing around! Lucifer or not I'll fuck you up if you touch her again!"

He smiles that fucking irritating smile…

"_Oh my, you really are confused aren't you Sammy…"_

I swallow back as he starts to morph before me.

"_I'm not Lucifer, I'm you…"_

I stumble back as I'm looking upon myself with demonic black eyes.

"No… Knock it off. You're not me. Just go away."

He laughs.

"_Come Sammy let's play I know you want to. Look at her…"_

I cover my face and slam down the lid to my laptop. My hands shake all over and I look to the phone as I scroll through looking to Dean's number but I sigh in thought. I can do this I can make it go away. I can make you go away! I think looking to the bastard. I can do this. This isn't real.

I place the phone back down and try to wake Bella.

"_Just slide on in with her. Sniff her a little. Hell you still have some condoms don't you?"_

"I'm sorry Bella hun but I got to go. I'll check on you in the morning."

She half moans rolling over.

"Sammy?"

I sigh a bit relieved. But she jumps up looking to me.

"What's wrong?"

I say nothing shaking my head.

"Sammy seriously?"

"I'm ok Bella just get some sleep. I'll be right next door."

I lock up before I leave and hurriedly get to my hotel. Fuck, what the hell? I head to the bathroom and scrub my face. I jump as he's right behind me.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"_I'm not going away I'm a part of you. The part you only wish you had to the balls to be. If you'd only let me in you'd see you could be happy! You could have that girl and tell your brother to FUCK OFF!"_

"That's not me!"

"_But it could be. You want this Sammy why deny yourself why hold back. Not just on this girl but everything you could finally have everything you ever wanted! You wouldn't' have to hold back anymore!"_

"STOP IT!"

I turn around and go to punch the motherfucker only to land on my ass. He reappears laughing.

I shake it off. Not this crap again. Why can't I just be fucking normal? Why do I have to be seeing this shit! I make my way back to the table and grab a beer.

"_That's right drink away your issues Sammy. But when you wake I'll still be here and so will she…" _He looks back towards her room with a smile.

* * *

Deanpov

"Let me see that picture again?"

I ask as I place him in the circle. He looks to me confused but does so. I flip it back to the 10 year old Bella.

"If you decide to step out of that circle of salt at any given point I want you to look at this and remember who you're saying goodbye to." I hand him his gun.

"I mean it Charlie let me handle this understand? Stay there and try not to turn into hell kibble."

He nods raising a brow. I nod in return and pat him on the shoulder then look at the time. I look to my phone once more the picture of Bella piercing through me so if I do go down tonight at least I have one more peaceful vision amongst my mind. I sigh in thought and place it back in my pocket. I wanted to hear her voice but figured she was asleep and to be honest I didn't want to talk to Sam at the moment I wanted to kick his damn ass.

The hair on my arms stand and I turn to Charlie as I hear the familiar sound.

"Here's Johnny…" I force a grin and he nods.

I prepare or at least best I can because let's face it there is no true preparation for these bitches it's just, well let's see what happens…

Charlie jumps as they start to pound at the door howling and barking. I take in a breath and hold out my shotgun waiting for them to bust down the door. Their claws pierce through the wood and I know it won't be long. I took it upon myself to maneuver Charlie's furniture and something's upstairs in order to coax them around enough to take on or so I hope. Just the one bust in and I fire I keep snapping and firing as it whimpers out.

Charlie's face that of horror and complete fear something I'd never seen on him as I circle around taunting the beast, I knew bullets wouldn't be enough to take it down so I pull out the blade as it lunges at me. I gut it just as its teeth are going for my throat.

"DEAN!" Charlie yells as another storms in I go to yank the blade out knowing I'll fucking need it.

"STAY!" I demand as he fires at the hound and I'm being dragged off by one leg.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter as it tears my leg open with its claws the blade's still in the other fucker but I can't get to it now as my hands clasp around the door frame. I wince as the damn thing bites down on my boot and starts to shake its head trying to take my god damn leg but I wasn't about to let it take me out of this damn house. I look to the fire place and see the fire poker. I stretch out doing my best to grab it. I feel the damn claws ripping away at my leg still. I grab the poker and jab it through the eye. It whines and stumbles back a bit. I hurry back up and limp towards the other that still has my blade.

"FUCK!" I groan out as I feel the claws slash across my back just as I grab the blade.

Charlie fires again knocking the bitch off me. I take the blade slicing its throat open. The damn thing lands on me and it weighs a ton. I try to catch my breath as it's taking up my lung capacity. Charlie goes to step out and help.

"NO! I'm fine! Stay your ass in that circle!" I yell.

He sighs shaking his head.

"Hell son."

"There' could be more." I explain and finally roll the bastard over off me.

I make myself raise up to my knees where I can't help but to lean over and puke. I motion my hands for him to stay put. I weakly stay in place and continue to listen. After a few more minutes I look to the time and stand up but I'm fucked up all to hell my back burns and my leg feels like a damn chew toy. I limp towards the couch but keep my eyes and ears alert.

"So what now?" He says looking to me.

"You'll continue to stay there. I'm going to tend to this leg and now we wait for the demon you made the deal with to show."

"Let me help you at least you can't care for your back that's for sure."

"I've had worse I'll be fine just stay there if you don't you'll only get us both killed."

Charlie sighs and paces around the circle.

I take my knife and cut the material of my pants that's glued to my leg now with blood and lose flesh. Charlie grimaces.

"Damn…" He mutters.

I raise a brow but was thankful to see it hadn't pierced as deep as I thought it didn't tear through my muscles just the flesh. Those hounds weren't near as big as other's I'd faced that might have been my only saving grace. Smaller mutts smaller claws…

I clean it up quickly and dress it. Then look to the time once more. I get up and pace the living room in thought… Knowing that this demon could show up any second or it could even take a few days. With these sorts of things you never knew…

* * *

Sammypov

"How'd it go?"

"Fine…" He says but he sounds like shit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" He says hoarse like.

"How's Charlie?"

"He's still kicking…"

I knew he was pissed at me the way he was keeping it simple talk.

"How's my angel?"

"She's better."

He sighs.

"You gonna tell me what went down that had her so upset?"

"It was just the case itself bro…" I couldn't go into deeper detail because she was sitting next to me.

"Must've been something big to upset her so much."

"Yeah about that we'll need to talk when we return."

"Oh..?"

"Yep…"

He sighs.

"She's right beside you isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…"

I look to the rearview mirror.

"Hey Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to experience any reoccurring matters after we took that dream crap?"

"Besides more nightmares?" He half laughs.

I wait for a real answer.

"Not really why?"

"Just curious." I say looking back to the dick.

He smiles and waves then leans over and sniffs Bella's hair.

"Am I allowed to talk to my girl now?"

I sigh and hand over the phone.

"_You idiot this is your time! Not his he's had his time! Next time tell him to FUCK OFF and hang up. This is what I'm talking about Sammy."_

"Hey tiger…"

I tune her out not wanting to hear the lovey dovey crap between the two of them.

"_Hey look at that her shorts are so short that if she raised her leg just enough talk about perfect kitty shot! YUM!"_

I grip the wheel tighter my knuckles whitening. I grit my teeth and turn not thinking…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Bella gasps out and I hear Dean on the other end.

"What the hell was that?"

Bella looks to me.

"Sammy?"

I close my eyes taking in a breath.

"What the hell he better not have been talking to you like that!"

"I WASN'T DEAN, JESUS!" I yell and Bella looks to me as if I've lost my mind.

Hell if only she knew…

"Um Dean I think I better go."

"Wait angel…give the phone to Sammy…"

"Ok…"

She hands me the phone and something comes over me I shake my head and just look at it then hang up.

"Sammy!"

I cock a brow and turn on the music. Her jaw drops and I see her looking to me. I turn to her with a shrug and pat her on the leg.

"Sorry I scared you."

"What's with you?"

I sigh shaking my head.

"I'm just tired."

"Dean didn't deserve that…" She says.

I roll my eyes at this.

"Dean doesn't deserve you…" I wince realizing I just said this out loud and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I didn't mean that Bell hun."

She folds her arms leaning back and not even looking to me now.

"Don't you ever say that shit to me again." She warns.

I shake my head and half laugh. The phone rings yet again and I roll my eyes answering it.

"Did you just fucking hang up on me?"

"Yep.."

"Nice, real nice, dick…"

"Hmmm."

"Look just tell me where you're going at least."

"Ghostfacers are doing a case nearby."

"Hell no Sammy! Don't you dare! COME ON!"

I grin, hang up, then shut my phone off.

"You hungry?"

"Really Sammy?" She rolls her eyes.

"Well when you get hungry let me know."

I turn the music up louder and lean back.

The bastard smirks upon me…


	28. Ghostfacers

Chapter 28 (Still don't own anything) **Please Read and Review thank you!**

Deanpov

With a watchful eye I make Charlie and I some coffee preparing for a long night. I'd no idea what to expect to be honest. These bastards were tricky and I knew I'd have to be quick on my feet. Which was exactly why I needed the coffee, I was already beginning to nod off as I sat there waiting. So I made myself jump up. I was thinking on how I was seriously going to let Sammy have it when he returned and that's another thing he better be treating my girl right! He damn near sounded as if he was losing his mind on the phone. Hell… What's his deal lately? He was becoming worse than a chick with his constant mood swings.

I hand Charlie a cup of coffee and I keep my eye out just waiting…

* * *

Sammypov

"Would you please eat something?"

She keeps her arms folded looking to me as I look at the menu.

"Sammy…" She says with a sigh looking me in the eyes.

"Why would you say that about Dean?"

"Say what?"

"Oh come on please don't try that with me I'm not your brother."

I sip at my soda looking to her.

"I shouldn't have said it Bella and I'm sorry I did."  
"But you've been thinking it and you wouldn't have said that part if you didn't really feel that way. So I want to know why? Why you of all people would think such a thing?"

"Oh come on Bell he treats you like crap."

"Dean? No he doesn't!"

I close my eyes shaking my head.

"Um yes he does."

"So he's a bit moody from time to time but he doesn't treat me badly Sammy come on."

"Whatever Bell you're in denial it's your life."

"Jesus are you listening to yourself? This is your brother you're talking about!"

"Yes he is and I love him but I've seen how he is with you and I don't like it."

"You of all people should understand why Dean's so fucked up. Of course his head isn't on straight and neither is yours! Hell if anything lately you're the one acting like a bigger jerk Sammy!"

"Tell me how you really feel."

"Oh don't worry I am."

"_Damn she's a little firecracker. Makes you want to take her on the table and teach her a lesson."_

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Bell hun."

"This isn't about hurting me! This is about Dean! Hell Sammy what if he heard you say that! Do you know what that would have done to him to hear those words come from your lips? Do you even realize what you mean to him?!"

"I already know what he'd do for me and what I mean to him."

"Then how could you be so cruel to say something like that?"

"Just forget I said it. It was just an honest slip up of a passing thought I really didn't mean."

"_Hell no, why are you sorry? You know its fucking true!"_

"You just can't say stuff like that Sammy. You've no idea the damage it could do if he heard that."

She says sadly.

"It won't happen again it was just a stupid brotherly miff thing hun that's all. We both can pull the idiot card from time to time when we're angry."

"That's no lie." She half smiles.

I grin.

"Let me buy you a beer and make up for being a jerk."

"Just promise me something Sammy."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever say something like that to Dean. It'd kill him and it's not true. If anything I don't' deserve him."

My jaw drops at that last part. Was she insane? Does she not know what she's like or who she is? How could this remarkable girl think this? Hell if anything no one's good enough for her! There was a reason she got men's attention and it wasn't just solely looks. There was just something about her something that drew you in. It doesn't help that the more your around her it's like a drug you want more and more.

"I want to hear you say it…"

"_Don't say it you pussy set her straight. Tell her she's a god damn idiot. Tell her that you can and will take better care of her. Tell her that you can give her everything he can't!"_

"I promise I'll never say something like that to Dean Bell hun."

"_What the fuck? Really Sammy balls in purse already? And she's not even your girl well not yet anyway."_

She nods.

"I'll take that beer then now."

I nod at this and wave the waitress over.

"_Now there's a plan… Get her drunk then take her to a hotel…"_

* * *

Deanpov

Hours have passed the fucker still hasn't showed. Charlie's fallen asleep in his little area and I'm fighting the fucking sandman like no one's business. I raise from the couch. I can't afford to fall asleep and let the bastard pass right by me. I pace around the living room desperately trying to keep awake, I look over hearing Charlie groan out in his sleep and I see him knock some of the salt out of the circle.

I go to fix the issue when…

I feel the gust of wind hit and turn. He goes to grab Charlie. I start shooting knowing this is going to suck. I get tossed around telepathically. Charlie opens his eyes.

"STAY AND WATCH THAT SALT CHARLIE!"

I growl out as I'm slammed against the fire place and punched in the face a few times. Charlie goes to step out and I put out a warning hand to stop him. I'll be damned if he's ruining my plan or getting himself killed after all this.

"Release him he's mine!"

"No deal."

"But he and I have a deal!"

I smile and wink.  
"Nah, I'm pretty much breaching the contract."

"Just how do you think you can do that? You think I can't handle a little salt?"

He drops me. I give Charlie that stay there I'm begging you look. Charlie steps back as the demon forces his way painfully through the salt and he grabs Charlie. However he turns to leave and the painful look on his face becomes more immense. I shake my head and rush over.

"Oops now who put that there? Guess it's not your night." I say scrapping my foot along the salt exposing the demon trap.

He growls out and starts to choke Charlie. I grab my demon blade and ram it through his back. He drops Charlie and I grab Charlie by the shoulder shoving him behind me.

I turn to Charlie and that's when I begin to realize I can't keep my eyes open. I raise a brow at this as everything starts to swivel and those pretty lights come about. "Huh.." Is all I muster before I hit the ground.

* * *

Sammypov

"You're kidding."

"Nope wish I was."

"That's too funny."

"That's not even the worst of some of the shit they come up with." I say as we turn in to where the house the Ghostfacers are investigating.

"That certainly explains Dean's reaction when you told him."

I laugh.

"Yep, hey I figured we both needed a good laugh."

"_You have all this time to be alone with her and you take her to this? What the hell Sammy? How's this going to get her in the mood? Look you go on leave her, I'll take care of business…"_

"You ready?"

She shrugs.

"Sure I guess."

I nudge her shoulder.

"Let's go."

"_Ignoring me now really? You think that's going to work! I'm part of you Sammy!"_

"Well I'll be damned Sam Winchester?"

They turn as they're setting up their equipment. I take Bella's hand and lead her inside the house.

"Watch your step hun."

I try to keep hold of her hand and she pulls away. I clear my throat and decide to go with the introductions.

"Ed, Harry, Spruce and Maggie this is Bella. Bella visa versa."

"Wait is she?" Maggie starts to say and Ed gives her the cut it out motion.

I raise a brow on this.

"Is she what?"

As I say this I'm rather nosing through a box of their crappy merchandise. I pick up a comic book and roll my eyes as I see Dean and I but as I pay more attention my eyes go wide at the new girl next to us. I quickly look to Ed shaking my head and Bella looks to me.

"What's that?'  
"Nothing…"

"No let me see."

"Spruce didn't I tell you to take more precautions! You idiot!" Ed says.

Bella reaches around me yanking the comic book out of my hands which I actually rather enjoyed for a moment her breast were pressed right up against me.

"Sammy give it!" She says as she grabs it flipping through it.

At first she laughs until she sees her in the comic and how they've drawn it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She snaps looking to them pointing the very noticeable large breast.

"I look nothing like this! You perverts!"

"Easy Bell…"

"No seriously!" She flips through the book and see's that they've drawn Dean so short he only comes up to her boobs so every time he's in a scene talking to her he's staring right at her breast.

I'm drawn like freaking Lurch and I notice all the Ghostfacer's are drawn like models.

"You know what I'm keeping this! You better hope I don't show Dean this."

I shake my head and yank it back from her.

"Calm down they're just having a little fun."

"Yeah it's not your body they're messing with!"

I sigh but can't help the chuckles that escape my mouth.

"See I told you, you jerks." Maggie says.

"So you've lowered yourselves to stalking now?" I say as I look to see something's are from recent cases that we'd done only they've made their own story lines with it and somehow have added themselves in to the cases and they are more less the heroes.

Even though I notice they have it to where Bella has a gun hidden in the massive boobs they've drawn on her and I can't help but to laugh out loud as I flip through it again and there's a scene with her and I talking and I'm asking where does she hides her knife and it has her saying fuck you Sam.

"See he likes it…" Harry says with a huge grin.

I clear my throat as Bella gives me a go to hell look.

"Not really its complete crap and sounds nothing like us." I say tossing the comic back down but honestly wanted to continue to read it for humor purposes.

If it was Dean he would have already lit them all up and fired bullets at all their feet.

"Are ya'll going to do the case with us?" Ed asks.

I shrug.

"I think Bella and I are heading back after too long."  
"Oh come on it'd be fun."

* * *

Deanpov

"So he wakes…"

I blink my eyes awake and see Charlie sitting in a chair next to me. I quickly set up seeing I'm in Bella's room.

"Damn son I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital. I just wasn't sure how I was going to explain how messed up you were."

I sorely maneuver around.

"You did the right thing."

I look down to see he's doctored and bandaged my leg all up.

"Um thanks."

He nods. We both look to one another as if not sure what to say. I make my way out of the bed.

"Seems your contract free now Charlie but do me a favor and don't make any more deals. I'd prefer not to go through that again."

He half smiles and nods.

"You're certain you don't need a doctor?"

I nod. I take out my phone to see what time it is and wanted to call Sammy and let him know things were clear here now.

"I'll call Sammy and let him know it's safe for Bella to come home now."  
Only I call and no answer… I call again and I swear it's like the fucker has his phone cut off. I clear my throat and try to contain my anger.

"I'll have to try again later he's not answering."

"So my daughter's aware of what you both do for a living?"

"She's very aware Charlie."  
He half grimaces as if not every happy about that part.

He sighs and shakes his head. Anything else I figured needs to wait until Bella's here…

* * *

Sammypov

"So?"

"Ugh they were annoying to say the least."

I laugh.

"Yeah I loved how they kept trying to make something out of nothing and spooked by every little noise they heard."

"I think their ignorance was the only thing that kept me entertained."

I laugh again.

"Completely agree Bell hun."

"Who knew Harry had a little girl inside of him. Maybe he needs an exorcism."

We both have a good laugh at this.

"See they aren't so bad."

"Ugh, I couldn't imagine hanging with them on a day to day basis Ed especially. What a complete moron."

"Ah, that's not very nice."

She shakes her head laughing.

"Truth hurts."

I clear my throat as we pull in to the hotel.

A sudden urge comes over me and I lean over desperately wanting to kiss her. My eyes widen once I realize what the fuck I'm doing. What the hell am I doing? I quickly back away praying she didn't take notice.

"_Oh come on… You were so close… Just do it already get it over with you could be banging her in that hotel if you play it smart…"_

I close my eyes getting hard as hell at the thought. I quickly open the car door before she takes notice and now I wish my brother was here to blow my fucking brains out. I can't believe this shit. This isn't me!

"Sammy?" She says getting out and coming over as I'm kneeled over trying to hide it and catch a breath.

"Are you ok?"

I nod and swallow. Hell I just proved how fucked up I really am.

"I think I'm calling it a night we'll head home first thing in the morning. I'm sure Dean's missing you Bell."

She nods.

"I'm missing him too."

Ouch… but hell…

"Goodnight Bell."

"Goodnight Sammy."

I watch her walk into her hotel room and sigh in relief. I got to get to Forks asap. I can't be alone with her… I set my alarm planning to leave as soon as it goes off. I fall into a deep sleep and well I'll be damned. A few hours into my sleep and I awake I gather where I am and see that I somehow managed to get in Bella's room in my sleep and I'm fucking standing over her like some creeper or stalker. I go to move but can't I'm just fucking standing there nearly shitting myself. I look to see she's only in her tank and panties her legs draped over the blankets. I'm so afraid of her waking up yet at the same time I'm leaning over wanting to run my hand along her bare thigh and leg.

I stop myself and shake my head.

"_Oh come on tap that already what's wrong with you she's right there!"_

I look over and flip him off. I hurriedly leave the room and pack up myself I can't risk this anymore. It's a low blow asshole move but I was afraid of hurting her. I'd never ever forgive myself. I do my best to do it quiet and quick before she hears me. I leave her the Impala by no means would I ever leave her stranded and I slide my cell phone under the door so she's not without a phone. I lean against her door feeling like the biggest fucking dick in this world.

"I'm so sorry." I say closing my eyes.

I can't hurt her or Dean I won't…

* * *

Deanpov

Hell… I look at the time and they still haven't come home. My nerves are shot and I look online to see where the Ghostfacer's last case was.

"They should be back by now."

I fucking call Ed of all people and sure enough they were there but he said they left together last night and went to a hotel. I think on this and pace around. I look to Charlie who's concerned now himself.

"I'm going to see what the hell's holding them."

He nods.

I get in Bella's truck and damn near speed all the way down there. I knew how my brother thought and knew what hotel he'd pick. Within a couple hours thanks to speeding I pull in and see the Impala. That stupid feeling comes over me as I think the worst then feel like a prick when I knock on the door. Bella answers the door her hands wrap around my neck but I see she's been crying.

"What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." She says looking to my beat up face in question.

My fucking dumbass and paranoia says this…

"Where you sharing a bed?" I look to the one bed in thought and wondered if maybe…

"DEAN!" She hits me on the chest.

"Ok…" I raise my hands in defense.

"I don't need that shit right now. Don't you pull that on me Dean Winchester."

I swallow back knowing I damn well deserved that. Hell Bella was as faithful as they came.

"So where's the chump?"

She folds her arms.

"He's supposed to be next door! We were to leave several hours ago. I waited he never showed so I knocked on his door. He didn't fucking answer. So I go inside he'd left it unlocked and his fucking bed was made and all his shit gone! He slid his phone under the door but it was dead by the time I saw it."

I rear back. Huh?'

"Did you two get in a fight maybe?"

"No, Well not really not last night anyway."

I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

"Come on angel baby we'll figure it out."

"What happened to you Dean!"

"Bar fight."

"What?"

I sigh tired of the lies.

"Look angel I'll tell you later right now let's just find my dumbass brother."

She nods against my chest.

"Wait…" I stop here once we're out in the sunlight.

My heart stops for a moment.

"How'd this happen?" I say pointing to her hair.

"On the case."

"The little girl case?"

She nods.

"How the hell? Damn Bella what's going on?"

"How fuck would I know Dean?" She says as if she's about to panic on me.

"Ok, ok… Let's just take everything one step at a time."

I help her into her truck.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go ahead and check you out ok. Give me your hotel keys baby. You sure you're ok to drive?"

She nods.

"Wait for me then follow me back to Forks. We'll figure it out from there. There's no telling where he is."


	29. All In His Head

Chapter 29 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review Please Thanks. Someone wasn't very happy with how I'm doing things all I can say is be patient and it's just a story… Calmz down lol. You also got to keep in mind everything that happens in the Supernatural series things are always taking weird ass turns. Anyway thanks for those that review and continue to read!**

Deanpov

"What's this?"

"Security tape…"

"Oh…"

I take her hand and lead her towards Charlie's.

"Did my dad get a new door?"

"Um yeah…"

"Why? And is he back from his trip already?"

"Dunno… And yep…"

She looks to me accusingly like trying to piece it altogether. She opens the door and Charlie practically jumps up and heads over.

"Bells."

"Um hey dad you made it back quick."

He nods put pulls her in for a hug.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bells hun."

I swallow back hoping we cleaned up well enough there's no suspicion. I'm however thankful to see the look of relief on her face.

"Bells what the hell are you doing to your hair?"

Charlie says running his fingers through the even wider strand. She shakes her head and sits down on the couch.

"You look pale even for you Bells."

I noticed it too but I knew why… Thanks Sammy you ass…

"Where's Sam?" Charlie asks.

I clear my throat.

"He went on ahead."

"Ah…"

Charlie sits back in his recliner and looks to Bella a certain way.

"Hey Dean you think you can give Bella and I a few moment's alone?"

"Sure. I'll be at the library angel." I say I was itching to see what was on that tape anyway, yet hated leaving her when I just got her back.

"Ok…"

I give her a wink and head out.

* * *

Bellapov

"Bells hun we really got to talk ok."

"Um ok…"

My dad sighs and leans over looking to me his elbows resting on his knees.

"Your father did something pretty stupid a few years ago." He swallows back shaking his head.

"To be honest I didn't want to tell you and I made Dean swear to me that he wouldn't but the more I think on it. The more I don't have the heart to keep it from you any longer. I suppose having a near death experience changes a man. I for one want to be a better father to you and in order to do that I need come clean. Now I know you're going to be very mad and what I say is going to hurt you something fierce and for that I apologize in advance kiddo."

My heart is racing but I sit quietly and listen…

He tells me the story about the cancer and the deal with the crossroad demon. My head spins around, my heart picks up pace I feel sick. I stand up and pace the room not sure what to think or how to feel.

"He told me he was sick!"  
Charlie nods pressing his lips together.

"You told me you were leaving town…"

He nods again. Madly, I run my fingers through my hair. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. One lie after another this bullshit of let's keep Bella out of EVERYTHING! Hell even my man of all people wasn't being honest with me and it made me wonder just how many lies he'd been stacking up all this time. Yet at the same time I was pissed all to hell at Dean and my father yet my heart I swore grew like the fucking Grinch when I thought of Dean protecting my father like that. He risked his fucking life and one of the things he feared most he'd dealt with in order to protect him and keep him alive and out of hell. It was odd I hated him yet I loved him even more if that makes sense. Dean is the only person I swear that I can have this amount of hate and love and it somehow works because I get him and he gets me. I wanted to march up to that library and pop the fucking shit out of him yet I also wanted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and ravish him.

The tears come down and I swore I'd cried the last few days more than I ever have before.

"Ah Bells hun."

My dad puts an arm around me.

"I can't believe he stayed behind like that."

"Honestly me either. You got a great man there but I've to be honest Bella. He scares the crap out of me and it scares the hell out of me for you to be with someone so insane yet oddly enough I also feel you're safer with him than you ever could be with anyone else. That boy gives me more mixed feelings than anyone I've ever known. I want chase him off with one of my guns and tell him to get the hell away from you yet at the same time I want to hug him and thank him for giving me my life back and another chance." I do a little laugh cry into my dad's shoulder.

"That's Dean alright…"

He sighs.

"He loves the hell out of you kiddo. He's got the worst mouth on him though I've ever heard, he's got hell of a bad attitude yet I've nothing but respect for him."

My father clears his throat and leans back as I wipe my face.

"You're hunting with them Winchesters aren't you?" He randomly says and I thought I was going to pass out. I swallow in thought and nod.

"Jesus Bells…"

"I know dad but this is who I am. This was always in me this was the missing piece. I'm sorry I just never was meant for the college life or any other things that crossed my path before Dean stormed into my life so to speak."

"Being a hunter?"

"That and the Winchesters dad…" Even if I was completely confused by Sammy at the moment I just hoped he was ok yet I was also very hurt by what he pulled this wasn't the Sammy I met or the one Dean had talked about.

He shakes his head.

"I want to hate the bastard."  
"Dad!"

He half grins.

"Like I said I want to hate him but can't but I can't lie I don't like him putting you in danger like that."

I break into a smile.

"Dad I more or less forced it upon him. He didn't truly want me hunting in fact he makes me mad because he keeps bringing up how I can get out anytime I want when something goes down."

"After what I witnessed last night I just can't imagine nor do I want to.. You're my little girl Bells. I can't think about you getting hurt."

"Then don't dad…"

"So there's no stopping you is there kiddo? No matter how much I beg for you to quit?"

I shake my head.

"Sorry dad but this is me. This is who I am."

"Hell kiddo."

I sigh in thought.

"Bar fight my ass."

"What?"

"Nothing… Just something else I got to deal with.

"Don't be too hard on him kiddo."

"Oh I know just how to handle Dean Winchester dad don't you worry on that…"

* * *

Deanpov

"What in the hell?" I think as I'm watching the tape and finally find the part with Sammy.

I watch a bit of them in the parking lot and I see the part of him getting out of the car. He's kneeling over and Bella's checking on him. She goes to her room I note how he's checking her out as she enters her room. He goes to his but a couple hours in get trippy as hell. I watch as Sammy exit's his hotel. He looks to be sleepwalking and he slides the keycard into Bella's door and enters.

"What the hell is he doing going over there in the middle of the night like that and without knocking?"

I mumble to myself and watch as a few moments later he exits. He looks freaked out and he's pacing around then puts his head to Bella's door leaning back. He runs his fingers through his hair madly and rushes to his hotel room. He comes back out and his things are packed he's carrying his suitcase and has his backpack on and I watch as he slides the cell phone under her door. He looks to her door for a moment saying something shaking his head looking like hell.

But then he turns and points to someone as if furious. He throws his hands in the air as he continues his way through the parking lot leaving the hotel. He literally looks like he's arguing with someone but there's no one there… "God damn Sammy what the hell is going through that head of yours and why is it involving my girl?"

I'm watching the tape as someone slams a book "Being Gay Being Christian." I laugh.

"Huh… let me guess…" I tease and turn.

She's smiling but that of a broken smile.

"Hey you ok angel baby?"

She nods but wraps her arms around my neck and leans into my chest.

"Hmm, what brought this on?" I say softly putting my arms around her waist.

I suddenly felt like a dog in heat I wanted her like right this moment. She pulls back with an evil grin but wiping a few tears away.

"So why were you at a bar if you were sick tiger?"

Ah, shit…

"It was after I got better angel I just went and had a few drinks and…"

She folds her arms tapping her foot.

"You lying son of a bitch…"

The librarian shh's her. I sigh and rewind the tape to show her what I saw.

"Look we'll get to that but first I need to hurry and show you something before they close."

She looks anxious to deal with the current issue she wants to deal with.

"Please…"

She nods and I start the tape only this time I watch her reactions. The poor girl's jaw drops when she sees Sammy enter her room in the middle of the night and how he leans against her doorway.

"Is there anything you need to tell me about that visit?"

She looks to me in complete shock. I note her breathing picking up in an uncomfortable pace.

"Dean I didn't even know he came in the room."

I sigh in thought.  
"Keep watching it only gets stranger…"

"Who the hell is he talking to Dean?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Bella leans over the chair looking mighty ill over what she saw.

"Why would he come into my room like that Dean?" She hisses.

"That's so fucking creepy what was he doing!"

"Another thing I'd like to know."

Another thing comes to thought as I know my girl's sleeping habits at least when we're together.

And I think about how she wraps her legs around the covers and I suddenly feel nauseas all to hell.

I clear my throat.

"Angel baby do you happen to remember what you were wearing to bed that night."

She grows white as a ghost looking to me.

"Honestly Dean you're not suggesting that he…"

"At this point who knows he's not acting himself."

She closes her eyes.

"I was in my tank and panties…"

I take in a breath that's not great either but she normally sleeps in the buff. My fists fold at this and I see that look of guilt forming on her face.

"Hey! Don't you dare you didn't do a damn thing wrong you hear me baby?"

She nods but looks completely blown away and shaken up all to hell.

"Why would he do that Dean? I don't understand what's going on?"

I take the tape out and lead her out of the library.

"I say we head out in the morning try to find his god damn sorry ass and straighten this out once and for all. I'd say we go now but to be honest I'm afraid I'll kill him and you and I need a night just to ourselves to recoup."

"But Dean what if something's really wrong with him."

"There's nothing we can do about it at the moment we've no clue where he is and I know Sammy better than anyone. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't this will be like a fucking needle in a haystack for us angel."

She follows me back and we head into the house so we can talk about everything without Charlie overhearing.

"So that bar fight…"

I shake my head and lean back against the wall.

She walks over towards me but starts unbuttoning my shirt. I think I'm about to get lucky until she whips me around.

"So this man… he must have had some claws…"

I take in a breath trying to think.

"I already know the truth you ass! You're a real piece of work Dean Winchester you know that! You lying JERK! YOU LIED TO ME and you're KEEPING THINGS FROM ME! I HATE THAT! I HATE IT when you do me that way! How the hell am I supposed to have any kind of future with you when all that comes out of your mouth is complete crap?!"

She says this and bows down putting her hands to her knees.

"Thank you…"

What the hell is she losing it like Sammy?

"Um what?'

"You saved my dad tiger. He told me everything. If it wasn't for you my dad would be in hell they'd had taken him and I'd have never even known. For that I love you, you big ass."

I stumble back in wonder as I'm trying to take all this in. I thought he didn't want to tell her hell what was with the change of heart? Near death must have kicked him in the ass.

"I also told him about me."

I raise my brows.

"Oh really?"

She nods.

"How did pops take that cake?"

"Not too great but I let him know he'd not a choice and he knows this is what I want."

"Can't really blame him there angel."

She nods.

"Why do you make things so complicated Dean? Why do you have to leave me out so much? You welcome me to your world yet you feel the need to go about it the way you do. That's not quite inviting me inside now is it? If this is to work you've got to be frank with me about everything and I mean everything Dean!"

"But I'm not Frank…"

"See knock that shit off. I'm being serious right now. You confuse me more than anyone yet I love you more than anyone yet you piss me off more than anyone. QUIT PISSING ME OFF DAMN IT!"

I half laugh shaking my head. I fold my arms and continue to watch as she flips out on me. But I understood completely and she was right it was time I stepped it up and quit leaving her out. I wanted to protect her but honestly when I think on everything and look to her hair and everything else that's taken place during our relationship. I needed to come clean like confession time and that's what I planned on doing tonight before we head out in the morning. But right now?

No right now I wanted her to shut up…

I reach over and grab her by the arm. I don't give her a chance to spout off anything else. I kiss her lips and press her hips against me. She goes to pull back and say something else.

"Shut up…" I whisper and I begin stripping her down.


	30. Eddie Boy

Chapter 30 (I don't own squat)** Read and Review please thanks!**

I toss her shirt over as I pull mine over my head. She bends down to grab her panties and jeans and I swore I was going to be ready to go again just from the little view.

"Damn..." I mutter.

"You better hurry and get those pants on or I'm not responsible for what happens…"I hint with a wink.

She sort of laughs shaking her head she pulls her white little bikini underwear on.

"Unfortunately I'm not kidding."

Bella bites on her lower lip and shrugs. Fuck… She's gonna kill me! She hops around getting her pants on. Part of me wanted to go again not just because of how bad I wanted her yet again but I wanted to stall. Ugh the thought of telling her everything was making my stomach churn. I was afraid of how she'd react once she knew everything I'd kept from her. But there was another reason I was doing this besides my feelings for this girl. That's also why I was so pissed at Sammy he'd rather put a damper on my plans and I knew now I couldn't go about them not until I got the son of a bitch back… But for me it was set in stone and an anxiousness I never knew resided in me. Damn it Sam… I think with a sigh.

"You ok there tiger?"  
"You mean besides the part where you make me have wood for longer than 4 hours?"

"It's not my fault you're like the freaking Energizer bunny!"

"Hmmm, really? Shucks babe."

"Don't you go getting a big head."

"Thought you said I already had one."

She rolls her eyes. I take in a breath knowing this is going to be a long ass night. I toss her jacket over. "Let's go for a walk angel." She looks to me with a nod. Ironically she looked just as nervous as I was but there wasn't going to be any one way around that. I knew I was going to have to mention the Cullen's as well as to why she never told me about their abilities it bothered me that she'd not let me know something like that. That and I was going to have to tell her the truth about what would have happened if she stayed behind about Alice's vision. I needed to tell her what it really means to make a deal with a demon and how there's always loop holes about it you can never trust them.

I'm fucking nervous as hell thinking on how to tell her everything. I also really needed to talk to Cas and I wasn't too thrilled about having to jump up early morn to go find Sammy. The least he could do was call and let us know he was ok. I put my arm around her and think of where to start. This felt weird to me I didn't understand why I wanted the truth out so bad. It was just getting to the point where I was beginning to physically feel sick with each lie I told and lately I was telling lies to cover up more lies and I look upon this girl and realize what a ass I truly am. Ironically I was lying because I love her if anyone would believe that. I was by no means lying to be a dick. The one I fear admitting most is her ability to heal others… Selfishly I don't want her using it not ever! Not when I know it drains from her own life.

I look to her and decide maybe it's best if I save that last so I can call upon Cas to help me explain that one and to find out what happened to her in that last case.

"Ok look here we go ok I'm going to ask you about something's you've been keeping from me and the whopper of them all from my side I'll have to call upon Cas he can help you understand more than I can."

"Cas?" She says looking confused.

"Yes angel baby Cas he'd know more about how to explain what you are and how other things work that you do not understand. Things such as your hair and such."

"Um ok.."

"First things first I want to know why you held back information from me about the Cullens abilities?"

"Held back?"

"Yep at least about Alice…"

"Alice?"

"Are you going to repeat what I say or explain what's going on with that?"

She sighs.

"How do you know about Alice?"

"Because the ice princess herself came to me and rather let it slip."

"Why would she come to you?"

"Look answer the question then I'll tell you what she had to say."

"Honestly Dean I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered."

"The hell it doesn't. How can Sammy and I protect you if we don't know these sorts of things?"

"Protect me from Alice?" She smirks shaking her head.

"Pixie or not she's still a shark and she could snap you like a twig."

"You've that little faith me after all we've been through tiger?"

"It's not about what your capable of baby it's about trusting the wrong person and letting your guard down. What if there was the slightest off chance she came back with a vengeance or was trying to trick you in order to redeem her brother or family something such as that. You'd prance right up to her and let her hand you your own ass because you'd be caught off guard not expecting her off all people to want you hurt or dead."  
"Alice isn't like that."

I sigh on this.

"What about Edward? Huh? You thought he wasn't capable of certain things either yet it seems that he's proved to you lately otherwise. It irritates you that he keeps breaking his promises and I'm taking it by the way you two acted last time you made him promise to stay away. Am I correct or lukewarm?"  
She nods.

"Yet he showed up anyway and tried his best to force the idea that we couldn't protect you and you needed to run off with him so he and his family could protect you. Then he has the balls to rather criticize you by saying he doesn't like what you've become. Damn baby, and you were all about this vamp at one time when I first came to town you had stars in your eyes every time you were around him. However, I also saw how nervous you were around him, you watched your every move, I'm not sure if part of that was fear in knowing he wanted to plunge his teeth into you every time you hung out or my theory being was you thought you had to better yourself in order to be with him." I smile shaking my head.

"I saw something in you though the moment I talked to you at that library. You showed the truest parts to me that was already within you. Hell angel you already had me sunk in, sarcasm and all. Yet when you were around him, you seemed to smile less, hardly laughed and was always focused on watching yourself so much around him I don't see how you were ever happy in that relationship. You just seem so different when you're away from him. I see that girl at the library that didn't want to take my shit hell the girl that I pulled over and asked for directions and you let me know pretty quick that you weren't going to deal with my shit. To be honest I think that's why I was rather intrigued by you. It was refreshing to know someone like you was out there. We may fight like cats and dogs Bella but like it or not you and I are more ourselves when we're together than apart… Ugh Ok ok I'm getting off track bottom line to this was that you should have told me your friend was a fortune teller so to speak.

Bella shakes her head and half laughs.

"She's not a fortune teller tiger she just has visions things that are about to happen or into the future but nothings really ever set in stone that's why it's a toll on her sometimes because she has to keep with it to make sure they don't' change course."

"Ok so she see's things anything else I should know?"

She rather grimaces but I keep my hand around her waist because I want us to do this as a team not fight not want to aim our guns at one another at the end. It wasn't just that either but that silly notion that us men do even though Sammy wasn't here but I knew enough to know he'd wanted Bella and apparently bad. I felt this oversense of marking so to speak and no I wasn't about to piss everywhere but its more like I wanted to prove a point not just that she was mine but that we loved each other and no one was getting in our fucking way no one.

"Jasper can influence your emotions…"

"Wait the guy that tried to kill you at your own birthday party?"

"It wasn't his fault Dean he was newest to their diet."

"I'm not getting into that with you the whole defending them bullshit."

"Ok then don't."

I wanted to growl at this or snap at her but I choke it back.

"So what do you mean by influence?"

"Well he can make you feel certain emotions like an example would be he can calm you if you're angry things like that. He can also sense your feelings which helps him in order to know what he should do depending on the matter."

"Huh."

"Anyone else?"

She sighs and I knew it was about fucking Edward. I was seriously hating this Eddie glitter boy.

"Edward is a mind reader."

"What the hell did you just say?"

My hand drops and I look to her. She nods.

"He can read minds."

"Can he now?"

"Yep all but mine." She says with a shrug.

"So he can read minds but oddly enough not yours?"

"Yep…"

"But he can read mine?"

She blushes a bit and nods.

"Well shit…"

I think back to when I first moved here and all the damn thoughts I had about her and this idiot vampire.

"So did he ever tell you anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"About what I was thinking?"  
She half laughs her face staying red.

"A few times when he and I were dating he'd get a bit irate with you. I wasn't always sure why but one time in particular I remembered you really had him on edge…"  
"When was this?"

"Well to be honest that was part of why I didn't like you at first Dean I thought you were just a fucking pervert."

Oh shit what did he read?

"You were thinking something along the lines of wanting to put your hands up my shorts and feel my soft bare ass."

FUCK!

"So he read that huh?"

"And a few bits but that was the one that had him most. I had to drag him back into my room so he wouldn't rip you apart he was furious." She laughs shaking her head.

"And I just knew then you were a fucking asshole…"

I have a good laugh myself now.

"But he also said something that time he came back but.." She winces in thought shaking her head.

"The day you left he said something along the lines of how vivid your thoughts were but how you thought of me in your mind but for once I could tell by the way he acted it wasn't perverted thoughts. He acted as if I'd slapped him to be honest. His exact words in fact were… _(__"He wants me dead and in various ways… Some other things I don't wish to think about to be honest, some very deep things about you.")_" She shrugs at this but still has a smile on her face.

"Huh… Well he was right about the deep things part and unfortunately probably right about the things he didn't want to think about…"

Her face glows again.

"What can I say Bella? I was smitten."

She looks to me as if rather surprised.

"Not that I'm complaining tiger but you seem a bit different tonight?"

I shrug.

"Just opened my eyes about something's is all. Had some time to think while you and Sammy were away."

"Sammy…" She says softly in thought.

"Hey now don't you go worrying on his sorry ass now. He made his choice and we'll find him ok. He's taken off on me before and I always manage to find him. He's a bit of a drama queen I swear."

She grins ear to ear.

"I wonder where he gets it?"

I have a good laugh.

"Not a clue…"

We both take a seat on a log and look to one another as the full moon shines amongst the woods. I see the breath coming from her mouth as we talk.

"So does that cover all the Cullens?"

"Yes the others are just strong and fast and Carlisle he's just good at everything."  
"Carlisle?"

"He's their father. Honestly, besides Alice I always respected him the most. He's a vampire but also a doctor. He cares a lot about humans and is all about humanity and he's got the highest amount of self-control I've ever seen in any given situation he's as cool as freaking Paul Newman. I suppose it makes sense since he's the adoptive father and coven leader."

"Paul Newman huh? Is he just as good looking?"

She smiles.

"Damn near…" She winks at me biting her bottom lip in that sexy way she does.

I exhale as I know now what I've to come clean about since we're on the subject.

"Bella the reason I had you leave town was because of Alice's vision which is also going to bring up two very important things we must discuss."

She looks to me but kicks back against the tree bringing her knees into her chest.

"Alice saw you giving your life up for Charlie. She saw you being dragged away by the hellhounds instead." I wait and watch her reaction and that's what I damn near figured.

She doesn't even look frightened by that not even a little.

"Come on Bella please tell me what you're thinking?"

She shrugs indifferent.

"Well of course I'd take my dad's place."

Push it back Dean COME ON don't let the asshole out of the bag you've been doing so good. I close my eyes pinch the bridge of my nose and grit my teeth.

"You can't do that. This is just what I talked to your father about. You can't make deals with these bastards Bella there's always a loop hole they always end up finding ways to hurt those you love anyhow and you only get so long before you're hunted down yourself and end up where I was! You really want to go through that? You've said so yourself you seen it you know what I went through! And you'd willingly put yourself there!"

"You'd do it for Sammy I'd do it for you and for Charlie."

I jump up and stumble back a bit.

"Hell no! Don't you ever I mean ever say that shit to me again!"

"Why not!" She yells back.

Enter asshole Dean:

I walk over to her grab her by the shoulders and shake the hell out of her as I talk.

"You will not ever make a deal especially about ME! I mean it Bella I'll fucking end you myself if you ever are so dumb to try and make a deal to save my fucking sorry ass! I mean it! I'm not playing around! You won't ever be condemned you hear me damn it! This isn't a joke this isn't something you can fucking take back. Hell do it and I'll…"

"You'll what!?" She shoves me off her.

I grab her arm pulling her back towards me.

Bella screams out as I'm slammed into the ground.

"EDWARD!"

"GET OFF HIM! NOW!"

I focus on not getting my neck snapped as he's attempting to do.

"Edward if you do this I'll never ever forgive you and I will kill you!"

He shoves me back dropping his hold and comes towards her and she steps back for the first time actually looking fearful of the little shit.

"Why were you letting him talk to you that way! And touching you that way! Come on Bella!"

"This isn't your business go away!"

"He shouldn't be touching you like that!"

"I'm fine! Edward he wasn't even hurting me now leave!"

I grab my knife and grab him by the back of the hair and put it to his throat.

"This cuts through your kind I know I've tested it. She said leave." I place the blade next to his throat so he gets I'm fucking serious but then I remember the mind reader thing and realize hey you already know! You fucking prick ass motherfucker. Leave my girl alone or I'll come hunt down your entire family and I'll start with your precious sister. He hisses out but then looks to Bella as if she'd betrayed him.

"You told him!"

She looks to me then back to him her jaw drops for a moment but then it's like something snaps in her.

"YEAH I TOLD HIM!"

He breaks away from me and slams Bella down.

"Why would you betray our family like that WHY! Do you realize the risk?! What have you done?"

She gasps out and I see he's actually fucking hurt her and it's time for Edward Cullen to die…


	31. Paul Newman

Chapter 31 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review pretty please thanks bunches!**

Deanpov

I yank him off her and put the knife back to his throat only I start cutting into it the moment I grab him so he can't get away. I was expecting Bella to yell at me or scream on top of her lungs for me to stop. But she doesn't she just stands there staring at us like she's in a bit of shock. Hell I'm afraid she really is. This pretty boy hurt my angel though and I can't just let that go I think as I dig the knife deeper.

"Enough please, he's my son."

I turn to see a tall blond haired man the one that Bella had been telling me about.

"I assure you he will be punished…"

Bella sighs looking to the man.

"Let him go Dean."

"Hell no! He attacked you!"

"Please Dean, Carlisle will do as promised he's man of his word."

"He's no man Bella."

"Dean please." But as she says this her voice breaks and she bows over grabbing at her chest.

I swallow back as she starts to wheeze. My focus is so much on her that Carlisle whips over and yanks the little shit from my hold. I shake it off and hurry over to Bella.

"Go home Edward." I notice the mark the demon blade has left on his neck, thinking that'll be permanent dickless.

"She betrayed us!" He says.

"Just how the fuck did she betray you piece of shit!"

Edward hisses out shaking his head looking to Bella with complete hate. She continues this raspy wheezing sound.

"What did you do?!" I yell at the bastard trying to help Bella back up.

"Does it look like I care!" Edward yells.

"Edward!" Carlisle says and he honestly turns to him in surprise that his son even said such a thing.

"She told him of our abilities all of ours!"

"Have we not betrayed her son as well? And I doubt that was her intention. You know how she feels about us. She'd never hurt us."

"She might not…" I hint staring Edward down.

"Do you need some help Bella hun?"

She holds out a hand to wave them both off but she's going limp in my arms as she can no longer stand.

"Damn it! I'll fucking kill you I swear."

"BRING IT!" Edward hisses and I purposely think of his sister already admitting to me about her ability. That's right you dumb fuck. You just took this out on her really for nothing.

"Go home Edward I will deal with you later! As for you sir please allow me to care for her. I assure you I will not harm her you may hold a gun or blade to me if you wish. I just want to help her."

"Why?!"

As Bella hears Edward say this her breathing becomes worse.

"Edward I'm telling you to go home. You will not say another word and you will leave Bella Swan alone from now on."

"Perfect. I'm done with her anyhow. I'm done. I can't believe I ever saw anything in you. I can't believe…"

Carlisle grabs his son and slams him down.

"GO HOME! NOW! AND SHUT YOUR TRAP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" My eyes widen at this display.

Cool as Paul Newman huh? Not such much now.

Carlisle cautiously makes his way over as if I'm a rabid dog and honestly at the moment I felt as though I was.

"I think she has a pinched lung."

He says.

"Do you have somewhere warmer to take her?"

I nod but watch him like a hawk as he gently picks her up from my arms and I show him to the house. Once we get inside he lays her on the coffee table.

"It's better she's on a flat service."

I watch as he examines her by leaning over and listening to her breathing and heart rate.

"Her lips…" I say seeing they're blue.

Still she's wheezing. He feels around and she winces in a certain area along her ribcage.

"Not much I can do here she needs an xray and may need surgery."

Fuck… I look down to see blood coming out of her mouth. Carlisle quickly turns her head so she doesn't choke.

"I'll do whatever she needs."

However Bella stops breathing and we both look to one another.

"I'm going to need the materials to make a trac…"

"Ah, hell no, CASTIEL YOU'RE NEEDED!"

The vampire looks to me as if I've gone insane.

"Times a factor Cas!" I call out.

"Come on CAS!"

I sigh in relief as I finally hear the accustomed flap of wings.

"Please Cas.." I motion towards Bella.

Castiel looks to Carlisle oddly.

"He's without heartbeat."

"Once again you're killing me Cas. Heal her please, quit worrying about him!"

He nods and looks over to Bella. Carlisle steps back and this is another time I wished I'd a camcorder. The vampire's eyes widen as Cas puts his hand to Bella's forehead.

"What's he doing to her?"

"Healing her thanks to your idiotic son!"

Bella gasps out and her back arches as Cas places his hands under her and lays her back down.

"Well I'll be." Carlisle says running his hands through his hair.

"I thought I'd seen damn near everything."

I nod but my focus goes to Bella.

"Dean?" She says looking around.

Cas looks to me a certain way that concerns me. He puts his fingers to her white strands and shakes his head.

"What is it Cas?"

He turns back to Carlisle.

"I still do not detect a heartbeat."  
"Because he's dead Cas! Now are you going to tell me what is it?"

Cas looks to me tilting his head over.

"Does he know this?"

"Of course!" I snap.

"You've no sign of life but yet you stand?"

"Let it go Cas. What do I need to know?"

"How'd this happen?" He says pointing to her hair yet again.

I sigh and look to Carlisle.

"I appreciate what you've done but maybe you should go now."

"But of course."

Carlisle looks to Cas and offers his hand. I roll my eyes as Cas just stands there.

"Shake his hand Cas!"

"Oh…" He shakes Carlisle's hand.

"Your hands are cold." I roll my eyes.

Carlisle breaks into a smile and nods. He looks down upon Bella.

"I'm glad you're ok. I'm very sorry for what my son did Bella."

She nods. Carlisle takes her hand and kisses it.

"Please do not hesitate if you should need me."

And for the first time ever I willingly shake a vampire's hand. I shook Edward's out of obligation but something about this man and what Bella said I was beginning to see what she meant.

"Very much a pleasure to meet you Castiel." Carlisle says with a certain glow and charm about him.

"You as well." Cas says.

"Mr. Cullen you should know that if your son is ever so much as seen around my angel again I will not hesitate. He could have killed her today."

"Point taken I assure you. Take care Bella dear."

Bella nods his way and he takes his leave.

The three of us look to one another and Cas goes back to messing with her hair.

"Cut that out!"

"Why?"  
"It's creeping me out."

He nods and places his hand back down.

"It's wider… How come?" He says looking to Bella.

"Go ahead Cas… I know I said not to tell her but go ahead she needs to know."

He nods.

"I agree." He says.

I lean back and watch her as he explains everything to her. I watch curiously as Cas takes her hand must be an angel to part angel thing or something not something I'm used to seeing with Cas it's like he was taking extra care as he talked to her. Hell or is it just a freaking Bella thing?

Once he explains she sits there trying to grasp it all and her hands shake. She looks to me and I wink even through my ruptured nerves on this subject I wanted her to feel normal as possible. Hell I know what Sammy goes through with his thing and I knew damn well now that my angel would feel the way he does half the time.

"Does this mean Sammy's my bad conscious and you're my good?" I tease hoping to make her smile a bit.

She shakes her head with a slight grin.

"Angel you need to tell Cas and I what happened on that case. The one that you went with Sammy on."

She nods but swallows back.

Cas steps back again as she mentions the child walking through the gates. He looks to me and I knew that look. And I knew it was going to be a now what the hell moment for me…

"The gates opened? Just like that?"

She nods.

"And they closed as I left."

Cas folds his arms pacing the area.

"Come on Cas what is it?"  
"You're certain it was just you and the girl?"

She nods.

"No one else was there?"

She nods again looking nervous.

"I wasn't expecting this."

"Expecting what Cas?"

"She's a key."

"Key? You mean as in freaking gates to heaven key?"

"Yes she can open and close the gates to heaven but I'm not sure of the circumstances of when or how. I would have to get back to you on that."

Bella hops down looking to Cas.

"Seriously! Everything else isn't enough? Who the hell would give me that kind of responsibility is God insane!"

"No I do not believe so."

She throws her hands in the air.

"Fuck this, take it back I don't want this shit! Come on, me? A freaking gate opener! What the hell! I'm a hunter not a freaking key to heavens gate!"

"You're upset…"

Jesus Cas really?

"Damn right I'm upset. I didn't choose this crap!"

"Neither did Jesus."

"Bible lessons really Cas?"

I grin as she totally sounded like me there.

"Would you like one?"

"Cas…" I warn.

"Yeah sure! Why not!" She leaves the living room and slams the bedroom door shut.

I sigh and Cas looks to me.

"You should know she's taken more years off her life."  
"What?! How? She didn't heal anyone Cas the girl was a freaking spirit!"

"To travel to the gates of heaven and with another soul…"

"Spit it out Cas! How much?"

I look to the bedroom door in thought.

"It's believed that each travel takes 5 years off."

"You're fucking telling me she spent 5 years of her life to help an innocent girl get back home! What the hell is God's problem why would he do this?"

"So now you do believe?" Cas says tilting his head looking to me.

"Sure why not! I believe that this is all crap how dare they! Or whoever she doesn't deserve this! This is fucking crazy ass shit and each time she does something good for someone else she's being punished?! What the hell is that?! Come on Cas even you have to think this isn't right!"

"You should have more faith."

"Again with the faith."

"She's full of faith."

"Yeah well that and she's pissed off, rightfully so!" I look to the floor in thought.

"What can we do to help her Cas?" I say softly as my heart's racing.

"It might help to have faith."

"Come on Cas I'm serious!"

"So am I." He vanishes.

I grit my teeth and punch the wall.

"I hate when you do that Cas!" I say hoping he's within hearing distance.

I approach the bedroom like it's a death sentence knowing she was still pissed.

"What the hell?"

I look to see her squeezing massive amounts of brown dye in her hair.

"Bella what are you doing!"

"I want it gone! Ok so I'm fucking dying it. I'm not going to look like I'm fucking 70 when I'm only 19 Dean."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and lean back not sure what to say.

"You're not aging Bella it's just hair."

She mumbles a few incoherent words. Bella digs her nails into her scalp scrubbing it all in. I patiently wait on the bed as she goes through the entire process. I wait for it knowing deep down… and sure enough I hear her scream out and throw something. I close my eyes wishing I knew what to do.

She storms back out of the bathroom and gets in the bed placing the covers her.

I say nothing I simply lean over and kiss her forehead.

* * *

"Son of a bitch! Bella what the hell?!"

I get up around 5am and see her sitting at the couch 7 empty beer bottles are on the coffee table and an 8th in hand.

"You've been drinking all damn night?"

She shrugs.

"You realize we leave in an hour right?"

She nods.

"Good God!"

She places the bottle down and raises up heading to the kitchen. She's stumbling around all to hell. She grabs another from the fridge. I shake my head and rush over before she has a chance to consume anymore. I take the bottle out of her hand.

"BED NOW!"

She shakes her head like a god damn stubborn child.

"I'm not fucking around go get some sleep. You're officially cut off."

"Well that'd be a first tiger." She curts drunkly and continues to walk around.

I'm afraid of her falling and getting hurt. I scoop her up as she squirms around in my arms.

"You're going to sleep for a few hours then we're leaving babe."

"I don't want to fucking sleep Dean."  
"Well too bad."

I lay her down and she tries to bounce back up.

"Nope. Don't make me lay on you. I'll do it!"  
She buries her face into her pillow and I plop down next to her. I swallow back the biggest of fucking knots as she rolls onto my chest and starts fucking bawling. Not just any bawl that drunken state that any one knows about. But never ever wants to admit to. Hell I've done it not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but I've had these sort of moments myself. Ironically you get drunk to say fuck it all I don't care but then the damn emotions hit and the truth comes out and you realize you do fucking care. Yep… That's what my girl was doing. She was trying to push it away. Saying fuck it. Well she cares too much to do that so here she is crying and soaking my shirt.

I kiss the top of her head and hold her I don't say anything. I just let her get it all out.

* * *

"Ok kiddo… Ya'll come back and visit when you have a chance."

Bella gives Charlie a hug and I shake his hand.

"Love you kiddo." He calls as we're getting into the Impala.

"Not taking the truck Bells?"

I grin at this in no way was she fit to drive after her little bender that wasn't that long ago.

"Nah, I'll get it next time I come through."

"Well ok then Bells hun."

"And I love you too dad."

She gets in and rolls down the window.

"Oh and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"No more deals…" She hints.

He does the boy scouts honor pose and she smiles.

"Later Charlie."  
"Take care of my girl Dean."

"I will."

Once we're on the highway I had to do it. I knew her head would be pounding and she was feeling like total dogshit. I'm sure she was dehydrated feeling as well. But I'm Dean Winchester. I press my lips together and lean over and put the radio on full blast.

"DEAN! WHAT THE HELL!"

She hits me in the arm.

"What?"

She growls out and grabs her temples. I start singing on top of my lungs and pull her against me so it's right in her ear. "Take my breath away…."

"I swear to God Dean I'll kill you if you don't knock that shit off and turn down the music."

"I feel so loved."

"You are loved you ass now knock it off!" She cuts the radio off all huffy like and I get this shit ass grin on my face and lean over to cut it back on.

She reaches over and pops the hell out of my hand.

"Damn woman!"

"Man…" She scolds and folds her arms kicking her legs out.

I start beating against the steering wheel like it's a set of drums and start to sing.

"Give me fuel, give me fire,Give me that which I desire … ye…"  
"OH MY GOD DEAN SERIOUSLY!"

I have a good laugh at this and open my arm.

"Get over here crazy girl."

She half grins and leans into my chest.

"Get some more sleep. I'll keep an eye out for the douchebag."

After a few more hours I'm starving and I knew Bella would need to eat so I pull into a restaurant and shake her awake.

"Hey angel baby let's get some grub."

She tiredly raises and I peck her on the lips.

"Come on."  
She nods as I walk around and open the door for her.

Bella heads to the bathroom as I get us a booth.

"Hey sug… what can I get ya?"

"Just a couple of coffee's and water for now."

"Anything else sexy?"

I look over to the tall blond who's clearly missed a few buttons on her blouse. I'm sure it's not by accident as she winks at me smacking her gum. Old Dean would have wanted to put on his best charm and smolder try to find a way to meet her later and see if I could get a bit of action. But instead I just smile and shake my head.

"Nah' that'll do us."

"Ok sug you holler of you need anything… Anything at all."

Bella sits as she hears this last statement. She waits till the waitress leaves and looks to me.

"Anything at all tiger…"

"Hmmm." I taunt looking back to the waitress as she walks off.

"Watch yourself tiger…"

I wink at Bella and the waitress comes back over looks to Bella.

"Oh…"

Bella puts on her best smile.

"Let me guess your sister sug?"

"Yep and she's one hell of a kisser too."

The waitress's jaw drops open and Bella shrugs.

"Ah, bubba really?" She pretends to blush.

The waitress takes our orders and scurries off.

"Hey sis pass the sugar won't ya."

"Ugh ok you can knock that off now."

"But mom told us not to fight."

Bella grins shaking her head.

"Keep it up see where it gets you later freak…"

"Hmm is that a challenge?"

Bella narrows her eyes as Sammy's phone goes off.

"Hell you still have that on you?"

She nods and takes it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

Bella looks to me narrowing her eyes.

"Sammy?" I ask.

She shakes her head but continues to listen.

"They were calling wanting a survey about his recent stay at Holiday Inn."

"Did it say where?"  
"Oregon."

"Good work angel and even better on charging his phone and keeping it on you."

She nods but looks disappointed that it wasn't him.

"Hey we'll find him. I promise. I always do."

She bites her lower lip and sips at her coffee.

"Look at it like this we know he was just at a hotel recently so he's ok. That and we know what direction to head off in."


	32. 10 Reasons But Only One To Kill

Chapter 32 (Don't own crap) **Read and Review please thank you. Edward lovers beware… that's all I can say… dark times ahead. I may lose some readers but remember it's just a story ;) **

Bellapov

As I sit here in the restaurant in front of my tiger it's taking damn near all I have not to break down yet again. Ugh, where do I even begin? Honestly it's like freaking Murphy 's Law lately and I'm his bitch. Hell can I even call it that? When most of these things are something already ingrained within me that I never knew about?

I feel like screaming!

That and the one thing as well that was bothering me and I wasn't about to be cruel enough to mention it to Dean, was how Edward's words had hurt. But that's not what bothered me most what frightened me most was I didn't try to stop Dean I knew Dean was going to kill him. I could see it in Dean's face he was pissed and I know my tiger when it comes to my safety it doesn't matter who it is he'll end you he has no problem with it. He hated Edward to begin with. Was I really willingly about to watch my ex die at the hands of my tiger? And the answer was yes! He tried to fucking kill Dean! He would have if Dean didn't know how to deal with his kind. The thought made me HATE Edward Cullen. He just didn't get it. It's like no matter what I said Edward just didn't listen. I picture what would happen if Edward had indeed snapped Dean's neck. I would have killed him without batting an eye.

I sip at my coffee and order some sort of bran muffin I honestly knew I wouldn't really eat I just picked at it as Dean continues to look to me off and on. My stomach hurt as I thought of the list of things…

1. I knew I couldn't control how I felt about Dean and my father. I knew I'd give my life for either of them or gladly enter the gates of hell for either of them.

2. I honestly didn't mean to hurt the Cullen's by what I did I only wanted to do right by Dean and I knew he didn't want to know other than the reason of protection.

3. Ok so I'm part angel ironically with my tiger's little pet name for me. But what the fuck does this mean exactly and how do I have freaking angel blood of all things?

4. So everytime I heal someone I give a little of my own life in payment. That's not so bad I just have to be more careful in my choices. But I heard also what Cas told Dean about another 5 years had been taken off my life. Selfishly that part did rather bother me not that I would change what I did for Samantha it was worth it she needed to go home. But I look to Dean and I want as many years as I can get with him that was the selfish act within me.

5. Key? What the fuck? Is this the part angel side that makes me a key and how the hell do I make that choice and when? Does this mean from time to time if fucking death himself is busy or souls are lost I help deliver? Each time costing me another 5 years? I felt like the biggest bitch about this but it did rather bother me.

6. I wanted to kill Edward myself. The more the picture ran through my mind of him hurting my man! I wanted to fucking KILL HIM! He keeps breaking his promises left and right keeps trying to storm back into my life and has he so much so as resorted to stalking me now?

7. Sammy… The more time passed the more concerned I got. I just wished he'd call Dean. I hated him being alone through whatever he was facing and yes I couldn't help but to feel guilt on all this. Hell the Winchesters were fine before I disturbed their hunting lives now I was beginning to wonder if all this was simply because I was tagging along. Were they better without me? Should I even keep this up? Am I going to be the break of a brotherly bond? I can't do that to them. Fickle yes they are but they love each other and the last thing they need is some dumbass girl getting in-between them I'd never forgive myself if I was the cause of them splitting apart. Yet I was fucking pissed at Sammy how dare he! I know that's not fair it's clear he's going through something and seeing shit but I wanted to smack the hell out of him. He just left didn't even give Dean or I the chance to help him. Didn't even explain anything just LEFT! If Dean pulled … oh wait he has… What the hell the Winchesters are fucked up! But I half laugh as I set at this table and think about it… So am I… That is why I suppose I fit in so well.

8. Rather goes back to seven as I look upon my tiger. Hell would I even have the strength to pull away if that is the case or would I be completely selfish and stand by as Sammy gets pushed out of the picture. The thought made my stomach turn something awful.

9. I was still holding something from Dean… About Alice's vision but how do I go about that. How do I tell my tiger that I disappear one day? I figured now this hand something to do with the angel blood within me.

10. Everything combined that and well I felt like the biggest jerk for talking to Cas the way I had last night. I can't believe I talked to an angel of God that way. What's wrong with me? I didn't have a problem with Cas. In fact I rather like him he makes me laugh and I only respect him more in the since of how much he's been there for Dean, Sammy and now I. I owe him everything and yet I talked to him like shit. I will apologize when I see him again. I can't bare the thought of how I talked to him he didn't deserve that.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I just got to hit the bathroom before we leave."

He nods and I head into the bathroom. I'm washing off my face trying to wake up when someone grabs me around the mouth and slams me against the wall. My eyes widen as I stare into his black eyes.

"Answer my questions…"

I squirm around.

"Do you still love me?"

I give him a teary eyed shake of the head. He closes his eyes.

"Please Bella you can't honestly mean that. What I said last night I'm sorry it wasn't true I was just hurt. You hurt me Bella. How could you do this? How could you become this? This isn't you."

He drops his hand allowing me to talk but keeps my shoulders penned to the bathroom wall.

"I love you Bella I can't make myself stop and I'm so sorry I hurt you. I can't believe…"

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward! You go from acting as if you wanted me dead last night to this?"

"What can I say?" He leans into my neck breathing me in.

"I need you Bella and you need me. Please ask me to kiss you so I can show you."

"Never…"

His grip gets tighter.

"Say it Bella darling tell me. Let me kiss you and you'll see."

"You've already kiss me remember Edward it made me nauseas then what makes you think it won't again."

He half laughs.

"Nauseas huh?"

"Yes Edward you're very nauseating to say the least."

"You don't mean that." He hisses.

"Come on Bella I remember the way you use to look at me. Remember you'd get upset for me not kissing you more passionately and for other things as well. Give me the chance to make up for that."

"You honestly don't get it do you?"

"Bella hun I know you. That ingrate man out there he's not even your type. He's an ass! I treated you far better than he ever did. How can you honestly be happy with someone like that?! I saw how he was manhandling you in the woods!"

"What do you think you're doing right now! This right here isn't exactly Romeo, Edward!"  
"It's better than the huntsman out there! He doesn't even talk to you like a lady he talks to you like that damn brother of his."

I smile at this.

"What's wrong with you!" He hisses.

"Tell me Edward were you really going to kill my tiger?"

"Your what?"

"My tiger…"

"Tiger?"

I sigh.

"Dean is my tiger were you going to kill him!"

"Of course I was! He's holding us back and has been! Come on you know you and I would be just fine if he'd never came into the picture. And he's changed you Bella come on what happened to the Bella Swan I knew? Huh where is that shy sweet girl? You dress hideiously, and what is this disgusting thing with your hair your doing you can't possibly think this is appealing…" I wince at this...

"That's what I thought."

He rears back looking to me but that's when it hits and I notice his eyes flash momentarily.

"Edward! Have you been feeding from humans!" I stare into the crimson eyes.

He turns his head closing his eyes.

"Please Edward tell me you haven't been! What's happened to you?!"

"YOU! This this is all your fault!"

"Mine?"

"Without you I'm nothing! Why should I fucking care!"

"Edward…"

"I guess we've both changed."

"Does Carlisle know about this?"

Edward shakes his head. I grab Sam's cell from my pocket and start to dial Carlisle so he can come get Edward and help him.

"What are you doing?"  
"Getting you help Edward. You need it."

"I don't need help I just need you! If you'd come back to me I'd be fine I promise just please."

"Edward you've got to move on! You're the one that left me and I moved on! Why can't you?"

"I don't want to! I'm looking at what I want! There is nothing left for me!"

"I'm sorry Edward but you can't force me to come back to you. I'm in love with another man. I care about you I always will part of me will always love you but I'm not in love with you Edward and haven't been in sometime now. I love Dean with all my heart and soul I'm sorry that hurts you but it's how it is.

Let Dean and I take you home Edward. Go back home to Carlisle. He can help you."

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" He hisses.

"I want you!"

"I'm not yours to have!"

"The hell you aren't! You love me now admit it! SAY IT!"

His hands tighten around my neck as he's got me about the floor.

"Edward please. Please…" I plead knowing what I must do and it's killing me. Not Edward God please not him.

"I'm so sorry…" I say and I put my hand to the back of his head as if bringing him in for a kiss.

But I take his head. Dean knocks on the door.

"You alright angel?"

He knocks again as I scoot into a corner and stare upon my headless vampire ex. I can't believe this just happened. Why? No! Dean opens the door and his jaw drops as he takes it all in he quickly comes in and locks the door.

"Bella?"

I stay in the corner my knees up to my chest and I'm rocking and freaking out.

"I had to I'm sorry. I had to…"

Dean nods and quickly finds a way to burn the body so to rid of any evidence.

"What have I done…"

Dean looks to my neck running his hands along the marks. He closes his eyes gritting his teeth.

"What you had to. Apparently Carlisle couldn't keep his word so they all had to pay the price…"

I look to my hands like they're of rot now.

"Dean burns the body in a way of making sure the fire doesn't spread amongst the area. He then takes my hand and we sneak out the bathroom window."

"We better hurry before every last Cullen is after us."

My eyes widen at this.

"Dean!"

He says nothing just gets me inside the Impala and burns rubber.


	33. Make Me Forget

Chapter 33 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! Thanks bunches for those that are :)**

Deanpov

I speed all the way out of Washington. I couldn't believe the douchebag was still stalking her. I just hoped we weren't going to have all those Cullen bastards after us now. I take her hand as I speed out she's like freaking hyperventilating. I'm just mad I didn't get to kill the son of a bitch myself. I should have ended his ass last night. If I had she wouldn't be sitting here right now with his death on her hands and his fucking handprints all over her damn neck.

SON OF A BITCH! I'm so pissed. I swallow back gripping my hand on the wheel.

"Dean pull over." She says looking pale even for her.

I immediately hit the shoulder and slow down coming to a stop as she promptly opens the door and stumbles out puking.

"Ah, hell angel baby." I rush out and go to hold her hair back.

"Did I just really do that Dean! Did I really just kill my ex!"

She does that frantic breathing thing again.

"This isn't real this can't be happening."

I swallow back not sure what to do say or even how to act at this point. Hell she'd every right to be completely fucking insane at this moment. It should have been at my hands instead with her yelling at me about how she hates me and can't believe I did that. Not hers!

My phone rings as I'm holding her hair back and she's puking yet again.

"Hello?"

"Dean Winchester?"

"Whom you're talking to."

"This is Alice."

Ah, balls… shit!

"And?"

"I already know and quit speeding please I can't lose someone else I love!" She hisses.

"Already know what."  
"I saw."

"Alice…" I say almost pleading in a whisper.

"I won't tell them. I mean I have to tell them but I won't about Bella."

"Good tell them I did it. Then they'll come after me." I demand.

"I won't do that either. I don't like you but I love Bella and to hurt you is to hurt her. My brother already did enough. I loved him but what he did was wrong and he'd already been taking innocent lives so whether Bella or you ended him he was already heading down a dark path and he wasn't coming out of it. I'd seen this much. He wasn't our Edward not anymore. I should hate you to be honest!" She hisses again.

"Because of you and your brother I've now had two people I love taken away. Yet I understand. I see that you love and care for our Bella for that you have my respect as I know you'd do anything for her. But I still hate you!"

I sigh.

"Don't care much for you either darling." And coming from me that was a hinted touch of compassion for her loss even if I hated the son of a bitch and didn't care for the Cullen's."

This Alice chick cared for my angel and would cover for us in order to protect us for that she had my respect until she betrays us then I'll have her head on a platter.

"I'd ask to talk to her but she's not going to. I've seen it Dean you have to help her please. She's going to consume herself with guilt. I will find you both when the time is right so she knows I still love her."

This vamp chick sounded broken.

"Just tell her she's not anything to worry about from us and for her to never ever mention it to anyone else this is between the three of us no one else ever has to know."

"How can I be sure this isn't a trick or that you're being honest?"

"You can't you just have to have faith."

"Again with the faith?" I say as I think about what Cas said.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I sigh.

"Look I'll take you for your word but you better not be playing either of us."

"I would never hurt Bella. I can assure you that."

I help Bella back up.

"OK …"

"Please watch her. Don't leave her alone. I mean it Winchester!"

"I got things from here don't you worry short stack."

"Until then…" She hints.

"Yep."

I hang up and help Bella back into the Impala.

* * *

Hours have passed as we continue our way into Oregon. Bella's spent the entire time looking out the window her hands unsteady her shades on once again trying to conceal her true feelings but she can't fool me I know her all too well. From here on we will only stay at Holiday Inn's so I can watch damn near every surveillance there is until I find my brother even then I knew the chances were going to be like finding a needle in a haystack.

We pull into the hotel and I drag Bella along with me to the office normally I'd leave her in the car but not a chance in hell I was doing that now. We check in and get a room. I throw down my keys I don't even concern myself with our things for the moment I just pull the door shut and lock it. I turn to Bella as she's just staring down to the floor.

Slowly I approach her I put my arms around her at first she tries to squirm away but I tighten my hold. "I love you." I say softly. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"You had no choice. You did what you had to do."

She nods but pulls away and lays down on the bed.

"He really was going to kill you…" She says so low I barely caught what she said.

I sit next to her and turn facing her I put my hand to her shoulder and she winces. I narrow my eyes and pull her shirt down.

"JESUS!" I shoot up looking to it.

It was already bruising and it was huge. I take her shirt off and look her over.

"BELLA!" I shoot off the bed looking to her bruised body.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

I run my hands through my hair madly and pace the room.

"He deserved to DIE!"

She lowers her head.

"I'm sorry baby but look at you." I take her hand and walk her in front of the mirror.

She winces and I grow even more ill as I look to her back that's got an even huger whelp going across it. I run my hand along it she winces yet again.

"I LET YOU GET FUCKING HURT! GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS BULLSHIT! HOW COULD I LET HIM DO THIS HOW DID HE GET PAST ME!"  
I try to calm down.

"He almost killed you and now this. What the hell kind of man am I?"

"Mine…" She says.

I cock a brow her way. She sighs.

"You're a good man Dean."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up. Would you ever do something like this to me?"

"Hell no!"

"Exactly…"

"I'd never hurt you like that but that still doesn't make me all that great of a man Bella I should have prevented this. I should have taken care of him last night! This wasn't meant to be on you! That was the whole point of me coming to Forks!"

"Protecting me?!"

"Well not at first but yes it became about that! That hasn't changed!"

"Come on Dean I'm a hunter just as you and Sammy now."  
"That's true but that still doesn't mean that I stop looking out for you! You're my girl Bella hell selfishly I'd already felt that way not long after I'd first met you. I can't help the way I feel I don't want you getting hurt not ever! Especially by some douchebag ex that I should have taken care of myself!"

"You were right all along Dean…"  
She says looking back into the mirror.

"I really never dreamed…" She says veering off.

I get where she's going and shake my head.

"I didn't want to be right and to be honest. I think there's at least one or maybe two that would honestly never hurt you. Alice I feel is one of them, now I don't approve of your friendship with this vampire by no means, but she seems to care deeply about you and that's all that matters. In fact she knows of this and is keeping it hush, hush for us. She admits her brother lost his mind and was already heading down a dark path she doesn't blame you Bella."

"Alice…" She says innocently and broken.

"What can I do angel? How can I help? I'll do anything just tell me."

"Dean you know as well as I do this is just one of those things where there isn't really anything you can do."

"I hate this. I have to do something angel baby please."

She puts her hand to my cheek. I take in a breath and kiss her bruised shoulders. I get our stuff out from the trunk and toss her some Tylenol.

"Thanks."

I nod and start charging the laptop so I can see what cases are around here. I knew my brother well enough he'd go stir crazy and start doing some cases here and there just to keep occupied. I've so much anger built up in me though its driving me mad. Every time I look to how beat up looking Bella is…

I grit my teeth and my hands fold into fist. Yes she's gotten hurt and had near death moments such as glittery doucheward as you could call him. But this was more personal it felt like a personal insult that I hadn't done my job. I look to her and think what if he would have killed her last night after all what if Cas didn't make it in time and what if Carlisle couldn't do anything in time? Hell what if I walked into that bathroom and instead of him it was her laying on the floor!?

She runs her hand along my shoulder and sits next to me.

"What's all this?"  
"Some cases my brother maybe hitting. He's not one to just stay still in a hotel. We're alike in that sense. You hungry?"  
She nods.

"I'll order us something here in a bit. Anything you in the mood for?"

"Dean?" She says softly as she's awaken by me being a perv and humping the hell out of her leg and latched on to one of her boobs.

I blink awake.

"Huh?"

The latest events come back to mind and I doubt seriously she was in the mood for that shit.

"Sorry angel…"

She half smiles and rolls over looking to me.

"I love you tiger."

I grin in return.

"Love you too angel."

She still has that broken look about her but I can see she's trying. I lean over and kiss her lips.

"Don't you worry about the man downstairs he might not be thinking at the moment but I am." I hint so she understands by far am I expecting anything.

She nods and lays across my chest.

"What would you say if I said something along the lines of Dean Winchester I want you to fuck me so hard I can't think? So I don't have to think?"

Um Hello? She's got my fullest attention. I clear my throat.

"Then I'd just have to do my damnest to make sure I achieve this."

I roll her over and crawl on top of her.

"I'll have to make this my top priority." I say into her ear.

It's right here I'm beginning to truly see just how much alike we are. What better way to relieve stress and say fuck it all then by well fucking itself?

I clasp my hands around the headboard as I go at it not wanting to accidently rub up against her bruised areas. Not that she'd probably care or notice at the moment. This girl was gone in another world and my ego couldn't have been bigger as we continue.

"Come on angel baby make me feel you." I moan into her ear.

"There we go…" I say kissing along her leg feeling her moisture against me.

She claws at my back and her legs wrap around my waist. I feel her kissing along my neck and chest. Fuck… She's a little minx and I love every damn minute.

"You feel so good." She says a raspy sort of way and she lost me and everything I'd built up.

Once we're done she kisses my lips and crawls out the bed.

"What no cuddling? Just use and abuse me just like that?" I pretend to be hurt with just the screw and her promptly jumping out of bed.

"Thought you liked being used tiger…"

I can't stop the laugh that escapes my mouth.

"Hell use me anytime you want angel baby."

She smiles but I still see that glossy look in her eyes. I can tell she's doing everything in her power not to think on it and not to lose it.

I hear her jump in the shower and I wonder what Sammy's doing and hope he's ok. Yeah I'm still rightfully pissed. But he's my brother and have been through some shit together. Whilst she showers I hurry over and manage to sneak my way around to grab the last few surveillance tapes of the last couple days I knew it was a lot to go through but I wanted to see if he'd been here. I doubt he had though because I asked the girl upfront if she'd been working the last week or so and she said yes. This is the kind of girl that would have taken notice for sure if Sammy had checked in. I showed her a picture and she shook her head but I noted the special interest he showed in his appearance.

"Too bad." She says.

I come back to the hotel and see Cas talking to Bella.

"What brings you here Cas?"

"Her…"

"Showing a bit too much interest in my girl don't you think?"

"No."

If he were human and not so naïve I'd had hit him. Bella blushes shaking her head with a soft laugh.

"So what are you two talking about?" I also noticed she was still in her towel which I didn't care for too much but knew how Cas was he just appears when he feels like it. I just hoped she'd that towel on beforehand.

"You never say you're sorry but she does why is that?"'  
"Going soft on me Cas. See what you've done Bella?"

"What has she done?"  
I smirk at this.

"She's taking your balls Cas."

"Balls?"

"Dean!" She snaps at me blushing.

"Don't listen to him!"

"Ok."

Cas says but looks confused.

"Why do I not listen though?"

"So you going to tell me what's going on?"

Cas says nothing doesn't even look at me he's just stone faced.

"Cas?!"

Still he doesn't look at me he continues to look at Bella.

"OH COME ON CAS!?"

Bella dies laughing.

"I was just kidding Cas you can talk to Dean."

"Oh ok."

"Really? You can't be serious! Why are you talking to her but not me?!"

"I like her and she said I didn't have to talk to you."

Bella laughs again shaking her head.

"Thank you for accepting my apology Cas."

She actually leans over and hugs him.

"Really?"

"Green eyed? Over an angel Dean?"

"Green eyed?" Cas says.

"Let it go."

"But…"

"No!"

"Get some clothes on would ya?"

"What right here?"

"Really Bella?"

"Well I thought I should ask you're being so bossy."

She grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?"

I look to Cas.

"What do you mean?"

"That was why I came her emotions are so strong. I was afraid you were in trouble."

I look towards the bathroom shaking my head.

"Something happened."

Cas waits for an explanation.

"She had to kill someone in order to protect herself."

"But she's a hunter…" He says confused.

"Is she not?"

"Yes she is but this was someone she didn't wish to hunt. Even though he should have been hunted down to begin with. Did you see the bruises on her?"  
"Thought it was from a hunt."

"No it was her ex he was a vampire that made the second time he'd come after her in a violent sort of way and well he didn't make it out of the next attempt alive."

"He was never alive but at least he has absolution."

I narrow my eyes at this and Bella comes out of the bathroom. I watch as Cas walks up to her and touches her shoulder she looks to him and her eyes close.

* * *

Bellapov

"Cas?" I call out but look around and see no one.

A feeling comes over me and I see I'm in front of the gates of heaven. I swallow back in fear as the one name comes to mind. I call out his name curiously.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

The gates slowly open and I gasp out as I see him with another woman but he looks happy. Is that his birth mother I wondered? It was the way he so described to me once. She leans over and whispers something in his ear.

"I know, I'm sorry…" He says lowering his head as she leans over and kisses the top of it.

"Edward…" I say softly and the gates close and I feel myself flying back.

I gasp out yet again and Cas has both his hands under my arms balancing me. I look to him and the tears come.

"Thank you."

Cas nods and disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Dean says.

A tearful smiles breaks on my face.

"He was just helping me."

I wrap my arms around Dean's neck leaning into his chest. I know he's confused but I just wanted him to hold me at the moment that was all…


	34. Christmas Story

Chapter 34 (I don't own things and stuff only wish I did) **Be awesome read and review thanks! Shorter than most chapters but for a reason…**

Deanpov

"Sing it baby." I say proudly as she's jamming out to Metallica's "Fade to Black."

I join in as we both sing on top our lungs. It's getting late and still no sign of Sammy. There's another Holiday Inn not far from here but after all the driving and other bullshit events as of late I turn into a bar not far from the hotel.

"Let's chill out a bit angel before we hit the hotel. Make sure to grab your ID." I hint.

We get inside and I order us a couple beers. I pull Bella into my lap in the booth as we go over some cases close by and discuss which one we think Sammy would take. She leans over to grab her beer and hmmm.

"Dean!" She softly laughs.

"What?"

I grab her waist moving her back and forth a bit.

"Hotel time tiger?"

"Nah, we can go right here."

"In your dreams."

"Damn I need to hurry and fall asleep then."

She plunges off her beer as I continue to rock a hard on from hell and mark out the cases that would least interest my brother. Bella goes to scoot off my lap.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Figured it a bit of a tease if I continue to stay in your lap."

"And?"

She grins.

"Maybe I like being teased."

"Do ya now?"

"By you? Hell yeah."

I clear my throat in thought.

"Or we could just go take care of this matter in the bathroom."

"Ew, Dean I'd rather do it outside then some nasty bar bathroom."  
"HELL I'm game!"

"I bet you are tiger."

"Hmmm." I moan out kissing her neck.

We finish our beers then play some pool.

"How the hell angel?!" I bitch as she beats me yet again.

"This is crap you're cheating or something."  
"Yeah I know how to cheat at pool. Let me tell ya."

"Then do because you're making me look terrible."

"Poor baby." She says knocking another one in I shake my head in disbelief.

"So… What's the story behind the necklace tiger?"

"Story?" I say as I pick it up and look at it.

"Yep I figured there's something to it. You never take it off."

"You could say that. It was a Christmas gift from Sammy." I move it around my neck in thought.

She smiles.

"That's cool. I like that."

"The necklace?"

"That and how close you and Sam are that is when you two aren't trying to kill each other."  
"Yeah well I make no promises when I find his sorry ass."

I lean back in thought and tell her the entire story about Christmas that year and why the necklace truly meant something to me. She thumbs the charm.

"Ironic little charm there."

"I thought so too."

"That's really sweet that you did that for Sammy even if you went about it a bit morbidly for your age."

I laugh in thought.

"What can I say I'm a morbid guy?" I say in my best Jack Nicholson impersonation.

"You're not all that morbid tiger."

"Is that so?"

She nods and pecks me on the lips.

"You're just slightly under the mark of clinically insane."

"Oh well that I can deal with."

My hands go around her and I place them on her rear pressing her into me.

"Ok we better go before I place you on this pool table and do ungodly things to you."

As I'm driving to the hotel though Bella catches with a nice little surprise and I end up having to pull over.

"Damn…" I mutter leaning back.

She goes a bit longer and I'm amped up now as I pull out and quickly lay her down. I pull her skirt up and tease her with my hand first rubbing it back and forth. She's already soaked though I and I want in there right now. Because of what she was doing earlier it takes me only a few strokes embarrassingly enough so I finish her off with my fingers soaking the interior of my "baby." Hell I didn't mind myangel baby creaming herself on my "baby." I grin in thought on this.

Once I'm done I help her fix her skirt and I don't even think about it stupidly enough as she opens the glove compartment to clean up our "mess" in the Impala and off ourselves. She narrows her eyes and my eyes widen.

"Um.." I start to say but it's too late.

"Dean?" She says narrowing her eyes to the title.

"Is there a reason you put the title under my name as well? I mean why does it say Dean and Isabella Winchester?"

Fuck… Well I guess I'm doing this now… I let out a nervous laugh.

"Um well…" I dig into my pocket of the item that's been burning a hole in me for a week or so now.

I had wanted to do this when she and Sammy returned from their case but my damn brother rather put a damper on that taking off on her the way he did. Here goes nothing…

"It's yours if you want it."

She looks to me confused as I hand her the ring.

"Is that supposed to be a proposal?"

I nod.

"You really want to marry me?" She says looking to me as if in shock.

"Um yeah is that so bad?"

She covers her mouth and looks to the ring.

"But Sammy said…"  
I sigh and look to her.

"Just because we're hunters doesn't mean I can't marry you Bella. But you must be aware however that there are other things I can't give you… But I don't see a problem in us getting married."

"Dean Winchester purposing? To me of all girls?"

I nod yet again and the further she questions all this, the more fucking nervous I become. This wasn't how I wanted to go about it but it was what it was…

"Come on angel baby your killing me. Is that a yay? Nay? Or fuck off Dean you ass?"


	35. Screw You Adam Levine

Chapter 35 (Don't own anything) **Read and Review please… thank you!**

Bellapov

Wait… What? Did he seriously just purpose or well sort of anyway? Dean wants to marry me? Me? I swallow back in thought. My nerves a mess yet as I look upon him I know there's only one thing I do want I just never dreamed to be honest he'd ever really ask. I figured we'd just live in sin until he grew tired of me one day and hightailed it far away as possible. Considering the way he purposed though I had to do it…

"Um well… I was saving myself for Adam Levine but considering he's taken forever to come out and tell me how he feels…"

Dean shakes his head smirking.

"Adam huh?"

I nod.

"Of course I'll marry you Dean. But only if that's what you truly want…"

"If I didn't I sure as hell wouldn't have put your name on the title to one of my most prized possessions."

"Why did you do that? I mean you could have purposed without doing that tiger."

"Because for once I wanted to do something right. I want to prove to you what you mean to me angel baby and what's the best way other than sharing my "baby" with you. I want you to see just how invested in this relationship I am. I love you angel and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll let me that is."

I swallow back the knot in my throat.

"Then it's settled."

"What's that for sure?"

"You're stuck with me Dean." I say and place the ring on.

He laughs shaking his head.

"Well, until that Adam bastard comes along and steals you away from me."

I half laugh but look to him seriously.

"No one could ever steal me away from you tiger."  
He cocks a brow.

"Good." He leans over and kisses me.

"Does it fit?" He whispers.

I nod looking to it.

"Perfect size and its really pretty tiger you did good."

It was a white gold band with the perfect little diamond something I definitely would have picked for myself, showing Dean really knew me.

He genuinely smiles and gets out of the car taking the keys out of the ignition. He walks around to the other side of the car and opens my door and takes my hand leading me out. I look to him oddly as he hands me the keys. He gets in the passenger side as I'm standing there dumbly with the keys in hand.

"Well go on… let's hit that hotel angel baby."

My jaw drops.

"You're letting me drive your car?"

"Our car baby… ours…"

I felt like a kid at a candy store. I get to drive Dean's car? Woot! Silly yes but this was so fucking awesome! What's wrong with me? I take in a breath in get in.

He grins leaning back watching my face.

"You're too cute you know that? All excited and what not? Hell I should have let you drive it awhile back if I knew you were going to act this way about it."

I start the car, fix the mirrors and pull out heading to the hotel.

"This is so cool." I say as I pick up speed.

He laughs and turns on the radio.

"Son of a bitch…" He mutters as it's a Maroon Five song giving me that accusing scold of a look like I purposely told the radio station to play that.

I can't help but to laugh and slap his hand away from changing it.

"Driver's pick remember."

"Keep it up angel see where it gets you…"

I taunt him by singing along to "Misery" which is the song that's playing.

"That ain't no lie…" he mutters folding his arms like he himself is miserable.

Once we arrive Dean goes and gets the hotel keys as I continue to jam out to the radio and enjoying being in the driver's seat for a change. He comes out and I park in front of the hotel. I look to Dean however and cut off the radio.

"What is it tiger?"

"I believe we found our hotel that Sammy was staying in. He checked out two hours ago."

"But it's past check out time… Why didn't he just stay the night since he had to pay for it anyhow?"

"Exactly which could only mean one thing…"  
"Case?"  
I nod.

"There's only one right here in town Bella baby."

"Guess we're in for a long night."

"You? No… Me? Yes."

"Dean!"  
"You need to sleep."

"What's that?"

"Some footage I'm going to watch before I leave."

"Slippery hands much Dean?"

"Only when needed."

Deanpov

"I'm going with you."  
"Not this time angel baby I've my reasons and I just want you to trust me. Sammy and I need a one on one so to speak."

She shakes her head and folds her arms about. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you…"

"For?"

"Saying yes."

She smiles.

"I mean it baby." I hold her tighter.

I then go through the footage and was surprised it had sound. But if I had known what we were about to witness and hear I'd sure as hell not had Bella in the room…

I got her in my fucking lap thumbing the ring that's on her finger in disbelief still that she even said yes. We both look up after a few moments hearing Sammy's voice plain as day and I wanted to cover Bella's ears as though she was a child.

At first he's muttering but we see him walking around the parking lot, doing that crap of arguing with the invisible man yet again. Only its worse he's arguing but the words are coming out of his mouth and he's arguing with himself literally but acting as if someone else is there and voicing it but it's his lips and voice speaking.

"I'm not going back."

"_Because?"_

"I'm just not fuck you dude!"

"_Fuck me? Thought you wanted to fuck Bells? Remember? You were right there Sammy you could have had her!"_

My fist clench and Bella makes a weird nervous noise coming from her throat.

"NO! That's not true."

"_You can't lie to me Sammy remember? I am you this is all within you!"_

"Fuck this shit I'm going to do this case and then I'm gonna find a way to rid of your ass once and for all!"

"_What are you going to do take your own life? I'm YOU IDIOT! Go back tell your brother to fuck off and take her even if she doesn't want to go with you. Within time you can and will convince her. Hell make her understand!"_

He pulls at his hair and flips the imaginable guy off.

Sammy drops to his knees for a moment.

"I can't. I won't."  
_"Fine then go tell Dean you're done tell him you're done with all this and move on with your life. Leave them both."_

"I already have!"

"_No you haven't you keep whining and pining over them both you pussy!"_

"Please just go away!"

"_Not until you have her! It's what you want!"_

Bella goes green on me and backs away.

"Stop it Dean just fucking turn that shit off now!"

I nod and turn it off. I reach out to her and she backs away almost falling on her ass.

"Just stay there." She says.

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anyone touching me, not right now…"

I sigh.

"Angel…" she covers her mouth and rushes to the bathroom.

"God damn…" I turn back to the clear evidence of just how fucked up my brother has become.

I know for sure now he needs a good ass kicking and rude awakening. He's got another thing coming if he thinks he's ever going to get with my girl! Even more so now that she's my fucking fiancé'. I'm more pissed that he didn't call sooner for me to help him there's no telling how long this has been going. He let it go too far and brought my angel into his deranged mess. He doesn't even realize the danger he could have put her in. I cringe at the thought of him being in her hotel now knowing exactly what's going through my sick brother's mind. He's pulled this kind of shit before like with Lucifer I made him promise me then he'd come clean when something like this happens. Little bitch did no such thing now look at him.

Two things I knew for sure. One I knew for sure I had to go about this alone now. Two was I'm afraid Bella will never see Sammy the way she used to. I'm sure he'll have her on completely creped out mode for eternity after this. Hell will I be able to deal with his ass? Knowing he's fucking checking out my girl and wanting to fuck her every time he even looks at her?

She finally comes out but plops down on the bed. I notice her gun and knife are already intact to her pants.

"I'm going alone angel."

She nods. I sigh and grab my keys and whatever else I may need.

"May I ask what's with the set up baby?"

"You honestly fucking think after seeing that shit I'm going to sit in this god damn hotel alone without a way to blow someone's brains out if they enter?" She hints.

I swallow back in thought. I couldn't argue this but I really hoped it didn't come down to my girl having to kill my brother. That could put a serious damper on our relationship yet at the same time I wouldn't blame her if she had.

"Could I at least kiss you goodbye?"

Bella sighs and raises from the bed coming towards me. Her lips lock with mine and all I keep thinking is how much this sucks. The very day I purpose… Ugh…

"Keep the doors locked and please don't wander off anywhere or do anything stupid. Keep Sammy's phone by you in case I need to call you for anything. Don't wait up either I've not a clue how long this will take. My credit card is on the table if you get hungry or need or want anything at all ok angel baby." She nods and I kiss her forehead.

"You better come back tiger and in one piece."

I turn to her with a wink and bow.

"But of course."

I open the door and immediately grab my gun.

"Alice…"

She half smiles at the door peeking in looking towards Bella.

"I figured now would be the perfect time for some girl to girl time. Besides she shouldn't be alone."

I sigh and look back towards Bella. Bella nods as if it's ok.

"Look I'll leave you two to it I got my own issues to deal with… However if you so much as touch a hair on my girl I'll fucking rip you apart and dance around your ashes then piss all over them."

"Charming…" Alice hisses.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Bella.

"Please watch yourself…" I hint.

Bella nods.

"I love you." I say before exiting the hotel.

"Love you too tiger." She says but that sadness lingers in her voice.

I pull the door shut but not before locking it up real good. I take once last glance back and hope to God I didn't just make a huge mistake but I also didn't Bella alone. If Alice was telling the truth about how she feels about my girl then at least I know she's even better protected it's that or I just left her with another fucking Edward Cullen. I force myself away at the thought and burn rubber out of the parking lot heading to the one case in town that I knew my fucking twit of a brother would be.

Now what I didn't anticipate was to make it only halfway to the area in which the case was supposed to be taking place. That was where I expected to find him. However I pass by an alley trying to find the damn area when I make out some sort of scuffle going on. Curiously I pull over what I didn't imagine as well was by the time I walk up to the area I see my brother with a fucking gun in his mouth and kneeling over a body…


	36. Brotherly Love

Chapter 36 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Deanpov

Sammy… My heart fucking sinks and I do the first thing I can think of to save his sorry ass. I quietly but hurriedly head over and knock him out with the blunt of my gun.

I then look to the body in wonder. Fuck… I think looking to the body he was over and it was that of some homeless man that he clearly shot in the shoulder right above the chest. The man groans out. "Jesus Sammy what the hell?" I pick Sammy up first dragging him to the Impala. I then find the nearest payphone and call 911 and give them the location in my best fake voice possible. I just hoped this man couldn't ID us and have us warrants out soon, wouldn't be the first time though. It was dark though and I hoped that had helped. The man was alive though and that's all that mattered I wasn't about to leave him to die. But I could tell when I checked his pulse and the area he was shot in he'd make it.

I drove out to the middle of nowhere. I park the car and a wait for my brother to wake so I can let him have it!

* * *

Bellapov

I cautiously stand back for the first time ever with Alice I find myself on guard. She takes a seat at the table looking to me.

"It's ok Bella I understand…"

I nod.

"I wouldn't trust me either after what my brother pulled." Her expression sad face broken and I'd swore even though she was a vampire she was about to cry.

"I probably should have kept away but I just had to see you for myself and make sure you were alright Bella."

My bottom lip quivers a bit and I feel so confused and lost. I wanted to embrace my friend. To tell her I was sorry and that I loved her. But fear also resided in me. I no longer had the trust I had in the Cullen's I was beginning to look upon them the way Dean would. This saddened me deeply never did I imagine I'd stand before Alice of all people with a slight twinge of fear. But then again never ever in a million years did I ever think Edward Cullen would hurt me. I was beginning to see I was going to have some major trust issues now. Hell the only person I fully trusted at the moment was my tiger. I didn't even trust Sammy now the asshole. I wince in thought.

"Um is that look because of me?"

"No Alice… I've just got a lot on my plate."

She nods.

"I know hun."

Then I felt like a jerk hell I just took out her brother and I got a lot on my plate? BITCH!

"Alice… I…"

"You don't have to say it in fact I will be rather upset if you do. You've done nothing wrong I saw what happened. I know you had no choice."

I nod and a few tears trickle down.

"Bella sweetie…" She says so softly I barely heard her.

"I hate this." I say wiping my face.

"Me too. It's like everything's been flipped around."

I look to Alice though and think about what I saw.

"Alice…"

She looks to me tilting her head ever so slightly.

"You should know he's ok."

"Who is?"

"Edward…" I say that fucking lump gnawing away at my throat as it's incredibly hard to swallow.

"I saw him… I saw him Alice." I force a smile shaking my head.

"How do you mean hun?"

"Let's just say my tiger is buddies with an angel and he rather showed me to appease my heart and mind somewhat."

"An angel?"  
I nod.

"Well I supposed I've to keep an open mind about such things considering… So what did you see?"

I bite my lower lip in memory.

"Him in heaven with his birth mother, he seemed happy Alice…"

Alice swallows back looking to me stone faced at first but then she nods and smiles.

"There's something about you isn't there Bella?"

I look to her oddly.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"There's something about you I mean besides the obvious."

I just smile.

"How bout a movie Alice? On Dean?" I grin mischievously.

She laughs.

"Oh well if he's paying…"

I turn on the TV and scroll through the pay per view channels.

"What would you like to see?"

She shrugs pressing her lips together. I look for something that'll keep my mind off worrying about Dean and Sammy, even if I was severely disgusted and at the moment hated Sam. I also still loved and cared for him and I'd never truly want something to happen to him. Yet I'd never been so violated feeling it made it worse for me because I truly thought of him like my brother yuck what kind of brother… I shake my head in thought and pick out Atonement something I was sure Alice and I both could agree on she never was much for the gore.

We both plop down on the couch and kick out feet out.

"Um Bella…?"

"What?"

"This is something I never thought I'd say but... your gun is poking me."

What the hell? I turn and see how it's bending from the holster and jabbing into her ribs.

"If only Dean was here…"

She gets my drift and has a good laugh.

"Oh Jasper would love that one too I'm sure."

* * *

Deanpov

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bacey…" I mutter looking to my brother as he finally wakes.

He jumps back looking to me gathering his surroundings. He reaches to the goose egg on the back of his head.

"Yeah that's not going away anytime soon."

He swallows back.

"So… Where do we begin brother?"

He clears his throat and looks straight ahead.

"I mean there's a long list let's see…

One being where you didn't call me the moment this freaky shit started…

Two being you willingly took Bella on a case knowing already something was wrong with you…

Three you continued about this putting her in harms way…

Four your bullshit of hanging up on me…

Five turning off your phone so I couldn't get a hold of you…

Six taking my girl to that stupid Ghostfacers group knowing how I felt about that to begin with…

Seven…" I grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Seven trying to STEAL MY GIRL AWAY EIGHT TRYING TO FUCK HER!"

"DEAN!" He yells as I punch the shit out of him.

"Don't you Dean me you son of a bitch!"

"I never tried to sleep with Bella."

"BULL FUCKING SHIT! BELLA AND I BOTH HEARD YOU! YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!"

I undo his seatbelt and open his door and kick him out of the Impala. I then jump out on top of him.

"You want my girl, HUH YOU WANT TO FUCK HER SO GOD DAMN BAD SAMMY? YOU WANT HER SO BAD THAT WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WENT DOWN YOU DIDN"T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME? INSTEAD, YOU TRY HIDING IT! TELL ME DEAR BROTHER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN HER HOTEL THAT NIGHT? AND DON'T YOU DARE PLAY GAMES WITH ME I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK I DO! DID YOU HAVE YOURSELF A LITTLE WACK FEAST? DID YOU TAKE PICTURES OR TOUCH HER IN HER SLEEP WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN MY GIRL'S ROOM WITHOUT HER KNOWLEDGE YOU GOD DAMN SICK MOTHERFUCKER!"  
I take in a breath punching him again.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WHY THE HELL DO I FIND YOUR SORRY ASS WITH A FUCKING GUN TO YOUR MOUTH HUH? YOU WANT TO DIE SAMMY IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT? CAUSE IF SO I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT. TRUST ME I'VE NEVER BEEN SO FUCKING FURIOUS WITH YOU! HAVE YOU ANY CLUE WHAT BELLA'S GOING THROUGH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER PSYCH. YOU SON OF A BITCH SAMMY SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR SORRY ASS CRAP!" I take out my gun and put it to his heart and dig it in deep.

"You still want to die Sammy? You want to pussy out on me just because things got too hard for you to handle. Instead of calling me to help you, you just want to end your own life instead HUH! GOD DAMN IT SAMMY DAMN YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Go ahead do it!" He says and I shake my head

"You dick! Through everything we've been through and this is it this is where you want to end it? Because you got some fucking hard on for a girl I'm in love with? Is that it you just can't stand it so instead of trying to deal with it like a real man you want to buck out of it? You idiot! You're a real piece of work Sammy! All of this everything could have been prevented if you had fucking called me! But no that's not how Sam Winchester does things. You got too much fucking pride always think you can handle everything on your own and bitch and moan about how bad you have it!"

I shake him by the collar and stand him up.

"While you were off having your pity party we almost lost her Sammy! She almost fucking DIED! Then she had to go through something even more horrifying to her! She had to kill her own ex in order to survive as he attacked her twice Sammy twice while you were away. I know how you feel about me you son of a bitch. I know you think I don't deserve her I know you think that you could give her better because of what you're willing to give up for her. But you know what! HUH? You want pretend you can offer her so much better than I? Well where were you Sammy where were you when she was dying and facing her hardest times! That's right nowhere to be found because you were off acting like a fucking little titty baby. Well cry me a god damn fucking ass river Sammy! Get over yourself! If you honestly care about that girl the way I do you would have sought help immediately when this began out of fear of hurting her!"

He clocks me across the face and I go down and it's on. The both of us roll in the dirt punching the shit out of each other.

"You asshole!" He mutters punching me in the jaw.

"Fuck you dude!"

"NO Dean FUCK YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

He takes his gun and puts it to my forehead.

"Do it jackass. Go ahead have that on your conscious then try to go and tell Bella about what you did and see if you can still win her over!"

Sammy shakes his head and rolls off me. He puts his hands to his face still gun in hand but starts fucking losing it. His face turns read as he shakes all over sobbing. Something my brother has done only a handful of times.

"God damn Sammy…" I say only softer now.

I take the gun from his hand and put it in my back pocket.

I kneel down before him and look him in the eyes.

"What's going on with you brother?"

He shakes his head clawing at his face.

"It won't go away it just won't."

He gets on his hands and knees his nails digging into the ground.

"So who is it Sammy is it ole Lu?"

"I almost wish it was…"

The way he says this alarms me to no end. What's worse than Lucifer?

"It's me Dean. It's me I'm fucked up something's wrong with me. I killed that man trying to shoot myself."

"What?!" I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction just yet of knowing that man was alive.

He follows me everywhere I can't sleep, eat, shower, and go to the god damn bathroom or do a case without him taunting me.

"Is he here now?"

Sammy nods without even looking around.

"It's gotten worse. People look at me as if I've lost my mind and I think I have Dean I really think I have. This thing whatever it like…"

"Like what Sammy?"

"Like the darkest parts of me won't shut the fuck up and it's taking over. Hell he's worse than Lucifer because I agree with the son of a bitch. That's how I know it's really me Dean everything he says even if I don't want to I agree with! I feel justified somehow. By hurting you and her and everything I feel I have some sort of sick rights to no matter how much I try to push it out and know it's wrong. It takes over screaming at me and the more I ignore it the fucking worse it gets."

I take in a deep breath trying my hardest not to go ahead and end him. He just admitted to me these are things he honestly feels. My brother wants to take Bella away from me. He feels I don't deserve her and he can do better at pleasing her and giving her what she wants. But what frightened me most what was about to come out of my mouth.

"So you would honestly try to kidnap my girl away from me and try to persuade her to love you?"

Sammy closes his eyes and that answered my question.

"BITCH!" I say and punch him across the face hard as I can.

"Get in the fucking car Sammy!"

He sighs scrambling back up to his feet again.

"NOW I'm NOT IN THE MOOD! You've ruined my whole fucking night! That girl you so want to steal away from me I purposed to just today! Instead of spending this time with her celebrating I had to come get your sorry ass and try to make you feel better about being a prick."

Sammy pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

"You fucking purposed to her?"

"Yes Sammy I fucking purposed get over it!"

"What she say?"  
"I don't know Sammy what do you think she said?" I say with a shitty grin.

He swallows back shaking his head.

"Got something to say about that brother?"

He shakes his head.

"Congrats…" he sarcastically says.

"Why thank you Sammy!" I smile.


	37. Dean The Ref

Chapter 37 (I don't own anything ) **Read and Review please thank you! Thanks so much to those that are! Some of the reviews had me laughing a bit thanks!  
**

Deanpov

"She's asleep…"

I nod at Alice as I walk into the hotel.

"See I told you I wouldn't hurt her."

I look over seeing Bella still knife and gun intact but cuddled up to her pillow out soundly.

"Um... thanks."

Alice just smiles and goes to leave but not before giving Sammy an odd look.

"Hmmm." She says then looks back to me.

"You better watch this one."

"Tell me something I don't know."

She vanishes and Sam rolls his eyes. I sigh wanting to send my brother to his own room to keep him away from my girl. Then I'd then notion to stay in a room with him so I could fucking babysit his ass but then I didn't want to leave Bella alone. I knew Bella was going to fucking hate me and I was going to hate myself but the only option I could see where I could keep an eye on the two people I loved was to be in the same damn room, which meant I was going to have to watch the both of them to make sure Bella didn't kill Sammy and to make sure Sammy didn't touch her.

Ugh my stomach turns in thought and I pinch the bridge of my nose feeling that headache already forming.

"Look you're staying with us. I'm not letting you out of my sight so don't even think about it. Bella is hands off and after what we've witnessed…"  
"What are you going on about? What exactly did you witness?"  
I shake my head.

"You wanna know bro? You want to know why Bella might put a cap in your balls as soon as she wakes." I whisper harshly.

He shrugs and I set up the tape and start it. I continue to watch his face as he watches and hears everything. His eyes close and he looks back to Bella.

"Jesus…"

"Yep…"

Sammy grows white as he scoots back sitting on the edge of the bed. Before I can even blink Bella jumps up and has her knife to Sammy's throat his eyes widen looking to me. I shake my head.

Bella looks to me seeing I'm in the room as well.

"It's ok angel… I'm right here." I say calmingly.

She looks back down to Sammy who's swallowing back nervously. Bella closes her eyes and puts away her blade. I hold out my hand for her to come to me and she cautiously does. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neckline to get my point across. Sammy looks to the diamond on her finger. He covers his face with his hands and falls back on the bed.

"You get the couch Sammy. Bella and I get the bed. Next hotel we'll get two beds I'm not letting you out of my sight. We're going to get through whatever this is all three of us."

Sammy sighs rolling his eyes and pulling at his hair.

"You heard what Bobby said Sammy and I doubt never doubt Bobby's word. So this is it tuff break kid time to get over it and move on."

Bella clings to my arm not even looking to Sammy. Ugh I knew this was going to be the hardest case yet. It was personal and it involved the two people I loved most in this world. Two people I'd die for with a fucking smile on my face. Yet oddly one of them was in love with or at least in lust with the other and the other I was sure hated the other at least at the given moment.

"For now let's get some sleep. Oh and Sammy…"

He looks to me like wounded puppy.

"Don't even try to think about sneaking out."

"Whatever."

"Don't even whatever me. You've put us through enough hell and if you want help solving whatever it is you're going through then I suggest you stay your happy ass here."

He nods and heads to the bathroom. Once I hear the shower start I turn to Bella.

"I will watch his every move. I won't let him hurt you ok."

"It might need to be the other way around tiger."

I swallow back knowing she's fucking serious. She takes her gun out of the holster and places it under the mattress on her side of the bed and places her knife in the nightstand drawer for easy access. And thus just proves how far off the edge things have become when my girl fears my brother. I couldn't blame her hell if it were the other way around I'd have shot the son of a bitch. She quickly places on a t shirt and sweatpants something she never ever sleeps in but once again I perfectly understood. She brushes her hair and gets under the covers cutting off the lamp on her side of the bed.

"I'll join you shortly."

She nods and places the covers her head another thing she doesn't do but once again knew why. "Goodnight angel."

"Night tiger."

I sit at the table waiting for Sammy to finish up and listening for any signs of him pulling some sort of suicide attempt or window escape but thankfully the bathroom had no way of escape. He comes out combing his hair with a pair of jeans on. He looks over to the lump on the bed that is Bella. I watch him curiously. He closes his eyes and heads towards me he takes a seat and we both just sit there for a moment.

"Want a beer?"

He nods and I head to the mini fridge and toss him one. I take my seat once again.

"So how do we go about this now?"

"The hell if I know. But we'll manage somehow I suppose."

I notice Sammy looking off to the corner of the room. I sigh shaking my head.

"Let me guess you're sitting here but you're also standing over there mocking yourself perhaps?"

He nods yet again looking ill.

"So how is yourself represented? Is he more handsome, angelic?"

"Far from it. He's a demon Dean."

"Huh, well how bout that black eyes and all huh?"  
"Yep."

"So what's he doing right now?"

"Waving."

"Huh…"

Sammy chugs at his beer still eyeing the corner.

"So that's who you were firing at when you shot the old homeless man?"

He nods.

"He lived by the way Sammy so you can tell your little shit ass demonic self he didn't succeed in making you a murderer."

Sammy freezes and looks to me.

"That's right Sammy. He's ok…"

He nods all teary eyed and wipes his face downing his beer. Eventually Sammy lays down on the couch. I wait until he falls asleep and I'm about to go to join Bella when there's a knock on the door. I open it up and almost shit myself.

"Crowley…"

"Well are you going to invite me in or not?"

"How about a big fat not?"

"Ah, and I thought we were friends."

"I think you need your head screwed on just a bit tighter."

Crowley pushes his way past and Sammy jumps up.

"So how's the old noggin' my boy?"

Sammy narrows his eyes confused looking. Crowley laughs. But Sammy and I both jump to full attention once he stares upon the bed. I swallow back and make my way towards the demon blade hidden under my pillow.

"Not so fast…" He says with a smile.

"I must say I'm not every happy with you Dean."

"Yeah and now why's that?"

"You rather put a damper on my plans taking out that crossroad demon and his precious mutts. You really ruined my night that day. That is why I waited I needed to calm down."

What the hell?  
"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ah, yes well it most certainly has to do with everything. You see…" He points to the bed Bella continues to sleep upon.

"I rather needed that one. Pretty little thing now isn't she."

He walks over to the bed and I pull out my gun.

"Close enough."

I toss Sammy his as well.

"Really boys? Have you forgotten? You honestly think those frighten me."

He motions his hands about leaving us both weaponless. Crowley takes it upon himself to remove the covers.

"Hmmm… Delicious… Isn't she boys?"

"Don't you touch her!" I quietly hiss not wanting her to wake scared out of her mind seeing this fucking demon right in her face as he's kneeling down looking upon her.

"You know I really should have come after daddy after all… but this… now she'd be so much more fun. I'd love to play a little dress up with her. Now wouldn't you agree?" He looks directly at Sam.

Sam winces and Crowley does that husky laugh of his I fondly hate.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"Oh well she's about yay high, sweet innocent chocolate brown eyes, long deep coffee hair…" He leans over sniffing her hair. "Hmmm much like Taster's Choice I must say, long sexy legs, pouty little lips, very lucky man aren't you?" He looks to me curling his lip. "If you're into that sort of thing…" He hints running his hand along her waist.

"And you just can't stand it huh bubba?"

"Get your hand off me you son of a bitch."

Crowley's eyes widen and a huge grin forms on my face, hell I couldn't be prouder. She holds the demon blade to his throat.

"Now, now that's not nice." She starts to dig it in and he vanishes.

Bella turns to me startled all to hell.

"Now who the fuck was that?"

"That'd be Crowley one of our BFF'S." I say sarcastically and rush over towards her as Sammy takes the salt and starts to prepare the room.

She sighs rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Jesus…" She says getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Now what could Crowley possibly want with her?" Sammy says.

"Not sure but whatever it is it can't be good and now it's just yet another thing we have to concern ourselves with and watch our backs."

"Of course…" He says with gritted teeth.

He then looks towards the bathroom door.

"Knock it off!" He says sternly.

I shake my head.

"Why entertain the son of a bitch like that?"

Sammy shrugs and lays back down. Bella comes back out of the bathroom.

"Go back to bed angel he can't get in here now and Crowley's the type that taunts a bit first before he gets where he's going. He's a little bitch like that."

I throw off my shirt and crawl into bed with her. There was a million things we probably all needed to discuss now for sure but the three of us were fucking exhausted. I cut off my lamp and put my arm around Bella and conk out.

I awake to Bella looking right at me.

"You ok babe?" I say tiredly.

She nods I turn to see Sammy's still out. I pull her in closer and kissing her.

"I'm sorry about all this angel but for now I can't let him out of my sight."

"I understand tiger."

"You should know that when I found him he had a gun in his own mouth."

Her jaw drops.

"He thought he killed an innocent man trying to take out whatever it is that's taunting him."

"Jesus…" She says looking over to my brother.

I caress her cheek and pulsate against her something I can't control. Ugh morning wood that and well yeah I wanted her something awful, all things considered though she and I both would be going without now because of the idiot over there on the couch. I wanted to take her to the shower and have a little fun but sure enough that'd be when Sammy would take his leave. Son of a bitch… I think in suffering.

"I better shower angel before he wakes. I don't want you alone with him."

She nods and I lean over kissing her lips once more.

"Just so you know after we fix Sammy you're not going to be able to walk for months on end."

She smiles and giggles softly.  
"Hmmm damn…"I sigh forcing my way out of the bed so I could hurry and get ready.

Bella pulls her gun out from the mattress looking to Sammy. Ugh this sucks so much I think as I nod her way and enter the bathroom pulling the door shut.

* * *

Sammypov

I roll over on the couch almost falling catching my bearings as I look around. I look to see Bella gun resting on her stomach eyeing me. I swallow back and raise. I hear the shower going and know Dean's in there. I needed to piss something terrible. Normally this would be the part where I say something along the lines of hey Bells, hun, good morning or make some joke about Dean. But instead we just eye one another. I give her a simple nod. She nods back but could tell she didn't even want to do that.

_Hmmmm yum Bella in the morning…_

I grab a shirt and pull it over my neck putting it on.

"Can we talk?"

She shrugs. I keep my distance but sit at the foot of the bed looking her in the eyes.

"I know there's nothing I can possibly say to make any of this better. I also don't expect forgiveness I know for something like this there isn't any. All I can say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done Bells." I try to keep the fucking tears away as I look to her.

She starts to tear up herself making me feel worse hell I've already done enough to this poor girl. God damn it Sammy you prick.  
"That wasn't my intention… I don't want to make you cry Bells not anymore than you have already. I'm not worth your fucking tears hun."

She bites her lower lip shaking her head.

"What can I do to make up for this? IF there's anything… anything at all what can I do?"

She blinks as the hot tears make their way down her face and onto the comforter.

"Anything Sam?"

"Yes I'd do anything."

She looks to the bathroom.

"Well for starters you could start by backing him up, support his decisions because even if he won't admit it he needs you Sam, just as much as you need him. He loves you Sam. He was worried sick about you even through his anger he wasn't going to give up on you. Yet when it came to him you dropped everything and so quickly. You just gave up Sam."

I note how she's not calling me Sammy anymore and for some silly reason it felt like a dagger going through my heart. But I continued to listen because even if the son of a bitch is still there mocking me and trying to convince me to do the wrong thing and say the wrong things I couldn't hurt this girl. Not anymore. I'd kill myself making sure I do what she asks of me. I owe her that much and more and honestly I owed my brother as well.

"OK…" I say with a nod looking to the bathroom.

I reach over and pat her leg and scoot off the bed so Dean doesn't blow my head off when he comes out.

"Sam?"

I look to her.

"I'm glad you're back but you should know things are different between us now." She says sadly wiping her tears away with the palm of her hand.

"It'd be best for the time being to leave me alone."

Fuck that hurt. I think as I bow over a bit trying to catch a breath. But I nod and Dean comes out of the bathroom at that point toothbrush in his mouth looking to us both. He looks to Bella breaking from brushing.

"Everything ok?"

"It's fine tiger."

He nods and goes to spit.


	38. Cuckoo's Nest

Chapter 38 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Deanpov

"So where to?" I look to Sammy and Bella.

They both shrug.

"Hmm, well I for one could use some pie and coffee, so first things first."

I turn on the radio and pull out of the drive heading to the nearest café as I think about Crowley's visit last night on top of the millions of other things going on. I park at a café and get out.

I open the door for Bella and Sammy gets out following behind us but looks as if he's fighting something off.

"You ok there Sammy?"

He nods but hardly looks at me. We enter the restaurant and we sit down. Bella orders her some pecan pie and a coffee. She looks up in mid bite and freezes.

"Hey?"

She shakes her head then takes the bite and chews then swallows before answering me.

"Just thought I saw someone that seemed a bit familiar that's all."

"Oh…"

Sammy looks off to the other side of Bella as if someone's sitting right next to her.

"Stop…" He mutters looking down to the table now.

"Huh?"

Bella looks to Sammy confused. I put my arm around her knowing what's going on already but not wanting to reiterate it. We finish up and I throw the tip down on the table and go to pay. I turn back however and see Bella heading towards me but Sammy leaning over breathing her in. I shake my head as she doesn't even take notice of this. I wait till she heads outside and I yank him by the collar of his shirt before he can step outside.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again you jerk."

"What?" He looks to me confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Sammy and you're lucky she didn't notice or you'd have a bullet in your heart about now."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I saw you lean over and sniffing her hair you fuck up."

"I didn't do that he did!"

I rear back.

"What the hell Sammy!"

"It was him I saw it myself he leaned over and did it. So you can see him now too?"

"Sammy?!" I say feeling sick.

"Please tell me you saw him too Dean."  
"It was you Sammy I saw it with my own eyes."

He swallows back shaking his head.

"And I thought you said this thing is you!"

"It is but…"

I grit my teeth.  
"Stay away from her!"

I say and shove him out the door.

"You're driving Sam." He nods as I pull Bella into the back with me.

Sammy turns on the radio and hits the highway.

Bella lays in my lap looking up at me. I run my fingers through her hair and teasingly down her shirt knowing Sammy couldn't see from that position. I work my hands underneath her bra. Damn I wanted to have my mouth around them something fierce. I remove my hand and wink as I lean over and kiss her then scoot down laying next to her and as small as the back was it was practically on top of me. She giggles a bit as she feels my excitement. We start this little make out session and I feel as though I'm literally about to cum in my damn pants. When suddenly the Sammy pulls over and slams on the brakes. I wrap my arms tighter around Bella to keep her from rolling on to the floorboard.

We both jump up.

"What the hell Sammy?"

I say leaning over the seat to see him gripping the wheel and hear his teeth grinding.

"OH come on really?"  
I say as I grasp what this is about.  
"I can't even touch my own fiancé' now?"

"Would you quit saying that?"

"Quit saying what Sammy?"

"_Fiancé'!" _Bella gasps out as he says this in a voice that's not quite his own it's like a deeper base version of his real voice.

"Well hello demonic bitch side…"

"DEAN!" Sammy yells looking to the back.

"What?"  
"Don't let him!"

"Let him what Sammy what?"

"GET OFF HER!"

Bella looks to me her jaw dropping.

"Dean?" She practically whimpers.

"There's no one back here."

Sammy looks back and gasps out.

"Get him off her Dean!"

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"BELL!" Sammy says turning around with his gun in hand aiming towards the back.

"SAMMY!" I quickly knock the gun out from his hand as it fires Bella screams out.

I immediately plant my body against hers blocking her best I can. My heart races as I look back to check on Bella.

"DEAN!" She says and looks to my shoulder.

She takes off her shirt placing it over the wound.

"What the hell…" I turn to Sammy as everything starts to go black…

* * *

Bellapov

"Dean!" Sam yells.

I point my gun at him.

"Drive! Get us to a fucking hotel!"

Sam nods his hands shaking. The tears come down as I try to get Dean to come to and I hold the gun towards Sam with one hand and my shirt over Dean with the other.

"Why Sam why!" I scream out furiously.

He pulls into a hotel.

"Get us a fucking room then get your ass back here so you can help me carry him inside."

I put my gun back in my pants and use both my hands to stop the bleeding much as possible.

"Come on tiger…" I plead as Sam comes back and parks in front of the hotel room.

He carries him inside the room and I lock the doors behinds us. I go back to holding the shirt to Dean's chest. After a few more moment's I pull the shirt back.

"Fuck this…"I say and put my bare hands to the wound.

"NO!" Sam yells at me.

"Bell… please…" He yanks me by the waist as I reach out to Dean.

"NO! Let me go!"

"NO!" He yells slamming me into a chair.

"I won't let you spend more of your life!"

"It's not your choice and it's DEAN!"

I jump back up and he grabs me again. I punch him in the face and shove him back as I rush back to Dean.

"NOOOO!" He growls slamming me against the wall by my throat.

"Sam…" He starts choking me.

"Sammy please… Dean… Dean…" I didn't care if he fucking killed me but he wasn't going to let Dean die.

I clasp my hands around his wrist and feel the life leaving me as I swore his eyes flashed black for a moment.

"Sammmyyy." I muster out.

Suddenly Sam is tossed about the room and Cas appears before me.

"Are you alright."I nod trying to catch my breath but I point to Dean.

He looks back and nods. I focus on catching my breath as Cas focuses on Dean. Sam rises looking to what's going on and see's my neck.

"Bell…"

"Stay away from me!" I yell and Cas grabs him slamming him down on the other bed.

Cas looks into Sam's eyes and they eventually close.

"He's asleep." Cas explains.

"Dean?"

"Give him time."

I sit next to Dean looking upon him. I lay against his chest and Cas puts a hand to my shoulder.

"He will be ok."

I nod against Dean's chest cuddling up next to him. I feel his arms go around me as he takes in a breath. I rise looking into his eyes.

"I'm ok angel…" He says running his hands along my cheek.

I lean into his palm and nod. He lifts himself off the bed looking around. He glances me over once more and runs his hand along my neck.

"Sammy?"

I nod and he sighs his jaw clenches hands fold into fist as he looks over.

"Cas put him out."

"Good little bitch…"  
"Dean…"

"What baby?"

"His eyes… I swore they were actually black at one point."

"That's not possible angel…" He points to his tattoo.  
"Dean…"

Cas walks back over to Sam looking him over.

"Any idea's Cas on how I can get my idiot brother back to himself or at least the side of him I don't want dead?"

Dean describes to Cas what's been going on with Sam. Meanwhile I keep seeing his eyes and thinking about the way he looked upon me. Chills fill me. He wasn't Sammy anymore he was literally a demonic version of himself. I turn to Cas.

"The darkness… I felt it… It coursed through me and it paralyzed for a moment before you tossed him off me. His hands cold, eyes dark, I felt the hatred and sadness that resides in him. It's like it's taken over."

"You felt all that?"

I look to the floor as Dean asks this.

"It was as if I had peek at his soul for just a moment and it frightened me beyond reason and he was petrified Dean I felt his fear it's incredible. It…"

I grasp the table next to me for support.

"Sammy…" I say in desperation I reach to my heart as it races and the warmth liquid rolls down my cheeks.

"We have to help him." I say.

"Get him out of that abyss."

I feel Dean and Cas each placing a hand upon my shoulder. I turn to Cas.

"Cas why do I feel these things?"  
"It's the blood Bella. You will be able to see and feel things Dean and Sam cannot."

"How do we help Sammy?"

I raise up looking to them both.

"There is a way…" Cas looks to Dean.

"But it can be perilous."

"How?" Dean asks.

"We dig into his mind. Help Sam do a little soul searching and help him destroy whatever it is holding him back."

Dean looks over at me with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh is that all Cas?"

"It's the way we must go about it that can be dangerous. The mind has a way of tricking you and making you believe that things are real when they are not and visa versa."

"So how do we go about this?"

"Through me and I must be present as well in order for it to work."

"Present as in how. What exactly are we getting ourselves into?"

"It's what is known as drifting. It will be as if we've entered Sam's dream state only it's the real deal it's all of the mind."

"Isn't that what you use when you're asleep?"

"Not necessarily… There are many different processes that take over when you are dreaming as you know it's more of a subconscious thing. However what we will be dealing with is far more treacherous as this is not a subconscious thing it is what's real or the mind believes it is real, which sounds to be what Sam is going through."  
"Ok all I heard was blah, blah, mind, blah, real, blah Sam."

"Dean…" I scold.

"What? Just sayin', this sounds like a bunch of mambo jumbo bullshit."

Cas looks to me.

"You're the healer meaning we will need you to stay here watching over the three of us. Even I am susceptible." Cas hints as goose bumps form along me.

"Ah, hell no, are you saying that if something happens she's going to be sitting back healing our asses?"

Cas nods.

"It's the only way. Sammy is in even more risk of harm as he will not know about any of this once we enter he will feel invaded and it could very well be him that harms us. Might even try to kill us depending on how threatened he feels that we are there."

"Pick another way Cas!"

"There isn't one."  
"Then forget it!"

"Dean he's your brother!"

"Yeah a brother that can't wait to get his hands on you and has tried to kill us both!"

"It's not him Dean."  
"Oh yeah it is… It's something that's always been there he's just finally managed to let the big guns go off and he's milking it for all it's worth."

"Dean please, I'll be fine."

"You want me to let you risk spending some years off your life in order to save my brother who's done this to you?" He runs his fingers along the marks again.

"Hell he just proved he's no better than that lowlife ex of yours."

"It's not him Dean! Not the real him anyway this is just the darkest thoughts he has his deepest darkest desires."

"Well hell, is that all?" Dean throws his hands in the air.

"If I had a nickel for every time I wanted to kidnap a girl, force myself on her and choke her out and…"

"Point taken Dean but you're not him. To us you're probably just as sick in your deepest darkest desires. Hell I'm sure I am too!"

"Are you now?" He winks.

"SERIOUSLY DEAN!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME HUH TO GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU TO SAVE A COUPLE OF LOSERS?"  
"Losers? I would never risk my life for a loser tiger. And furthermore I don't need your God damn permission."

I look to Cas and cover my mouth.  
"I'm so sorry…"

"He will forgive you. However, yes please watch the tongue he hates his name in vain."

I nod.

"The hell you don't need my permission!"

"Excuse me?"  
"You're my fiancé soon to be my wife of course you come to me FIRST!"

"OH my you freaking CAVEMAN!"

"Call it whatever you want sweet cheeks it's what it is."

"You irritating MAN!"

He winks with a shrug.

"Love you too angel baby. Once again you continue to warm my heart."

"Go fuck yourself Dean!"

"Now who sounds like Sammy!"

"Well maybe someone needs to!"

"You better watch what you say…" He threatens.

"You're impossible."

"Why? Because I fucking love you? Because I don't want to see you hurt or wipe even more years from your life that we could be spending together? Or are you tired of my ass already? Are you so quick to want to call it quits on me baby?"

"Jesus listen to yourself? How manipulative can you be to make sure you guilt your way into what you want! I care about Sammy too I wasn't lying when I called him my brother Dean. I'm sorry tiger but I am doing this! We are bringing your brother back!"

"You think I don't want him back? You think I don't love that son of a bitch?"

"Actually that's what pisses me off about all this tiger is that I know you do care. I know you want him back so why the fuck not? So what, I might take a few years off my life but Sammy is back to himself? Now you tell me tiger? Don't you think it's worth a shot?"


	39. Ten Things I Hate About Sam

Chapter 39 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please…**

Angel's 6th

Case 6: Ten Things I Hate About Sam

Deanpov

"Balls!"

Bella smiles knowing she's gotten her damn way. I shake my head in thought and start to pour salt around the room not wanting to find out Crowley decided to come have some fun while we're off fighting demons in my brother's head. I also begin to set her up with anything she might need. Cas focuses on making sure Sammy's going to stay asleep as we work this weird shit out. To be honest I was a little afraid about seeing what was in my brother's darkest desires the ones everyone has but few ever act on them. There's just something's you don't wish to know about a person no matter how close you are. Once we're done we both look to Bella.

"You're sure about this?"

"100 percent tiger."

I take in a breath and take her hand I twirl the ring around on her finger with my thumb.

"I'd like for you to actually make it down the aisle." I hint.

She kisses me.

"And I will but first we bring back Sammy. No hallucination guest allowed."

I place my arms around her and breathe her in and kiss her. I then release and turn back to Cas.

"Well let's get it over with."

Cas nods but takes Bella's hands.

"It'll be ok." He says.

It seemed my girl was bringing out certain sides of Cas I didn't see often. She nods and he drops her hands. Cas starts to push the beds together.

"Um Cas?"

"Help me lift him up." He says motioning to Sammy.

"Put him in the middle."

"Yeah ok but are you going to explain to me what it is were doing?"

Cas lays down beside Sammy and looks to me.

"Lay down."

"Um ok."

Cas takes Sam's hand.

"You take the other."

"So we're hand holding fairies now? Really Cas?"

"It's how we enter. Bella you make sure our hands don't break we have to return together as well."

Bella nods but looks to us nervously. I wink over at her.

"Bet you never thought you'd see this side of me holding hands with my brother and an angel of God waiting to enter?" I hint perversely.

"Kind of hot I must say…" She teases back.

"You'll do fine babe ok."

She nods and suddenly I feel like I'm flying.

"What the hell. Little warning Cas would have been nice."

"Don't let go." Cas says as I go to drop his hand.

"Great are you telling me I have to stay attached to you the entire time?"

He nods.

"Perfect a detail you could have mentioned before."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"Maybe? Cas come on you know how I feel about details."

Finally we land on something that feels like gravel beneath our feet. I look around and it's almost like a deserted desert only with dark mahogany gravel beneath us. The skies are overcast.

"Huh I always thought I was joking when I called him empty headed."

Cas looks around.

"So if there's no one here then…"

"We're not there yet this is the subconscious we need to enter another portal."

"Oh well that sounds awesome. So are you saying the mind is like Star Trek beam me up Sammy!"

"Who is Star Trek?"

I sigh.

"No one, it's not important let's just find this portal."

Cas starts walking and things start to change as we walk around.

"Whatever happens Dean do not let go."

"Yeah, yeah…"

I look down feeling shoes become sluggish.

"Cas?"

He doesn't even look he keeps going as water begins to rise and it's now past our waist still Cas continues on.

"So when does this portal appear before or after we drown."

"We cannot die in the subconscious."

"So if this fills up past our heads…"

"You will not drown." He says it in that matter of fact tone as if I'm merely an idiot.

"Well that's nice to know. So why is it so dead here and eerie like?"

"Because Sam isn't here and from the looks of it he hasn't been for some time, which could prove to be even more risky."

"Of course why not…"

The water rises to our necks and I turn to Cas. You will be able to breathe still but it will become harder to maneuver.

"If he hasn't been here for some time then why did it suddenly change?"

"Because no matter what the subconscious is always there…" Another matter of fact tone…

"Yeah that all makes sense." I say sarcastically as the water rises over our heads.

He points to a certain area and I see a black door.

"Not really what I expected for a portal." I say feeling weird about being able to talk and breathe underwater.

We make our way to the door and Cas turns the knob slowly opening it.

"Hell…" I say and that's exactly what this looked like.

The water vanished once we stepped through and our clothes were suddenly dried.

"Huh…"

I look around and it's certainly not quiet here in fact a couple of people I don't recognize walk by. I turn to the men.

"So you seen good ole Sammy boy?"

Cas squeezes my hand.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers…"

What the fuck? He yanks me towards him taking off at a faster speed.

"I'd no idea you were so forceful." I smart.

"You must remember whatever you see Dean…" He hints and I grimace as I look over.

I see him sitting down in a dark cherry wood chair with my girl in his lap. He's kissing along her neck and has his grimy hands all over her.

"Son of a bitch…"

Bella's dressed like some sort of dominatrix not helping matters. I raise a brow however as a familiar blonde makes her way over as well.

"Jess?" I mutter and she too takes his lap and kisses his lips.

Really Sam? I curl up my lip as Bella and Jess kiss and he's grinning.

"So he wants to have the cake and eat it too? Are you sure this isn't a subconscious thing?"

"These are the desires that you humans usually bury within yourselves. Things that you know are wrong yet you still have the desires that linger. This is also another way of Lucifer winning if it takes over. If you start to believe that these thoughts are ok to act on it can be damaging to your soul."

"How is this not subconscious related again?"

Cas turns to me.

"The subconscious can feed it but is not part of the same area."

"You might want to watch what you say or how you approach him Dean we're on his turf now."

"Amazing…"  
"What is?"

"That you used the word turf."

"Is that not how you refer to it?"

"Quit while you're ahead Cas you were doing good."

"Ahead?" He questions and that's when Sammy rises looking to us.

He looks upon me and places his arm around Bella as if to protect her from me. Piece of shit I find myself thinking but remember what Cas said. I try to think about what Sammy would want to hear if he's wanting his sick unrealities to come true. I feel nauseas at the thought knowing he'd want me to support him in his desire to be with Bella he'd want me to say something along the lines and lies of…

"Well hell she finally got her damn head on straight didn't she?"

Sam narrows his eyes.

"It seems she picked the right brother after all."

"Dean?" He says pulling her even closer to him.

"Now how come you didn't wear something like that when we were together angel? Damn…"  
Honestly though the little black leather outfit was so far removed from how my girl really was that it was a turn off. Yet her and Jess seemed to be wearing these little leather swimsuit like things. Not exactly my taste. I'd much rather see Bella in something white, see through and hell wet would be a good addition. Apparently my brother and I had a bit different taste when it came to lingerie type things yet unfortunately had the same taste in women.

"And you certainly never allowed me to bring another woman into the relationship. Hell Sam must be doing something right."

"So where's the kiddo's and wedding rings?"

Sam narrows his brows.

"Jess take Bell to the mansion."

"Mansion? Huh…"

He continues to look upon us.

"What are you both doing here?"

"Ah, you know just a little visit wanted to see how things were going for you. Not often He-man comes to visit Skeletor but…" I shrug.

He raises a brow and stands up.

"Not too sure I like this…"

"Awe, are you saying we're not welcomed here? We're not part of this universe of yours. That hurts Sammy. That really hurts."

"Enough…" Sam says in that same tone he used in the Impala with the "Fiancé" bit.

"I think it's time you both left."

"I don't really feel like it. Do you Cas?"

"Leave!"

His eyes go black as he looks upon us. Does this mean one of his darkest desires is to let him demonic self in? What the hell?

"I'm sorry Sam…" Cas says surprising us both but he takes Sam by the throat and slams in him down.

Sams hands wrap around his wrists. Something escapes Cas and flows through Sam. Sam starts to scream and grabs at his temples. He then shoots up. Cas turns to me "time to prepare we must fight him off whilst he goes through this."

"Goes through what? What the hell was that?"

Before Cas has time to explain Sam growls out and punches him in the face repeatedly. I shove him off Cas only to be telepathically sent flying which also sends Cas flying as we continue to stay connected awkwardly.

"How the hell?" I say wondering how he did that.

"Stay alive Cas." I demand remembering Bella's back at the hotel waiting for us to fucking die. Our hands still intertwined as I help him up.

Thus, also means we can't kill Sam though. How the hell are we going to do this? Sam continues to holler out and pulls at his hair as he then looks to me and does this Darth Vader thing with his hands and I grab at my heart.

"Please Sammy." I say falling to my knees.

"You can't… Bella's waiting…"

Cas dives at him knocking him down and I gasps for air as my heart starts to beat normally again. I swallow back loosening my hand. Cas tightens the hold you can't Dean keep holding on.

"Help me hold him down Dean we need this to take effect."

"Need what to take effect?" I question lost as hell as I rush over and do what he says.

Sammy's eyes go normal at one point and he looks to me and looks to the necklace he gave me.

"Dean?" He says innocent like.

I nod offering my free hand to him. He looks back to the mansion that Jess and Bella are in.

"Come on Sammy…"

Bella and Jess come out of the house waving him over.

"Sammy…" I continue to hold out my hand.

"You know the truth now Sam… What will you do with it?" Cas says.

Demons appear around us.

"Call em off Sammy… Come with us."

Sam shakes his head.

"No Sammy!"

"TAKE HIS HAND!" Cas yells.

I reach over and grab his hand Sam tries to yank away as the demonic men come towards us. Jess and Bella continue to reach out to him and they start crying.

"NO SAMMY!" Bella yells.

"STAY WITH ME PLEASE!"  
He sighs.

"You're not real. Neither are you. You're dead…" He says to Jess and she makes a face as if she'd been slapped.

"I'm sorry Jess… Bella…"

The demons start to shove Cas and I around trying to break the hold. I tighten my grip on Cas and Sammy. Castiel's eyes suddenly glow white and his wings of white appear and Sam and I are lifted into the air. We both look to one another. Is this his true form? I thought to see his true form that means… Fuck are we going to die? The light around Cas is so bright that it hurts to even look at yet I couldn't look away. Cheesy as it sounds it was beautiful… Yet I was fearful of this as well this creature looked nothing like Castiel. The human host who's body he used was no longer visible it looked nothing like the Cas Sammy and I and grown to know at least not by sight.

* * *

Bellapov

"Cas?"

I say almost fearfully as he releases Sam and Dean's hands but they do not rise.

"No…" I panic looking to Cas.

"They will wake soon." He says with a nod.

I close my eyes and take in a breath.

"Everything will be ok."

"Thank you."

"I must go now. If you need me call upon me but use my full name."

I nod and reach over hugging him before he disappears.

"They will have questions. Tell them I will answer them another day..." I hear him say but do not see him.


	40. Don't Stop Believing

Chapter 40 (Don't own things and stuff) **Read and Review please! Trying to get these updates through had funeral yesterday and lots of other drama… Ugh and yay… (The funeral wasn't mine or at least I don't think it was) If I sound cold on this it's because of how things went about that's all personal bs I won't bore you with but I'm not completely heartless…**

Deanpov

"Dean!" She says as I rise and look around the room.

"Angel…"

She smiles and wraps her arms around me. We both look over and Sammy's looking to us but hasn't raised yet.

"Sammy?" I say rather unsure.

He clears his throat and rises. He looks around the room as if looking for the son of a bitch. He his way around but he stops when he comes back to Bella. His eyes widen and he leans over looking upon her neck.

"No…" He says shaking his head.

"Bell."

She grimaces and he pulls back his hand.

"Jesus…"

"So is that really you now Sammy?" I say wishfully.

He nods but continues to look around as if to make certain himself.

"Where's Cas?" I ask Bella.

"He said he had to go but that you would have questions he'd have to answer later."

"Sounds about right."

We all look to one another awkwardly. Finally I manage to roll out of the bed and grab us all a beer. Sammy continues to look to Bella's neck off and on.

"I'm so sorry." He spills out.

"It's ok Sammy you weren't exactly yourself."

"Sammy huh…" He half smiles and takes a plunge off his beer.

She nods but still looks nervous and cautious. I sit beside her on the bed and put my arm around her. The three of us down our beers and make our way to a second. For once neither of us knowing what to say and waiting to see if indeed this took effect.

"So?" I look to Sammy as an hour passes by.

"SO far so good."

I sigh in relief.

"I guess I'm gonna shower then…" Sam says as if unsure what to do.

Bella and I nod. Once he grabs his stuff and heads inside locking pulling the door to, Bella looks upon me.

"Think it really worked?"

"I suppose we'll see soon enough."

She rises herself and starts to go through her bags grabbing some clothes to change into before Sam came out. She takes her top off and grabs one of her shirts but I had something else in mind. I'd gone too many days without fucking release and staring upon her breast at the moment wasn't helping me I was hurting something fierce. I yank the shirt she's about to place down out of her hand and throw it down. I pick her up and carry her to the bed where I place her under the covers and take off the rest of her clothes. I couldn't get my clothes off fast enough nor could I get inside her fast enough. "Fuck…"I groan out with sensitively trying not to release myself the moment I took the plunge. Her arms go around my neck as I continue to thrust about and kiss her where ever I could reach. "God damn baby I can't hold it anymore." I say half tortured I wanted to continue. I fill her up and it isn't long after we hear the bathroom door open.

I make sure we're both covered decently as we're both naked underneath the sheets. Sam looks over to us shaking his head with a smirk as he sees the clothes about the floor and our bare shoulders as we lay amongst the bed.

"That didn't take you two long…"

And it was then I knew for sure my little brother was back. There was no hostility or bullshit behind it. Bella lays against my chest and I put my arm around her. I kiss the top of her head and Sam grabs his toothbrush and goes back to the bathroom. I close my eyes thankful he's back. I was also thankful Bella didn't have to use her ability while we were all off in Sam's odd lala reality not so reality land.

I awake to see Sam and Bella talking over coffee at the table. A sight I was rather thankful for but I could still see it in Bella's face she still was on edge naturally and she might very well be for a bit. Even I felt uncomfortable with some of this considering what I saw…

Honestly I knew the best thing for the three of us was to start hitting a few cases. But there was one thing Bella and I needed to discuss and that was our wedding day itself. I knew she and I didn't have any real family. She had Charlie and I had Sam and that was about it. She said her and her mother hardly talked as it was. We both didn't have any real friends I mean she had Alice but… The more I thought about it I really wondered what she'd what to do or how she'd want to go about it. Neither of us was one to make a big deal about these things so I knew it'd be simple but I wanted it to be what she wanted and something special. If I was taking this leap I wasn't doing so lightly. This was something I took seriously and I'd picked who I wanted and wasn't planning any stupid divorces or she and I trying to kill one another. I knew it'd be an awkward marriage but it was what I wanted. I loved this girl and I was ready to be able to say she was my wife. I just hoped she felt the same way I did.

We pack up just like old times only I hand her the keys. Once we all get in the car she looks to me as Sam's sitting in the back.

"Where to?"

"Hell just drive angel baby. Where ever we end up we'll go from there."

"But the cases?"

"There's a case no matter where we go let fate lead the way." I say without really thinking and kick back my feet about to turn on the radio when she smiles and turns to me.

"Fate huh?"

Before long the three of us are singing to "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey. I eventually lay in Bella's lap and fall asleep. However I wake later on and look around the smile smugly.

"Huh.."

She shrugs but tries to hide the grin.

"Vegas?"

"Why not?"

"What happens in Vegas…" I hint.

She smirks in pulls into the Hard Rock Café.

"Girl after my own heart."

Sam laughs.

"Pretty awesome Bell I must agree."

"Bound to be tons of bs cases around here." I say as we make our way out of the car and into the restaurant."

We take our seats when the one thing comes to mind about Vegas. The one thing I'd been wanting to do desperately but was afraid if I went about it like this or even mentioned what was going through my mind she'd toss that ring back at me and tell me to fuck off. The three of us order burgers and enjoy the atmosphere and history around us as we look amongst the memorabilia and pictures around us.

At one point Bella heads off to the bathroom and I look over at Sammy.

"Hey…"

He looks up from his food.

"If we was to get hitched here would you be a witness for us?"

Sammy rears back taken away a bit. He clears his throat.

"Well I mean are you sure that's what she'd want?"

"Honestly?"

He tilts his head waiting for my answer.

"Hell no I'm not sure about any of this. I just know it's not like she and I have a huge guest book and neither of us are big on making a bit deal about these things. I just wanted to ask I knew it would probably be a long shot considering everything that's taken place.

"If she agrees and wants this Dean then I'd be more than happy to do whatever you need."

Thus takes me off guard a bit.

"Um thanks Sammy."

He nods stuffing a fry in his mouth.

"Well now you got to get through the hard part." He hints as she's making her way back.

"Trust me I know…"  
Before she makes it back I quickly ask.

"So if she agrees are you willing to get lost afterword for a few days?"

He laughs.

"In sin city?"

I nod.

"You betcha…"

"Cool."

Once were done I don't even say anything else on it. I decide to take that brave dive myself and take over driving. Bella gives me that look of shock when I pull into one of the better wedding chapels. It's set up outdoors with a little gazebo.

"Um what on earth are you up to tiger?"

I shrug as I park and look to the chapel.

"Whaddya say to becoming a Winchester now angel baby?"

I think about everything from the time I first met her until the latest events of her willing risking her own life to save my brother and Castiel and hell everything in between.

"Now?" She questions alarmed looking.

"Yes baby now…"

"But…" She looks back to Sam in thought.

He just smiles.

"I'll support whatever you two want to do Bell."

She swallows back in thought and looks to the chapel.

"Charlie's going to kill me…"

"Is that a yes?"

Bella bites her lower lip but grins.

"Hell why not…"

Sam and I both laugh.

"That's my girl. But are you certain this is what you want?"

She nods.

"I didn't want it to be that big of a deal anyhow."

"I figured that much."

I say this and step out of the car. I then walk around but reach into the glove compartment after she gets out. "What's that?"

"The other ring… I'm doing this right baby." I flash her the ring that was my dad's.

Sam looks to me emotionally but nods approvingly.

"I didn't know you still had that." Sammy says patting me on the shoulder.

I clear my throat I was saving it for someone special I say looking to Bella. She blushes shyly like that girl I first met. My stomach gets that fluttery feeling as I take her hand and lead her towards the area. I seat her down as Sam and I set everything up. Once we're done we make our way back over to Bella and they have us begin as Sammy takes a seat in the back of the room to witness. It might not be the most romantic thing in the world. But I was getting the girl of my fucking dreams and to me that's all that mattered and I could see it in her eyes she too felt the way I did. We didn't need hundreds of guest to try and tell us how we felt even, we didn't need the thousands of dollars spent on something dramatic all we needed was each other. Now I plan to make it up to her one day but for now I didn't want to wait any longer…


	41. Wedding Bells

Chapter 41 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! If curious look up Hotel Bellagio Vegas to see where Dean and Bella stayed. Thanks everyone! And to the guest that left that Review about the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Run Through the Jungle" that's freaking AWESOME lol. Makes total sense and fits the mood perfectly.**

"Well I'll be damned…" I say winking over at Bella as Frankie walks over to us as we're standing by the gazebo.

Bella laughs.

"Never thought Frank Sinatra would be at my wedding much less marrying us."

Sammy has a good laugh at this. The impersonator winks at Bella and makes his way under the gazebo.

"You're still sure about this right?" Afraid the whole impersonator thing might turn her off to this.

She smiles and nods as I take her hand.

"I'm just saying I saw Michael and Elvis somewhere."

"I happen to like Frankie." She says and the impersonator smiles.

"Good answer my dear."

Whoa he even sounded like Frankie. Call me crazy but I actually thought this was cool as hell.

But the thing that seemed even more unreal was Bella Swan wasn't backing down. She was actually going through with this. She was marrying this unworthy son of a bitch. Fuck man… I think as I look into her eyes and she's going through her part of the vows. This girl is unreal, all of this unreal… Is she really about to be my wife?

I clear my throat whilst going through my vows. We finally get to the part of kissing the bride we lock lips and ole Frankie looks over to our witness. I now pronounce this man and woman, husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Sammy whistles out and claps and it still seems so farfetched like I'm on a damn cloud and about to wake in a dumpy hotel somewhere and realize none of this actually took place.

We then head outside after the hosts of the chapel congratulate us.

Sam has a good laugh looking to us shaking his head.

"Well you finally did it you son of a bitch…"

"Yep…" I say and wrap my arms around her waist as we stand around the Impala.

Sam waves Bella over and hugs her.

"I know it's been some awkward shit lately Bell. But you've no idea how happy it makes me to see that someone finally nailed him down."

She softly laughs.

"I plan to give him hell."

"Oh I bet…" He says and folds his arms once he pulls away.

We then do our brotherly man hug thing and shake hands. I place the Impala keys in his hand and grab Bella and I's bags.

"Don't you need the car?" He says.

"Nope calling a cab. Keep your phone on I'll call ya."

He nods at this and watches as I hail us a cab and load our stuff in.

"Congrats." He calls out as we pile into the cab.

I wave and tell the cab driver where to go.

"Bellagio…"

"Um what?" Bella says in shock.

"What has your name in it I figured why the hell not?"

"But Dean…"

I give her a simple wink and put my arm around her. By no means was I taking her to a crappy ass hotel. I'd been saving up money here and there anyway just for when we took that leap, besides none of this was as pricey as that little rock on her finger. Not that I'd ever tell her that… She'd freak. But when it came to my girl or I suppose I should say wife now I wanted only the best for her.

Her face is priceless however once we arrive just the mere outside has stunned her. However once we enter just the lobby itself she's mesmerized and walking around in a circle as if blown away.

I chuckle at this and whilst she's still taking it all in I get us a suite. Once I pay and everything I grab her arm and start to lead her to the room. I denied any bellhops or such nonsense. We didn't have a whole lot of bags anyway. They gave me dirty go to hell looks but it's whatever. Her eyes stay the size of an owls as I get us in the elevator that leads to the floor with our room.

Her reactions to everything only get funnier from there. You could tell this girl hardly ever was outside of Forks besides what little she'd been around us on hunts. But that was hunts this was freaking living the luxury life for a bit. I unlock the hotel and watch her every move curiously as she steps inside. She freezes however and takes a step back looking to me as if we've done something wrong. I chuckle on this.

"What is it angel baby?"

"I think we're in the wrong room." She whispers as if someone's about to appear in the room itself.

"Why's that baby?"

"Because there's a Jacuzzi, two rooms, champagne already on ice this isn't our room Dean we're in the wrong one." She starts to leave and I smile grabbing her hand.

"There is no mistake this is our room. We've got three nights four days…"

"You're shitting me!"

"I shit you not baby. Now unpack time to get comfy."

"There's another room? Jesus Dean this could easily sleep four people!"

I shrug.

"I thought we might get sexually adventurous."

She blushes but laughs.

"This is crazy I've never seen such a place."

I couldn't help but to love how she was reacting to everything, it was beyond cute. I grab the bottle of champagne and pop it open as she continues to look around. I pour the champagne and hand her a glass then pour myself a glass. I try to come up with some cheesy toast but it comes out like this…

"Well we did it…"

She laughs.

"So romantic…" She teases.

I half laugh. But grow serious and take her hand.

"Hey… I never thought I'd find a woman I'd gladly walk through hell and back with, that and with a grin on my damn face angel baby. I love you. I know I suck when it comes to words and being Casanova so to speak but it doesn't mean I don't think or feel those thoughts."

We both turn to hear clapping and the son of a bitch enters through the patio door.

"That was beautiful." BALLS! I should have laid out the salt as soon as we got here. FUCK!

"Wasn't it my dear? Quite a little charmer you are. Honestly Dean I'd no idea… So you got the looks and everything don't you? Hell you even got the girl… So Mrs. Winchester... Might we have a word and I'll get you get back to your little honeymoon is that what we're calling this?" Crowley motions about the room.

"Come on Crowley you're not doing this."

"Relax as I said I don't want to ruin your little getaway but I do need to discuss something's with the bride."

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Does he always talk for you?"

Bella sighs shaking her head and she downs her champagne and sits it down on the table.

"You're irritating me." She says to Crowley and he raises a brow her way.

"Hmm maybe it was best he talked for you."

"I figured by all the hinting you like being treated like a bitch."

Kudos yet at the same time I'm also thinking tame it down babe. Jesus this is Crowley… He laughs. "Ah, my dear there is but one bitch amongst us." He winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"What do you want bitch demon?"

Nice…

"Hmmmm."

"What all us bitches want I suppose… Fame, money, power, love, ginger, spice and a bit of angel blood. That would all be nice…"

"What the hell do you need with angel blood?" I practically growl.

"It's really about what I can do with it."

"Come on Crowley…"

He walks up to Bella and caresses her cheek. She spits in his face and slaps him. He shakes his head and takes out a kerchief wiping his face off. He leans into her ear.

"Feisty aren't we? You almost make me want to switch teams my dear. I love em Feisty."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Like I said almost my dear might take a little bit more convincing on your part."

I grab the demon blade I kept on me just in case. I take a chance and toss it at Crowley hard as I can. He however dodges and it almost hits Bella but she catches it just before it hits her shoulder she quickly reverses the blade. He laughs.

"Hmmmm… impressive. But as I said all this drama is for nothing. You're no use to me at this very moment but when the time comes I will be collecting you. If you're a good little girl I'll return you to hubby afterword."

She goes to stab him with the blade and she falls to her knees in pain.

"CROWLEY!" I holler out.

"Tsk, Tsk she's in need of much discipline perhaps when I've returned you will have her trained?"

I dive after him and he sends me to the ceiling holding me there.

"Until we meet again, oh and just so you know if you decide you're going to give me a hard time about going when it comes time. Not only will I pay daddy a visit but…" He turns and winks at me as I grab at my heart.

"DEAN!"

He chuckles a bit.

"Just so we're clear my dear. Please have a great honeymoon oh and congratulations if I've not already said so. You did good Dean. You did real well." He says as he looks around the hotel once again before disappearing

I immediately run salt along the room. I'm so fucking pissed I can't think. He couldn't pick a worse time and furthermore he had another thing coming if he thought he was taking off with my wife anywhere!

Bella leans over the table and her fingernails dig into the table. But then she breaks into laughter shaking her head.

"Sorry baby I guess it wouldn't be a Winchester wedding day without some sort of bullshit."

"You didn't do this Dean."

"Well Crowley is something more of our world… I feel as if I'm the cause of his interest in you now."

"The blood was there already before I even met you tiger. He sent that crossroad demon after my father in hopes of getting to me remember?"

"Right…" I say in thought.  
"So perhaps this just means we were meant to be no matter what? I mean obviously if it wasn't vampires after you I'd have come to Forks over demons?"

She smiles shaking her head.

"You know what's even more fucked up about all this angel baby?"

"What's that tiger?"

"That you laugh in the face of this shit now and instead of getting scared shitless you just get fucking pissed."

"Guess I really am a Winchester now…"

"Damn straight baby and we're going to figure this out, he sure as hell isn't' taking off with my wife not without one hell of a fight. The only way to look about this he needs you alive… That'll make him a bit easier to deal with."

"Goody…" She sarcastically says.

"Fuck it baby we're on our god damn honeymoon."

I knew we wouldn't see Crowley the rest of the time we were here in Vegas. But that still didn't' help me to not feel on edge. If something ever happened to her… I think as I look over and I'm running the water in the Jacuzzi. I make my way over to her and slowly undress her as I tenderly kiss every part of her. I step out of my clothes and toss my shirt about the room. Her arms go around my neck her body pressed against me and she smells so inviting. She kisses my lips with a bit of anger still behind the kiss and tears start to stream down her cheeks as she continues to kiss me. I pick her up as she continues this and walk us into the Jacuzzi I lay her down as the streams hit amongst us. Her head resting on the little bath foam pillow they've attached to the area.

I grab the edge with one hand and my other is around the slope of her back bring her closer in as I guide my way inside her, both of us pissed but not with the other, both of us using the energy to have some of the best fucking sex imaginable, neither of us wanting to stop. It doesn't stop there once we're finished in the Jacuzzi we head to the bed water still dripping from our bodies as we don't' even bother with drying off. For once we blow off the entire fucking world and all its problems and our own and become one.

I have breakfast sent up in the morning whilst she's still asleep. I grab a white rose from the tray and crawl over her as she sleeps and run the rose along her face. She wrinkles her nose a bit but wakes up smiling as I place the rose in my mouth and wiggle my brows.

She removes the rose and kisses me.

"Thank you tiger."

"Ah, but that isn't all I say and grab a tray and place a strawberry in her mouth."  
"Who'd have known tiger…" She says after she chews and swallows.

I shrug and lay beside her watching her eat.

"Only one girl could make me this sappy angel baby."

"Sappy huh?"

I half chuckle.

"Eat up babe thought we'd go for a swim here after a while then tonight we can hit the casino."

"Casino?"

"Vegas baby…"

_**MORE OF VEGAS TO COME **_


	42. Only In Vegas

Chapter 42 (I do not own anything) **Please read and review! The angel blood will be explained soon... To the reviewer that asked... Thank you everyone!**

Bellapov

"HOT DAMN!"

He says as I come out of the bathroom in in the swimsuit he bought and picked out without my knowledge.

"DEAN!"

"WHAT?!"  
It was a one piece… well sort of. It was one of the most showiest one pieces I ever. The top wrapped around my neck and the breast part wrapped around like a bikini. But the middle of it was beaded off in a circle and then it had a sheer cloth that dropped down and connected to the bikini bottoms. It wasn't pure slut yet it wasn't exactly modest by no means.

"I can't wear this."

"Oh come on angel please!"

I laugh at his eagerness.

"I'm sorry tiger but damn… I feel like I'm going to be asked how much I ask as soon as we step out of this room."

I start towards the bathroom.

"Come on baby… Please!"

"Begging tiger?"

"YEESSS!" He exaggerates and gets on his knees in front of me.

"Ugh fine but you so owe me big time."

"Yes mistress."

I place one of the white robes around me that the room offers to their guest. I step in to the white slippers that go with it and grab a towel. I look back over at Dean shaking my head with a huge grin.

"Might want to tuck that in soldier before we step out."

He clears his throat looking down to his red and black board shorts.

"Or you could help me with the manner…"

"Later tiger I have a headache." I tease and step out.

"Already damn we've only been married for nearly 48 hours babe. And you think you have a headache…" He hints and tries to adjust best he can as well make our way through the hotel, down the elevator and to the pool.

Wow I think as we finally find the pool. Only it looks like the furthest thing from a pool. It's got a freaking fountain in the middle of it with the Greek God Zeus around it and water expelling from his mouth into the pool. Somehow the way they've lighted the pool its color is more like a deep sea blue and milky looking. Only when you step in it's like normal pool water and heated. Dean dismisses my robe tossing it over to one of the canopy tents around the pool that has privacy screens and seating inside. Everything is done in blue and white giving off a romantic touch to the place. He shoves my slippers further away from the pool.

"Cannon ball!"

"Dean!" I say looking around.

He chuckles.

"Relax I'm kidding." He says making his way in.

"Ass."

"Aw, babe thanks. I was wondering how long we'd go as husband and wife before you called me by my pet name."

I laugh as he makes his way over.

"Looks like we're all alone."

I nod but back away from him teasingly.

"Where you going?"

I shrug but continue.

"Oh no you don't." He dunks under and swims over yanking me by the ankle.

I come up gasping for air and my hands wrapping around his neck.

"Hmmm, now that's better."

"The part where you tried to drown me?"

"Yes angel baby I'm that sadistic." He winks and kisses my lips.

I lean against his chest as we float about.

After we swim around for a bit more we head out drying off and Dean takes my hand leading me to one of the privacy tents. I'm drying off my hair as he wiggles his brows and closes the curtain. He sits down on one of the chairs.

"Cushiony…" He pats his lap.

"What have you planned tiger?"

"Hmm come sit down and you shall see."

"Perv…"

"Yes mam."

I sit down facing him and he's already rocking a hard on and kissing my shoulders.

"Could you live in this swimsuit?"

"We'll see."

I untie his swimsuit and cover his mouth.

"If we do this tiger you better not give us away." I hiss in his ear.

"Hmmm… I make no such promises."

He kisses me as I work my swimsuit to the side and slide on.

"Damn…" He mutters and I cover his mouth again..

He chuckles a bit but continues to guide my hips back and forth. Even I had to admit how erotic this felt. I'd not done something this risky yet oddly the feeling of getting caught for some reason mad me even more aroused by it. Hell Dean has rubbed off on me hasn't he I think as I continue to ride about him. I loved the feeling of his hands around my waist as we went about. The pool water still dripped down his sexy chest as I run my hands about it and lean over licking and kissing along his shoulders. He moans out and just him moaning alone causes me release I bite upon my lower lip and continue to kiss along his neck back to his lips.

I arch my back a bit as his hands run up the top of my swimsuit and he raises it running one hand along my breast and keeps the other about my waist. Our eyes widen as we hear the sound of another couple entering the pool. I go to stop and he winks shaking his head.

I shake my head but grin. He nods as I go back to moving about. I bite my lower lip to keep from moaning out however this is Dean and he can't keep quiet by no means when it comes to sex. He gets off his fingers clenching onto my waist and he lets out a significant moan.

"Dean!" I whisper harshly covering his mouth.

He chuckles a bit and shrugs.

"You're bad…"

"Am I now?" He says kissing me as I'm waiting to see if anyone heard him.

"Now we have to wait here until they leave."

"And how will we know that?"

"You're going to peek out and look."

"Am I now?"

I nod and fix my suit for more modesty and put on the robe.

"Everyone has sex angel it's apart of nature."

He peeks out and looks back.

"Hello…" he says and motions for me to look.

I peek out and see a man and woman going to town in the pool.

"Hell baby I think I just helped egg them all that's all."

I laugh softly but continue to look in disbelief as the dark haired guy is plowing the hell out of the blonde and sucking on her breast.

"And you call me a perv…" He says stepping back watching me watch.

I blush as I pull back the curtain.

"We're way hotter anyhow." I say taking a seat.

"Yes we are."

"We should go out there and tell them that." I tease.

Dean has a good laugh at that.

"Whatever you want angel baby."

We both laugh a bit and decide not to wait any longer we just decreetly as possible make our way out of the pool area. We get back to the hotel and Dean gives me the shower first. Once I get out I look upon the mirror as it's all truly hitting. I'm realizing this isn't a dream. I think about the wedding and look to my ring. I smile in thought and think of Dean and how he never seizes to amaze me. He's full of surprises and I was never one for surprises. In fact I use to hate them but with him, well it's different he wouldn't be Dean Winchester if he didn't have the surprise factor to him.

I get my hair and everything ready for tonight as I know we're far from done. I go to the closet and put on the red dress that criss crosses in the back and drapes down past my knees almost to my ankles. I felt like a bond girl as I looked upon myself in the mirror.

"Dean?"

He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm going to die before the week's over he says."

He walks over and runs a gentle hand along my waist and back.

"You're sexy as hell you know that?" He says and leans against the wall folding his arms shaking his head.

"Hell I feel like 007!" He says.

"Funny because I was feeling like a Bond girl."  
"Hmmm you're my Bond girl that's for damn sure hell angel baby you'd put all those girls to shame."

I blush in thought.

"Well thank you tiger."

"Now it's my turn to transform."

I'm getting some fresh air from the patio and enjoying the sunset as Dean clears his throat in and I turn around.

"Well I'll be damned." I say and automatically blush.

"You got to be the sexiest man alive tiger."

He does his smolder thing and winks.

"Is that so?"

"Easily." I say admiring the suit and bowtie.

He really did look like a better version of James Bond. Hell I thought Sean Connery was hot, yeah not so much now not when Dean's wearing the suit.

"The name's Dean, Dean Winchester." He says in his best Bond voice offering his forearm for me to take.

He leads me to the casino and yet again I'm floored and experiencing all new things. I find myself clinging to his arm as I look around. He kisses the top of my head. Dean leads us to a table and I've not a clue what to do.

After awhile I warm up to what's going on as I watch Dean. I couldn't get over how confident he was and how much of a con he was. Liar, liar I kept thinking but he knew what he was doing. Something about that even though it should be wrong was sexy as hell. He just took control and won back far more than he bet.

"How did you do that?" I asks as he walks me over to some of the machines.

He shrugs.

"Just a few years of experience and reading people angel baby."

"Is that so?"

He nods.

"Is there anything my husband can't do?"

"Well sure there is… spandex, airplanes… "

He starts to go on but starts to laugh. He tugs at my shoulder as I'm trying one of the slots.

"Well looky over there."

I look over and see Sammy with a couple of Vegas girls in his lap and he's playing at one of the roulette tables. I blush and Dean laughs as he leans against the slot machine.

"That's my brother."

"Don't be an ass."

"Hey if I could clone you baby…"  
"Quit while you're ahead 007."

Dean laughs and leans over.

"You got more than enough personality for at least 5 or 6 women angel baby why would I want anything else? Makes a pretty full bed."

"Watch it tiger."

"Oh I'm watching."

I elbow the shit out of him.

"That's your brother ass. Give him some peace. Hell let him get laid Dean."

"Damn baby you really are a Winchester now aren't you?"

I smirk and shrug as I hit a jackpot.

"Damn skippy!" I motion towards my win.

"Hell good job babe."

We turn back around to see Sammy leaving with the two girls.

"He's a manwhore!" I spout off.

"Yeah he is…"

I roll my eyes and hit him on the arm. Dean laughs.

"Come on angel baby let's collect then get something to eat and go pass out with our winnings."

We come out of the casino heading to the hotel when I've my very first encounter…


	43. Fear The Reaper

Chapter 43 (I don't own crap)** Read and Review please!**

The gun shots go off and Dean automatically shoves me to the ground covering me. I look over though to see the same couple that was in the pool earlier. The man is kneeling over this girl in tears crying for help. I squirm out from underneath Dean and rush over. I help him prop her up and rip the end of my dress to stop the bleeding best that I can.

"Please help my wife."

Dean gives me that pleading look shaking his head.

"No angel…"

I look back to the couple and see she's bleeding significantly through the part of the dress I've amongst her wound.

"Please baby don't leave me." The husband begs.

"Dean…" I plead asking for permission seeing this guy's broken face and know this could have very well been us.

He closes his eyes shaking his head and just as I'm about to try and save this woman I see him…

He goes to touch her and I scream out and shove him back. The crowd around us looks at me as if I've lost my mind and Dean has the same look.

"Get away from her."

The ghost like looking man dressed in black looks upon me tilting his head. He heads towards her again reaching out his hand.

"NO!"

"What are you?" He says.

"Um angel baby you're freaking everyone out even me."

"This bastard won't leave her alone."

"Who baby?" I narrow my eyes Dean's way confused and the bastard tries to dive head towards her yet again. I grab him and shove him further back.

"How can you touch me and see me? To touch me should bring you death as well." The tall brunette haired, pale man that was as tall as Sammy says. He looked slightly older than Dean.

"Stay away from her!"

The man shakes his head.

"It's my job and you're in my way."

"And you're in my way!" I yell trying to get back to heal her.

He grabs me by the hair and tosses me

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yells.

"Blade!" I yell at Dean.

Dean sighs looking around and I know what he's thinking too many witnesses.

"DEAN!"

But as I yell this this man in black sticks his hands through my chest and it feels as though he's trying to rip out my heart. I fall to my knees.

I gasp out and place my hand around his wrist.

"Stop…" I mutter.

"HOW!" The man questions as I feel like I'm dying and I can feel him moving my heart back and forth in my chest.

"Dean…"I cry in a panic.

"Angel baby where is the bastard?"

"In front of me." The tears come down as he keeps trying to rip my heart out.

The pain is significant.

"Please…"  
"Let me do my job."

Dean takes out the demon blade but it's as if nothings there as he tries to stab at it.

"He cannot harm me."

I grab the blade from Dean's hand and try for myself. I plunge it through is neck and he starts to evaporate in thin air. The woman gasps out and opens her eyes. I sigh in relief as the emt's arrive. I lean over and start to cough as I regain myself. Dean takes my arm raising me up.

"Baby?"

I nod not able to talk yet. He wraps his arms around me.

"What the hell was that?"

Everyone continues to stare at us.

"Shit…" Dean says.

I hear him whisper.

"Castiel buddy sure could use some sort of forgetful dust about now."

I make my way to a trash bin and puke. My body felt so weird and sore as hell. I felt as though I had the flu.

"Castiel…" He whispers again as he holds my hair back.

Neither of us sees him but suddenly people start to scatter about as if no one saw anything.

"Thank you." Dean says sighing in relief but I notice he's looking around for him.

"Do you need a doctor yourself?"

"I'm fine."

Dean helps me get out of the area before any police or anyone else can question us. We make our way to the hotel.

"Easy angel baby." He says as I lean against him in the elevator.

He helps me in to the hotel where I immediately make my way to the bed. I pull down my dress looking to the area around my heart. Dean goes bleak looking.

"BELLA!" He makes his way over looking amongst the finger marks.

"Whatever that was Dean he was trying to take my heart but couldn't."

I put my hand over my heart. I wince as it hurts like hell.

"Damn..." Dean rushes over placing some ice in a towel and holding it over the bruise.

"What was that? How come no one else could see it?"

He sighs in thought.

"Cas you still around?"

"Castiel?"

Dean waits for a bit but Cas doesn't show.

"I'll get the Jacuzzi started and let's get some pain pills in you. That looks rough."

Poor Dean's hands shake beyond belief and I see the concern in his eyes. I run a hand along his cheek.  
"I'll be ok."

"That was some trippy ass shit angel baby. I saw you get tossed but no one was there."

"There was believe me. He kept trying to touch the woman for some reason and he was saying I was getting in the way of his job."

Dean's face grows grim.

"What?"

"Jesus Bella you make it sound like you was fighting off a reaper."

"A wait?"

"FUCK!" He says and starts to pace the room.

"What's going on tiger? Talk to me."

"Hell I wish I knew. How the fuck did you take on a reaper?"

He looks to be in thought about something else.

"Damn it baby I think you just fucked up big time."  
"What how? I saved her."

"But she was supposed to die that's why the reaper was there to collect and take her where she belonged."

"But…"

"Angel I think Death's about to come knocking on our door and he's going to be very upset."

"Well let the bastard in how the fuck was I supposed to know. I'm tired of this shit."

"You can't take on Death he claims to be freaking older than God himself."

"Wait you make it sound like you've met him."

Dean smiles nervously.

"Eh, we've had a few occasions and I've taken his place for a day."

"WHAT?! What do you mean took his place?"

He laughs shaking his head.

"Let's just say I messed up a bit of balance in nature's plans and Death had to prove a point… So did another reaper that worked for him."

"What the hell?" I say feeling panicked as hell.

"So you had to take people's souls for a day?"

He nods.

"Dean…"

"Wasn't one of my best days? Let's just say I hope to never have to take his place again."

Dean helps me get into the Jacuzzi as I choked back some pills and ice water.

"I'll leave the door open if you need me ok?"  
He says before he exits the bathroom. I nod and lean back into the Jacuzzi.

"I'm gonna look some stuff up and see what I can find out, might even call Sammy." He calls as he leaves the room.

"Please don't give him a break. I'm ok."

He doesn't answer back but I don't feel like raising my voice. I feel like utter shit. I close my eyes as it replays. I rub at my temples continuing to shut my eyes. Before long whatever Dean gave me kicks in and I'm feeling pretty good.

"Relaxed?"

I open my eyes to the voice that's not Dean's.

I swallow back nervously and cover myself as a tall man in a black suit and tie sits upon the toilet looking at me.

"Let me guess Death?"

He narrows his eyes and nods.

"I see I've been discussed?"

"You'd be correct."

"Then you've also been explained to how important it is that you do not mess with the balance of life so to speak?"

"In so many ways but it was a bit too late in my defense."

I felt like screaming for Dean. I was scared beyond belief cause if what I knew about Death just by knowledge itself is all it took was one touch… But that's also why I didn't call to Dean and tried to speak softly as possible. That was the last thing I wanted was Dean busting in here and Death taking matters in his own hands.

"What would you do if I told you I needed a life in replacement for the one you did not allow my reaper to take?"

My heart races but I remain quiet but nod upon Death. He rises and it is then the cane and the ring upon his finger is revealed to me. He makes his way over to the Jacuzzi and reaches out his hand just inches away from my shoulder. He narrows his eyes keeping his hand there just looking at me.

"You do not beg for mercy? Or cry for help?" He motions letting me know he knows Dean is in the other room.

I shake my head but am freaking out deep down. He takes his hand back and looks to my bruise that is now revealed by the disappearing bubbles. I try to cover myself for modesty.

"That will take some time to heal. There's something about you isn't there? That is why you could see my reaper and take him on. You actually succeeded in killing the bastard you know that?"

I shake my head again.

"It wasn't your time is why he couldn't kill you with his touch but he tried a different approach as you were in his way. It seems he could not take your heart as well."

My heart feels as though it's about to explode as Death stares upon me and talks to me as we're merely at a bar having a little get together.

"You can relax for now. It is not your time and you've me very curious. You're not as annoying as that one as well. He's quite chatty and exasperating. You not so much… Perhaps you are the wiser in this marriage?" He says looking upon my wedding ring.

"I wasn't too happy when my reaper did not return and there was no soul taken from the list he carried."

"List?"

Death nods sitting back down on the toilet.

"Let's just say I do not wish to be interrupted again. Next time you take it upon yourself to take on one of my reapers you have better finish the job yourself."

"Finish?" I question quietly.

"Yes next time use whatever it is you do to finish the job. Get the soul home. That is what it's about after all is it not. I've completed the job." I wince at this as I think about her husband.

"So if I ever kill one of your reapers you're telling me I'm to take the soul myself if I do not then you will return?"

He nods.

"I'm not very patient. I'm sure Dean would agree. I do not like having my plans interrupted."

He stands yet again.

"Tell me is that why you took on my reaper? Were you trying to gain some years back to your pathetic life or perhaps find another way to stop the process?" He points to my hair.

"What?"

He rears back a bit.

"So you were innocent on everything?"

"I'm afraid you lost me."

"Hmmmm."  
"What do you mean by gain some years back?"

"And this is where I take my leave. Do not make me meet your acquaintance again until it is indeed your time. You've shortened your years enough. I do believe you wish to live long as possible am I right?"

I nod knowing I'm shaking all to hell now. He disappears and I catch my breath and hurry out of the Jacuzzi grabbing a towel. I run out of the bathroom and check on Dean, who's thankfully surfing away at his computer and he's on the phone. I practically run over to him and crawl into his lap.

"Um I better go Sam."

"Ok later."

"Hey…" He says looking at me worriedly.

I wrap my arms around his neck I'm so thankful he's ok I lose control and the tears come down.

"Hey angel…" He says running a hand along my back.

"What's wrong?"

"Let's just say a had a brush with Death."

Dean continues to hold me but jumps up with me in his arms and he places me on the bed.

"He was here?"

I nod.

"He got past me?! HOW?!"

"He's Death Dean."

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

He starts checking me over thoroughly. He takes souls Dean not beat people up. Dean sighs running his fingers through his hair madly.

"He just wanted to set me straight and give me a scare…"

"Jesus." Dean says and takes my hand as it shakes.

"There was something else he mentioned… Something I think was by mistake. A knowledge he thought i already had but I'm not sure what he meant by it or how it goes. He mentioned something about if I was trying to get the years I'd lost on my life or put a stop to it?"

Dean rears his head back a bit.

"Do what?"

"Exactly that's what I thought."

"What in the hell does that mean?"

"Apparently something I did today had him in wonder about this as he looked at my hair he must have known what it meant."

"Great another thing we'll need Cas's help on and apparently he's still busy. I tried again when you were in the bath."

"It's ok I know for him not to show he's gotta be busy tiger."

"So what did Death say to you exactly?"

"He pretty much said next time finish the job if I'm to take out one of his reapers again then I'm to deliver. If I don't…" I don't even finish as I see Dean grimace.

"Balls!"

Dean says and paces the area by the bed.

"We'll figure it out."

"So there might be a way to stop the year loss or gain them back?" Dean says running his hands along the white strand of hair.

"I'm not positive on what he meant or if I even understand Dean."

I hop off the bed and head to the fridge I toss Dean a beer and open me one as well.

"Um babe… Those were actual pain killers I gave you."

He takes the beer from my hands.

"Sorry no do."

"Right…" I didn't realize they were real pain killers.

"It was from an old stash of mine back when I returned from Hell and all." He winks.

He lays me down in the bed. He places the beers back in the fridge.

"Get some sleep baby let your body relax, I know it's hard considering all the bullshit. But I'm right here. I won't let go."

I nod into the pillow as his body forms into my own and his hand wraps around me.

I blink awake after too long feeling a presence about the room as Dean's still asleep. I look straight ahead and see Cas kneeling down looking right at me practically nose to nose. I do my best to keep from screaming.

"Are you alright?" He says and puts a hand to my cheek.

I nod.

"Good we need to talk."

I nod again and quietly make my way out of the bed so not to wake Dean. I follow Cas out to the patio.

"There was a reason I couldn't show when Dean called. But it was important and I knew you would be ok." Cas narrows his eyes a bit and motions his finger along my gown looking to the finger prints.

I'd have slapped his hand away considering it was over my damn breast area if he weren't an angel of God.

"This?" He questions looking me in the eyes as if there was nothing odd about him having a finger on my cleavage.

"That'd be a reapers doing."

Cas nods.

"That could cause some problems and I wish to heal you before I go I do not think it best to wait for your own healing on this one but first I came to tell you that I knew your great, great grandfather."

"Um ok say what and does that have to do with anything Cas?"

"It never dawned on me before. But I know now why you have angel lineage."

"Do you now? I shall like to hear this story myself..." My eyes widen as Crowley appears behind Cas.

Cas takes a hand shoving me back in the room where the salt is.


	44. Angels and Demons Gotta Love Vegas

Chapter 44 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please. Sorry to those that were upset about cliffy lol I just can't help myself sometimes. ;)**

Deanpov

I narrow my eyes and had just placed my feet down from the bed to see what's going on at the patio when Bella flies back towards me and my arms instantly wrap around her waist and we both fly back on the bed.

"Stay." I hear Cas's voice and turn to see Cas and Crowley at the patio.

Crowley smiles and waves at me.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell's going on now?"

I check Bella over to see her grabbing at her heart.

"Hey… you ok there."

She nods but I can see the pain written all over her face.

Cas looks over at her.

"Her heart needs healing."

"Such the romantic isn't he?"

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I snap at Crowley.

"Easy now I just wanted to hear the story that's all."

"What story?"

Cas continues to watch Bella but it concerns me as Crowley's literally right there beside him.

"Cas… don't you think it better to be in here?" I hint.

Bella leans over on the bed. Crowley sighs like he's irritated.

"She's not dying is she? That could put a damper on things."

Cas turns to Crowley.

"You will not do what it is I assume you want to do."

Crowley shrugs.

"Who's to stop me? Tell me are you willing to let her go ahead and die to prevent me from doing such?"

What?! I look to Cas.

"He's kidding right?"

Cas doesn't answer.

"Come on Cas help her!"

"Interesting…" Crowley says watching Cas.

"I'm not dying. I'm fine you bitch." Bella mutters out eyeing Crowley ruefully.

She makes her way over to the sink and leans over drinking the water right from the faucet. Her forehead starts to show signs of heavy perspiration.

"Shoving her back the way I did I'm afraid added complications to her already weakened heart."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Crowley raises a brow and motions for Cas to go ahead. Cas turns back to Crowley.

"You will not use her!" Cas hisses.

"Hmmmm."

"Go home Crowley." Cas demands.

"I do hate when we fight. It breaks my heart, apparently hers as well."

"You have no heart." Cas says and enters the hotel making his way over to Bella.

I continue to keep an eye on Crowley.

"That truly hurts…"

Crowley then looks down and grins that shitty grin.

"Oh look how inviting. I think I'll just…" He takes a step inside.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I snap seeing our little protective nest has a fucking loophole in it now.

"Oh come on Dean you really think it would have kept me back for too long even without the little split? They say beauty is pain. If I was desperate enough I'd have already come in you know this. Or has marriage made you somewhat more clouded in your thought process?"

Cas places Bella on the kitchen table.

"She will wake soon."

"Goody then its story time."

Just a few more steps… Then I break into a smile and pull the rug back beside his feet and look to the ceiling.

"Bloody hell…" Crowley looks to me.

I lean back against the bed and wave.

"Back to Hell with you." I wink.

I grab the book and turn to the spell to send him back. Crowley sighs "I'm going to happily skin your wife" and snaps his fingers disappearing. My jaw tightens at his words. I throw the book back down and fix the little loophole. Then turn back to see Cas still watching over Bella.

"Is there something else wrong?"

"No." He says but continues to stare.

"Then what's with the watchful eye."

"I was thinking."

"You? You were thinking?"

He nods.

"About?"

"Crowley."

"Something I should know Cas?" I smart.

He looks to me.

"I'm sure you've questions of your own?"

"You mean about what you did to knock Sam out of his mind? Or the part where Death let it slip to Bella that there was a way to stop the age process or gain back what she's lost? Or the part where my wife can now see reapers as well and actually take their lives?"

"I simply replayed Sam's life for him. I actually didn't do anything other than remind him of who he really was. The rest was his doing. I knew I was taking a risk. But I felt if I gave him that push he himself could choose the right path. So much of that darkness that Bella told us about was what kept him submerged he just needed a boost. Some events were painful, emotional and trying as to why he reacted the way he did at first."

"So everything he's ever gone through and every memory?"

Cas nods.

"It was the only way."  
"So you're saying my brother isn't a total selfish ass?"

"He never was."

I nod in thought.

"You're married now?" Cas says but in a matter of fact tone not really a question.

"Um yeah."

"I must admit Dean I never thought you would marry."

I chuckle a bit.

"Such honesty…" But I look back to Bella and shrug.

"Honestly I never thought I would either. I always told myself I wouldn't…" I swallow back in thought.

"She's different…"

"Yes she is." Cas says rather surprising me.  
"You got a bit of a soft spot for her don't you?"

"Then she is family now too. I think she's good for you too Dean. You've changed it seems for the better I believe."

"I haven't changed."

Cas looks to me.

"You have."

"Um yeah sure ok."

"She's awake."

He says but still looking at me. I look over to Bella and she's rising but looking around confused.

"Hey…" I reach over so she doesn't fall off the table.

"Crowley?"

"The bitch is gone angel baby."

She turns to Cas.

"You're ok!" She says and jumps down from the table hugging him.

I can't help but to laugh at this. Only Bella…

He nods once she let's go.

"I am fine." He says looking to me a bit confused.

"I believe she was worried that Crowley had harmed you." I explain.

"Oh…"

We all look to one another a bit.

"So you going to tell us why Bella can see reapers now?"

"It's the angel part of her she can see things pure humans can't."

"Oh so no biggy? Come on Cas this bit of info could have come in handy beforehand, might have saved her a good scare from freaking Death himself."

"Death?" He looks to Bella in question.

"He wanted to set me straight was all."

"Did he touch you?"  
"Really Cas? You think she'd be standing here now if he had?"

"I was curious." Cas says.

"Curious about?"

"If she survived his touch."

"Yeah that's not a theory I wish to test."

Cas nods.

"So what do you think Death meant about the whole saving years or gaining them back comment?"

"It isn't recommended."

"Um wait.. Wait! Are you freaking telling me there has been another way about this the entire time and you never told us?"

"It is not something I recommend for you Bella. I'm still working on another way."  
"Ok well you keep working on that other way. Tell us what this way is."

"I will not."

"Come on Cas!"

"The knowledge itself could get her killed!" He snaps at me.

"Whoa…" I raise my hands a bit.

"You need to trust me."

"So say we don't attempt this even at that you're never going to tell us?"

He nods.

"Come on!"

"It's not something you would attempt or could even help with it would all be her. There is too much risk. To gain a few years back or stop the process…" He stops talking.

"Ignore the reapers. Let them do what they are meant to do. Do not get involved." He says sternly to Bella.

"If I'm supposed to ignore them then why can I see them?"

"Not everything you see means you're to do something about it."

"But Cas…"

"You have faith Bella use that. You do not need this other way."

Bella nods.

"Now on to your lineage…"

Cas says shrugging everything else off.

I pull out a chair for Bella and I sit next to her at the table as Cas stands before us and begins with a pretty terrific story that sounds like a freaking movie or hell even some of the damn anime's I've watched. Bella's face is priceless as he continues on and I can't blame her it's a lot to fathom.

_His name was Thomas Swan and she was Helen Burch. It would seem you actually have two great, great grandfather's the host himself and the angel. The angel was Marcus. He is where your lineage derives from. It was he that used Thomas Swan as a vessel. At first it was something he did for God's will on earth. He would use the host body to do what he needed on earth and return to Heaven once he was done. However he grew to respect and his human host and one day learned his human host was dying. Marcus knew how Thomas felt about his wife and knew he'd do anything for her. Thomas did not want his wife to be left alone. There was something different to Thomas as well. It was as if he knew about Marcus all along, which is rare. Marcus figured this and wanted to test the theory when he learned of the cancer that was eating him up. Without appearing before him he questioned Thomas in his study one day of what he would want. _

_ Thomas showed no sign of fear or surprise. Instead he smiled without even looking up as he made out his will. _

"_I want my wife and family to be taken care of. If I must go I wish to know that they are loved and there's still someone here watching over them."_

_ Marcus continued to think on this. The more he used the vessel he too grew to love Helen and the other Swans. Thomas towards the end and Marcus began to merge as one amongst the host body. Never once did Thomas grow jealous or hostile towards Marcus but instead grew more and more at ease about his death to come. Marcus offered him something that is rare and unheard of. He offered to fall and take over as he died. Thomas's soul would go to Heaven but Marcus would stay behind and care for his wife and family and they would never have to know. _

_ The moment Thomas agreed Marcus felt his Thomas's burden lift and even he as an angel was surprised by his sudden death as he felt the host leave his body as if that's what he'd been waiting for. Marcus then took over from that day on and did as Thomas would. He continued to love, respect and take care of the family. They had a child together as well. None of them even Helen ever knew of the exchange. _

_ That is until Helen herself died. She was first to go as Marcus continued to grow old and waited for death. He'd fallen deeply for Helen as Thomas had and was floored by her death but when she died he'd a smile about him knowing he did as Thomas would have wanted. Marcus also knew that once he died he would be reborn as another angel and Thomas and Helen would be back together in Heaven again. Once Helen died Thomas was waiting for her. It was then he explained what took place. He feared she'd be furious with him and hurt even feel betrayed. But instead she broke into a smile and said that certainly sounds like something you'd pull Thomas Swan. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and said I love you. She cried into his shoulder and thanked him for his selflessness. Helen said "This decision had to of been hard on you."_

"_Not when I knew even an angel of God could fall for you woman. You're too easy to love. But hard to leave behind."_

_"Being of his own will at that moment he had chosen God's free will and could not heal Thomas that and it would have taken too much of his power to heal as the cancer was already great by the time he learned of it."_

"So an angel can have free will as well?" Bella ask.

"Yes Bella even I can."

"This is so weird so my father's side angel?"

"Yes but it's not quite what you think. It takes something to activate it such as the soul eater with you. Charlie's has never been activated though he carries the gene. In fact through some discovering of my own you're the only Swan that it's been activated in."

"So I'm like a battery?"

"Battery?" Cas questions.

"Nevermind." Bella says.

"So your family's a bunch of freaks and you're like a sexy Energizer Playboy bunny?" I tease.  
"Shut up." She half laughs.

"This is some pretty crazy shit."

"You will continue to discover more about your abilities as time progresses. You've more blood in you than I imagined."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You're stronger and more capable than you think."

"You said the angel was reborn?"

Cas nods.

"Does he remember any of this?"

"No that was the price he was willing to give up. He knew and was still willing to do this."

"That's actually very sad."

"Why?" Cas says.

"You don't find that a bit sad Cas?"

"They are still together."

"No I mean for Marcus the angel."

"He wanted to take the fall. He was happy."

"Happy…" Bella says in thought.

"That sounds a bit too much and rather sadistic."

"Sadistic?" Cas questions again.

"I mean to find out for years on end an angel was raising your family and… I mean you know they were having maritals…" Bella hints and even I wince in thought.

"At the time none of that mattered to your human relative."

Bella nods but still looks a bit creped out.

As much as I love Bella I don't know if I could even do that. That's a lot to take in. Angel of God or not that's your wife I don't want any other playing fucking house with her. Guess I really am a dick.

"You must beware of Crowley as well Bella. As Dean already knows he's very tricky and he will say and do whatever it takes to get his way."

"I've noticed."

"No matter what he tells you or how he threatens you must never give into him."

Bella nods.

"Dean?"

He says looking over at me.

"Huh?"

"Something's wrong?"

Other than someone else out to harm my wife?

"Just another day as a Winchester." I say with a shrug but feel sick on how I'm going to keep her safe.

Maybe I could lock her up in a salt tower or something full of demon traps?


	45. Agent Hepburn And Her Newbies

Chapter 45 (I don't own anything sucktacular) **Read and Review please.**

Deanpov

"So how was the honeymoon?"

Bella and I both have a good laugh at this.

"You mean besides the little interruptions here and there? And the constant reminder for Bella that she is indeed a Winchester now?" I wink at her through the rearview mirror as she sits in back.

I knew Sammy and I were going to have to have a one on one eventually about Crowley and Cas and everything else going on. We were going to have to watch Bella like a couple hawks to make sure Crowley didn't get his grimy hands all over her.

Bella breaks into that evil grin of hers.

"So Sammy how was your time in sin city?" She asks with a bit of a hint.

He grins a bit shaking his head.

"It wasn't too bad Bell."

"Huh how bout that angel baby he had a good time."

"I imagine so."

He narrows his eyes a bit looking confused but still smiles and turns on the radio.

"So baby you ready to hit our first case as a full blown Winchester?"

She smirks.

"Hell yeah tiger."

"That's my girl." I say and floor it out of Vegas limits.

Once we're out of town Sammy digs into a bag and tosses us some I love Vegas T-shirts.

"Why is mine pink?" Bella teases and hits him with the shirt.

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Bella's not a pink type of girl Sam."

"What girl doesn't like pink?"

"The type that can kick your ass." She says and kicks back in the backseat.

"Oh well sorry hun…"

"Relax Sammy I'm giving you a hard time. I love the shirt thank you."

He laughs.

"You're welcome Bell."

Sammy cuts down the radio as my cell rings.

"Yello…"

"Oh um hey Charlie…"

Bella gives me that wide eyed look.

"Sure she's right here."

Ah hell I can't do that to her… I think and clear my throat.

"Hey Charlie before I hand the phone over I kind of got something to tell you."

Sammy chuckles a bit and I cut him a look.

"I kind of married your daughter."

"_Um son what the hell?"_

"Well we were in Vegas and…"

"_You married my little girl in Vegas of all things?"_

"Would it make you feel better to know that Frank Sinatra did the wedding?"

"Dean!" Bella snaps and Sam is dying.

"_Son you better be joking."_

"Yeah about that… I'm really not."

"_Hell son I didn't even get to give own my daughter away?"_

"Well…"

He sighs on the other end

"_Let me talk to my daughter son I'll deal with you later."_

Oops. I just pissed pops off. Well shit…

"Dad?"

"Um yeah."

"Yes dad."

"DAD!"

"OMG Dad look stop it."

"I'm sorry but honestly who were we going to invite?"

She sighs.

"I love you too dad but you can't be so hard on him this was my idea also."

She was lying there trying to save my ass from pops. Hell we both knew this was all mine.

"Ok we will dad. Ok. Bye."

Sammy reaches into his Vegas bag again.

"What the hell do you got in that thing anyway?" I ask as he keeps taking more and more shit out.

Bella hands me the phone and I place it in my back pocket.

"Everything ok angel?"

"It's fine tiger."

Sammy tosses something her way with huge grin. She starts to die laughing.

"A little wedding present."

"I love it Sammy."  
"What is it?"

She hands me the little cake figurine.

"Seeing as how you two didn't actually have a cake I figured I could at least get you the décor for one later."

I look to see it's a perfect sculpture of Bella and I only I'm on a leash and she's dragging me in a wedding dress and she's in a tux.

"Pretty smooth Sam."

He laughs.

"How'd you do this anyhow?"

"Easy actually I just showed them a picture of you two and they sculpted it out at one of the malls."

"That's really cool. Thanks Sammy."

I prop it up on the Impala.

"See fits perfectly." Sam says still laughing a bit.

"Let's grab a bite to eat."

I pull into a café and we all get out and for once it's like old times again. The only difference is I've got a wife along with me now and I can't stop the damn grin on my face. Well I'll be a son of a bitch I think as I watch her walk into the café as I hold the door open for her and Sam.

We all sit at a booth and order our drinks then our food.

"So pops wasn't too thrilled huh?"

"Not particularly Sammy no but he'll get over it." She shrugs and sips at her coffee.

"Sorry angel didn't think the old man would take it like that."

"That's just Charlie."

"I think that's any dad." Sam says munching on strawberry.

"Really dude?"  
"What?"

"What's with the strawberries?"

"They do help with whitening teeth tiger."

"What?" Sam shrugs.

"I just wanted some strawberries."

I half laugh and shake my head.

"You're such a chick."

Bella reaches over and takes a strawberry off his plate. She bites a piece off and faces me holding it in her mouth for me to take. I wiggle my brows.

"Don't mind if I do." I say and take the strawberry from her mouth with my teeth and eat it.

"Now who's the chick?" She taunts but winks at me.

Sam laughs.

"Awesome that makes us like lesbians… So which one of us is the butch and which is the dainty one?"

"I'm the butch." Bella says.

"She's definitely the butch." Sam agrees.

"Words I never thought I'd hear my wife say."

She laughs.

"So how is she the butch?"

"She can withstand more and doesn't whine and bitch about everything dude."

"And I don't spend near as much time in the bathroom tiger. I swear you spend more time on your hair than I spend getting a Brazilian."

I choke back a bit and Sam joins.

She laughs.

"Gotcha boys."

"So what's the case?"

Sammy slides her over some of the facts as he pulls out his laptop.

We both read through the notes and files.

"So it's another crazy town case in which we'll be going into blindly."

"The difference is this is all men."

Bella goes through the files.

"Not a single woman all men…"

"Huh how bout that?"

"I noticed that to this morning when I was going over this."

"Not much to work with." Bella says looking at what some of the witness say and it's a whole lot of nothing and mixed up crap.

"If I didn't know any better…" Bella and I chorus and Sam's eyes widen.

"Dude not that crap already? You two sharing a brain now?"

Bella and I laugh at the same time. Our eyes widen and we clear our throats.

"Dude you two stop that is creepy."

Bella sighs and tries again.

"It's like the witnesses are covering up something and they two are men…"

I nod afraid to talk or make another sound.

We finish up and head towards Laughlin, Nevada where our next case is.

* * *

Angel's 7th

Case 7: Who's The Butch And Who's The Bitch?

"I'm Agent Hepburn and this is Agent Lars and Agent Park. They are our newest in the field."

Son of a bitch…Um did she just take the reins? Sammy and I both look to one another.

"Well hello Ms. Hepburn."  
"That's Mrs." She corrects with a smile.

Yeah damn skippy it is.

"The man lets us in as we flash our badges."

He's checking my girl's ass out something fierce.

He was a tall dark haired man a few years older than me it looked.

"Daddy!" We turn to see a little girl making her into the room.

Cute kid blonde locks in a pigtail and she was wearing white leggings and a blue flowery dress.

"I apologize Mr. Weathermen there was just no stopping her.

"It's ok Nancy."

Advert your eyes you son of a bitch… Nancy tall, blonde, legs that never end and an outfit that screams nanny, and the way that daddy looks upon her says affair. Bella walks over and introduces herself then us we nod as I try to remember we're the trainees today. I'm so going to have it out with my new bride for this later. Yet I must admit she's got a certain charm about her as she goes about this. Bella smiles warmly at the girl and the girl grins back waving at Bella.

"You're very pretty!" The little girl tells Bella.  
"Aw well thank you so are you!"

The little girl blushes.

"I'm Nancy Fairchild the nanny." Bella shakes her hand.

Bingo. Sam and I look to one another as if already knowing. But here comes the kicker. Enter wife. Another woman enters the front door her hands full of groceries as Sam and I take them from her hands and help her carry them into the kitchen. No hello from hubby or offered help I notice. Of course not he's too busy having fantasy land visions with my girl and his nanny.

"I'm Agent Lars and this is Agent Park in there is Agent Hepburn."

"Delilah I'm the wife."

That was odd I thought. I narrow my eyes a bit in thought. Not I'm his wife or I'm Billy Weathermen's wife but the wife? We shake her hand. She follows us into the living room.

"Nancy could you get Heidi ready for her nap please tell her I'll be up shortly."

"As I'm sure you already know we're here to discuss these three men. We've been told they were friends of yours?"

The husband nods.

"Yes Eric, Tom and Jonathon."

"Did they leave anyone behind?"

"Yes each had a wife."

"Children?"

"No I beat them in that area." The husband winks at Bella.

Bella simply smiles.

"You've got a very nice family Mr. Weathermen and that is why we're here. Can you tell me what you witnessed with which one was it Tom? I believe?"

"Yes it was Tom."

Bella nods as the guy looks to be almost tearing up a bit.

"We were the closest of the friends. It was crazy really we were playing squash just like we do every Friday at the club."  
"Club sir?"

"Yes the health club here in town."

"I was winning and he was getting a bit irritated and next thing I know he goes to swing again only blood starts to drain from his eyes ears and mouth. He falls to his knees and starts choking. Within a matter of minutes he's dead."

"What about Eric and Jonathon?"

"I wasn't there but the rumor is Eric died in his bathroom but when the police found him the bathroom was filled with bees and somewhere flying out his eye sockets and ears. Jonathon well his was a bit more embarrassing the poor bastard."

"How so Mr. Weathermen?"

"He looks to us and whispers when they found him he'd evidently had been pleasuring himself if you get my drift and they found him with his cock in his hand. Somehow he'd managed to rip it plum off and he died from shock."

Sammy and I exchange a look. Son of a bitch…Fuck that sounds like witchcraft bullshit.

"Billy! I do apologize Mrs. Hepburn."

Bella smiles.

"It's actually information we needed to know Mrs. Weathermen and I'm hard to offend."

The wife smiles.

"Mrs. Weathermen might we have a word with your husband alone?"

She nods.

"Thank you."

Bella waits until she heads up stairs and then looks over at the husband.

"Is there any reason why your friends would have any enemies?"

"Not that I ever knew of."

"You're certain?"

He nods.

"With all due respect Mrs. Hepburn what sort of enemy could pull these sort of things?"

"Right." Bella says forcing a smile.

"We're just trying to cover all basis. Did your friends ever tell you of any other odd events before their lives were taken?"

He shrugs.

"Not that I can think of."

"How were their marriages?"

He chuckles a bit.

"What does this have to do with the cases my dear?"

"Sometimes Mr. Weathermen it has everything to do with the case."

Good girl.

He clears his throat.

"Off the record Mrs?"

"Of course."

He sighs and looks up to the stairs.

"It seems my friend Jonathon had a bit of faithfulness issues in the last few months of his marriage."

"Is that so?"  
He nods.

"Do you know any more information about that? Such as did the wife ever find out?"

"I'm not for certain. But he was drunk one day and bragging about it to the other guys and myself."

Bella looks to the stairs.

"And what about you Mr. Weathermen?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Just a question we must ask about anything we feel might pertain to the case."  
"With all due respect Mrs. I'm not one of the dead guys."

"That might be but we've reason to think you could very well be next."

He laughs.

"Lady I think you're as insane as my dear wife."

Bella smiles.

"Is that so Mr. Weathermen?"

He nods.

"Here's my card. Get back to us when you plan on being honest because we can't help you until then. Or you know if you see any signs of death around you."

Bella then hears the little girl upstairs.

"I do believe it's time to start thinking about the bigger issues in your life and all those affected."

"How dare you…"  
Bella smiles.

"Have a good day Mr. Weathermen we're just a phone call away."

Hot damn I got some wood. That's my girl. This man's face is beyond fearful. He knows Bella caught him red handed in the cookie jar and he's sweatin bullets over here.

We start towards the door and he clears his throat.

"Agent Hepburn…"

She turns and he sighs. However the nanny is making her way down the stairs now and the husband looks to Sammy and I.

"Tell me what would you guys do in my situation. With that constantly throwing herself at you…" He whispers.

"Perhaps firing her would have been the better choice." I hint.

"Good day Mr. Weathermen."

Once we get into the Impala and head to the next witnesses house I turn to Bella who's also taken it upon herself to drive.

"You want to be punished don't you angel baby?"

"Don't I ever tiger…" She smiles.

Shit! Can we like find a hotel NOW? I wanted to yell at her for taking over and all. But I was seriously fighting some wood here.

She goes over the same procedures as the other two the only difference is there was a picture of the nanny in this guy's house yet he was married as well. Sammy picks up the picture when the guy isn't looking and tilts his head. I nod and he places the picture back down.

"Do you know Nancy?"

Sammy asks as Bella sits down with the husband talking to him.

"Why yes of course that's my wife's sister."

Bella makes an odd face.

After a few more questions Bella rises and shakes his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Clark for your time. Here's my card and please keep in mind what we've discussed. You and Mr. Weathermen need to watch yourselves."

He nods and we head out and hit a bar and grill on the way back. Bella starts this thing of jotting down things left and right and Sammy laughs.

"You're acting like Sammy now you know that right?"

"Huh?" She says not looking up from what she's doing and taking a swig off her beer.

"Ugh babe stop that it's creepy. Don't start that studying crap he does."

She nods but continues.

"It's about time I rub off her somehow Dean you've clearly taken over and she's a little monster now."

Bella laughs in-between her notes.

She then starts to sketch something out on her pad and Sammy narrows his eyes.

"Why are you drawing that Bell hun?"

"It was something I noticed the wife was wearing and I saw it in a picture at the last witnesses house."

She was drawing a triangle and three loops coming from it. Sammy pulls out a book from his bag and starts scamming through something.

"Sisterhood."

He says randomly.

"What's that?" I say clearing my throat as I finished off my cheeseburger and was wiping my mouth clean.

"Ew…" Bella says.

"Ew?"

"Onion breath."

Sammy laughs but shows Bella what he's referring to.

"Witchcraft."

"About what I thought."

Sammy sighs.

"That's the problem though. You said you saw this on more than one of the wives."  
Bella nods.

"Damn it are you two trying to tell me we're dealing with a fucking coven?"

I shake my head in thought drinking my beer.

"What about the nanny what role does she play in all this?"

"That's what I would like to know."  
Bella says as if irritated by something.

"Dean…"  
"What angel?"

"I want you to go talk to this nanny…"

I clear my throat.

"Crazy wife say what?"

She laughs.

"Yep I want you to charm the hell out of her and see what you can find out."

"Shouldn't Sammy be on that?"

"Needs to be a married man I'm afraid tiger."

"You're telling me you want me to go charm some hot nanny?"  
"Did I say she was hot?"

Bella says cutting me a look. Ah, fuck.

"Watch yourself tiger."  
"If you don't want the job Dean I could borrow your wedding ring…"

"Kiss my ass."

Bella sighs leaning back.

"Watch your back tiger I'm not sure what to expect to be honest it's just a hunch."

I nod.

"Since when did you start taking over by the way?"

"Just trying the ropes tiger, that and I wanted to see the look on yours and Sammy's faces, totally worth it by the way."

"So when do I let old Dean out of the box."

"Once we're done here…"


	46. Unfair

Chapter 46 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks.**

Bellapov

"So you really trust my brother that much?"

I nod and smile.

"Ugh, I mean do you remember old Dean by chance Bell?"

"Oh I remember him all right."

"I'm just saying Bell this nanny she's pretty…"

"Pretty what Sammy?"

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"He'll do fine Sammy."

He sighs shaking his head.

"I'd just hate to see you guys get an annulment."

"That little faith in Dean?"

He laughs scratching the back of his neck.

"So this doesn't bother you at all?"

"Well of course it does Sammy I am human but I trust him."

"But if they are witches hun…"

I grimace but shake it off.

"Knock it off or I'll curse you."

Sammy laughs.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

I sigh watching Dean walk up to the door dressed in his best. We watch him enter the door.

"What now?"

"We wait."

"Wait for?"

"Hell I don't know Sammy."

A few more minutes go by and Sammy turns to me.

"Hey…"

I look at him and he's got that nervous expression to him.

"What?"

"So are you and I really ok now?"

I swallow back in thought.

"Let's just say it gets better day by day. I just wish you'd have sought help sooner. I'm not gonna lie. I do feel a bit uncomfortable around you now."

He sighs.

"That's about what I figured. I never meant to hurt you Bell."

"I know Sammy and that's why we're gonna be ok. Just takes sometime."

* * *

Deanpov

"So what brings you by Agent Lars? The Weathermen's are out at the moment."

I clear my throat a bit and lean against the fireplace mantle.

"You actually."

"Me?"

"Yes mam, I just had a few questions for you."

"For me? But isn't Agent Hepburn running this case?"

I smile.

"She wishes."

"Is that so?"

She takes a look at my ring.

"So married?"

I sigh.

"Um yeah…"

I stuff my hand in my pocket.

"And how's that going for you?"

I roll my eyes.

"She's a bit of a pain in the ass."

She laughs.

"How's that?"

"Aren't I the one supposed to be asking the questions?"

She smiles and sits down but not before making sure she raises her skirt a bit. Come on really? I take in a breath as I can make out her lingerie underneath. Married Dean and remember you actually want to stay that way... Hot loving wife waiting for you… Wife with many guns and knives a few grenades even…

"So…" She runs a hand long her leg sensually before leaning back. Damn…

"What would you like to ask me?"

"Have you noticed anything strange activities?"

"What do you mean?"

"Such as with the family or friends of?"

She sighs.

"Something wrong?"

"To be honest I had hoped you came here for something else rather than work related."

"Is that so?"

She nods and blushes.

"When you live here day in and out and all you do is take care of a family that's not your own…"

"I gotcha." But I pull out my hand though and wave my wedding band at her.

"If I wasn't…" I wink.

She giggles and raises.

"So are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Does she make you happy?"

I shrug.

"I think we better get back to the questions I'm supposed to be asking you." I say seductively.

"Right."

"So no odd activity?"

"No sir."

"I must ask how is the parent's marriage itself going?"

She shrugs.

"Just like any other I suppose."  
"And how is that exactly?"

I walk over and sit beside her.

"Oh you know pretty typical for nowadays standards."

She runs a hand down my chest. God damn it what was Bella thinking? I swallow back.

"Look you're a beautiful woman but."

"But…"

She grabs me by the tie and stands up. She starts leading towards the bedroom. Ok case or not I'm not an idiot or an asshole.

"Nancy…"

She turns back smiling but I freeze at the bottom of the stairs.

"I do love my wife."  
"I'm sure you do but what she doesn't know…" She says coming back down and penning me to the wall she runs her leg against my crotch.

I shake my head on this and close my eyes.

"Is this what you're doing with hubby Weathermen?"

"What are you talking about?"

She questions in my ear and licks my lobe. Ok I can't do this…

"I think our time is up."

"Are you certain?"  
"Yes Ms. Fairchild as I said I do love my wife and I am faithful to her."

"Just how faithful Agent Lars?"

"Very…"

I head towards the door.

"We will be back."

I make my way out and I hear something get tosses across the door. Classy woman she is.

I walk towards the area Sammy and Bella parked aways from the house. I open the back door and slide on inside.

"How'd it go tiger?"

"Well I almost got laid."

She sighs.

"That's what I was afraid of."

Sammy and I look to her oddly as she starts the car and heads back to the hotel.

"Did you get any information out of her?"

"Other than her love for married men? Fraid not. She was all on me like white on rice."

Bella lays back on the bed as if trying to piece something together.

"Look I'm gonna shower I feel dirty as it is."

"I'm sorry tiger…"  
I nod but I still felt wrong. Things only get much worse from there. I start the shower and try to scrub the lovesick nanny off me. Only these flashes start hitting. I gasp out as I start seeing this chick naked. FUCK! I turn on the cold water as I'm getting a hard on and that's the last thing I want or need at the moment yes something Dean Winchester would never think or say.

I get slammed against the shower wall and it's like the nanny is literally in the shower with me but I look down and I'm playing with myself.

SHIT!

I hear a knock on the door.

"You ok in there tiger?"

Ah, hell no are you kidding?

"Um yeah…"

I close my eyes and it only gets worse.

"Go away." I snap.

"Excuse me?"

"Not you angel baby."

This can't be happening.

The door opens and Bella's eyes widen.

She quickly shuts the door behind her.

"DEAN!"

"It's so not what you think."

"Then stop that."

"That's just it babe I can't."

"Jesus Dean."

"Believe me this is the one time I don't want to be doing this. It's freaking me out!"

"OH MY GOD DEAN!" We both look down and I've literally rubbed myself raw and am bleeding.

"FUCK!"

"Just hold on Dean baby."

She closes her eyes and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"No angel don't." But I moan out as this fucking nanny keeps doing her thing on me.

Suddenly I feel like I'm flying back. Bella opens her eyes as I'm scooted back now against the tub.

"Dean?"  
I sigh in relief.  
"I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry!" She says looking as though she's about to cry.

"You're sorry? Hell shouldn't I be apologizing to you?"

"I'm the one that sent you to that bitch."

I look down to see I'm still raw.

"I just knocked whatever was happening off you I counter acted with what she was doing. Do you want me to heal you?"

"NO! A little ice I'll be fine it'll be like the single life again." I wink but Bella's hands were shaking beyond belief and I knew she was blaming herself.

"Hey none of that now and thank you for trusting in me but let's start sending Sammy out on these sorts of things."

She half laughs.

"I've a feeling though this coven would have known Sammy wasn't really married. Dean this coven I think revolves around this sort of drama. They target married men. Wait there."  
She leaves and comes back with some ice and places in a towel for my junk.

"Well this would make top 5 things you don't want your wife walking in on."

She blushes and laughs nervously.

"Jonathon…" She says in thought.  
"Um what?" I say as I stand to get dressed.

"Remember the one closest to this case was Jonathon."

"Come on babe I have nightmares as is."

"But this doesn't explain the blood and the bees."

"He said that Jonathon was unfaithful. Yet you weren't but had the same sort of curse done."

"HRRRMM" I groan out pulling up my boxers and pants.

"Something tells me I might be out of commission a few days babe."

"I'm so sorry."

I shake my head and put my arms around her.

"No more of that ok." I kiss the top of her head.

"I'm just glad you didn't come in here guns a blazing after that."

"Dean I knew something was wrong automatically. I know you well enough I don't worry about such silly things. You might be an ass but you're not a dick. There's a difference."

"Aw, well thanks babe… I think…"

She laughs softly and turns around kissing my cheek.

"You're a good man Dean and husband. I never doubted you."

She grabs at her temples.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just got a migraine that and I want to kill me a nanny."

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say."

"Same here."

* * *

Bellapov.

Dean exits the bathroom. I'm so fucking pissed with myself. I could have killed Dean or worse could have had his cock ripped plum off. My first case of taking the ropes and I…

What the fuck? I look to the ground to see blood thinking it's Deans and start to freak out. I go to check on him but catch a glimpse I the mirror. I immediately turn on the sink and start washing off the blood that's dripping from my nose.

"Everything ok?" Dean calls out.

"Yep."

I say as I finally get it washed off and dry my face off. I quickly wipe the drops from the floor.

"So what happened in there?" I hear Sammy as Dean and he laughs.

"You don't wanna know bro."

Dean's cell rings and I realize it's still in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"This is she."

"On our way."

I hurriedly toss Dean the keys.

"We're needed."

"Where?"

"Weathermen's."

"OH come on!" Dean snaps looking down to his pants.

We speed over there and rush over at the door and knock but no answer.

"Let me see if there's an open…" Sammy starts to say but Dean kicks in the door.

"BALLS THAT HURTS!"

He grabs at his package as we make our way inside. I hear the little girl crying and dash up the stairs fast as I can. I look to Dean and pick up the girl as we see flashes coming from the parents' bedroom. Sammy opens the door and the father is up on the ceiling and the wife and nanny are chanting.

I cover the girl's eyes and rush her down stairs as Dean and Sammy enter the bedroom.

"Heidi sweetheart look at me ok."

Her bottom lip quivers and but she nods.

"You're such a brave girl I want you to do something for me ok."

She nods.

"Do you like hide and seek?"

She nods.

"So if I help you hide somewhere in this house could you stay there and be quiet until I come get you?"

"Yes mam."

"Good girl I better you're very good at it aren't you?"  
She nods.

I take her hand and hide her under the kitchen sink.

"Shh… remember stay there."

I shut the door and rush back up the stairs. I open the door to see my boys up on the ceiling now as well.

"Little help." Dean says looking to me.

"You…" I point to the nanny.

"I got a little bone to pick with you."

"Come on babe you always said it was big." Dean smarts.

"Let them go."

"Or you could join us…" The wife says.  
"Doesn't it just get your hid that this man lusted for me?"

"Why would it."  
She laughs and looks down to my ring.

"I know a husband and wife when I see one. Trust me my dear he deserves to die. He so would have fucked me if given the chance."

I laugh at this.

"Is that so?"

She nods.

"Well you see there is a problem."

"What's that?"

"Now I kind of want to fuck you too."

Dean and Sammy's faces are priceless and the nanny drops her hold looking to me as the boys fall to the ground.

"Fuck you up that is." I take out my gun and fire.

She smiles and sends the bullet flying back.

"NO!" Dean yells as I immediately hit the ground and it barely misses me.

"Let's go boys." The window in the bedroom opens and I watch as Dean, Sammy and Mr. Weathermen begin to float out of the window.

"You're not taking them!" I dash out towards them and I'm sent flying against a framed picture.

"Dean!" I yell scrambling to my feet as I rush towards the window.

"BITCHES!"

I rush down the stairs thinking of the little girl. Where the hell do I take her? I open the cabinet and pick her up.

"You did such a good job I'm so proud of you."

I place her in the back of the Impala and fasten her in.

"We're going on a little trip." I force a smile and back out.

"Are you going to fire my nanny?"

I narrow my eyes as I drive to the other witness's houses not knowing where else to look.

"Why do you ask hun?"

"Because I don't like her she's mean."

I arrive at one of the witnesses' houses but part a distance away and see the three men being shoved into a van. I watch as the wife of this husband gets in as well…

"What the heck?"  
I watch them peel out of the drive and I follow but behind enough I'm not spotted.

"Where are you going?"

"This is where mommy plays."

"What'd you say hun?"  
"My mommy and her friends come here to play…" She then blushes and starts giggling.

"What's funny sweetie?"

"They play naked."

I clear my throat.

"So what do they do when they play?"

"They say funny things and dance it makes me laugh."

Great this poor girl has some psycho witch for a mother and her father's a no good low down scum. I park out in the deserts where I saw the van go. I turn back to Heidi.

"Remember how we played hide and seek?"

She nods.

"Well we're going to play that one more time only you're going to hide in here and stay down in the seat back there. If you get tired you can go to sleep ok."

"But I don't want to play I want to go with you."

I smile.

"That's so sweet but you'd really make me happy if you stayed here and waited. You see Agent Lars has a secret stash of candy if you go with me you wouldn't be able to stay here and enjoy it."

She grins I wink.

"Just give me a moment and I'll go get it ok."

I get out and pop open the trunk and grab some things I think I'll need to help the boys and dig around for Dean's stash. He'll be pissed but he can get over it. He just assumed Sammy and I never knew. I hand her the entire bag of candy in hopes that will keep her busy.

"Do not unlock the door understand no matter what you just stay there and eat that candy."

She nods.

"And lay down."

She lays down hugging the bag of candy to her. I make my way through the desert and see a glowing red light showing me there's a campfire going somewhere. I follow that and stop half way down and grab the salt and load into the shotgun. Remember Dean and I's first case. They aren't ghost but I figured this could still do some damage.

I quietly make my way over and see the other two witnesses and Sam and Dean each tied up to stakes. It reminded me of the Salem witch trials only it was backwards. I get down on a hill and pray this flies well I've not a clue how far salt will shoot. I aim at the witches and fire. As they scream out I dash down fast as possible and run a circle of salt around the men.

"Hey babe, glad you finally showed up."

I nod at Dean.

I finish the circle but am elevated into the air. The gun flies out of my hand and the nanny has it sent back to her. She smiles and grabs it. Fuck this is going to hurt I think as she aims it at me.

"FUCK!" Dean yells.

I gasp out as the salt hits me across the chest and gut.

"God damn it." I yell as it courses through me and I feel like I'm on fire.

"Doesn't feel so good does it bitch."

She fires at me again and Sam and Dean both yell out. I go to cover myself as the shot hit against the back of my arms. She laughs and I come down in a growl landing in the dirt.

"Enough Nancy we don't harm one of our own. We're here for them." Another one of the wives say.

"You're all batshit crazy what are you doing to your husbands?"  
"Easy love, we test them and if they do not pass the test they are either punished or sentenced to death."  
"Yeah that's not insane or anything crazies. And what have my boys done?"

She shrugs.

"That one got in the way." She points to Sam.

"And that one lusted for our dear sister. You should be honored we've taken it upon ourselves to serve you justice in this matter."

"I know my husband bitches now back off."

"You think a little salt is going to protect them?" She says and opens her mouth as it all blows away.

"Come on think about your daughter Mrs. Weathermen! Don't you even care what this might do to her or what it has done to her."

"Don't listen to her. What would she know I doubt she has children!"

Something rather dawns on me but I had to make double sure.

"She's at home right now still hiding in the cabinet you could go to her both you and your husband. Be a family again."

I watch the nanny's face as I say this though.

Mrs. Weathermen gasp out.

"Heidi…"

"She will be fine stay here."

"But my daughter."

She turns and smiles.

"She's fine."

Heidi's mom nods and I break into a smile looking upon the nanny.

"This is all you isn't it you crazy bitch?! Sisterhood my ass. You're controlling this women as much as you're controlling these men."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come join us… be one of us join us sisters."

"Yes join us and punish him." They point to Dean.

He sighs.

"I think I've been punished enough I won't be doing any sort of fun activity for at least a week. Damn it."

The nanny appears behind me and whispers in my ear as I look over at Dean. She begins to chant something in my ear. I think about walking in on him and the images of what he might have been thinking about start to hit, of him thinking about her wanting to have sex with her.

"Um angel babe kind of scaring me a bit now."

"He wanted to fuck me. Who do you think he was thinking about? Let's set him ablaze sister."

She places a hand under mine.

"The power is yours just accept it. Let him know you won't be mistreated. Let him know you've a mind of your own and you don't need him. That he should have only lusted for you."

"Babe… what's going on with your eyes there…"

I lift my hand into the sky and Dean is snapped off the stake into the air. The nanny claps.

"Now show him. PUNISH HIM!"

I shake my head as I stare upon him.

_"Follow me babe."_

_"Ugh quit calling me that stuff?"_

_"What stuff?" _

_"That sunshine, cupcake and babe stuff."_

_"What would you like me to call you?" _

_"How about Bella."_

_"Nah, I need a pet name for you."_

_"Um no you don't."  
"Let me think on this."_

_"Dean!"_

_"I got one."_

_"What?" _

_"Angel."_

"Think about all the lies every time he's lost his temper or kept something from you!"

_"Penny for your thoughts?"_

_"Is that all my thoughts are worth?" _

_"That depends on the thought."  
"There was something I was thinking but…"  
"But what?"_

_"Well I just thinking that you're not so bad."_

_"Is that right?"_

_"There's something else."_

_"Something about last night, I think it only further proves there is something wrong with me."  
"What's that angel?"_

_"I was frightened beyond belief. I wanted to run out of that house take your Impala and leave your as stranded to save my own."_

_"But?"_

_"There were a few things actually… One was seeing you in danger triggered something in me, two was how you were protecting me, three was the adrenaline that pumped through me when I fired that gun, four well even though you set it up it was rather cool knowing I sent Caroline back where she truly belonged and didn't let her kill your ass."_

_"Where are you getting at exactly? Where is the part that there is something wrong with you?"_

_"For the first time in a while I actually felt alive even though I was facing death."_

_"I'd have never let anything happen to you Bella. I'd let whatever came at us take me first."_

_"About feeling alive, I do understand that feeling. Yet what we faced last night was really nothing in comparison."_

_"Angel I want you to look at me please."_

_"I've died, Sammy's died, being brought back is a bitch and at times you don't come back. I've been to hell and I'm not talking figuratively. Bella I've literally been to hell. There's just so much we've not even touched base on. This is baby shit what we did."_

_"I'll see you around Bella."_

_"Hey…" _

_"Come here."_

_"Goodnight angel."_

_"Goodnight." _

"Think about the heartaches he's caused you."

I think about him leaving Forks. I think about him saying how he'd hate to have to hunt me down. All the times he criticized me. Lost his temper… Everything

"Good girl." She whispers.

"Now set him aflame just like their precious mother and his girlfriend." She points to Sam.

_"Bella?" _

_"Angel baby…"_

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"It doesn't matter…" _

_"Are you going to kiss me or not!"_

_"You're crazy angel."_

_"I'm so sorry Dean…" _

_"I am too seems we're both knuckleheads."_

_"So where do we go from here?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Not a bit."_

I nod and the flame forms before him.

"That's right my dear now send him to Hell."

I smile and Dean's eyes widen.

"Really don't want to go back there again angel."

She positions my hand just so.

"Now send it."

I nod and Dean hollers out as it flies his way but I swing my hand around sending it back towards us.

"What are you doing!" She yells and tries to send it back his way.

I turn just as it's about to hit and smile.

"Oops I never was good at listening just ask my tiger."

I step aside and she's set aflame.

"God damn angel baby if you wanted to give me a heart attack you could have gone about it a different way."

"Your dick doesn't work remember." I say lowering him down.

Sammy laughs.

"Now who's being an ass?"

I laugh softly but walk up and peck him on the lips.

We turn around to the lost looking husband and wives.

"Now what?" Sammy says as I untie him and the other men.

"Dean will you go check on Heidi?"

"Sure where is she?"

"In the car I parked straight down that hill."

He heads that way.

Sammy and I gather the story as Dean waits with the girl.

"So can I safely send your little girl home with you two or do we have to worry about more cheating scandals and witchcraft?"

They both look to each other bitterly.

"The way I see it is you're both about even. You're a low down dirty cheat and you're a psycho Wiccan. How about you both call it quits on the whole sleeping around and rotten religion crap and focus on that little girl?"

The mother starts to cry and the father shamefully shakes his head.

Sammy and I help gather them back where they need to be to get home.

"Ding dong the witch is dead the …"

I hear Dean singing to Heidi in the Impala as I left up the trunk to put our stuff away. He's got her in his lap letting her eat away at his chocolate without complaint. His arms wrapped around her.

I swallow back and shut the trunk.

"Hey you ok there?" Sammy asks.

I nod. Sammy chuckles hearing Dean continue to sing.

"He's got a soft spot for kiddos."

I bite my bottom lip a bit.  
"Are you sure you're ok Bell?"

"I'm fine Sammy." I force a smile but deep down I was just thinking on how unfair life can be.

By no means do I regret marrying Dean and I will die by his side proudly. But seeing him with that little girl and remembering the dream with little Bobby struck a chord within me. I sigh knowing we'll both never have that. It's only cases like these that we'll even come close. He might be a astounding hunter but he'd make an even better father I think as I watch him through the window. The little girl is laughing and he's tickling her. I open the door with that lump about my throat.

"There you are!" I say to Heidi and she giggles chocolate all over her face.

I pick her up and use my shirt to wipe off her face. I kiss her cheek and hand her off to her mother.

"Please…" I simply say to them both.

"You've no idea what you two have. Take care of her."

Mrs. Weathermen nods and Heidi waves at me. I wave back and blow her a kiss. I feel Dean's arms wrap around my waist.

"Cute kid."

"Yes she is."

I wince a bit however as he moves his hands about.

"Oh shit sorry angel."

He slowly turns me around and lifts my shirt to see the damage.

"Damn baby."

"I'll be fine after a six pack or so."

"Hell six? Try twelve."

We all get in the car and discuss what Sammy and I found out while Dean was watching over Heidi.

"So the nanny was controlling the other wives by making them her little bitches of the coven?"

"Something like that."

"Didn't that one guy say that was his wives sister?"

"Yep but here's the real kicker Dean the only one to actually sleep with the nanny was Mr. Weathermen."

"But that doesn't explain the other deaths."

"Actually it does Dean when you think about it." Sammy says.

"Um no not really."  
"He's right Dean think about it why do you think Ms. Crazy punished you?"

He shrugs.

"Because she's exactly that?"

"Well that and because you DIDN'T sleep with her, you offended her and pissed her off."

"So what about that Jonathon guy?" Dean hints.

"That's just it he was bragging about banging her but I don't think he ever truly did."

"So what he didn't bang her to respect his wife but bragged about doing so to his buds."

I nod.

"Damn…"

"That explains why his death was far worse and more embarrassing then the other two."

"So everyone that did didn't sleep with her after all.

"I'm afraid so."

"So a bunch of innocent men died that were faithful to their wives and this jackass gets away just like that!" Dean hisses.

God I love that man I think as I watch is reaction to this. He's my tiger for sure I think with a shrug.

"What a load of horseshit."

"Well for Heidi's sake it's a good thing he did live."

Dean sighs.

"Pricks like that don't deserve children."

"So Mr. Weathermen lived because he gave into the bitch. The others died tragically remaining faithful."

"So what was this sisterhood thing then?"

"She needed to gain the wives trust make them believe their husbands were horrible men."

"In most cases the wives would have just fired or killed the nanny not join her in her cause."

"She used her witchy ways to charm the women just as well." I say as chills come over me remembering that's what she was trying to do with me and I had to force in the other memories of Dean and I in order to push it away.

"So how come it didn't work on you angel? I thought for sure I was a goner."

"To be honest it almost did. She's had some hold that's for sure."

"Whoa…" Dean turns around as he looks to me in the rearview mirror.

"Gees Dean watch the road!" Sammy snaps.

But they both turn back and Sam hands me a tissue.

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

Right of course it is. Isn't the white hair enough now nose bleeds? What's next? You idiot you know not to ever ask famous last words of a fool.

"Damn baby you going to be ok?"

I nod and wipe myself clean.

"Just a nose bleed everyone gets em."

Maybe I'm just dehydrated… I'll drink some water at the hotel.


	47. Unknowing Loss

Chapter 47 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"That's better." Dean says with a wink stepping out of the bathroom ointment in hand.

"You ok there tiger?"

"Getting there."

My head starts to hurt somewhat and I look through the bags for some Tylenol.

"Need something angel?"

"Just got a bit of a headache."

I look at my reflection in the TV to see my nose is bleeding yet again. I dart towards the bathroom and clean off quickly before Dean questions me.

"You know I could fix this…" He whispers in my ear appearing directly behind me.

I close my eyes and open them to see he's no longer there. I sigh in relief and dry off my face.

"You want the years back don't you? And this…." He smiles and runs his hands along my hair.

"No this just won't do… I mean you really believe he'll still lust for you once this spreads?"

"I'm not falling for your shit."

He softly chuckles and runs hand down my arm before vanishing. I look around and run me a bath thinking about what Cas said. I step in the tub as the water fills up and I lay back and close my eyes.

"He will return to save you BITCH!"

My eyes shoot open and I scream out as I see the flames immersed around me.

"HEY!"

"ANGEL!"

I gasp out and look around. I see Sammy on the other bed looking to me concerned and I realize I'm in bed with Dean.

I simply nod and rush towards the bathroom scrubbing my face. I lean over the sink and puke.

"Whoa angel baby…"

I turn around and hug him tight as I can.

"What the hell baby?"

"Don't you ever make a deal EVER! You're not going back!"

Dean's eyes narrow and I feel faint.

"Sam get her some water hurry!"

"Please tiger let me hear you say it and fucking mean it.  
I feel Sam's hand along my back as well now.

"I promise I won't."

"Bell hun?"

"FUCKING BITCH CROWLEY!" Dean snaps but continues to hold me.

He picks me up placing me on the counter and handing me the water.

"Sammy you can't let him. DON'T EVER LET HIM!"

"Jesus Bell."

I drink some of the water but lean into Dean's chest.

"Please…"

"Bell none of what you saw was real."

"It's just one of Crowley's sick games. This is what Cas was warning you about. He has many ways of trying to get to you and break you down."

I manage to calm down and brush my teeth and gurgle with some mouth wash. I notice Sam and Dean are both still watching me like a couple hawks. I spit and look upon them in the mirror.

"I'm fine now. Just had to remember where I was is all."

They nod and Sam goes back to bed. Dean wraps his arms around me.

"I know it's hard but you must ignore whatever b.s he sends your way."

Dean takes my hand leading me back to bed. I lay across his chest and feel his hand running along me. I close my eyes burying myself within Dean close as possible.

* * *

Deanpov

I can't even sleep now I just lay here holding her. Damn it… Sometimes I wish I could just fucking morph into Superman just to protect her better. I can't let Crowley get his filthy paws all over her. There's no telling what he has going in that sick mind of his or what he will do to her once he's done. Sure enough the fucking alarm goes off after too long I reach over and hit it switch. Sam looks over at me tiredly.

"Is she ok?"  
I nod and roll out from underneath her.

"Let's get ready then we can wake her once we're done. She twitched a lot in her sleep."

I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit at the edge of the bed running my hands along my face and through my hair.

I make myself jump in the shower and look down thankful to see the man below is healing. Rather sucks to have wood and not be able to do anything about it. Just stare at it pathetically. I laugh at my own torment and scrub my hair.

I hear the bathroom door open and shut. Then the glass door slide over and a set of hands running along my bag.

"I sure hope that's you angel cause if it's you Sam…"

She laughs.

"How'd you sleep?"

"A little better I suppose. You?"

"Eh ok…"

I turn around and begin soaping her down. I wince a little as I focus why too much on her nudity. She bites her lower lip looking down.

"Ugh tiger…"

I shrug.

"He'll be back in the game soon enough he doesn't like being benched."

I switch places as she rinses off.

"So what will we be working on next?"

"I don't know aren't you the boss?"

"Ugh I'm good." She looks down again.

"Don't let this make you think you didn't handle that case correctly babe you did awesome actually. Hell I can't count how many times Sam's gotten hurt when I take the reins. It just happens you can't control everything. You did amazing your first time around."

She half laughs.

"Well thank you but I'm letting you take over now. Besides this really was just me wanting to see how you and Sam reacted when I made you my bitches."

I have a good laugh at this as she scrubs her hair.

"Is that so?"

She nods smiling.

"Well it was rather hot being your bitch angel."

"You're too funny Dean."

I shrug.

"At least I got that going for me."

"Trust me tiger you have a lot more going for you then you think."

She rinses her hair out and leans over kissing me. I half growl out as she's making him throb.

"Sorry…" She pulls back.

"Hrrrmmmmm." I shake it off.

"I'm not." I say almost high pitched.

I finish up and get out.

"When I'm back in game we're going on another honey moon."  
I call out as I wrap the towel around me and brush my teeth. I jump back hearing a crash and see angel on the fucking floor and glass everywhere.

"HEY!"  
I throw down my toothbrush. I throw a towel over her.

"SAM!"

"Come on baby wake up."

I gently prop her head up against my knees as I come down and try to slap at her cheeks.

"Angel come on wake up."

Sam rushes in.

"What the hell?"  
"She won't wake up."

"Castiel…"

I look to see her nose is bleeding yet again but there is also blood on the floor and I've no idea where it's coming from exactly.

"CAS angel needs you."

"Jesus Dean…"

"I don't have time for this bullshit waiting on him call 911 Sam."

"Come on baby don't do this to me wake up."

I press my fingers against her neck and feel her pulse slowing down a bit.

"HELL NO you're not pulling this shit with me you hear me!"

"Castiel please…"

I continue to try and wake her but nothing.

"Baby you can't do this to me you can't!"

I'm fucking losing it and I know it. I wipe my eyes.

"Bring me her robe Sam."

He tosses it over as he's on the phone with dispatch.

"Where are you Cas you son of a bitch."

I grimace at the blood underneath her as I focus on getting the robe on her knowing she'd want some sort of modesty.

"You better fight Bella I mean it."

We hear the sirens and I slap on some clothes as they make their way inside and Sam points out we're she is.

"I'll follow you there.'' Sam says after they check her over and load her up.

I nod and climb into the ambulance feeling like my entire world is crashing down on me. I take her free hand as they start IV's on her and heart monitors. Fuck this can't be happening. This is isn't…

Once we arrive they wheel her away and place my fucking ass in a waiting room. I wanted to rip their motherfucking faces off I didn't want her out of my sight. Sam comes in and I lose all composure as I sink into one of the waiting room chairs.

Sam sits next to me and has his arm around my shoulder.

"She's gonna be ok Dean."

"We fucking saw what her nose was doing yesterday damn it Sam whatever this is I think it's something not even Cas can control. He just healed her heart and now this? What is this what the fuck is happening to my wife!"

I claw at my scalp.

"Hasn't she been through ENOUGH!"

After what seems like forever I begin to pace the room and look at the time. I shove my hands in my pockets to keep from punching any walls or doctors as they tell us nothing. Finally a doctor comes in.

"You can come see her now. She's awake."

I nod and breathe.

I make my way inside.

"Hey…" I clear my throat.

"Hey…" She says softly.

"We will need to keep her here to monitor her for a couple more days. She took a pretty nasty fall. I'm also very sorry for your loss."

"Um loss?"

"It seems she could not carry the child full term."

WAIT WHAT CHILD?

"Wait are you meaning to tell me…"  
I see Bella's face however and she's going into damn near shock. Her jaw drops and she looks down to her stomach.

"We had to do what is called a DNC. I'm also sorry to say that your wife will not be able to conceive. There seems to have been something wrong with her…"

I don't even hear anything after that the world seems to be spinning too fast for me. I sink into the nearest chair.

I mean I knew this was the life we were going to be living. I knew when married her what it would truly mean. So did she… We both knew what to expect. But the knowledge now… She was with child? She was pregnant with my baby? Was it going to be a boy or a girl? Now to hear that even if we wanted that option we can't have it after all. It's been totally ripped away from us. Is this God's way of proving a FUCKING POINT? How cruel can he be? I swallow back knowing she needs me. I look over at her and my hearts completely broken.

"I'll leave you two alone I'm sure you've a lot to discuss. Mrs. Winchester you must keep in mind your health is very important and you must remain calm as possible you're still healing."

Have faith Cas? HUH HAVE FAITH? Is this what you mean? I think back as I hold her hand when I first asked her to marry me and I warned her then but honestly had I truly warned myself. Had I truly thought about what the fuck I was saying what I was giving up?

She just stares at the ceiling with tears glistening from her eyes and her hand over her stomach.

"I suppose you were right all along tiger…" She says softly.

"I don't want to be right damn it…"

She nods and blinks as more tears escape her eyes.

"I'm so sorry angel baby. Fuck I'm sorry."

"We both already knew Dean. We knew what we were getting ourselves into. We have each other." She squeezes my hand as she says this but I saw it in her eyes.

She too was curious as to what it could have been. Hell you don't truly think about it and then when you have it and it slips between your fingers like that… FUCK! I clear my throat and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"Bottom line is you're going to be fine."

She nods.

"We also don't have to worry about any more accidents now." She hints.

I wince at this but she was right if she couldn't conceive then… Why? I mean why is this happening? What the hell did we do? Hell what did she do? She looks outside.

"Almost Christmas I should call Charlie soon."

"I'll do that you just rest baby. I don't want you worrying about anything else just focus on getting well."

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." I call out and Sam enters.

"You ok Bell hun?"  
She nods. I look back at Sam and feel like I'm about to break down yet again. I take back a breath.

"What is it?"

"That blood we saw Sammy…" I shake my head.

"It was a miscarriage."

He steps back a bit looking completely blown away. I nod.

"I'm so sorry guys…"

I nod and Bella continues to look out the window as it starts to snow. Suddenly she covers her face and starts to bawl. Sam and I rush over. I get lay in the bed next to her and Sam takes her hand. We don't leave her side until she cries it out and eventually passes out. I quietly make my way out of the bed. Sam pats my back. We both sit in silence.

I hear Cas appearing and I'm pissed. I look up at him as I'm hunched over on the chair.

"Where were you… where you son of a bitch."

"Dean…" Sam warns.

"No I want to know. I want to know what was so important that she almost dies and we lose a child!"

Cas narrows his eyes looking to me the back to the bed.

"Child?"

I nod.

"YES! And now…"

I close my eyes shaking my head with complete rage.

"Now we're told she'll never conceive."

"I do not understand."

Cas says looking over at her. He takes her hand looking the monitors.

"She shouldn't have been able to conceive as it was."

"What do you mean Cas?"

"Her abilities prevent such things. She serves a higher purpose and children never was an option. That is why I never mentioned it I knew you never wanted children and she knew what life she was getting into. I didn't think it worth mentioning considering you two had already decided…"

I raise up even more pissed now.  
"Higher purpose? So what are you telling me that God just decided for her? For us?"

"I do not understand. I thought you both didn't want this…"

"This? This right here no of course not. But if I had known… Damn it I could have prevented this I could have helped her! We could have…"

"You could have had a child?" Cas says as if in thought.

"I thought you didn't want that."

"I never ONCE said that!"

"But…"

"All I ever said was that I couldn't give her that because that was the life of a hunter. Having a child … and doing what we do? That's what I meant. I'm freaking human damn it! SO IS SHE part angel or not she's fucking human we have fucking feelings!"  
"Dean..." Sam says softly.

"I knew she'd want a child. I knew I wanted a child but I'm not a fucking idiot either. I know what my life is. I KNOW! Trust me I fucking know."

"So if you could. You would have wanted the baby?" Cas questions.

I half laugh feeling like fucking Jack Nicholson in A Cuckoo's Nest.

"Whom I kidding Cas right? That was never an option! Not for her not for me! And Lord knows what would have happened if we did carry full term! I don't' even want to think about it so maybe it was best right?!"

"Dean don't say that…" Sam says.

"Why not!?"

"You just can't say things like that."

I shake my head and laugh.

"Whatever." I get out of the room making my way out of the fucking hospital quick as I can knowing I'm losing all I have within me. I'm gone I've fucking lost it.

I lean against the back of the hospital building and sink down to the ground. I close my eyes. Once I open then Cas is standing before me.

"What do you want Dean?"

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"I just want to hear you say it."

"Say what exactly Cas?"

"What are you so afraid of Dean?"

"I'm afraid of nothing."

He tilts his head and then leans down and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"Just say it."  
"Say what!" I snap

"Tell me what you want if you could have it!"

I shake my head. I sigh closing my eyes. Cas releases me.

"Why does it matter?"

I start to walk away.

"You're right Dean why does it? You're a hunter that's all you're good for. That's all you'll ever be good at!" Cas says.

"What the hell!" I turn around wanting to punch the shit out of him.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"You think this is all God's will right? That he's personally sought you out to pick on you!?"

"At times YES! I mean when do we catch a break?! When do we get to live like fucking normal people!"

"You're not normal Dean."  
I half laugh.

"Thanks for the reminder Cas. Sure helps."

"I'm not letting you walk away until you tell me what you want." He demands.

"Why? What is the point?"

He suddenly appears right in front of me slams me into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing CAS?! What is all this about."

"I'm trying to get you to talk to me!"

"What good would it do to sit here and tell you my freaking fantasies? Huh? That's all they are and you're acting odd even for you Cas!"

"Say it!"

"Fine! I don't always want to be a fucking hunter cleaning up all this mess! I don't want to be relied on so fucking much that my entire life is put on hold while everyone else moves on! I'm only getting older day by day I've been doing this for FUCKING years. I know this is it for me I will die hunting or of old age because I a hard son of a bitch to take down. I want to one day take my wife move to a fucking cheesy suburb 3 bedroom 2 bath a damn pool even. I want to drink beer on my porch without having to worry about if I have salt surrounding the place or my colt or something else on me! I want to work on my Impala in peace one day and maybe have a son or daughter to hand it down to. I want a damn golden retriever that practically knocks me down when I enter the door! I want Bella and I to have grandchildren! I want it all because I'm a selfish piece of shit! I want Sammy to have his own wife and children as well. I want him to become that lawyer like he wanted to become. Sometimes Cas I just want to be free. When I said I couldn't' give her everything I meant it I knew I couldn't. But I was too selfish to give her up. I love that woman as much as I love my brother. I'd do anything for her and that's why this kills me. To see the look on her face. Knowing I can't give her everything. Knowing she will always have to be denied because she chose to love and honor this worthless son of a bitch."

Cas nods and puts me back down.

"I've always told you to have faith Dean. I just wish you'd listen to me…" He says and vanishes.

**_Listen to Cas... (readers)_**


	48. Faith

Chapter 48 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thanks! Ugh I have a reason for everything I'm writing so just bear with me. Few readers were very upset with me on the last chapter. "Have Faith" ;) Keep reading… Listen to Castiel… Just as Dean should do… Shorter chapter than usual but wanted to hurry and get this out before I got lynched. To those that watch Supernatural though you know it's not all peaches and cream. **

Bellapov

I don't even know what to feel or think. I look over and see Dean asleep at the chair and Sam on the couch. I look to my stomach in thought. I can't help but to feel cheated and lost at the moment. I shed a few more tears. I knew what to expect and what not to expect. I don't and will never regret my decision to spend my life with Dean. I just never realized how I'd feel when something like this came about but then again I didn't expect it. The look on my husband's face told me that he as well felt the way I had. Once he learned of the child I knew it was something he wanted as well.

I hear the familiar wings and turn around. He says nothing just nods and takes my hand. He looks over at Dean and Sam.  
"There are still some things we've to take care of…"

I nod but am confused.

"Do not lose your faith."

I go to say something but he looks to Dean once more. I watch curiously as he walks over to him while sleeps and puts his hand on his shoulder. Dean doesn't stir but Cas nods and vanishes. What was that? I wondered to myself but Cas was a bit hard to understand. I knew he cared but as an angel he had and odd way of showing it. I carefully get up and make my way to the bathroom wheeling the IV thing along with me. My entire body was sore from head to toe and my stomach felt like it'd been through the ringer not to mention other personal pains I was feeling. I do my business and wash my hands and face off. Dean stirs away turning towards me and sighing.

"Angel baby you should have woke me."

"I'm fine tiger I can walk around now."

"One fall too many for me so next time wake my ass."

I sigh but nod in agreement.

I wince in though realizing we're still in the labor and delivery area as I hear some babies crying. Dean hears them as well and sighs making his way over to me.

"Babe I understand if you regret…"  
"Don't you even finish that sentence Dean Winchester!"

He shakes his head and kisses my shoulder.

"I love you tiger I don't ever want you thinking along those lines."

He nods and helps me back into the bed. He leans over kissing me and takes my hand.

"You want some water or something?"

I nod as the back of my throat is dry and my lips are chapped.

He lets go of my hand and pours me a cup of water.

"Thank you."

He nods and looks over at Sam.

"Hell thought he got a hotel."

He walks over and nudges him. Sammy jumps up rubbing his eyes.

"You stayed all night?" Dean questions.

Sam shrugs.

"Well I wasn't about to leave you two."

That's so freaking sweet I think wanting to tear up again. Sam looks over at me.

"How you feeling hun?"

"Just a bit sore but ok."

He nods but stands up making his way over. Sammy leans over and wraps his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I nod and wrap my arms around him losing it yet again. "I'm so sorry Bell." He kisses the top of my head and pulls back a bit and I actually see him wiping away a few tears of his own. Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I need some coffee you guys want any?"

"Sure." Sam says.

I shake my head no.

Dean nods and heads out of the room and I could tell he just wanted an excuse to leave so he too wouldn't break down as well.

"You two are going to be ok…" Sam says with a nod taking my hand as he sits down looking to all my monitors.

"I know."

"All this just proves what an ass I was. I can't believe I ever said the things I said to you hun. Damn. Neither of you deserved that and now here we are. The look on my brother's face and the way he broke down. I'm such a dick."

I pat his hand.

"None of that now Sammy we both know why you were saying that stuff. That's not really you."  
He sighs and kisses my hand.

"You're an amazing person I swear I've never met anyone like you. I've also never known anyone that brings out what you do in my brother. You've changed him somewhat Bella I think you're making him realize for once just what he's missing out on."

"I don't' know if that's such a good thing Sam. I'm hurting him."

"On the contrary you're fixing him. He was broken Bella. Dean was a God damn mess before you entered his life especially when he returned from Hell. He'd certain darkness about him. But I noticed it fading the more we were around you. So no Bell hun you've fixed him he's got a bigger heart then he'll ever admit to."

"I love you both so much you know that…" I say wiping my eyes with a tissue.

He chuckles softly.

"Even this big oaf?"

"Yes even you."

"I love you too Bell."

Dean clears his throat at the doorway peering over.

"I can't leave for more than 10 minutes without you confessing your love?"

We both laugh and Sam shakes his head.

"What can I say?"

Dean sighs and hands him his coffee.

"Bitch…"

"Jerk."

Dean lays next to me in the hospital bed and puts his arm around me. He grabs the remote to the TV and puts it on Saturday Night Live. But I don't even pay attention and honestly I think the three of us are just looking to the screen blankly.

The doctor comes in after a while and takes off the Monitors and IV.

"It'd do you some good now to walk around."

I nod and the doctor helps me out of the bed. He was rather plump for a doctor probably around his 50s but very sweet.

"I'll leave you to it get those muscles working again Mrs. Winchester."

I nod and Dean starts to go with me.

"Actually I could use a few moments."

"Ok baby you holler of if you need me."

I nod yet again and head out. I walk along the hallway hearing the cries, laughter and everything else in the mix of mothers and fathers that were lucky. Part of me bitterly wanted to hate them, which only made me feel worse. I felt punishing myself was in order apparently as I make my way to the nursery window and look inside. I swallow back the knot.

"_I could give you all this you know?" _

I see him in the reflection and ignore him.

"_You and Dean could finally have the life you want you could be free. All you have to do is be willing when I come to collect."_

"Collect?" I question with my eyes closed.

"_Precisely love I don't want a long drawn out thing between us all just come and go with me freely whenever I may call to you."_

"I'll do no such thing."

"_Think about it. It's not just about what you want it's about what he wants. He never even has to know he never would and he would never even have to see me again. All for once small price and that's to come visit when I call upon you and I send you right back home to baby Winchester and poppy Winchester. No more hunting. No worrying about if your family would be harmed. You could be free. Hell I'll even throw Sammy boy a bone for ya."_

I close my eyes as he moves my hair away from my neck.

"_That could be yours and Deans."_

I press my lips together as he shows me a nursery bed that says Winchester.

"_Just one touch my dear…"_

He reaches to my tummy. I swallow it back and think about my father's deal, what Cas and Dean told me. I sigh and turn around.

"Fuck you Crowley you bitch if you want me you'll have to drag me kicking and screaming. I will never give into you no matter how tempting you make the offers."

He roughly grabs me by the chin but smiles.

"_Very well that's just what I shall do cheerio love and I shall return shortly."_

I peer over and look across to the NICU area. I slowly walk over and a nurse and doctor working on an infant. I wince as I see the bastard reaper walk right past me through the wall. You're kidding right? This isn't happening… I shake my head about to open the door.

"Don't…" Cas appears behind me.

I shrug him off me and turn the knob.

"Bella…"

"I won't let someone else lose their child as well."

I open the door and feel myself get lifted.

I gasp out and look to see I'm in an alley with Cas.

"Did I not warn you! Did I not tell you!"

I swallow back. I'd never seen him angry not like this.

"You're coming with me."

"Cas?"

"It's time you learn…"

"Learn?"

He nods.

"You are family Isabella so are those boys. First we have to take care of Crowley all else will fall into place."  
"What will?"

He smiles and I swear that was the first time I'd ever seen him fully smile.

"Let's go…"

"But Dean?!"

"He will have to understand."

"BUT HE WON'T!"

"You will return. You need to trust me so does he."


	49. Nesting

Chapter 49 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

"Where are we?"

"This is where we train."

I swallow back nervously watching as I see men and women fighting. They were expecting you so have taken a different form.

"Are we in Heaven?"

"No this is the outskirts of Heaven. These are angels like myself Bella. They spend years even eternity fighting making themselves stronger and wiser for whatever might come."

"You've brought me to the battlefields of God's soldiers?"

"You and I have a lot of work to do and things to discuss. You will not be able to train as we do as you are not a full angel but we can still teach you to use your abilities to your strongest potential and how not to weaken yourself even how to keep from draining years off your life."

"How am I allowed to be here?"

"Dean…"

"Dean?"  
Cas nods.

"He and his brother have done so much… it is now time we return the favor but it will not be an easy task. You three will have to fight to get where it is you want."

"I do not understand."

"You do not need to for now. For now just trust and have conviction and do as I say."

I continue to look around and I'm scared out of my wits.

"I must go let them know so they do not alarm themselves."

"You're leaving me here?"

"I will return you are save here Bella no harm will come to you. If you were to die here in battle you simply wake right back up where you started. This is what the battlefields are about."

"Dean's already broken…" I say grabbing Cas's hand.

"It had to be this way. Crowley has his own plans. So we shall make ours…"

He says and is gone. I nervously look back to the other angels as they stop and look to me.

Um what the hell? What do I do now?

* * *

Deanpov

"Hell where the heck did she go?"

Sam shrugs as we walk around the halls.

"Dean…"

We turn around.

"She is safe."

"What do you mean safe where is she?"

"She's with me."

"Please don't tell me you mean…"

"No not there but somewhere else. I don't have much time to explain but she will return."

"What the hell Cas!"

"You need to trust me."

"The hell I do you just freaking take off with my wife and right after all this and you won't even tell me what's going on!"

"Crowley's been visiting… She passed the test that is all you need to know for now. Prepare for our return. We will return before the war."  
"War what war?"

"If I can get Bella to do what I need her to do there will not be one. But if I fail…"

"Jesus…"

"I must go now you and Sam do what it is you do. I will take care of her Dean."

He vanishes and I Iook to Sam.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think he's preparing for whatever it is Crowley wants with Bella."

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Bellapov

They go back to fighting and I walk around amazed. Some use weapons, others using their powers, some are just going at it like a freaking boxing ring. It's unbelievable.

"Are you ready?" I jump as Cas appears behind me.

"Do you battle here?"

"I have but I am not a warrior angel."

"How is this going to help?"

"We all will be counting on you to trick Crowley. When you return he will come for you. He may even harm you but he will not kill you. He will threaten but he needs you and therefore will not take your life. This maybe one of the worse things you've ever faced. But you can do it I believe in you."

"Where will you be?"

He says nothing. He just stands before me.

"Remember you do not actually die here."  
"Um…"

* * *

Deanpov

"You got to eat something Dean."

"Knock that shit off already."

Sam sighs and sips from his drink.

"It's been 4 days."

"I KNOW HOW MANY DAYS IT'S BEEN!"

I rise from the table and head outside. I decide to get in the Impala and lay down. I turn on the music so I don't have to hear anything else. I twirl my wedding band about my finger.

"Damn…" I mutter shaking my head.

"_Have faith tiger."_

I jump up and look around.

"Angel?"

My heart picks up pace as I look around the car. I even get out and look around. It sounded as if she was right next to me talking.

I close my eyes in thought. Sam comes out.

"You ok?"

"Oddly enough I think so Sammy."

He rears back as if I've lost my mind.

I'm not sure what came over me but I break into a smile.

"Whatever you say angel." I mutter before I get in the car.

"Did you say something?"  
"I said turn that music up."

"Um ok…" Sam says shaking his head eyeing me oddly.

* * *

Bellapov

"You're alright get back up."

I blink my eyes as Cas holds out a hand.

"I can't believe you stabbed me!" I snap.

"That fucking hurt!" I yell.

Then I immediately cover my mouth as the other angels turn to me.

"I'm sorry…" I say lowering my head.

"Let's go again."

"I'm tired and sore Cas we've been at this for hours."

"All the more reason to keep going."

"Please Cas I'm not like you I'm pouring with sweat and you're well you're nothing!"

He ignores me and comes after me again.

"Force it out!" He snaps.

"Please!"

He stops and stares me down.

"You think Crowley will break because you beg him to?"

I wince realizing now he knows Crowley's going to torture me.

"I might not be there if you need me." He hints.

Chills fill me and I nod in understanding at what he's doing. I think of Dean and everything he's gone through. If he can survive all that then I can survive whatever Crowley has in store for me. I get back in stance and nod.

* * *

Deanpov

Sammy scrolls through some cases on his laptop as I wait impatiently on the bed. This odd anxious feeling has come over me and I'm not sure why. I get up and start picking up the hotel making sure everything is spotless.

"Are you nesting?" Sammy questions.

I shrug but I couldn't sit down I didn't want to. It's been another three days and I should be freaking out or pissed but ever since I heard her voice it's like something in me snapped.

"How's it look?"

"What the hell Dean since when do you care what anything but your Impala looks like?"

"You mean Bella and mine. Bella…" I say in thought.

"You're kind of freaking me out."

I shrug and go change my shirt and fix my hair.

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Stop that it's weird!"

But just as he says this I get a shit grin on my face and shake my head.

"What!" He says.

She pats him on the shoulder.

"Hi Sammy."

He jumps back.

"Bell?"  
She nods but her eyes stay locked to mine. But there's something different about her. I notice the white streaks are gone from her hair but there's something else something almost glowing about her. For some reason I feel nervous even like I did when I first took her on a date. She bites her lower lip showing me she's still my angel.

I nod and open my arms. She makes her way over and leans into my chest as I wrap my arms around her.

"What happened to you where have you been?"

"Training."

"Training?"

She nods but pulls back and kisses me. Damn I didn't want to stop. That and it's the first time I've ever kissed a woman and I'm crying. I twirl her around.

"You listened to me…"

Huh?"

"When I said have some faith…"

"That was really you?"  
She nods.

"I could feel you tiger. You were dragging me down making it hard to focus."

I rear back and chuckle a bit not sure what to say or think or even what she means.

"I'll tell you everything but first…"

She rushes over placing salt everywhere even the window seals. She then cuts on the radio, the TV and has them both blaring.

"What are you up to?"

She waves Sammy over and we all three are huddled in this circle between the two beds.

"Crowley's coming for me." She looks at me.

"I will be fine. We will go about this as we always do but he will succeed."

She looks to me a certain way and I nod.

"You're going to let her do this?" Sam says.

She turns and smiles at Sammy.

"Yes he is."

"How will you get back?"  
"That's where you two come in. Tiger you will be able to sense it when I'm ready you and Sammy will open the portal."

"Portal?"

"You will know."

"How?"

She puts he finger to her mouth and turns off the radio and TV. I nod realizing we can no longer discuss this. I give Sam a certain look hoping he gets it. He raises a brow but comes over and hugs Bella.

"Glad you're back."

She nods hugging him in return. Sam clears his throat.

"Um I'll give you two some privacy."

Neither of us exchange words. Once he's gone I lock the door.

She's wearing some sort of black trench, black pants and white blouse. She almost dressed like a female version of Cas's host. But not for long…

I take off her jacket and toss it across the room and unbutton her blouse with one hand and pull my shirt off with the other. I take her bra unclasping it. My breathing becomes heavy and I become desperate for her. My lips crash into hers and I continue to kiss her as I work on my pants and she works on hers. I then pick her up and toss her on the bed and make my way over crawling over her. We don't even fucking bother with condoms or any of that bullshit. We just start going at it.

I find myself getting of just the first few strokes but I was nowhere near down. I keep going and run my hands along her breast and my tongue along her nipples. She wraps herself around me egging me on as I go harder. Her back arches off the bed and I take my hand to the slope of it as I bring her towards me working ourselves into a sitting motion on the bed. I vigorously move my hands about her waist as she rides along on me. She soaks me and I lay her back down in a finish as I moan out.

She lays against me and I close my eyes in contentment wrapping my arms around her as tight as I can without hurting her. I had so much to ask her but I knew she couldn't tell us anything until we dealt with Crowley. So for now we wait. And my nerves are shot on the whole idea yet something deep within me told me things were going to be ok somehow. I wasn't sure or why really but it was something I'd never truly felt. I kiss the top of her head and knew it was because of her… She's done something to me. Something amazing yet.

I'm scared all to hell…


	50. Lockdown

Chapter 50 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please… _People need to keep in mind that sometimes its nerve wracking to write a story. I enjoy it more than anything but it takes some balls sometimes to share with others. Not everyone will agree with what you write or how you take things. But to call someone a bitch (not in a playful matter that's cool I can deal) over a story and mean it in a jerky hatred way is a low move and that's just ridiculous. I'm glad for those that get that much into my stories but come on have some respect. It takes some guts to share these stories because there is always someone you're going to offend or piss off. The miscarraiage thing I've personally been through it and it damn near killed me. So I get it I understand why some of you were so upset. But breathe... I'm sorry to those that got so upset but I am not sorry for how I am taking this story I will not be changing anything. Continue to read if you wish if not that's your choice._**

Deanpov

"Hungry?"

"I feel like I'm freaking starving."

Sam and I raise a brow but laugh as she continues to shove down her food.

"Damn angel baby I've never seen you eat so much."

"Did they not feed you there?" I hint.

She shrugs looking at me a certain way.

"Not really…" I could tell there was more to this but once again it was something she couldn't explain not yet anyhow.

I clear my throat and pat her on the thigh.

"Eat up baby."

She lets out a pretty good burp at one point and blushes covering her mouth.

"Awesome!"

Sam laughs.

"She really is one of us." He adds.

She shakes her head and drinks her soda.

"You boys are funny haha."

Once we finish up we get in and I laugh as "Eye of The Tiger" is playing.

"Hey angel they're playing my song!"

She laughs.

"They certainly are you gonna entertain Sammy and I with a dance?"

"I just might."

"So what is it this time?" Bella ask as Sam looks at a couple files.

She's getting her badge in her pocket and her gun in the back of her pants like usual. "Eye of The Tiger" ends.

_Mr. Crowley, what went down in your head  
(Oh) Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead  
Your lifestyle to me seems so tragic  
With the thrill of it all  
You fooled all the people with magic  
(Yeah)You waited on Satan's call_

I take in a breath already knowing. The son of a bitch is smiling and puts his arm around Bella.

"I never was a fan of the bat biting man…" Crowley says wrinkling his nose to the Ozzy Osbourne song playing.

"Say goodbye love."

I slam on the brakes and she's gone…

Sam and I look to one another knowing it's begun and I'm saying a million silent prayers.

* * *

Bellapov

"Hello darling."

I look around realizing where I am. Fear courses through me even though Cas had already warned me on what to expect. I wince as I witness the torturing and the endless racks of hooks. Everything around us seemed to be made of human flesh. Screams carry throughout. Dean and Sammy… I think as I continue on. Cas warned me there was no preparation for such a place. But has assured me that as long as I made no deal Crowley could not hold me in Hell itself such as Dean.

"Like what I've done with the place?"

He laughs.

"Please come to my office make yourself at home my dear."

I follow him willingly for once wanting to get as far away from here as possible. We keep walking until we suddenly enter this long hallway with people in a long line and they're taking tickets.

"Wanna wait?" He taunts as we pass the line.

"What is that for?"

"Purgatory my dear."

Dean…

I close my eyes feeling as though I could faint.

Crowley has a good laugh.

"Come on now you don't belong there. Not yet anyhow."  
Or never you bitch…

40 years… I think of Dean again 40 years of torture.

I've never felt as vulnerable as I do now. Cas told me that he too had been sent to purgatory with Dean. I think of everything Cas taught me and my heart races. I pray I can pull this off. Please God help me… I think repeatedly.

We enter this room decked out all in black; black desk, couch, chairs, book cases even candles.

"Have a seat. You like it? I just had it redone. I thought it'd bring out your eyes…"

He laughs.

"Oh whom I kidding it goes with mine more doesn't it?"

I roll my eyes.

"Hmmm."

He flings out his arm and I'm pinned against the wall feeling like gravity is pushing against me. He walks over to me and starts patting me down. He tosses my gun, knife and takes out my badge.

"Interrupting business was I?" He throws it down as well.

"There will be no need for those now. You see you didn't take my deal. Such a shame if you had listened to me you could have come and gone as needed when I call to you. But now…

A room flies open.

"You're my new roommate. I do hope you like tea and crumpets darling."

I'm sent flying into the room and the door slams shut and I hear it lock. I take in a breath. And here we go… Cas also warned me this could happen once Crowley had me since I did not accept his deal he'd not let me go, adding a bit more difficulty to this naturally. It was just four walls in here nothing else. The temperature begins to drop so much so I can see my own breath.

_Cas mem_ _He can provide many illusions that will look and feel real… He can transform into anyone he chooses. _I keep going through everything. I scoot into a corner and pull my knees into my chest. I try to warm my hands by breathing into them. Spiders start to come in from underneath the crack of the door.

I hop up as the black widows make their way over. Not real…

But I scream out anyway as they make their way over and I start to knock them off me. I stomp on what few I can. They make their way up my legs. Not real… I tell myself knocking them off as quickly as I can. I roll myself amongst the walls trying to get them off me much as possible. I can do this. I have to. I sink into the floor giving in. There was too many there was nothing I could do other than let the bastards crawl all over me.

"Hey wakey wakey eggs and bacey Bella…"

I roll over.  
"Dean?"

He smiles and pecks me on the lips. I look around confused seeing we're in a hotel now. Wait what's going on? Um Dean?

"Yes babe?"

"What's going on?"

He laughs.

"What's with you?"

I look around the hotel room.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Gone. Thought we could have a little fun." He wiggles his brows.

"This doesn't make sense Dean." I look around the hotel.

I narrow my eyes.

"Where's your necklace?"

He raises a brow confused.

"What necklace babe?"

I sigh. Of course.

"You're not my tiger you're that little bitch Crowley."

I say and go to punch him in the face. I'm slammed across the room that now is revealed as Crowley's office.

"Now why did you have to go and spoil my fun?"  
He shrugs.

"Drink my dear?"

He slams a shot of scotch on his desk.

"Not so brave without your precious Winchesters…"

"I am a Winchester bitch."

"Cute mouth."

He says and slaps me. I shake my head and spit the blood in his face. He half growls and takes a napkin from his suit and wipes it off. He swipes the chair out from underneath me and I land on my ass. He yanks me up by the air and whispers in my ear.

"You thought you fainted didn't you darling? So did your precious tiger or whatever the fuck you call him. But you see I can be anywhere even if you cannot see me. The bloody nose bleeds were nothing more than one of my pathetic illusions. It was me that took this… He puts his hand to my tummy. Last thing I need another Winchester bastard roaming the earth.

_Cas mem "Whatever he says or does to antagonize you mustn't use your powers. You will need every bit of it that we have offered you to open the cage."_

The tears come down as I reach around and attempt to punch him only to get hit yet again.

"You bastard!" I scream out.

He laughs.

"Now she talks."

It takes all my will to listen to Cas. I know the consequences if I do not. I wanted to end Crowley though right here once and for all. But I needed to be near that damn cage and I'd not a clue where to go.

_Cas mem "Remember you must be quick. If you are not you could get sucked in as well or you will release Lucifer and Michael as well. Once you get him inside you must call to Dean and get him to unleash the portal. You will use what we've offered you to open and close the cage only. You cannot use your powers for anything else or you will not have enough to do as needed. You will need to make sure he does not find out about the dagger we've placed within your thigh it is a weapon of Heaven and it will be needed to open the gates as well. That is why we buried it within your flesh. It was your great, great grandfathers Bella. It's needed to even open the gates this combined with your ability. He will make you want to give in. He will test you inside out. But whatever you do you cannot let him near Heaven's Gates. That's another thing Bella and it's very important. You mustn't go past the 66__th__ seal. If you do you will unleash Lucifer and he is far worse than Crowley. If you release him we will not be able to bring you back we cannot risk opening the portal and unleashing Lucifer especially with Sam being his vessel. We just need Crowley in there enough that he cannot break free. He will not be able to if you open the doors just enough and seal him shut swiftly."_

"A bit of a tour before we go cause chaos and ruin amongst the planet. Tell me what do you think about closing Heaven's gates permanently. NO one can leave no one can get out. Locking away your precious Castiel. And where else do the souls have to go if there if Heaven is closed for business? Havoc will be unleashed about the earth and the boys will have more than their share of jobs to do. You might even say it's a bit of overkill? Do not worry I will let you watch. I've got the perfect theatre system surrounds sound and all so you can watch every gory detail of how the earth meets its doom and your boys attempting like always to save it. It'd be a mockery I tell you. I think I'll put it in the comedic section once I'm done recording it."

_Cas mem "The gate you will know when you are near it you will be able to sense the other angelic presence within that is Lucifer. Once you sense this you will be in close enough range to send Crowley to his eternal lockdown."_

He leads me somewhere down the hall once again by purgatory. And this is where I know I'm pretty much fucked this was not in the plans. He whistles out and a hellhound appears by his side and he's petting it.

"Just in case you decide to get out of line my dear."

Of course. Now how do I go about this?

"Cute mutt."  
Crowley winks.

"I'd no idea you have a soft spot for dogs. Go get her boy." He says in demonic baby voice.

I holler out as the damn thing jumps on me it simply growls and digs its claws into my shoulders.

"Still think he's cute?"

"Adorable!" I groan out in pain.

He whistles yet again and the hound appears back at his side.

"I think he likes you darling."

"Not as much as I like him. Leave it to a bitch to own another bitch."

"Oh so you admit it now?"

"Admit what?"

"That you're my bitch." He says with a wink.

"I got a few more things to grab before we go."

"Where are we going?"

"To collect a soul of course how else are you going to enter?"

Fuck…

He turns a couple more corners and I close my eyes as it courses through me… Lucifer… Now was probably my only chance. The hellhound however was putting a damper on my plans but I think of Dean, Sam and Cas how they are counting on me to do this. Hell not just them but a lot of lives and souls are at risk. In fact he plans to take a soul here soon so I can lock down on the gates. If I don't make it through this I'm sorry tiger… But I've no choice too many lives at risk and I have to take my chance. I continue on but I'm working on gathering all I have before we get too far away from the gate. I sense it's to my right.

Once I feel it I turn to Crowley.

"Hey Crowley."

He turns raising a brow and I smile.

His eyes widen as he starts to scoot across the floor toward me I then take him by the shoulders and shove him as far as I can I fling out my arms. Please God…

"LATER BITCH!"

I hear the unlocking of the gates but I'm also being dragged away by the hellhound. I keep counting holding Crowley in place. I scream out as I feel the claws against my back. I continue and finally I hit gate 60 and decide not to chance it from there however the hell hound is continuing to drag off with me whilst I'm also being sucked in towards the gates. I scream out a sending him through and I start focusing on shutting the gates. I count and watch as Crowley disappears but I can't leave a single gate open Cas's direct instructions.

"GRRRRRRR FUCK!" My jaw clenches as its teeth bare into my shoulder now.

Three more gates damn it come on Bella ignore the fucking mutt don't you dare turn around.

The last door closes but so do my eyes. I decide to take this bitch of a hellhound with me and pray Dean and Sam are ready. It was that or I was about to be dragged to Hell and fuck that.

"DEAN!" I scream out as the Hellhound flips me over and his claws dig into my leg.

"DEAN COME ON BABY OPEN THAT DOOR I'M IN A BIT OF A PICKLE!"

A dark purple portal opens but it's too far away and I'm only continuing to be dragged.

"FUCK!"

I try kicking at it.

"NO!" I scream kicking with my good leg hard as I can.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Let go of my wife SON OF A BITCH!"

Dean leaps over me and digs the demon blade into the hellhounds throat.

"DEAN THE PORTAL YOU GOT TO GO!"

"Not without you damn it!"

He scoops me up and takes off towards it. It starts to get smaller on us.

"Time to fly this is going to hurt like hell." He says as he positions me and we literally dive through.

I feel us crash into something. I look around but my vision is blurry.

"Dad?" Wait am I in my old room back in Forks?

Cas appears over me.

"I must stay in Heaven after this, you and Dean have been given gift and in order for you to receive it safely and correctly I must go and not return."  
"CAS!"

"It is what I want."

"I don't understand."

"I know but we will see each other again one day. Tell Dean I'm sorry but I wanted to give him what he wanted. What you both deserve. There will be no more demons to hunt since you've locked Crowley away. You and your family will be safe. If you still wish to hunt for other cases that is your choice but your children will always be protected against such things."

"So we won't see you again?!" I cry.

"Not until you both die of old age." Castiel puts his hand to my forehead and that's the last time I feel the healing of Cas.

I reach out to him as he flies back.


	51. We're Winchesters

Chapter 51 (I do not own anything)** Read and Review…**

_I know that I should feel happy, what an incredible gift he has given our family. But we just lost one of our own, a Winchester in all but name and blood. Castiel's light has left Earth forever, how can we not feel that the world is a much darker place without him. Goodbye my friend._

Bellapov

"Pass me that wrench kiddo."

"Ok dad."

"You help me take good care of this it'll be yours one day Bobby."

"Really dad?"

"Yep."

"Hey angel…"  
"Mom, dad said I could have his Impala one day!"

"Did he now?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow he must really love you then Bobby hun."

Dean scoots out from underneath the car.

"Bobby your hands!"

Dean laughs.

"Oops."

"Dean I just bought him that shirt."

"So well get him a new one right son?"

I sigh and grab a wipey cleaning Bobby's hands.

"Dad when can I drive?"

Dean laughs and picks Bobby up after cleaning his hands off.

"Hmmm you're 6 so you got about 10 more years or so kiddo."

"UNCLE SAMMY!" Dean laughs as he places Bobby down and he runs off towards Sammy.

Sam chuckles and picks him up. Dean leans into my ear.

"I'm so wrecking you tonight just so you know."

"Bring it on tiger."

"Is that a challenge babe?"

"Always is."

I wave over to Chelsea.

"She's gonna pop here soon."

Dean laughs.

"She just might."

I walk over and hug Sammy and his wife.

"So I'm staying with you tonight?!"

"Sure are Bobby. We're going to eat all that Halloween candy we've stashed away from Aunt Chelsea."

"Oh no you aren't unless you want to pay for his dental bills."

Sammy laughs.

Dean grabs Bobby's suitcase.

"Why don't we just meet at the café or something tomorrow when you guys come to get Bobby."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey you guys wanna do a case this weekend maybe?"

"Not me…"

"Not like you to turn down a hunt Bell."

Dean smiles.

"Wait…" Sam starts to study us and putting the pieces together.

"Well I'll be damned… Looks like we'll be having them not too far apart."

Dean wraps his arms around my waist and leans into my shoulder.

"So what about you Dean?"

"Sure why not."  
"You better be home by dinner." I tease.

Dean fastens Bobby up and I give him a kiss goodbye as my cell rings.

"Hey dad."

"When are you coming to visit your old man again?"

"Actually we're coming to Forks in a couple weeks dad."  
"Better bring the little guy."

"Of course dad."

I wave Bobby off as Sam drives away.

"How's Kansas treating ya'll?"

"It's good actually. Bobby's got some good friends at school he likes it a lot. His teacher's real nice too."

"That's nice Bells I'm glad to hear that."

I grin as Dean kisses along my neck and shoulders.

"I'll talk to you later Bells love you."

"Love you too."

Dean picks me up fireman style, carrying me into the house.

"Dean my phone."

"We'll get it later angel."

"Off the couch idjut!" Our retriever whimpers but jumps down and heads out the dog door.

I laugh as he carries me into the living room and tosses me on the couch. He throws off his shirt and quickly unfastens his pants. He doesn't even bother with taking them off as he makes his way over he slides my panties off from under my skirt and tosses my shirt as he takes it off. Dean slides the straps off my shoulders then unclasp my bra.

"We're going to need to purchase a new couch when I'm done with you."

"I wanted a new couch anyway."

He grins.

"Did you now?"

I nod as he kisses my lips. He moans into his mouth as he places himself inside. He grips the arm rest as he picks up pace.

"Fuck…" He moans.

Automatically I become wetter than hell like always when he starts his dirty talk.

"You like that don't ya?" He huskily says in my ear.

He starts teasing me by moving slowly in and out.

"Dean…"

He chuckles a bit.

"Is something wrong?"

He keeps teasing… I shake my head and flip it around getting on top. His hands are along my hips. I bite my lower lip releasing yet again as he slightly reaches over pulling at my hair bringing me in for a kiss as he gets off.

I lay against his chest and he runs his hand along my back. He kisses the top of my head.

I lay here knowing how damn lucky I truly am. I've got everything I always wanted and hell something's I never thought I could possibly have. I'm married to an extraordinary hunter, husband, father, brother and over all man.

"I love you tiger."

"Love you too angel."

* * *

Deanpov

Hell where do I even begin? How did I truly get or ever deserve this woman in my arms? I chuckle to myself in thought and that boy couldn't be more of a spitting image of me. Thankfully he's got more of his mother's personality to round him off a bit or he'd really be in trouble. I love that boy to no end and I'm anxious for the other we've got coming along. I can't help but to smile. This truly is something I never thought I'd have. But it came at a price and it hurts but I'm forever grateful.

This son of a bitch has it all…

I think back to what Bella told me about her training with Cas and what she faced with Crowley. About what she told me on Cas and what he gave up in order for us to move on. I love that son of a bitch and miss him never thought I'd say that but I do. But I'd kiss the fool if I could…

Bella still has angel blood within her but it's been deactivated by Cas and will only activated if her life is ever threatened or any of ours again. Crowley's still locked away like the bitch he is. And Bella and I agreed to be choosey in our cases because our family comes first. The only time we go against that rule is if it's something that is causing great harm to someone else and then the three of us go together and Chelsea watches over Bobby on those days. And I like that we still do hunts together just the three of us like old times I feel I can have my cake and eat it too that way. Sam's a bloodsucking lawyer now as well but he's picky on is cases and is all about not being a corrupt ass of a lawyer he only does true victims cases. Chelsea is a kindergarten teacher. In fact that's how Sammy met her she was Bobby's teacher last year. He'd pick up Bobby sometimes from school and the two of them rather hit it off. Sam also came clean to her about everything even about who we are before he took the plunge of marriage. Thankfully she accepted him for who he was and it seems her and Bella have hit it off pretty good as well.

Then there's Charlie and even Alice Cullen. Who come to visit every once in a while and visa versa. Charlie is funny as hell around Bobby he becomes complete mush. Not that I can talk that kid brings out a side of me I never knew existed.

Charlie let me have it about Vegas as well but not as bad as I thought once he saw what Bella and I had been going through with Crowley and everything else. The portal had to be Bella's bedroom back in Forks. Therefore I had to suck it up and fly for the first time in years which only further proved I'd do anything for this beautiful woman in my arms.

And yes Sam and I came back to Kansas to raise our families and be with our wives. I once told myself I'd never live here again. But I wanted to prove something to myself hell even to John and Bobby Senior. That we can face anything we can move on and start over become stronger. It doesn't matter where we are we're Winchesters and you can't take us sons of bitches down.

~FIN~

Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading I really loved this couple :)


End file.
